Wild Flower
by Peacewish
Summary: On the run and desperate to get offplanet, Li hitched a ride on a scrappy old cargo ship. But this ship has its secrets too. Will he ever solve the puzzle that is Sakura?
1. ch1 meetings

**Chapter 1**

'**meetings'**

Three moons, on this planet. Sargent Petyr Roth paused in his pacing to watch the second, the largest, rise past the first in its heavenward path. The second was actually closest to the planet, which made for a faster rotation, yet because it made more trips through the sky it was rarely the first to actually rise.

Interesting. Petyr grunted when he realized he'd stopped walking, gazing stupidly into the sky, and turned to retrace his steps. A federal base did not pay its soldiers to stargaze.

Crouched in the shadows not very far away, a figure in black waited for the footsteps to retreat. He was waiting for a precise moment, and when the third moon rose over the compound fence, he sprinted. Soft, scuffed kid boots never made a sound on the concrete as he raced toward the unwary sentry. An unnoticed cool breeze whipped past him and blew the scruffy bangs away from his eyes. Closer… closer…

A whisper of sound, and Sargent Roth whirled around with his gun raised at the ready. But there was no one. Only the stillness of night. Petyr exhaled, chided himself mentally for being so jumpy, and lowered the gun again. The third moon was well above the fence now, with the second having almost overtaken the first. That tiny breeze tickled at his face again, and the soldier returned to his patrol.

Almost directly above him, Li crouched on the perch of a second-story windowsill and waited. It was an effort to breathe lightly, after that running jump, but the yard was so quiet that he had no choice. Only when the sentry had rounded the corner did he feel safe enough to turn around and inspect the window.

Welded shut, as he had feared, sealed in a tight metal frame. Ceruleum, no less. Pricey stuff. But that only meant that the prize inside must be worth it. Li turned away from the window. A thin ledge wrapped the building here, maybe half the width of one of his feet, and this he edged along carefully as the growing moonlight threw the yard below into sharp relief. The sentry was pacing underneath again, almost directly below. Any sound, or a smattering of dirt from above, would be plenty to alert him to Li's presence. And in this position, it would not be easy to get away. Li put the thought out of his mind when he reached the junction of two walls and was in shadow once more. The windows were almost facing each other in the tight ninety-degree corner, and the intruder leapt lightly and easily from one windowsill to another past three stories. He could actually see the shadows moving across the stone under his fingertips, the moons were moving so fast. Tyrinthia was famous throughout the system for the hyper rotation of its natural satellites; newcomers would goggle as the three moons chased one another across the sky. It made for an interesting view from below, but was the bane of pilots and navigators everywhere. Unable to compete effectively as a port or tourist attraction, the planet had ceased to grow in influence and remained a quiet backwater commercially. Low crowds made it a popular place for people who didn't wish to be seen, however, and deals that were not always on the right side of the law. And for federal bases like this one, so secretive that it had taken him a good six months to even discover where it was.

Li pushed himself off the top windowsill with arms outstretched, now six stories high and well above the pacing sentry. Gloved hands grasped the jutting flag pole just before he began the downward arc, and he grunted softly at the impact in his arms. Now he was hanging with no foothold, and the material of the Tyrinthia's flag was batting him annoyingly in the face. The breeze was stronger up here. Li debated a moment, then let go of the pole and dropped downward, clutching at the bottom fringe of the flag before he could fall. The pole bent slightly but did not creak, and the flag didn't rip from its hooks.

Good. Slowly, careful still to make no noise, Li began swinging his legs back and forth, using his body weight to create momentum as he dangled from the face of the building. Back and forth, back and forth. It was getting darker – the moons must already be over the crest of the roof. The shadows were growing again. A tiny ripping sound made him cringe, and pump faster, ignoring the aches in his hands and shoulders as he hung on for dear life. There was another rip, a louder one, and he felt the left side of the flag give. There was no more time left. One more arc, and he flipped his body skywards to soar over the railing of the balcony overhead.

He almost didn't make it, even with magically enhanced jumping ability, and stumbled as he landed on the executive suite balcony. Perfect, and he took a moment to catch his breath. Up here, the director of the installation had his own sliding glass doors in his office. So high up, security was naturally lower, with no care taken to weld things shut. The doors were locked of course, but Li was prepared for that. He slid his lockpicking pins off his black sweatband, and went to work. A few seconds later, and he was in the office.

What he was looking for would not be in here. He spared no more than a glance for the director's office before opening the door and creeping into the hallway. The floor was silent, save for the quiet hum of sleeping computers. That hum grew louder as he slipped past the other offices, rounded the corner, and stopped cold. Li was finally looking at what he'd come for: the mainframe computer for the base. Problem was, he was also looking directly at a guard that was posted right in front of it, and that guard was looking right back at him.

"Freeze!" the man shouted after a shocked moment of silence, and frantically fired in Li's direction. A smart man, a man without a death wish, would have jumped back around the corner and started running for everything he was worth. Instead Li threw himself forward to hit the floor, rolling once before pushing off with his feet and leaping high into the air. Confused by the rapid and varied assault, the guard couldn't track Li fast enough before he crashed into the other with his foot extended in a devastating kick. The guard slammed against the wall opposite as his gun skittered across the floor, stunned but not unconscious. Gasping for breath, he slapped at his comlink.

"Intruder on top floor! Request backup -" That was all, before Li slammed his head against the wall and knocked him out properly. But the covert operation was ruined, and now there was almost no time. Annoyed, the intruder ignored the security cameras on the wall and crossed to the console, fingertips skimming over the keys.

- - - - - - -

Sargent Roth heard the desperate plea through his comlink and reacted, racing around the corner of the building with his weapon cocked and raised to fire. There he and the other sentry keyed open the front doors and entered cautiously, sweeping from side to side as they moved up the hallway. For several minutes they heard nothing but absolute silence. Then there was a burst of gunfire to their right, where the stairwell was. Petyr could hear the shouts of his superiors, calling out orders to one another before each was abruptly silenced. He winced and gripped his gun more tightly, then nodded to his partner before making their way forward. The doors to the stairwell were solid and absolutely opaque, and the intruder didn't know about their approach. They would burst through and use surprise before he had a chance to shoot first. In silent agreement, Petyr allowed his partner to approach first, placing a hand against the door in preparation to push through. The next second the door exploded outward with a kick, throwing the sentry right back against the wall. Petyr hardly even glimpsed the figure in black before he'd been struck across the face, then in the chest, then yanked off his feet to slam hard into the floor. Dazed, he could feel someone taking his hand and raising it, pressing on his trigger finger to shoot his partner across the hall. And finally, he saw the knee of his attacker coming for his face, to finish him off. He didn't remember anything after that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was going to be a hot morning. Touya watched the broken fan on the ceiling, spinning lazily in a pathetic attempt to refresh the stale air in the room. With every rotation the whole thing would swing dangerously to one side like it was ready to fly right off its leash and into someone's head. The image made him tense up with every creak, and he could feel his shirt beginning to stick to his back with morning sweat. No one else seemed to have noticed the fan, everyone's gaze riveted on the table in the center of the room.

"Remind me why we're doing this again," he hissed, careful to keep his voice low. Yukito didn't look up, watching the table with bated breath.

"Because we need fuel money."

"I know we need the money." Touya jerked his head towards the man on the right side of the table. "I want to know why we're working with _him_."

Monsiur Venga leaned slightly closer into the table, eyes fanatical with delight, the blade of his knife flashing in the morning sunlight as it moved rapidly between his unlucky victim's fingers. The sharp staccato noise of the point jabbing into the wood filled the room; nobody dared move.

"A deal is a deal. Times are hard, fuel prices are up. I know he's not very nice, but we we did our job. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Who's afraid? I just don't like him."

"You don't like _anyone_, Toya," came the withering reply, which was perfectly true and brought an end to the conversation. That meant he had to listen to Venga's knife stabbing the table again, moving faster now. It was nothing but a power show, he knew, put on just when he and Yuki arrived to demonstrate what cruelty he was capable of. It was all the more terrifying in that Venga didn't seem to be especially good at it. Touya was staring at the broken fan again when a scream split the silence of the room. The trance was broken and one of Venga's men hustled into action, dragging the unfortunate man with a bloody hand into the back room. The other two quickly wiped down the table, and Venga turned his attention to Touya at last.

"Good morning, gentlemen, good morning." His face broke into a wide grin, displaying a gap between his two front teeth. "How nice to finally meet you in person, Captain Kin."

"Likewise," Touya replied untruthfully, casually dropping his hand to the gun on his hip and pretending to be no more affected by the whole incident than Venga himself was. "Monsiur. But we are on a schedule and I'm sure you don't need any more delays this morning." He indicated the lone crate on the floor in front of him. "As you can see, we've brought your goods in without a scratch, so if you'll just hand over the payment -"

"About that, captain," Venga interrupted, tapping his fingers lightly together with a regretful expression. "There seems to be a problem."

Touya and Yukito exchanged a quick glance.

"What kind of problem?"

"It seems, according to those that know these things, that there was some kind of break-in at the federal base in town last night. A rather nasty break-in, they say, with lots of guards dead or injured and perhaps even information compromised." He couldn't seem to stop smiling as he spoke, and Touya found himself staring at that gap in spite of himself. "It really is quite a mess. The town has been simply overrun with federal enforcers, and planet security has gone haywire. To be very truthful, gentlemen, I just can't accept the contraband that you've brought me. A crate packed with pixie dust is too much of a liability, oh yes."

None of this information was pleasant, but Touya filtered out the worrisome parts to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry for your inconvenience, monsiur. Really. But as I'm sure you know, we can't be seen with a lot of dust either. And we had an agreement."

The atmosphere in the close room was suddenly a charged one, and Venga's men still in the room fingered their guns. Touya tried to stay relaxed, and kept his gaze on their chief. In the corner of his eye he could still see the fan rocking dangerously.

"My dear Captain Kin. Surely you understand how unpredictable the market is for commodities such as mine. Incidents like this do occur. I'm sure that if we're all patient, this nasty affair will fade away, and we can conduct a proper trade. A highly profitable one."

There was a threatening glint in his eye as he spoke, and Touya could read the implications. He held the other's gaze for a long moment, then nodded.

"Okay." Everyone relaxed, and Touya turned away. In the next second he had his gun out and a bullet in that damn fan. The whole contraption exploded with sparks and went spinning violently through the air, and Venga and his men had to jump clear before it tore into the table. None of them had a chance to recover before they were staring into both men's guns.

"Don't move," Yukito requested courteously, "please."

"Now then," Touya resumed. "You had an order for a crate of pixie dust. We've brought said dust. We'll collect our payment, and be on our way."

"I'll see you dead for this," Venga snarled, all pretenses of the polite businessman abandoned. "How _dare _you? Do you know who I am?"

Touya knelt in front of the other, still half-sprawled across the floor, and pushed his gun up under the chin.

"I know how much I need that cash. And I know that I'm going to put a bullet right through those front teeth of yours if you don't get it for me. So I suggest you do. Now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Li watched another federal agent march past and reached to comb his fingers through his hair, covering his face with a natural seeming motion. Morning was here, and while that meant more of a crowd to hide in, it also meant the light was getting better. He'd shed the black sweater and leather gloves, knowing how conspicuous they would be in the early morning heat. Now he wore only a light khaki button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and he'd donned a pair of sunglasses. It was something any laborer might wear, and for now he had the broom he'd found to sweep in front of an empty stall. But it wasn't enough; he needed to get out of here. Everything had been ruined with his exposure last night, he couldn't believe his stupidity. His ride here had panicked and flown off hours before sunrise, and now the feds were swarming into the towns. It was only a matter of time before he was recognized.

Another agent crossed the northern side of the market, and he averted his face. He could hear the crackle of a transmission in the man's comlink, and out of the corner of his eye he saw him raise his wrist to check the viewscreen there. Likely they were transmitting his camera image; he didn't have much time.

Methodically the young man started scanning the marketplace, searching for an opportunity. It was too early, still, and people were wandering alone or in groups of two and three. One girl, her face obscured by the large box in her arms, made her way unsteadily past the stalls in his direction. She was having a hard time seeing, with her load, and Li let the broom handle fall across her path. She tripped and fell with a squeal, and he knelt to assist before any agents looked their way.

Fresh produce had tumbled out onto the ground, and their owner groaned as she righted the box. When she reached for a bag of plunums, Li handed them to her.

"Allow me."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Eyes steadily on the ground, Li crawled to retrieve all the fruits that had rolled away.

"I'm not normally so clumsy, I didn't realize how big the box would be. Everything had to be bought this morning." Li dropped the last bruised kraike in the box and hefted it easily to his shoulder, completely covering his face. The girl stood and brushed off her knees, shaking her head. "Oh no, that's not necessary, honestly. I'll be fine, I don't have far to go."

"I insist," he pressed, and started walking before she could argue further. She had to hurry to catch up.

"Oh. Well, thanks. I just need to go to the pharmacy, and then I can take it. I'm just going to the docks, and it's not far."

Docks, of course. That was why all her fresh food had to be bought this morning.

"Taking off soon?"

"In a little while, yes." Li kept his eyes on her face as she spoke, glancing up only occasionally. The agents were everywhere, but they weren't looking for a couple and nobody gave them a second glance when they exited the main market plaza. She stopped in front of a store and rapped on the glass window; he took the opportunity to set the box down and scan the alleyways.

"Did you lose them?" Li whipped his head around at the question, and she pressed her lips together to hide a smile.

"Who?"

"Whomever it was that you were hiding from." Her violet eyes were twinkling with amusement, and he relaxed a bit. She was more alert that he would have suspected.

"Maybe."

"That's good. Those vegetables really were heavy. Yes," she turned her attention back to the window, "I placed an order here yesterday, the name is Tomoyo D. Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo," he repeated. "Thank you for your help, but I've got to get to the docks. I'm in a bit of a hurry myself."

Instantly she perked up.

"Are you looking for a ticket offplanet? No, I didn't say they were paid for. Just ordered. I'm paying for them now."

"Again, maybe," Li answered cautiously. "Know about one?"

"We have a cabin for travelers," she explained eagerly. "It's a little small, but it's cheap. Which way are you going?"

"Capital."

"Oh. I don't know if we'll be going that way." Her face fell a little, and he started to turn away. "But, if you really are in a hurry, I think you should get into space as soon as possible. You don't know what sorts of people you'll run into." When he turned his gaze back on her she bit her lip pleadingly. "It's a good ship, really. And the captain doesn't ask a lot of questions."

A pair of policemen walked through the intersection behind her, and Li moved to keep his face hidden from view. Time was running out.

"How cheap?"

The pharmacy aide pushed a surprisingly large paper bag through the window.

"That's 352 siyong, please."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded toward the woman, and Li took the hint. His cash was in his pocket, and before long they were hurrying along the road toward the docks. Here too things were just beginning to wake up, as the population moved from the barely-cool night to the sluggishly hot day. She led him past rows of cruisers, personal speeders, the larger shipping freights, and finally stopped in front of a scarred old cargo ship. A man was perched precariously on a stack of empty crates, trying to tune the interior of the side panel, and looked up at their arrival.

"Here we are," she announced fondly. "The -"

"This is your ship?" Li dropped the box on a nearby crate with a thump and stared at her, disbelieving. "That thing _flies_?"

The mechanic bristled and opened his mouth, but someone else spoke up first, sauntering down the gangplank with a cheerful grin.

"You'd better believe it. Oh, you got the food!" His eyes lit up behind his glasses and he forgot all about Li, hurrying forward to scoop up the produce. "I'll take it in for you, Tomoyo. You might want to hurry a bit, by the way. Our schedule got a little pushed up."

"Oh no. Did something happen?"

"Sort of. Did you get any rosesteens? I just love rosesteens." Balancing the heavy box easily in one arm, he started fishing with the other arm to inspect its contents.

"Tomoyo." The mechanic shut the panel door with a bang and dropped gracefully to the ground. "Who the hell is this?"

"I got us a fare!" she announced proudly. "He's going to the capital, but I told him that we'd at least take him off Tyrinthia. That's okay, right? I mean, he paid for the medicine already."

The man shot Li a hostile look. "I don't like him."

Li crossed his arms. "Feeling's mutual. And don't you think that's your captain's call, greaser?"

"You're looking at him," the other shot back. "And I don't like what you said about my ship."

"But Touya," Tomoyo pleaded, "he did pay. I told him he could come, you said we needed the money."

"We don't need it this badly."

Li snorted contemptuously. "Sure about that? I could chip in for the tape that holds your engine together."

Touya's eyes smoldered, but before he could say anything Yukito ducked his head out of the hatchway again.

"Toya, it sounds like they might initiate a blockade on outgoing flights. It's getting tight; if we're going to go, it needs to be now."

Touya growled, but he backed away from Li and waved his hand in a noncommittal way.

"Fine. He can come. But he better keep his mouth shut."

Li was about to retort when Tomoyo tugged on his sleeve and shook her head.

"It's been a pretty hectic morning for all of us, and we need to get going. He's honestly very nice once you get to know him."

"Sure." Li stuffed his hands in his pockets and stomped up the gangplank, following her. "And just what do you do on a ship like this, anyway?"

"Ship medic, at your service."

"A doctor? On a ship this size?" The craft was positively little, compared to all the other hulking cargo ships next door. It couldn't have been designed to hold more than six people at most.

"I'm actually not a doctor," she replied evasively. "Still studying to be one, I mean." The gangplank shut with a metallic bang behind them, and she seemed happy for the distraction. "I have to put up this medicine. The cockpit is that way and up the ladder. You'll probably want to watch takeoff, right?"

She pointed down the corridor behind him and scurried off before he could say anything. There was a massive rumbling under his feet, then a strained groan as the engines turned over. And Li felt a twinge of uneasiness about his new surroundings.

- - - - - - - -

"Come on, come on, sweetheart," Yukito wheedled, pressing the knobs and pushing the primer pump again. "You can do it." He took an enthusiastic bite out of the rosy fruit in his other hand. Next to him, Touya crossed his arms and scowled at the recalcitrant console.

"I don't like it. We just tied them up and left them there, you know they're bound to get free soon enough. They'll be coming after us."

"What else could we do? You know we couldn't just shoot them in cold blood. At least we got the cash."

"Yeah. Too bad we won't actually have time to buy the fuel that we needed it for. We barely have enough to get to the next planet."

"It's fine, Toya. She'll make it through." Again the engines below them shuddered and grumbled.

"Excuse me." The fare that Tomoyo had picked up stormed into the cockpit. "Are we going to take off, or what? What the hell is wrong with the engine?"

"She's always a little sluggish in the morning," Yukito replied without a trace of irritation, and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Yukito. The pilot. What did you say your name was?"

Li wrinkled his nose at the feel of sticky juices on his hand, and pulled away as soon as he could.

"Li."

"Nice to have you aboard, Li. You might want to hold onto something." The words were hardly out of his mouth when the ship gave a terrific jolt and jerked into the air. Li pitched face first into the floor of the cockpit with a yelp. Touya snorted. Yukito shot him a remonstrative look.

"What? You told him to hold on."

"I'm fine, thanks." Li rubbed his head and stood up again, this time gripping the edge of the console. The ship gave another lurch, and they rose higher into the sky. The surrounding shipyard fell away from the viewport. Yukito turned the stick gradually, until the nose was pointing directly upwards, then flipped a switch.

"Brace yourself."

This time Li held on tight, and it was a good thing. Below his feet, there was a roar as the engine gathered itself and the ungainly ship shot away from the planet. It was so sudden and fast that the breath was knocked right out of him, and Li had to swallow once or twice. The atmosphere cleared away at a dizzying pace, and soon stars were appearing in the viewport.

"Holy slag," Li gasped. "How did you do that?"

Touya threw him a superior smirk over his shoulder.

"We've made a few modifications here and there. She isn't the prettiest ship in the 'verse, but she can move when she needs to."

"Not bad for a scrap heap," Li acknowledged, and Touya shot him a venomous glare.

"If you don't like it, the nearest exit is right over -"

"Toya," the pilot interrupted. "Don't look now, but I think we've got incoming."

"What?"

"What?" Li repeated, uneasily. For a moment he wondered if the feds had managed to find him after all, but the image Yukito was punching up didn't match any law enforcement ship that he knew.

"Privateer class, fairly new. Cargo, but equipped with guns." Yukito looked up from the small radar to meet his partner's eyes. "And they're headed right for us."

"Damn it! I didn't think he'd manage to get free so soon. I can't believe he found us."

"Who?"

Both men ignored Li.

"Maybe it's not him," Yukito ventured hopefully. Laser fire spit out of the approaching ship and scorched the right shield, knocking them all to the left.

"Maybe you'd better step on it," Touya answered grimly.

"Right. Here we go." Yukito closed his hands around the padded handles of the steering stick and threw them into a violent drop that even the gravity compensator couldn't quite handle. Li felt his stomach lurch and held on more tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing, what's going on?"

"Shut up," Touya suggested, not gently. He was flicking some switches on his side of the console, bringing up a target screen. "Our shields won't take another shot on that side. Bring her around at ninety degrees on port, and keep her steady so I can get a clear shot."

"Got it."

"Why can't you just outrun 'em? I thought she was supposed to be fast."

"We can outrun a ship, but not its laser fire," Yukito explained, throwing the ship into another gut-wrenching twist. Touya gripped the weapons control stick and pressed the red button on top. Two blasts shot forward and exploded on the surface of the other ship. "Good shot," Yukito praised, but Touya shook his head.

"Their shields took it, they're not out yet."

As if to confirm the point, the attacking ship responded with two more blasts that Yukito barely cleared, pulling up to take them on the armored underside. Li was thrown back against the back wall of the cockpit, and he winced at the impact. There was a bruise from last night that was still a bit tender. Distantly, in some other part of the ship, he thought he heard a small shriek.

"Touya," the intercom crackled plaintively. "What in the 'verse is going on up there? You're scaring her!"

"Nothing to worry about, Tomoyo," Yukito soothed, even as he turned the ship to soar in a large loop over the attacker's head. "Just a little business left over from this morning, that's all."

"Hey, watch it!" Li yelped, and Yukito managed to turn aside just in time. The ship took the hit on the left, instead of directly in the cockpit, and everybody felt the shudder under their feet. This time Li was sure he heard someone scream.

"Touya, you have to get down here. She's starting to panic, I can't control her!"

The captain snarled impatiently and tried to squeeze another round, but the other ship evaded his blast.

"Little busy up here, Tomoyo, shooting bad guys and stuff. You have to take care of it."

"But I can't -" The rest of her plea was drowned out by a wail, and then Li heard Tomoyo begging someone to calm down.

"Damn it!" Touya snapped, and unlatched the harness on his seat. "Sorry, Yuki." To Li's utter astonishment, the captain bolted from the cockpit and started running down the corridor.

"Hey! What the- what do you think you're doing?" There was no reply and Li pushed himself off the wall to follow, leaving the pilot alone in the cockpit.

"Guess it's up to me now," Yukito sighed, and pushed forward to accelerate.

Touya disappeared down the ladder, paying no attention to the rolling and pitching ship. Even with his natural grace and balance, Li had trouble keeping on his feet.

"Hey, stop! Where do you think you're going, we're getting shot at!"

Again he was ignored, and he scrambled down the ladder just in time to see Touya sprinting down the lower corridor. Now the screams were clearly audible. Li followed at a slower pace, trying to keep a hand on the wall and hang on whenever the ship tilted under his feet. Ahead, Touya slapped a hand panel and the door to a small bunk slid open. He threw himself inside.

"Damn it, for the last time, what the hell do you think you're -" Li broke off when he reached the doorway and saw the chaos inside. It was a girl, a rather frail and thin girl with tangled brown hair that was making so much noise. The ship rocked and she shrieked again, dropping to her knees and pounding with her fists on the floor.

"Sakura! Please, stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Tomoyo tried to take her hands and pull them away, but the frantic girl yanked free and wriggled away, sheer panic all over her face. Touya had to wrap his arms around her torso to pinion her, but that only seemed to scare her more, and she struggled harder.

"Attention, unidentified ships." The cockpit's external communicator lit up with an image, a stern-looking federal enforcer. "You are ordered to cease fire at once and desist from combat. Retract all weapons and prepare to be boarded."

Yukito groaned and flicked the comm screen off. He had no intention of retracting any weapon while in the middle of a fight, and neither did his attackers, apparently. Yukito pushed up and prepared to circle the other ship one more time.

"Sakura!" Touya barked again. "Please stop it. I'm not going to hurt you, you know it. No one is going to hurt you. You're all right, you're safe."

Nothing he said seemed to reach her. Desperately she scrambled out of his hold, accidentally striking him in the face as she flailed. Tomoyo cringed when Touya took a step back and spat out some blood.

"Damn, she's strong when she wants to be. Sakura? Sakura, are you listening? It's just me. Just Touya, your big brother. You're not in any danger. Nothing is happening to you. Can you hear me?"

Li had forgotten all about the firefight going on outside. With a repulsed fascination he watched the tall and wiry captain wheedle and cajole, sidling closer as if he was afraid of this wisp of a girl. She whimpered in fear and gripped her head in her hands.

The federal ship had reached them at last. Yukito swerved to avoid their stun blast, swooped underneath their hull, and gunned it straight forward. Venga's ship followed, hot on his heels. That was unfortunate for them, because though they had lost track of time, he had not. Just in time he pulled the ship in a sharp upward turn, but his pursuers had been taken completely by surprise and couldn't pull up fast enough.

"Watch out for the moon!" he called out helpfully. They crashed into the crater-scarred surface of the second moon, the fastest, with a terrific explosion. All the flames were sucked dry a second later by the lack of oxygen, and the fair-haired pilot beamed. The feds were so surprised that their ship didn't even turn to pursue him before he was on the other side of all three moons and going full-speed into deep space. They weren't maneuverable enough to follow at his speed, and he was already out of range. For now, they were safe.

"Another brilliant escape," he announced happily to an empty cockpit. "You're very welcome."

The girl that they called Sakura retreated to the far corner of her bed against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She was no longer screaming or hitting, but her entire body was trembling violently. With extreme care Touya crawled on his hands and knees over her bed.

"That's right. Nice and easy, no need to panic. Nothing is hurting you. You're safe now."

This time she did seem to hear him, and relaxed a little. Under his feet, Li could feel the ship level out and assume a steady pace. Coupled with the lack of any more shots fired on them, he guessed the attack was over. Touya didn't appear to notice as he placed both hands on her hair and combed it back from her face.

"Shh…. You're all right. Nothing's going to happen, not while I'm here. Touya's here." He leaned his forehead against hers, and she hiccuped in reply. When he hugged her close and pulled her into his lap, she didn't fight him, but leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tomoyo gave a big sigh of relief and climbed out of the bunk, brushing her long black hair back behind her ears.

"I think she'll be okay now," she whispered, looking pleased and paying no attention to Li's stupefied expression. "She gets panicky when we have a rough passage, but she tires quickly enough. She'll probably take a nap now."

"What? Who- who are you people?"

"I'm Tomoyo," she said again, patiently. "That was Yukito piloting the ship just now, and Touya's in there. That's his little sister. Sakura."

Li took a wary step back, eyeing the pair inside the bunk one more time. She looked as old as Tomoyo, probably eighteen standard years at least, but Touya was rocking her to sleep on his lap like a child, humming under his breath.

"What did you say this ship was called again?"

She gave a light laugh.

"I don't think I ever did. But welcome to the Wildflower."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…and the toll, wrought on innocent human life, is unforgivable. To have so many children cut down in their prime of life, by two out-of-control teenagers, is madness. I could not sleep another night, knowing that I had the power to make things better, but did not take it."

Senator Jacob Pindexter paused in his speech for dramatic effect, letting the words sink into his audience. The effect was ruined slightly by the loud popping noise that Eric made when his bubble gum burst. The sound echoed in the vast room and Pindexter looked up, annoyed. Eric pulled the gum back in his mouth with his teeth, shot him a merry grin, and continued to chew.

"We, as the lawmakers of the United Planets under Solaris, have a responsibility to protect our people from danger like this. It is our duty! I urge you, my fellow senators and Solarians, to listen to your conscience and do what is right. What is necessary. My bill, Proposition XP-314, will ensure the safety of every innocent child in the system."

He concluded with a heartfelt thump of his fist on his chest, an expression of martyred purpose all over his flabby features. The fifty or so senators who had bothered to show up for session that day all applauded politely, and he gave a gracious nod. Senatorial Chairman Bayne stood, shuffled his notes, waited for all the clapping to die off, and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Senator Pindexter. Thank you." He cleared his throat again, and shuffled some more. "The Senator will now accept questions from the floor, according to procedural rules of the Chamber."

Pindexter beamed confidently, but the smile slipped away as Eric raised his hand and waved, snapping to get the chairman's attention.

"The chair recognizes Senator Masters," Bayne announced glumly. "Of the planet Hollyn." A few groans went up from the crowd, which Eric ignored.

"That was a pretty tragic list that you just read us, Senator," he began, and Pindexter gave a cautious nod. "I'd just like to make sure I understand the actual requirements of the bill. You intend to force every sorcerer in the system to wear ceruleum bracelets every day of their life?"

"I really don't look at it as force, Senator Masters. I look at it as a voluntary association that magic-practicers have with the rest of society. Magic is dangerous, magic can kill people. Ceruleum is the great safety that can prevent that magic from running amok."

Eric was shaking his head.

"No, no, I don't think so. See, it says right here in your bill proposal that all born with magical ability, trained or untrained, will be _required _to wear the magic-deflecting metal ceruleum around their wrists. Failure to comply is punishable by… oh my, a mandatory minimum prison sentence?"

He waved the sheaf of papers in his hand, a bright yellow streak clearly visible across the middle of the page.

"See, I highlighted it."

Pindexter's winning politician smile was becoming a little fixed.

"Naturally, there must be an incentive to comply. It is the law."

"No it's not," Eric corrected. "It might be the law. But first, I'd really like to know what constitutional authority allows you to punish a lot of people who haven't done anything wrong."

A murmur ran through the room at Eric's pointed words, and the chairman had to clear his throat again for silence.

"You do exaggerate, Senator. I hardly think donning the protective locks is a punishment."

"Well, I think it is. Seeing as how you're telling a lot of people to give up the one thing that can protect them in danger."

Pindexter's smile was completely gone now.

"The citizens of our society, magic or not, all have access to the law enforcement that our system provides. It is the job of the police to protect them, and I see no reason why the sorcerers cannot trust them like everyone else!"

Eric opened his mouth to reply, but the chairman banged his gavel down on the desk.

"Senator Masters' allotted time for discussion of bill XP-314 has passed. Is there another Senator who wishes to be recognized?"

No one moved, and Bayne nodded. "According to the procedural rules of the Chamber, a unanimous vote in its favor will pass it into law. Are the Senators ready to vote?"

"Aye," they all chanted. Eric scowled and slumped back in his chair. A bill could be voted into law during any session, on the day of its initial presentation, whether it was a full house or just five senators sitting in. A pretty sneaky way to get some bills passed, and Pindexter was the master of sneaky. Fortunately, the initial vote had to be unanimous.

"Are there any who do not favor the passage of bill XP-314?"

Eric waved his hand. This time the groan around the room was even louder, and he could see Pindexter grit his teeth from several rows away.

"The initial vote for the passage of bill XP-314 has failed. According to the procedural rules of the Chamber, the bill will be considered again in the next quorum. A three-quarters vote will be required for its passage. This session is ended."

To emphasize his words, Bayne slammed his gavel against the desk again. Another pointless session with just half the lawmakers in attendance, as usual. A smattering of people in the sightseer balcony got up to leave. The media box underneath the ornate stained glass skylights was completely empty, and had been for the past three weeks.

"Free at last," Eric muttered, and jostled his way through the grand Chamber. All the others were milling around in their high-class suits, chatting, forming alliances and networks. No one spoke to him, like always. That was fine with Eric, who spent these afternoons in absolute torment and couldn't wait to escape the building.

Outside the chamber room, his pair of bodyguards were waiting along with everyone else's.

"Jim," he greeted. "Bob. I've been to hell and back again. Let's scram while we can, okay?"

They didn't respond, they never did. Like shadows in sunglasses, both men fell in behind as Eric picked up the pace in the marble hallway. The light in the doorway beckoned to him. Freedom was almost there… He paused for just a second to spit his gum into the nearest trash can, then fished in his coat pocket for the pack and his lighter. The cigarette was between his lips and he had almost reached the doors when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Mr. Masters!"

Eric uttered a mournful whimper and turned around. Pindexter was bearing down on him as fast as his chubby body could go, flanked by his own two bodyguards. They looked just like his, grim and completely devoid of humor. He wondered if it was some kind of standard in the hiring process.

"Mr. Masters, I do hope you realize that there is no smoking permitted in the Senatorial Halls."

"Ah, but I'm just holding a cigarette with my teeth, Pindexter. When I put this," he held up his lighter, "to my cigarette, and inhale, it'll be smoking. Try to keep up."

The older man's placid features twisted into a nasty scowl.

"I'd like to continue our little discussion we had in the session, this evening. It seems you have some… reservations about my bill."

"I'd like to burn it."

The scowl got deeper.

"While I don't appreciate having lost the passage to a single vote on your part, I'm sure that two mature lawmakers such as ourselves can come to an understanding. Before the next quorum, perhaps we could discuss what legislation you're trying to pass, and how I could help."

"Give it up, Pindexter. I'm not trying to pass any laws. I'm not even running for reelection. You don't have anything I want."

Eric took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned in slightly, a wicked smile in his blue eyes.

"I think your bill's a piece of slag. I voted against it today, and I _will_ filibuster when it comes up in quorum."

"Do you honestly think a silly threat like that is going to prevent me from bringing my bill to the floor?" Pindexter sniffed.

"I wish it would. Save me a lot of trouble. But I have the feeling you're just a little bit too much in love with this project to give up so easy. Fortunately, I'm pretty stubborn myself."

The older senator drew himself up to his full height, which still wasn't nearly as tall as Eric, and sneered in a disdainful way.

"You still think this is some kind of game, don't you? Let me remind you that I have had over twenty year's experience in these halls, and I know how to get what I want. You should be careful; you're playing with the big boys now."

It was an absurd comment coming from the moon-faced man of family values, but before Eric could think of a way to respond, someone bumped into him from the right.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir." The young girl, probably intern, hid her face in embarrassment and walked quickly away before he could say anything. This gave Eric ample opportunity to check out her long legs and the motion of her hips, which he did with appreciation.

"Honestly, Mr. Masters," Pindexter scoffed. "Your disgusting habits and lewd behavior are a disgrace to this government. You are a shameful senator."

"Yeah," Eric agreed amiably. "But I'm not the only one. At least I admit it. Later, Pindexter."

And with that he backed away quickly, striking up his lighter before he was even all the way out the door.

"Like I said, gentlemen," Eric sighed, blowing the smoke out to join the rest of the D.C. pollution. "Hell and back. Let's go before anyone else can get in my face, okay?"

Jim and Bob didn't reply. They never did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Peacewish: Konichiwa, minna-san! It feels like it's been forever, I'm so glad to be back again.

Eric: I couldn't agree more.

Li: Hold on, time out! What's HE doing here?

Eric: Nice to see you too, Li.

Peacewish: Sigh. Having made the mistake of introducing Eric to the regular cast, he has proceeded to establish himself in my newest story, and refuses to budge. There's really nothing I can do. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out Lotus Reborn (and then review!) before coming back here. You could easily understand this story without doing that, but I'm actually angling for more reviews. So humor me.

Eric: It's great to be here. I'm really looking forward to this story – something tells me Peacewish is going for the politics again.

Peacewish: Maybe just a smidgen.

Li: (cough) Psycho (cough).

Peacewish: What was that?

Li: Just clearing my throat.

Peacewish: Speaking of politics, we're here to explain a few words in the text that everybody might not know.

Eric: If you were lucky enough to avoid taking any government classes. Those things are nothing but propaganda!

Li: Paranoid freak.

Eric: Ahem. The term 'filibuster' describes a congressman's refusal to let a bill come to vote. As long as he remains standing and talking in the chambers, and doesn't lean on his desk or anything, he can forestall any action on the bill. Usually just the threat of filibuster is enough to thwart the committee sponsoring the bill, but some are more stubborn than others. A filibuster can go on as long as the congressman can keep talking, even for several hours.

Peacewish: 'Quorum' means a full house gathered in order to vote on something. It doesn't have to mean government, it can mean a board of directors for a company, or even the members of a club. But the vote has to be taken with everyone present, or it's considered null and void.

Li: BOR-ing.

Peacewish: Gracious as always, Li. Don't worry, we're going. But one more thing – I mentioned it before and I'll say it again: yes, this plot was inspired by Joss Whedon's 'Firefly'. It was an excellent show and I was so bummed when it got yanked for that dumb American Idol. I really can't stand reality TV. Anyway, it was only an inspiration and nothing more.

Eric: This is NOT a crossover, or a spin off, and no one needs to have seen the show in order to understand this story.

Peacewish: But the initial concept is so obviously similar that I feel the need to give props where they are due. Joss, you rule and I hope one day you'll be able to resume the Firefly project, or at least put the entire first season out on DVD. I'm dying to know what happens. But until then, this is the only way that I can feel some kind of closure. I hope you all enjoy.

Ja ne!


	2. ch2 oddity

**Chapter 2**

'**oddity'**

Pangs of hunger in his empty stomach finally woke Li, exhausted though he was. Blinking, he rolled over and sat up, then tried to comb his messy hair with his fingers. It was a lost cause, but he raked at it anyway while he tried to remember where he was. He was on a narrow and rather hard bed, which took up most of the room in the tiny bunk. Sitting up and putting his feet to the floor, he could feel the thrum of engines beneath his feet.

That was when everything came back, and in a rush he remembered his last minute decision to hitch a ride on this peculiar cargo ship. After their close call in space, Tomoyo had showed him into this bunk across the corridor. Though cramped, the sheets on the mattress were clean and fresh, and it was obvious the floor had been scrubbed recently. Li's stomach gurgled again and he climbed up the three rungs, then pressed on the hand panel. The small hatch door slid open, and he was back in the narrow corridor. All was quiet, save for the soothing hum of the ship. In the opposite direction of the cockpit, the passage split into left and right, the right hand way turning into steps that went down. Hearing a voice, Li opted to turn left and soon came in to what must be the common room of the ship. Galley ware lined the walls in one corner, and a fair-sized rectangular table stood bolted in the corner. Tomoyo and that other girl - Sakura - were there, scraps of material heaped between them. Tomoyo was brushing the other's hair back into a short ponytail, and both looked up at his entrance.

"Hello," Sakura greeted him, sweetly. It was so unnerving that Li actually took a step back. With her face in her hands, he hadn't gotten a very good look the first time. Now he could see her eyes were a bright and vivid green, unsettling in their sharp clarity.

"She talks?"

"Of course she talks." Tomoyo selected a thin pink ribbon from the pile and began tying a bow in Sakura's hair. "She's a regular chatterbox when she feels like it. She doesn't usually talk directly to strangers, though. She must like you."

"Great," he muttered, staring determinedly at the table and trying not to look. From the uncomfortable prickle in his skin, he could feel she was still watching him. Tomoyo tied the bow in place and patted Sakura's hair in delight.

"There! Isn't that cute?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Did you want something?"

"Uh…" Li looked up again when he realized she was addressing him, painfully reminded by the rumble in his stomach. "Yeah. I was just wondering if there was anything to eat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We usually snack during the day. I cook a meal in the evening; let me get you something to tide you over 'til then." She stood and started rummaging through the cupboards in the wall, each one snapping and locking shut to prevent food from flying out during turbulence. Li risked another glance up, then looked away hurriedly. She was still staring.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." He accepted the ration bar and bottle of water before seating himself at the far end of the table, as far as he could get from that piercing gaze. But he was too hungry to let it interfere with his appetite, and tore into the bar ravenously. Dried, nutrient-rich, and compact if somewhat bland, they were the meal of choice for travelers planetside and in space. He'd eaten plenty in the past couple years, and chewed and swallowed automatically without noticing the taste. Tomoyo was humming musically to fill the silence, concentrating as she pushed a needle in and out of the fabric in her hands.

"Hmm, what do you think, Sakura?"

Li sneaked another glance to see that she was still watching him.

"Green," she replied without breaking eye contact.

"Good idea. It'll look so cute with your eyes!" Tomoyo held up a swatch of green material, calculating the amount she would need for trim.

"What are you doing?" Li finally asked, curiosity overcoming hunger.

"I'm sewing, a new blouse for her."

"By hand?"

"Yes." She smiled at his raised eyebrows. "It used to be done this way all the time, until a few hundred years ago."

"Must take a while."

"It's good to keep busy. She likes to watch me." She certainly did, he realized. Sakura had ceased staring at him, finally, once Tomoyo began sewing. Now her attention was riveted on the needle. Up and down, her eyes never left it as Tomoyo pushed it through the material and then pulled the thread through.

"She had an accident."

"What?" Li realized he'd been staring and tore his gaze away from Sakura. Tomoyo looked up briefly, then back at her sewing.

"I know you wanted to ask. It happened when we were ten; she wasn't always like this. She was just like any other girl before, except maybe happier. She was always smiling."

Her voice faltered a little as she spoke, but her hand remained steady. Sakura didn't seem affected at all, eyes still on the needle.

"You knew her." She seemed so much younger than Tomoyo, but they must be the same age after all.

"Cousins. We grew up together." Tomoyo looked up, discreetly. He was staring at Sakura again, while Sakura watched the needle. It wasn't unusual for passengers to stare at her. They were usually fascinated in spite of their discomfort. What was odd was that Sakura was tolerating it. Normally she wouldn't even leave her bunk if there was a stranger on the ship.

She finished the trim around the collar and cut the thread before tying it off.

"Did you want to shower?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. If I can." He blushed slightly when he realized Tomoyo was looking at him watch Sakura again, and stared fiercely at the bottle in his hand.

"The bath unit is under the ladder to the cockpit. I'll get a clean towel out of my bunk for you. Be right back."

Before he knew what was happening, she'd jumped out of her chair and scurried down the corridor. The two of them were left alone at the table, and Sakura turned her bright green eyes back on him. Li concentrated on swallowing the last of his water, desperate to keep his eyes elsewhere. The galley was suddenly very quiet.

"You should get clean." He started violently at the unexpected sound of her voice, and looked up against his will. She wasn't just staring now, she was crouching on her chair and leaning across the table to face him, a slight frown of concern marring her expression. He leaned back in his seat.

"Y-yeah. I know. I'm going to." She didn't seem placated.

"The blood. It's all over your hands." To his horror, she tried to place her hand on his, and he jerked it back just in time. She was practically crawling on top of the table to get closer, and he pushed away so quickly that he fell right out of his chair and onto the cold floor. Sakura giggled, but briefly.

"Clumsy," she chided. "But you have to wash it off, there's so much of it."

Li scrambled backwards, and she slid gracefully to the floor to follow. Mesmerized by her crystal green gaze, he bumped into the wall behind him and froze. Sakura cocked her head to the side, examined his face, and reached to touch.

Just in time Touya snatched her wrist.

"Don't touch, Sakura." He threw a nasty look in Li's direction and pulled her to her feet. "You don't know where it's been." Sakura murmured a protest and wriggled half-heartedly, but with her brother holding on tightly she didn't seem inclined to try and touch him again. Li exhaled shakily and pushed himself to his feet.

"What the hell was she doing?"

"She gets curious. She doesn't know any better."

"I'll say," Li muttered under his breath. "Freak."

"We're headed for Crossworlds Spaceport to refuel," Touya continued, absentmindedly pushing Sakura's hands away from his face. "We should be there by tomorrow, standard time. I'm sure you'll be able to find a ship headed to D.C."

"Can't wait," Li assured him. He started to slide away toward the galley doorway, but the captain wasn't through yet.

"But in the meantime you're on my ship, and there's just a few rules you should know about. One, don't get in my way."

Happily done, thought Li, but didn't say anything aloud.

"Two, don't ask a lot of questions. And three, _don't_ ever let me hear you call my sister a freak again."

Touya's black eyes flashed a warning, and Li lifted his chin slightly in challenge. Then he turned and marched away, snatching the towel from a surprised Tomoyo in the corridor. Touya grunted in relief, but it was Tomoyo that saw the way Sakura watched Li go.

Safely locked in the bath unit and under the running water, Li had to repress a shiver. She'd been too close, too near for his comfort. He couldn't even breathe, ensnared in that green gaze. Something was very wrong with that girl.

_The blood._

He lifted his hands and clenched his fists, hot water squeezing out from between his fingers.

_It's all over your hands._

- - - - - - -

He felt much better after showering, and spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the ship. It wasn't particularly attractive or interesting, or even big, but Li always made it a habit to know his territory. In the front, the two-chair cockpit straddled fore engines and some customized artillery. A hatch door and short ladder led to the familiar corridor with bunks, four in all. A left turn led one back to the galley and common room, right went down some steps to the cargo bay. The left passage stayed level, and he walked past the galley to find that it terminated in the noisy, steamy engine room. The pilot was there, panting a little as he tried to loosen a bolt with his wrench. He glanced up with a friendly grin.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Hello." Li almost jumped out of his skin when Sakura greeted him at his elbow. How could he have not noticed her? Yukito chuckled at Li's surprise and discomfiture.

"I'm just giving the engines a little tune-up. She likes to watch me." Li slid to the side before Sakura could try and touch him again, edging around her.

"She does a lot of that."

"I guess." Yukito shrugged, watching the way Li backed away from Sakura, eyeing her warily. "She had an accident," he added, firmly.

Li stopped moving for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "So I'm told."

Yukito went back to working on the engine and Sakura clasped her hands, watching him adoringly. The engine room opened out on this side, to overlook the lower cargo bay. Over the railing Li could see below: a few stacks of crates, probably supplies, the hatch doorway, and an escape pod near the back. "What kind of accident?"

"What?"

"What kind," Li repeated, "of accident?" Yukito stared at him blankly, then dropped his eyes and started tugging at the wrench again.

"Uh, it was some kind of vehicle crash... I don't really know much about it."

"You weren't there?"

"No." He pulled harder, but to no avail, the bolt wouldn't give. "I didn't know her when she was - when she was younger."

"Do you want a hand with that?" Li finally asked, but the other man shook his head.

"No, I got it. It's just stuck -" He gave a terrific yank and the bolt relinquished its grip. It was so unexpected that the wrench flew out of his hand and went spinning through the air, right at Sakura's face. He didn't even have time to cry out her name in warning before Li caught it mid-flight, just inches from her nose. Sakura didn't even blink.

Yukito's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Wow, good reflexes! You're not a sorcerer - are you?" Something in his tone made Li hesitate, and he flipped the heavy wrench casually in his hand.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Only if you don't mind walking the rest of the way," Yukito laughed. "The captain's not a big fan of magic."

"Uh-huh." Li eyed the girl seated at his feet, then tossed the wrench back to Yukito. "Me neither." He nodded courteously, backed away, and left Yukito and Sakura alone in the engine room again. Yukito waited a few moments, and then lowered his voice.

"What do you think of our new passenger, Sakura? Kind of quiet." She nodded in agreement. "He reminds me of your brother, a little." She laughed out loud at that, and he laughed too. "Just don't tell Toya I said that, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good girl. Now hand me that screwdriver." Obediently she skipped over to the toolbox and found the desired object. Sakura loved helping him tune the engine, and she was curiously good at knowing exactly which tool he needed every time. She never had to ask.

Yukito was surprised to see his hand trembling slightly when he reached to accept it, though, and he had to take a deep breath. Sakura frowned and placed her hand on his, concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing, Sakura. I just got a little bit of a fright when that wrench nearly hit you. I'll have to be more careful, won't I?" She said nothing, only squeezing his hand in reply. "I promise that I'm fine. Now let's get back to work on this engine."

- - - - - - - -

"Here you are." Tomoyo set down a huge pot in the middle of the table with a thump, and Li inhaled the delectable aroma in anticipation. "Cooked grains with some fresh fruit from this morning, and some dried meat on the side. It's not very good," she offered apologetically, "but the spices do help."

"It's terrific," Yukito denied, helping himself enthusiastically. "Tomoyo does a great job with the food." Over and over again he ladled the hot mash into his bowl, until almost a quarter of the pot had been depleted.

"Hungry?" Li inquired.

"A little." He grinned broadly and passed the serving spoon to Li. "Help yourself, it's really quite tasty."

It was surprisingly good, for a ramshackle galley like this, and Li consumed it hungrily, trying to ignore the prickle in his skin that told him Sakura was watching him again. She was on the other side of the table, seated between Tomoyo and her brother, and he sneaked another glance. She didn't seem to have much of a problem eating on her own, but any time she came close to knocking something over or spilling something, Tomoyo's and Touya's hands would flash out to catch her wrist. They'd obviously been doing this for a while.

Touya cleared his throat loudly, and Li started when he realized he'd been caught staring again. Yukito jumped in before the captain could say anything too nasty.

"So, Li. Why're you headed to D.C?"

"Family," he replied without missing a beat. "And work."

"What do you do?"

"Data collection. It's pretty boring."

"Oh." Li polished off the last of the grains and reached for another strip of jerky, but his fork clashed with someone else's and he looked up to meet Touya's warning glare. After a moment's battle of wills, Li reluctantly gave way and withdrew his fork. Touya smirked in satisfaction.

"Want half, Yuki?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead." Touya hesitated, but Yukito shook his head firmly. Watching the interaction, it was a few seconds before Li noticed Tomoyo's struggles on the far side of the table.

"Come on, Sakura, pretty please? You know it helps you sleep better at night." Again Tomoyo tried to slip the tiny pill between Sakura's lips, but the other girl shut her mouth tightly and shook her head. "But you need to take it with food!"

"Sakura," Touya warned. "Don't make us do this the hard way." She wasn't persuaded, and again leaned back when Tomoyo tried to administer the medicine. Touya shifted in his seat to face her and wrapped her tightly in one arm, paying no attention to her meows of protest. Swiftly but gently he slid his finger into her mouth from the side, forcing her lips apart long enough for Tomoyo to push it in. Then just as quickly he covered her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

Yukito didn't look up once during the entire performance, but Li couldn't tear his eyes away. There was something that didn't feel right about it, being ganged up on like that by family, at the dinner table, when she hadn't even done anything. He was almost disappointed when she finally gave up and swallowed. Tomoyo beamed.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She squeezed Sakura's hand gratefully, then said something in what was presumably their native tongue. Yukito gulped the last of his food and stood with his bowl, walking around the end of the table on his way to the counter basin. His fingertips brushed delicately through Touya's black hair.

"Coming to bed?"

"In a minute. My turn for the dishes."

"You share a bunk?" Li blurted out, taken by surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Touya asked sharply, and Li shook his head hastily.

"No. No problem at all."

"Good."

"Come on, Sakura." Tomoyo pulled her friend to her feet and led her from the table. "Let's get ready for bed."

The two girls and Yukito left the galley, and Li found himself alone with the captain in a suddenly awkward silence.

Touya drummed his fingers lightly on the table, staring with the posture of one who was used to measuring up anything new and possibly dangerous. Li toyed carelessly with his spoon and returned the stare without flinching.

Seconds passed.

The stare evolved into something more like a glare. Li returned that too, starting to enjoy himself until some discomfort pestered him out of his concentration. The spoon felt hot in his hand and Li dropped it when he realized his animosity was manifesting itself magically. He'd begun to cook the traces of mash still left in his bowl.

"I think I'll turn in too," he said quickly, taking the other by surprise. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost control of himself like that, but then he'd never met anyone he disliked so intensely on the spot. The captain was already suspicious, he could tell, and watchful. It was a better idea to stay off his radar, and he stood to leave the galley.

"She had an -"

"Accident," Li finished without turning around. "I know."

- - - - - - - -

Yukito had changed and was reading on his bed when the door slid open, and Sakura jumped down. She was dressed for sleep too, in one of Touya's oversized shirts, and bounced across the bed to snuggle under his arm.

"Goodnight kiss!" she demanded, and he obediently pecked her on the forehead. She sighed contentedly and pushed her head under his chin.

"How're you feeling? I know this morning was a little scary, but I got us out of it as fast as I could." She didn't seem too bothered anymore, but plucked restlessly at his shirt.

"When are we going back?"

"I don't think we'll be going back to Tyrinthia for a while, sweetie. It's not very safe for us right now."

"No. When are we going back for _him_?"

"What? Who?" Sakura blew her wispy bangs out of her eyes, looking a little frustrated, but before she could get too worked up the door slid open again and her brother jumped down.

"I definitely do _not_ like that kid." Yukito shut his book with a resigned air.

"Well, don't expect me to fall off the bed in surprise."

"I'm serious, Yuki, there's something not right about him." Distractedly his fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. "Did you see the way he kept staring at Sakura?"

"Every passenger stares at Sakura, you know that. They can't help it."

"It was more than that," Touya insisted. "He's just... well..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know." He wadded up his shirt and stuffed it viciously in the laundry bag. "But I don't like him. Why'd he have to get a ride with us?"

"You told Tomoyo to get a fare if she could. We're low on cash, as usual."

"Well, I didn't mean for her to get someone like that." Yukito shot Sakura a dry look, and she giggled. Touya stiffened. "Hey, none of that. There's nothing funny about this, Sakura. And what are you still doing up anyway? Time for you to go to bed."

Sakura's face fell and she reluctantly wriggled out of Yukito's arms, squeezing his hand experimentally.

"No more shaky," she affirmed, relieved. In the confines of the small bunk, Yukito could hear Touya's quick intake of breath and cringed. Blithely unaware of the sudden tension, she slid off the bed and paused expectantly in front of her brother.

"Goodnight kiss!"

"I know, I know." She stood up on her toes and he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead, then turned her back to the ladder. "Now scram, you little monster." He tapped her lightly on the rump, which made her laugh again and scramble up the rungs as quickly as she could. Both men waited until the hatch door slid closed.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing," Yukito said at the same moment. Touya narrowed his eyes.

"Did something happen today?"

"No, nothing. I was tuning the turbines and I dropped the wrench. That's it."

"Because if you're sick -"

"I'm not sick. Tomoyo took my temperature and checked me out, remember? And I'm eating. I feel just fine."

"Tomoyo was studying psychology in school," Touya pointed out, still suspicious. "She's not an expert on this stuff."

"Toya," Yukito said firmly, "I'm all right. We didn't get much sleep last night and I'm tired, just like you are. We'll all feel better in the morning." Touya sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, still not convinced. Yukito extended his hand. "See?" There was no tremor, and Touya relaxed a little.

"You're right, I guess. I am tired, and a little edgy after what happened this morning. And with this new kid on board and everything..."

"I know. But don't worry, it's all gonna be fine." Yukito dropped his hand to rest on top of Touya's, and leaned in a little. "Now then. I've given Sakura her goodnight kiss, and you've given her a kiss, but I don't believe we've had a chance for each other yet. Hmm?"

Touya leaned in too, and brought his lips to his partner's for a gentle, comforting kiss. He could feel his muscles relaxing even before Yuki pulled away, and marveled again how one simple action could make him feel so much better so quickly. He was pushing him back against the sheets and rolling on top of him before he knew it, and Yuki responded with equal enthusiasm. His lips traced a light path up his jawline, and then he started licking and nibbling at Touya's ear.

"Mm... but are you sure you're not too tired?"

"It's worth it," Yukito murmured into his skin, and after that, Touya didn't need any more encouragement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...and with the condition the educational system is in, it really is obvious that the Senate needs to appropriate more funding this fiscal year..."

"...and all it would take is a meager two million siyong, to get the industry back on its feet. The government could easily afford it, and consider all the jobs it would create! It would be just the thing to get the economy going again and then..."

"...kids on that planet are working their fingers to the bone just to survive, and all the fat corporations get rich off it. The government doesn't even care, I think it's sickening. Why can't those Senators do something like..."

Eric downed the last of his third – fourth? – drink, and set the glass down on his table with a thump. No matter how much alcohol he consumed, it wasn't enough, he could still hear them. He wanted to cover his ears, block out all the conversation, make it go away. Didn't the people in this city ever stop talking about government, wouldn't they ever give it a rest? No wonder he had no friends here. No wonder he was so miserable, despite holding one of the highest offices in the system, and at the tender age of twenty-six.

He raised a hand and beckoned the waiter to bring him more of the same. Already anticipating a generous tip, the man nodded in a business-like manner before returning to the bar. Nothing less than business-like was expected from the service here at the Capital Lounge, in the shadow of the Senatorial Chambers, the most prestigious and high-class bar in the city. Everyone who was _any_one in the game of politics gathered here, to see and be seen by the other players. The only reason Eric was there was because it was walking distance, and he felt too limp after a day in session to go anywhere else.

"...it's about the children, it really is. How can anyone feel safe, with all those sorcerers walking around with so much magic? When you think about it, there's really nothing to stop them from hurting whoever they like..."

"Idiot," Eric muttered under his breath. It wasn't the high prices, or the pretentious atmosphere that bothered him so much. He had known both since birth. It was trying not to listen to all the moronic statements around him and keeping his mouth shut. Some of the most powerful people in the system gathered in this bar, forming alliances and cutting deals that affected people on every one of their six inhabited planets. Yet not one person knew what they were talking about.

It was enough to drive a man to drink. Fortunately, the waiter returned with his liquor at that moment, so Eric was prepared for that. He raised the glass to his lips and paused, his attention arrested by the vision in gold walking toward him.

She was... stunning. No other way to describe it. She possessed an incredible body, not one inch of it left to the imagination by her shimmering gold minidress, which left her toned arms bare and exposed her long, elegant legs. In a room full of black suits and conservative hemlines, she glowed like a streaking comet. Every man and woman in the room turned to look, some sniffing in disdain, some simply staring. Eric could only watch, hypnotized, as she approached him and dropped gracefully into his lap. Without a word she took his chin in her hand, holding him steady, and attacked him with a kiss.

It was dizzyingly fast even for him, and Eric barely had time to set his drink clumsily on the table before he was swept away in the passion of it. She allowed him to part her lips with his tongue and explore lovingly, pressing her supple body against his and humming with pleasure. She was by far the most fantastic kisser he'd ever experienced, professional or otherwise, and Eric was panting for breath by the time they pulled apart.

She regarded him dispassionately, a slight flush visible on her dark cheeks but otherwise apparently unaffected. She had an exotic look about her, with a slightly golden complexion and high cheekbones, and thick black hair that fell like a curtain to her waist. She certainly wasn't native to this planet, but that didn't tell him much. Most here in D.C. had traveled from other planets, like him.

"Wow," he breathed. "Usually I at least have to buy the girl a drink first." A tiny smile curved her lips, and she held up a glass identical to his.

"Already have mine." Her voice was low-pitched but pleasant, and made her sound older than she looked. She raised it in cheers, then slid off his lap as easily as she had climbed on, and strode away. Only once did she look back, meeting Eric's transfixed gaze with her cool one, before she turned away and vanished in the crowd. Too drained to consider chasing after her, Eric simply collapsed back into his chair and drained his entire glass in one gulp.

Suddenly he felt a lot better. He winked at one of his fellow senators, still staring with an aghast expression, and dropped a 100 siyong note for the tab. The night wasn't going to get any better after _that_, and it was time to go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke up screaming.

Li bolted upright in his bed, heart pounding, the scream echoing in his mind and in the corridor outside. His head hurt with the noise, and with an impatient snarl he scrambled up the ladder and into the corridor. Tomoyo was just disappearing into Sakura's bunk, turning on the light, and across from him Touya was climbing out of his own with a sleepy but fearful expression.

"Now what?" Li demanded, raising his voice over the din. "Doesn't she ever shut up?"

"She gets nightmares. She's very sorry to have inconvenienced you." He brushed past Li with a scowl and jumped inside Sakura's bunk again. She was under her sheets this time, her knees pulled to her chest and her hands over her ears, green eyes wide with terror. Ignored, Tomoyo knelt by her side and pleaded for her to be calm. Hovering in the doorway, Li watched Touya crawl over the bed again and try to speak to her, but his words were completely lost in the scream.

"I thought you gave her a pill for this!"

"Are you still here?" Touya glanced over his shoulder with an irritated look. "Go back to bed, already."

"And sleep with that racket?"

"You're welcome to go outside!"

"Touya!" Tomoyo hissed. "Stop yelling, please, you're only making it worse. Sakura, can you hear me? It was just a dream, it's not real. Please calm down." Delicately she tried to cover Sakura's hand with her own and pull it away, but Sakura didn't even seem to notice her touch. Her face had gone nearly pure white with fear, and still she continued to scream.

Li's head ached so badly; he couldn't even keep track of his own thoughts now. With a slight moan of pain he slumped over on the cold metal grate of the corridor and rolled onto his back. The muted nighttime lights overhead throbbed in his vision, and he closed his eyes. There was nothing for it but to try a magical remedy. Trying to ignore the noise and the pain, Li took a few deep breaths, concentrating individually on each muscle in turn and forcing it to relax. When he had achieved an internal balance, he began to chant softly.

Sakura's scream faltered, renewed, then died away completely. Her raspy and frantic breathing still echoed in the bunk, but at least some of her color was returning. Touya and Tomoyo exchanged surprised looks.

"That was fast. It usually takes so much longer for her to calm down."

"Not that I'm complaining," Touya mumbled, swallowing a yawn. It _was _strange, but her eyes were starting to lose that terrified look, the one that made his stomach turn with fear and dread. She was returning, coming back to reality again.

Outside the bunk, Li was only dimly aware the noise had stopped, still concentrating on easing the pain in his mind. The words dropped off and he began to hum. Without the proper herbs, it wasn't possible to make the headache go away entirely, but it would be enough.

Tomoyo cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear something?"

"What?"

"Shh, listen." Tomoyo leaned in close, almost resting her ear on Sakura's neck. "She's humming."

Touya could hear a faint snatch of melody coming from his sister's throat, but barely.

"Is that one of your songs?"

"No. I've never heard it before."

Li was winding down, preparing to finish, when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled eerily. He wasn't alone, and the startling realization of that fact was enough to make him sit up straight again, breathing hard. No one else was in the corridor, and things were quiet in Sakura's bunk. The feeling left as quickly as it had come, but goose bumps still freckled his arms and he was sure he hadn't imagined it.

Sakura took a long, deep breath, and rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Touya slumped in relief.

"That's it. She's back; she's okay."

"I think so. You can go back to bed if you like, Touya, I'll just sing her a lullaby to help her go to sleep."

Touya didn't put up much of a resistance. He was still exhausted from the day before, and he yawned again.

"Okay. Thanks for your help."

"It's what I'm here for." Gently she let Sakura down onto her pillows, and tucked the blanket under her chin. "Close your eyes, Sakura. I'm going to sing you a song, okay?"

Sakura said nothing, but closed her eyes compliantly. Tomoyo began a low, sweet song, and Touya climbed back out into the corridor. Li was still there, standing, and holding his palm to his forehead.

"What, got a headache?"

"No." Li pushed his bangs up, looking a little confused. "No, I don't."

"Damn. Then don't let me keep you up." He disappeared back inside his bunk, leaving Li alone to listen to Tomoyo's song. He couldn't understand it, it wasn't in Basic, but he imagined she must be trying to lull Sakura back to sleep. Li was anything but sleepy now; a peculiar feeling still lingered in his blood and he felt the need to burn a little energy. Back inside his bunk he pulled his shirt back on, not bothering to button it, and grabbed his pendant on the bedside shelf. When he heard Tomoyo return to her bunk and the whole ship become quiet again, he returned to the corridor. The metal grate was cold under his bare feet as he tread softly down the passage and to the right, taking the steps down to the floor of the darkened cargo bay.

The headache shouldn't have just disappeared like that. Not so quickly, not without him even trying very hard to heal it. It was as if... someone else had stepped in and done it for him. Touch was normally required for any healer to do that, and no one had been near.

Unsettling. Hopefully a few sword drills would help him to feel better, and then he could get some more sleep. His internal clock had been scrambled a long time ago, but he reckoned it must be somewhere in the early morning. He squeezed his fist and focused his thoughts, and the familiar rush of power shot down his arm and into the pendant. An elegant sword materialized in his hand, and he gave an experimental twirl before beginning his patterns.

Drilling with his family's heirloom sword, his most prized possession, always soothed Li. Here in the quiet of this strange ship, floating through space, he spun and slashed and stabbed the air. Forward Slice, Reverse Slice, High Block. Crescent Parry, spin, Reverse Thrust. Downward Strike.

"Downward Strike."

Li jumped a foot in the air and actually yelped in surprise. She was sitting on the bottom step, hugging her arms to her chest and watching him. How could he have not sensed her? Or even seen her!

Too late he hid the sword behind his back.

"I thought you'd gone back to sleep, you shouldn't be wandering around the ship at night." She fixed him with that unblinking gaze and did not reply. She didn't seem any more inclined to sleep than he was, and did not move from her position on the steps. He blushed a little when he realized his gaze was lingering on her mostly bare legs, and forced himself to keep his eyes on her face. "Anyway, I bet your brother wouldn't like you hanging out down here when you should be in bed. So go on, go back to -"

His mind finally caught up with him and he cut himself short.

"What did you say?"

She clasped her hands together and grinned. Hesitantly, Li held his sword out again and slashed it downward, stopping just short of a metallic clang against the floor.

"Downward strike," she chanted happily.

"That's right. How did you – how did you know that?"

She said nothing, waiting. Li thought a moment, then gripped the handle with both hands and stabbed forward.

"Straight thrust!" Again he changed his grip and sliced the air twice before assuming a new stance. "Slice, Reverse Slice, Middle Block." All fairly basic moves, and he decided to try something more complicated.

"Hooking Block, Inward Reverse Slice, spin, Slice, jump, High Vertical Block in x stance, elbow thrust, side kick, Low Thrust, back thrust with hilt, Straight Slice," she recited perfectly with every corresponding action. She beamed proudly at Li's awed expression.

"You're right; all of it, it was right. You didn't miss one. How could you know all that, no one studies the sword anymore."

She shrugged complacently. Mystified, Li drifted closer until he could kneel on the steps beside her and look directly into her eyes. There was no trace of the bloodcurdling terror that had been prevalent earlier, only a delighted twinkle.

"Sakura..." She dimpled at his first use of her name. "Don't, ah, don't mention this to anyone. Okay? Your brother can't know about this." In his hand the magical sword returned to pendant form. She giggled and placed a finger over her lips.

"Secret."

"That's right, secret. Touya no know, right?" She nodded quickly, and he exhaled with relief. "Are you ready to go back to bed now?"

She looked a trifle disappointed, but nodded again.

"Yes." For a moment he tensed up, afraid she might try to touch him, but she only stood and skipped up the stairs. Li was left alone in the dark, his sacred pendant dangling from one finger.

"Something," he murmured aloud to the ship, "is going on here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	3. ch3 nova

**Chapter 3**

'**nova'**

Touya selected a ration bar and shut the cupboard with a slam.

"No."

"Oh please?" Tomoyo's lavender eyes widened in appeal, pleadingly. "She hasn't been out in so long, and it's unhealthy to be cooped up like this. After what happened last night, especially, I think she needs fresh air."

Touya bit into the bar and swallowed, then picked out a piece of fresh fruit from the hanging mesh bag and rubbed it on his sleeve. "It's a spaceport, Tomoyo, the air comes out of a tank."

"She still needs to get out, see something different. She'd really love it." Yukito thought he saw Touya hesitate when he sat down at the table, but only a little.

"I know she would, but that's not the point. Crossworlds is huge, and busy, and there will be hundreds of -"

Touya broke off when Li entered the galley, and the room was suddenly quiet. Li took the hint, found some breakfast, and left again to eat in his bunk.

"It's just not a good idea," Touya stated firmly. Tomoyo shrugged to Sakura, who placed her hand on her brother's and entwined their fingers. "Stop that." He pulled his hand away but Sakura wouldn't let go, tugging gently and persistently. "That's not going to work, Sakura, let go of me. I mean it!"

She was practically crawling onto his lap now, squeezing his hand between her own, eyes glassy with hope. Tomoyo had to swallow a giggle when Touya groaned.

"Those fake tears are not going to change my mind."

Sakura said nothing, but brushed her lips over her brother's cheek and planted a light kiss there. Touya whimpered in defeat.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Tomoyo squealed. Yukito snorted, and Touya shot him a baleful glare.

"But you better not let go of her hand once. You know how she likes to run off."

"I know. I won't."

"And keep her quiet. Stay away from the busy areas."

"Yes, yes." Tomoyo pushed away from the table and held out her hand. "Come on, Sakura, let's go get dressed! I know just what you should wear."

"Nothing too crazy!" Touya called after them when Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of the galley. Then he slumped against his chair with a groan. "I'm an idiot."

"You don't want your sister to be miserable. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But it's so unsafe," he fretted.

"Would you have her locked up in a white room somewhere?" Yukito pointed out gently. "No entry, no exit, nothing harmful ever allowed near – or anything at all?" He held Touya's stare a long moment before the dark-haired man nodded reluctantly.

"Point taken. I just... don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen," Yukito promised, leaning over to drop a quick kiss on Touya's lips. "Now let's go. I've got to steer her in."

- - - - - - -

Floating roughly equidistant from Tyrinthia, Hollyn, and Napir, the huge Crossworlds Spaceport attracted thousands of private and corporate ships in a standard year. With no planetary government to rule it, there was no tariff to dampen trade, and it was a popular place to conduct business – above or below the table. Naturally the federal government ruled directly, and maintained an outpost to keep an eye on things. But the law could not be everywhere.

"Spaceport Control, this is the Wildflower, ship class Freighter A-252. Requesting dock space with refueling facilities."

"Stand by, Wildflower, processing availability." Touya placed a hand over the microphone and lowered his voice.

"What about yesterday? That federal ship that saw the fight -"

"Don't worry about it, Toya, they never identified us. I got away fast enough, and they had to worry about that wreck we left behind."

"Let's hope."

"Attention Wildflower, you are cleared for Section C, Dock 674. Docking rate is 60 siyong per standard hour, one hour required in advance."

"Robbery," Touya muttered.

"Thank you, Spaceport Control," Yukito said quickly. "We're beginning our descent now." He flicked off the comm with a glare. "Keep your voice down when you say stuff like that!"

"What? It's not like they don't know."

"Yeah, but it's not a good idea to tick them off. They could tack on extra fees, and call the police when we don't pay."

"They only do that if you look like you're made of money. Speaking of which, what's our current status?"

Yukito steered gently to the left as they maneuvered past giant transports and floating buoys.

"We're almost bone dry in the tank. At current prices, we'll need 700 siyong just to fill up."

"Ouch." Touya closed his eyes, doing some quick calculations in his head. "That means we have just enough to fill up, and dock for three hours. Four if we don't need to buy more supplies."

"We do. We're running low on food."

"As usual." Yukito cringed guiltily, but Touya just shrugged. "We can get another crate of ration bars and instant grains cheaply enough. That'll last us for a while."

"And then what?" Yukito found Section C at last and threw power to the repulsorlifts, expertly guiding the ship down into the dock. Inside the transparent domes Touya could see the bustling crowds. Adrift in space with the stars always shining, Crossworlds held itself to no standard of night and day. The place never really slept; its workers simply took shifts to rest.

"We can go check things out while she's refueling. There's bound to be something." Yukito lowered the tripod legs, the engines groaned one last time, and finally the Wildflower was safely landed. Touya stretched and yawned.

"Guess we'll get to it."

"Tired?"

"Yeah. Sakura woke us up in the middle of the night with one of her nightmares." He frowned a little. "Didn't you hear her?"

"Ah, no." Yukito busied himself with the keychecks, shutting the engines down and unlocking the fuel cells. "Guess I was even more tired than I thought. Course, after our workout, who wouldn't be?" He flipped the switch that opened the airlock door and dared a quick wink in his partner's direction. Touya didn't smile, but before he could say anything the intercom crackled to life.

"Okay, we're going!"

"Wait!" Touya shot out of his chair and scrambled down the ladder, almost running down the corridor to intercept them at the lower door. "Stop right there. Let me see."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes a little, but paused obediently on the threshold of the air tunnel, Sakura's hand in hers. Touya really needn't have worried; Sakura was dressed becomingly in her new blouse and a short flowered skirt. Short but not too short. It was cute but not especially noticeable, and Tomoyo had tied a pink handkerchief edged with lace over her hair just in case.

Touya ran a critical eye over his sister and nodded reluctantly.

"It's all right, I guess."

"All right? She looks adorable!"

"Whatever." Someone else was watching too, and Touya scowled at Li on the steps before turning back to Tomoyo. "Just remember what we talked about."

"I won't forget," she promised. "Come on, Sakura."

"Be back in three hours!"

"We will!" The girls disappeared into the tunnel, and it was just Li and Touya again. He waited a few moments before sauntering up to the airlock, never breaking the other's stare.

"Guess I'll get going too."

"Guess you should."

Touya crossed his arms and Li stepped over the bottom of the doorframe. Then, of all things, he hesitated.

"Well?"

"Uh…" Li shook off the momentary misgiving, a little disoriented. "Good luck."

The captain looked as surprised as he felt, after those words, and Li escaped through the airlock tunnel as quickly as he could. Good _luck?_ What in the 'verse had he meant by that, for crying out loud? The heavy doors slid open, allowing him access to the spaceport itself and its throngs of people. Ahead, Tomoyo and Sakura were wending their way into the crowd. Sakura hopped from one foot to another in excitement, while Tomoyo held on with a patient smile. He watched them, until too many people spilled in between and it was no longer possible to see. But the bothersome feeling remained. As if… as if he really didn't want to go after all.

No. Li shook his head determinedly, scattering the treacherous doubts. He couldn't afford distractions, not now, not when everything had gone so terribly wrong on Tyrinthia. The most important thing now was to find a flight to D.C., and to do it quickly. Li had been to Crossworlds many times, and knew where the shadier sections were. If he was going to hitch a ride, he needed to go where no one was fussy about identification. Pushing all thoughts of that strange girl out of his mind, he ducked around a shouting salesman and started walking.

- - - - - - - -

Sakura was beside herself with delight. Everyone and everything she saw excited comment, and those bright green eyes missed nothing.

"Wow! Oh, wow, lookit that pretty lady! It's such a pretty dress."

"Yes, it is."

"She has pretty hair. But her hair's not as pretty as yours. Oh, that man over there has nice hair too. So red. See all the red birds that man is selling! They have so many colors, I love the colors." Sakura dragged Tomoyo to the vendor, sparkling, and reached to touch.

"Oh Sakura, don't -" Too late, Tomoyo tried to grab Sakura's hand. But Sakura merely brushed her fingertips gently over the exotic feathered creature, and it closed its eyes with a coo of pleasure. Sakura mimicked the sound perfectly, and the salesman laughed.

"Buy a pretty tralakeet? They are wonderful friends on a long voyage, live well on a ship they do."

"Can we?" Sakura pleaded. Tomoyo shook her head regretfully.

"Sorry, Sakura, but we can't have a pet. I have enough to do just looking after you." Her face fell and Tomoyo squeezed her hand. "Don't be sad. We can buy other things, if you want. Would you like to go get some more cloth for a dress?"

After a moment, Sakura looked up and smiled again.

"That's more like it. Come on, we only have three hours to spend here. Let's have as much fun as we can."

"Yes," Sakura echoed. "As much fun as we can." Relieved, Tomoyo led her cousin away. She never saw how Sakura looked over her shoulder, for one last longing glance at the birds stretching their wings.

- - - - - - -

"Oh," Touya muttered under his breath. "Look at all the lovely people." Yukito laughed lightly.

"Surely by now you've gotten used to this crowd, even if you didn't grow up with it. Isn't it a great variety?"

The two men stood near the bar, in the middle of one of the grimier saloons at Crossworlds, surrounded by the usual grim crowd. As Yukito spoke, one of them slouched past and spit indolently near Touya's boot.

"You were saying?"

"Well, they're not the nicest lot in the 'verse. But we've gotten work here before. We can do it again." He grinned merrily at Touya's dark expression, then the bartender, and tapped on the sticky bar surface. "Two of your homemade, please."

- - - - - - - -

"This is what you want? Are you sure?" Tomoyo pinched the dark, hunter green cotton between her fingers, and Sakura chirped an affirmative. It wasn't exactly unattractive, but so much more rough and sturdy than their usual purchases. Sakura tugged imaptiently at the bolt of cloth, and Tomoyo hurried to find her cash. "All right, all right, we'll get it if you want it so much. Don't pull at it like that."

"Excuse me," the woman behind the counter interposed frostily. "But I'll have to ask you to keep her away from my material."

"I know, I'm sorry. Sakura, just hold on, I can't find my purse." With her free hand Tomoyo hunted unsuccessfully for her little cash purse, somewhere in the bottom of her large shopping bag.

"This one, this one, this one," Sakura chanted.

"She's getting her dirty hands all over my cloth!"

"Her hands are not dirty," Tomoyo snapped, getting irritated. "Please stop it, Sakura, this will only take a minute." Flustered, she dropped Sakura's hand to hold her bag open and paw through her purchases. Her wallet was hiding under the yarn and she flipped it open, counting out the cash quickly. "There. I'll take whatever she touched."

The woman sniffed and whipped out her scissors, expertly cutting a length from the bolt. Still a little cross, Tomoyo accepted it without a word and stuffed it in her bag.

"There, Sakura, all done. Where do you want to -" The words died on her lips when she realized Sakura was no longer standing next to her. "Sakura?" She was in a big crowd of people, and couldn't see her cousin anywhere. "Sakura!"

A surprised shout went up from her right, and Tomoyo almost had a heart attack when she looked. Sakura was standing easily on the railing that separated this level from the one below, looking down from her great height with the excited smile of a child. Around Tomoyo, people began to stop and stare.

"Sakura! Sakura, get down from there!" Sakura paid no attention. Instead she tipped forward and the crowd gasped. But her hands found the railing surface and she kicked her legs up and over in a perfect cartwheel. "No, Sakura!" Frantically Tomoyo tried to push her way past the ogling shoppers. "Please get down!"

Deaf to Tomoyo's cries, Sakura performed an expert back walkover, then another, much to the crowd's delight. Tomoyo reached the railing at last and Sakura tucked her knees to her chest, flipping through the air and landing on the ground as lightly as a feather. Everyone burst into applause, but Tomoyo just gripped Sakura in a grateful hug.

"Sakura, please please _please_ don't ever do that again. You know I hate it when you do things like that, it scares me!"

"But it was fun!"

"I know – I know it was for you." Tomoyo pulled away and automatically started combing Sakura's hair back into place. "But you know that that was dangerous, right? What if you fell? What would I tell your brother?" Sakura only laughed, apparently unaffected by Tomoyo's white face and shaking hands. Before either could say anything more, a man with a basket of tropical flowers on his shoulder approached them.

"For the beautiful gymnast," he declared, offering Sakura a gorgeous pink blossom with white flecks on its petals. More than anything else, Sakura loved flowers. Her whole face shone with joy as she accepted the gift, and she curtsied in gratitude. Tomoyo exhaled shakily. The entire episode had left her feeling limp, but at least it was over and Sakura was fine. It was probably best to get back to the ship now; their time was almost up anyway. She was looking around the plaza for the quickest way back to the docks when she caught sight of a Crossworlds police officer, staring right at them. Staring right at Sakura, actually, still inhaling the scent of her new flower. Tomoyo watched frozenly as he frowned and raised his wrist, pressing a button on his tiny viewscreen.

"Sakura, we have to get out of here." Trying not to look worried, she grasped her friend's hand firmly and started walking at a clipped pace. Sakura skipped along merrily, not at all bothered, but Tomoyo couldn't shake the uneasy sensation that they were being followed. So what if an officer was looking at her, she tried to tell herself. She attracted a lot of attention. He was just watching. And he just happened to be checking his viewscreen when I saw him. It doesn't mean anything.

Slowly, very slowly, she tried to look back over her shoulder in an innocuous way. He was following them.

Tomoyo squeaked and started walking faster, gripping Sakura's hand so hard that she whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I really am. But we have to go faster, we need to get back to the ship now." They reached an exit and she took it blindly, not at all sure where they were but desperate to lose their pursuer. The corridor wound its way around the perimeter of the plaza, large and still crowded with people. When Tomoyo spotted a smaller turnoff, she took it, and then the next turn and the next. It was quieter here, with no people and only the occasional service robot rolling past. Tomoyo relaxed.

"I think it's okay, Sakura, we lost him. Now we just have to figure out how to get back to the ship. I'm not even sure which section we're in now." In vain she searched for a sign, praying that they would turn the corner and see a map, or at least some arrows pointing them back to the central plaza. But every turn only revealed another empty hallway. She could hear no people, but there was a curious hum, growing louder with every step they took.

They reached an intersection, and at the far end of the hall another policeman looked up, hand on comlink.

"I see them. Stop right there!" Tomoyo panicked and screamed, sprinting in the opposite direction and dragging Sakura behind her. Distantly she heard him shout for them to halt but paid no attention, breaking her stride to yank Sakura around another corner. Now the hum was more like a dull roar and with no other rational thought in her head, Tomoyo followed the noise. She was astonished when the hallway ended in a vast shipping yard. They have must come completely around the spaceport to the huge cargo docks, where gigantic freighters that dwarfed the Wildflower came to collect and deposit goods. The plaza couldn't be far, but she could see no sign of an exit.

"Uh, this way." Uncertainly she picked a direction and pulled Sakura past a wall of stacked crates. She could hear the man shouting again, but not at them. Then, to her horror, she heard someone else reply and realized that they were surrounded.

Vision blurry with unshed tears of panic, she tripped heavily on a piece of debris and dragged Sakura down with her. The flower flew out of Sakura's grasp and dropped through the bars of a drainage grate, and she cried out in dismay.

"Sakura, shh!"

"This way!" she heard one of them shout, and she grabbed at Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, we have to go!"

"Flower, flower!" Sakura wrested her hand free and beat at the metal grate in frustration. It was still visible, resting on the bottom of the pipe, and Tomoyo's heart sank. "Flower," Sakura insisted. Tomoyo gripped the bars in her hands and tried to pull, but the grate wouldn't budge. Then she tried to slip her hand through the wide gap, but her arm wasn't thin enough. She could just barely brush the petals with her fingertips.

"Flower!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but we have to leave it behind. I'll get you another, I promise." Again she tried to pull Sakura to her feet, but still Sakura resisted, leaning over the grate and peering at her lost prize anxiously.

"Sakura, please!"

"Freeze! Get down on the ground!" Three policeman came tearing around the corner with their guns drawn, and Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura didn't even look up as her friend dropped to her knees by her side, covering her face with her hands and shaking. "Don't move," the tallest one instructed, checking his viewscreen again and nodding. "It's her all right."

"Flower," Sakura demanded again. Tomoyo felt the tears of defeat spill out and run down her cheeks. It was all over, and she crumpled against the ground in misery.

- - - - - - -

"Hopes you don't mind the surroundins," the captain apologized insincerely. "I likes a bit of privacy when I do business."

Surrounded by a maze of cargo shipping, he grinned wolfishly at Li. Li didn't blink, swallowing the last of a kraike fruit and rolling the pit in his mouth. Company like this could kill the appetite, but he didn't know when he'd get a chance to eat again.

"He wonts a ride to the capital," the shiphand who'd found him offered up.

"Capital? Well, I think we can do that all right. For the right price."

"I'm in something of a hurry," Li said coolly. "So I'd prefer not to land at one of the busier ports. Something more out of the way, if possible."

The captain's expression said that this was clearly not an unusual request, but he still made a pretense of thinking it over and clucking his tongue.

"Spose it could be done, for maybe just a little extra of course."

"Of course."

Ever aware of his environment, something out of place reached his ears and Li cocked his head. Did he hear someone running?

"Now then, we likes half the cash up front so we knows you ken pay."

"Huh?"

"Half," the captain repeated, "up front."

It was not his imagination, he most certainly could hear someone running. Several someones, in fact. An authoritative voice shouted at someone to stop, then there were commands to surround that someone.

"Cops!" wheezed both his companions, and took off at an impressive speed. More curious than afraid, Li didn't bother to run but leapt lightly atop a large stack of crates. Hardly had he done so when a familiar pair of girls dashed underneath him, Tomoyo's face white with panic. Intrigued, he watched her trip and then try to persuade Sakura to get up, unsuccessfully. The pursuing policemen finally came into view and raised their guns warily.

"Freeze! Get down on the ground!" Tomoyo shrieked and crumpled to her knees, looking pathetic. "Don't move," the tallest one instructed, checking his viewscreen again and nodding. "It's her all right."

This prompted Li to raise his eyebrows, and he looked again at the girl beating so determinedly on that grate.

"Flower!"

The lead man started towards Sakura, tugging cuffs out of his belt, and Li sighed. He would have preferred to mind his own business, but…

He spat.

Through glazed eyes Tomoyo watched the closest officer take a step toward Sakura. Then something hard and brown struck him on the forehead, and he actually yelped in surprise. The kraike pit skittered to the ground not far from Tomoyo, and everyone looked up. Tomoyo was almost startled out of crying when she recognized Li, poised casually on a stack of crates and looking down on the scene with an almost amused expression in his eyes. All three guns pointed in his direction.

"Three armed police officers, to take down two helpless girls," Li said thoughtfully. "Now I don't feel so bad about not paying my taxes."

"Sir, get your hands in the air and get down on the ground! Now!"

Li raised his hands obediently and dropped gracefully to the ground, still looking unconcerned.

"So much trouble, for one little girl," Li continued to muse, ignoring the police and looking right at Tomoyo's ashen face. "She didn't have an accident. Did she?"

Tomoyo was silent, trembling, another pair of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No more talking!" barked the lead man, obviously disturbed by Li's lack of fear. "Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!"

"You don't know who I am." A predatory smile tugged at Li's lips. "Do you?"

The officer hesitated, and in that brief second of inattention Li struck. It was so fast that Tomoyo only saw a blur, a black streak as his leg snapped out and kicked the gun from the man's hand. Without pausing Li jammed his heel into the chin of the man on his right, knocking him right off his feet, and darted toward the third man. His gun was up and he fired, but not before Li placed his right hand over his and spun to the inside, wrapping his left arm around the other's neck. The bullet punctured a crate on the other side of Sakura, and Tomoyo jumped, clapping her hands over her ears.

Li bent over and flipped the officer over his back, slamming him hard into the ground and extracting the heavy black club from his belt in one smooth motion. He didn't even look behind him as he jabbed backwards, catching the first man full in the ribs and eliciting a grunt of pain. That grunt turned into a scream when Li hooked the handle of the club around his neck and yanked downward, meeting his chin with a knee strike and then jerking his arm to the right. Tomoyo could hear the _snap_ of the man's neck, and he fell to his knees with astonishment frozen on his face.

The one he'd slammed into the ground climbed unsteadily to his feet, and saw his fellow officer lying dead on the ground.

"I'll kill you," he snarled. From his pocket he produced a small but lethal switchblade, and Li cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think that's on the approved list." With a cry of rage he leapt forward, knife raised to strike. Li sidestepped the attack easily and cracked his jaw with the club, then reversed the motion of his arm to jab his elbow into his ribs. The officer groaned and raised his arm in another attempt to stab, but Li caught his wrist and twisted hard, jamming his foot in the knee joint and forcing him down onto the ground. The knife slid into his own ribs, and while he writhed and gurgled his last few breaths on the ground, Li twisted his arm to see the viewscreen's image.

It was definitely her; those vivid green eyes were impossible to mistake. Sakura Kinomoto, the caption read, age 18. Code classification: _Nova_.

Li whistled, impressed, and pushed away from the dead officer to stand up. A groan and a soft scuffling noise behind him revealed the fight wasn't over yet; the man he'd kicked in the chin had come to and was struggling to his knees. They both saw his dropped gun at the same time, lying just a few steps to his right.

"Don't try it," Li warned. The officer hesitated, then pushed himself off the ground in a desperate lunge for it. He never even got close before Li slammed into him with a flying side kick, knocking him straight back against the towering crates. He hit the metal frames with a dull thud, before his lifeless body slumped to the ground.

Shivering on the floor next to Sakura, Tomoyo took in the ruthless and one-sided battle with a fascination borne of terror. She couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to, even if she could get Sakura to move. Without speaking, Li knelt and jammed the police club at Sakura's hand and Tomoyo flinched, certain that he'd gone crazy and he was going to kill them both. But Li had only driven the stick through the gaps in the grate. Still not even breathing hard, he shoved the end downward and levered the entire grate up and off its frame. Dazed, Tomoyo watched him reach in, pick up the flower, and offer it silently to Sakura.

Sakura's face split into a grateful smile, and she extended her hand to accept. Her fingertips brushed against his, but this time Li didn't pull away.

"These men will be missed," he said matter-of-factly. "We'd better go." He stood and started walking without even a backward glance at the bodies lying around them. Tomoyo still didn't think she could move, but then Sakura jumped to her feet and skipped lightly after Li. She could hardly stay here, and Tomoyo scrambled after them.

- - - - - - -

Touya looked at the sealed envelope lying on the table, then back at Yukito.

"That's it?" he asked carefully. "That's the cargo?"

"Don't be fooled," the man across from him said through a mouthful of food. "Size doesn't matter much in this case. It's the info inside that counts." He grinned, displaying bits of food stuck in his yellowed teeth. His own huge mass made it difficult for him to sit comfortably in the booth, with the table pressing into his gut, but still he shoveled food into his mouth. He ate even more than Yuki, Touya thought, fingering the envelope lightly without being obvious about it. It felt like ordinary paper, all right, but Touya still didn't feel easy about it.

"Can't you just send the information electronically?"

"Oh no, reproduction won't do in this case. My partner needs the originals. It's something of a discreet matter anyhow. We don't want too many copies." He winked slyly, and with an effort Touya refrained from wrinkling his nose in disgust. "All I need is for that envelope to be in the Tele Cal cantina at Aroc, Partine by the fifth. Can you help me out?"

"Would you excuse us?" Touya asked politely. He grabbed Yukito's wrist and yanked him out of the booth as quickly as possible, dragging him a safe distance away. Yukito recognized the look on his partner's face, and spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"Toya, no. Don't say it. I know you don't like him, but we can't pass this up."

"But just look at him!"

"So? We're not taking him to Partine. Just his papers, and how easy is that?"

"It's too easy," Touya answered sourly. "I don't like any of this, Yuki, it doesn't feel right. What's in that envelope, anyway?"

"Who cares? It's obviously nothing dangerous."

"Oh," the fat spoke up, "I don't think I mentioned the price. 500 siyong right now and another 1,500 upon safe – and intact – delivery."

"2,000 siyong," Yukito hissed, eyes pleading. "Toya, we cannot walk away from this just because you don't like it."

"Of course we can, it's not like I've never been right about these things. Huh? Name me a time when I wasn't right."

"I can name plenty of times," Yukito said dryly. "And the odds are only in your favor because you _never _like the deal."

"But -"

"The money is too good, Toya. We need this. Think about your sister, think about Sakura!"

"You always say that when you want me to agree to something," Touya huffed.

"Only because it works."

Touya glared, but only out of habit, and after a few seconds his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine."

"You've got a deal," Yukito said quickly, before Touya could change his mind. The fat man swallowed and licked his lips.

"Excellent! I'll give my boss a call as soon as you leave, tell him to expect you."

"What's his name?"

"Just ask for the Bullwhip." He snickered, and Touya felt that prickle of unease go down his spine again. "They'll get him for you."

"Right." With a scowl he swept the envelope off the table and into his hand. "The money?"

Their new client shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth and produced a money clip loaded with crisp bills, counting out five 100 siyong notes. They were greasy from his touch when Touya accepted them, and he had to resist wiping his hand on his shirt afterwards.

"We'll make sure your package gets delivered, mister…"

"Just call me Big Man. Everyone does." He laughed, but the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes. "Have a safe trip, now."

- - - - - - -

It was the longest walk of Tomoyo's life. Somehow, Li knew exactly where they were and led them straight back to the central plaza without any hesitation. Everything was the same: the shouting vendors, the milling crowds, the stars shining through the thick transparent domes. But it was a struggle to walk normally and keep her expression cool, and she flinched every time she caught sight of a policeman. Not like Li. He walked in front of them, crossing the plaza with long but unhurried strides, casually rapping the cop's club against his leg and not even looking around. Sakura kept trying to pull away and walk with him, but Tomoyo gripped her hand firmly and held her back, afraid to let go for even a second.

Li tossed the club into one of the sparkling fountains and turned into a corridor, led them past several other small ships, and arrived at the Wildflower's dock at the exact moment that Touya and Yukito did.

Touya made an odd choking, gasping noise that prompted Yukito to slap him on the back.

"You all right?"

"No! What the hell is _he_ still doing here?"

Li watched Touya storm his way towards them and half-turned to Tomoyo.

"She wasn't in an accident. What really happened?"

"I can't," Tomoyo whispered. "I can't… Touya…"

"Or I could tell your captain all about what just happened in the shipping bay." Touya had almost reached them.

"No! No, please don't tell him, he'll never let her go out again -"

"Then do I get the story?"

Tomoyo didn't move, just stared glassily as Touya came to a stop beside them and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here; Tomoyo, what is he doing here?" She couldn't bring herself to look Touya in the eyes.

"Uh, I- um…"

"I couldn't find a flight to D.C.," Li explained blandly.

"Couldn't get a ride to D.C.? Here?"

"Nope."

"And you think you want to stay on my ship?"

"I like the cooking."

"Forget it. We're closed; you'll just have to find another flight." He made as if to turn away, but stopped at Li's next words.

"A thousand."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll pay you a thousand siyong," Li elaborated, looking absolutely serious. Tomoyo gasped and Yukito whistled under his breath. Touya gritted his teeth, torn. He didn't like him, didn't trust him one bit, and so much money just made Touya more nervous. He couldn't put it into words, but the thought of this Li character staying on board made his stomach twist with dread.

But Yukito was begging him silently, those brown eyes asking him to accept. With so much cash flowing in, it would be a while before they had to take on any more strangers or cut any dangerous deals.

"Five hundred," Touya finally muttered. "We're only going as far as Partine; I'm not flying to D.C."

Li just nodded, counted out 500 siyong, and slapped it into Touya's hand a little harder than was necessary.

"Partine'll be fine. It's on the way."

He brushed past Touya without another word and entered the airlock.

"I cannot _believe_ I just did that."

"You did the right thing, Toya, don't look so miserable." Yukito clapped him on the shoulder. "He's just one man, and he doesn't even carry a gun. How dangerous could he be?"

Tomoyo looked like she wanted to say something, then changed her mind and closed her mouth.

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Never mind."

"Are you all right? You look a little pale." Touya narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her afresh, but she avoided his gaze.

"Fine. Maybe I'm just tired. We did a lot of walking." Something did seem off, but she pulled Sakura into the airlock before he could ask anything else, and he shrugged. After all, Sakura seemed fine. In a good mood, even. Maybe he really should let her out of the ship more often.

"Are the fuel cells filled up?"

"All done."

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here."

- - - - - - -

The engines groaned, the ship jerked once or twice, and the Wildflower ascended into free space again. In an effort to avoid Li, Tomoyo spent the next few hours in the galley unpacking the supplies Yukito had purchased, scrubbing the floors, and then cooking up an extravagant (for them) meal. Yukito heaped a second helping onto his plate.

"Wow, Tomoyo, this tastes amazing. What did you do?"

"It's nothing, really. I just bought some spices and herbs at Crossworlds, they make anything taste better."

"It's great. You should do it more often." Tomoyo forced a smile and looked down at her plate again. She didn't seem much in the mood for conversation, and neither did Touya, busy glaring at Li who was calmly eating his dinner. In fact, Yukito thought, the galley would be awkwardly quiet if it weren't for Sakura's chatter. She had an amazingly refined memory when she chose, and regaled them with the details of every wonderful thing she'd seen at Crossworlds. Tomoyo spent the entire time fretting that she might mention the near-disaster with the police, but Sakura only seemed interested in describing the beautiful tralakeets and how much she would have liked to have one.

"Maybe someday you can," Yukito offered, and she glowed.

"The wings are so pretty!"

"Yes they are."

"And I got a flower too!"

"So we noticed." It was sitting in a glass of water in the center of the table, impossible to miss. "It's almost as pretty as you, Sakura." He winked and she blushed, and for a heartstopping moment she seemed so normal and so like her old self that Touya had to catch his breath. Then Tomoyo broke open her sleeping pill and the moment was gone.

It was enough to leave him feeling vaguely depressed, and once Sakura took her medicine he excused himself, and left the galley. Yukito couldn't help it, he followed him with anxious eyes all the way out of the room.

"You can go on to bed, if you like," Tomoyo suggested. "I'll clean up."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. You spent all day in here and it's my turn for the dishes."

"I'll do them." They both turned their heads at the unexpected sound of Li's voice.

"You what?"

"I'll do the dishes." The idea of a passenger on their ship volunteering to help clean was so startling that Yukito forgot his manners, and stared at Li with an open mouth. "I don't mind."

"Oh. Well, if you're sure -"

"I am."

"Um, thank you. Good night." He bowed his head and retreated from the galley, and Tomoyo felt another rush of queasiness. But Li said nothing, only picked up the serving platter and started rinsing it in the sink. Whatever his motives, he didn't seem interested in conversation at the moment. She took Sakura's hand and fled.

When Yukito found Touya in their bunk, he was lying flat on his back on the bed and staring mournfully at the ceiling.

"It was so real," he said before Yukito could open his mouth. "So… Sakura. The littlest things bring back the real her, just when I think I've forgotten all about that. A compliment, a smile, some random word – I never know what's going to trigger it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just makes me miss her. I'm with her every day, but I miss her." He chuckled in a humorless way, and Yukito crawled over the blanket to curl up at his side.

"I can't even imagine how hard it is for you."

"Maybe not." Touya lifted a hand and stroked his fingers through Yukito's hair. Yuki had the softest, finest hair of anyone he'd ever known. "But at least you're here. I couldn't do this without you."

Yukito leaned in and brushed his lips over Touya's, then tickled them with his tongue.

"Then I'm glad that I'm here."

"Not nearly as glad as I am," came the murmured response before Touya pulled him closer and consumed him in the kiss.

- - - - - - - -

Changed for sleep and ready to end this day, Tomoyo turned down Sakura's bed for their nighttime ritual. Soon Sakura returned from her brother's goodnight kiss, wearing a sly grin that suggested she'd probably interrupted the two of them in the middle of something amorous.

"All right, you, time for bed. You must be exhausted after everything that happened today. I know I am." Sakura slipped obediently between her sheets and lay down, resting her head on the pillow. Her expression was absolutely untroubled and peaceful, but Tomoyo still felt a wrench just looking at her, and she bent over to smooth back her hair. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I really am. Gomen nesai."

She stood and turned around, then shrieked. Li was standing almost directly behind her, just under the hatch and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed. Tomoyo tried to take a step backward but the bed was there, and she sat down heavily upon it. Sakura stirred but didn't sit up, smiling drowsily at Li.

"When did- how…" Tomoyo wheezed, trying to get her breath back. She hadn't even heard him enter the bunk. Sakura must have seen him, but she'd given no indication of it at all.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Li informed her dispassionately. "Or her. You don't have to be afraid."

"You killed those men…"

"I saved you," he corrected. "I don't do that too often. So I'm going to ask again: what really happened to her?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, if Touya knew -"

"He won't know. Don't make me drag it out of you, Tomoyo."

"I can't -"

"You owe me. _She _owes me."

"I don't know!" Tomoyo burst out in frustration. She slapped her hands against the blanket on each side of her legs, her face crumpling. Sensing victory, Li found a seat on Sakura's clothing locker and reclined against the wall, draping an arm over one drawn-up knee. After a moment of struggle, Tomoyo managed to repress the tears and take a deep breath.

"I don't know," she repeated. "Touya doesn't know. Nobody knows, except for her. And she isn't telling."

"What do you know?" Tomoyo shrugged helplessly and brushed away a tear.

"I told you that we're cousins; we all grew up together on Chapeyne. Our family was always very well off, but other than that there was nothing very special about us. Their mother died when we were only three, but we had a happy childhood anyway. Sakura and I were inseparable, we did everything together. We were practically sisters."

She managed a watery smile at the memory of it, then looked down when she realized Sakura was covering her hand with hers. She gave a little squeeze of encouragement, and Tomoyo felt better.

"Sakura was pure sunshine, all the time. Never less than cheerful, always smiling. Everybody loved her. She was special, but not in any tangible way. If anyone was the exceptional one, it was Touya. He was so smart, every science academy on the planet wanted him when he was just fifteen. Sakura was never much of a student. The only thing that was really different about her was that she had some magic."

Li just nodded, looking unsurprised.

"Just her?"

"I didn't have any, no. We're related through her mother, and it came from her father. But Touya had it too."

"Thought he hated magic."

"Oh, he does. I don't really blame him, after what happened." She paused for a few seconds, gathering herself for the next part. "It was so… quick. So sudden. One day she was there, and the next she was gone." A tear trickled down her cheek, but this time she didn't bother to dab at it.

"I had singing practice at school, so she went home alone that day. And when Touya got home – she wasn't there. Her books were, but she wasn't. The door was locked, there weren't any prints in the house, but she just wasn't there." Li could see that she'd forgotten about him now, staring wretchedly at the blank wall of the bunk. "The only thing missing besides her was the doll I had made for her tenth birthday, just a few weeks before. We were all frantic of course, and we looked everywhere. Called the police, did everything. But there were no clues and no suspects. Our Sakura was gone forever.

"Touya went crazy, he really did. We were all affected pretty horribly, but he became violent and aggressive. Couldn't concentrate on anything, dropped out of school, started disappearing for long periods at a time. His behavior broke his father's heart, but none of us could really stop him. He promised their mother when she died that he would always look after Sakura."

The tears were flowing faster now, running down her face and dripping into her lap, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I really don't know a lot about that time, where he went or who he was hanging out with. It was hard enough just trying to get on with my own life, when I couldn't bring myself to care about anything. But it turned out Touya wasn't drifting. I should have known better, but I was so shocked when he came home one day and told me that he might have found her. Years had gone by and pretty much everyone we knew had come to accept that she was dead, but not him. He'd fallen in with some hardcore conspiracy theorists, a strange crowd. Exchanging information on and offline, he'd finally caught wind of a rumor that the government was conducting experiments on children with magic. It wasn't much, but he grabbed at it and held on, following the trail from one piece of info to another. He didn't tell anyone but me what he was doing, and warned me not to whisper a word about it. For two years it went on like that, and I entered medical school to study psychology. He'd been gone for several months without more than the occasional phone call, when I got the letter."

"Letter?"

"Yes, a handwritten one. Delivered in a sealed envelope by a woman I'd never seen before, at my favorite tea shop. I was just sitting there at a table, with no idea how important it was, and started reading. I'm so glad I was sitting; I was never closer to fainting in my life. It was from Touya, and all it said was that he'd found her. That he had her with him, but that he couldn't come back home because it was too dangerous. And then he said something about her being 'different'. He didn't go into any details, but he said that he needed my help. If I was willing to walk away from my home and my family, with absolutely no contact in the forseeable future, I should pack a bag and take a ship to Napir."

She sniffled and half-smiled.

"I already knew my decision before I was done reading. I went home, and burned the note like he said to. There was another envelope addressed to his father, which I placed on his bed. I didn't even get to say good-bye to my mother; I couldn't even explain it to her. All I could do was leave a note that said I was sorry and that I loved her. I left Chapeyne and haven't been back since.

"I met him in a remote town on Napir, like he said to. He looked so relieved to see me, but there was a haunted look in his eyes that shouldn't have been there if Sakura was found. I didn't understand it, but then he brought me inside the ship to see her. And she… she…"

She waved a hand helplessly at Sakura. At some point in the story she'd drifted off to sleep, a peaceful contrast to the emotional Tomoyo.

"They _changed _her, stole some vital part of her. I've read up on anything I can, tried all kinds of medicines, but nothing works. And I think she's getting worse. Touya doesn't like to acknowledge it, but I know he knows it and it's tearing at him from the inside. That's why he hates magic so much, he blames it for what happened to Sakura. He threw away his own gift years before he even found her."

"He what?"

"Touya, he… threw it away. I don't really understand it myself, but he always was so determined. When we were young he could sense things, and even see spirits. But after her disappearance he started despising the whole notion of it, and simply 'forced' himself to stop."

Well-trained sorcerer that he was, Li had never heard of such a thing. But remembering that fierce glower in the captain's eyes, it really didn't seem so impossible.

"And so here we are," she concluded wearily. "Stuck here on this ship, always roving from one planet to another. We're safer on the move, we can't ever stay in one place for too long. Can't go home, can't even call home, it's far too dangerous. We don't know what the government did to her, but we do know they want her back very badly. Today was the closest call, but there have been others. They know it was Touya, and they're looking for us. But they don't know about the Wildflower, at least I don't think they do. As long as we're in space, we're safe."

The ragged tone in her voice indicated that it really wasn't much of a comfort for her, and Li studied the worn look around her eyes. She looked tired, not the tired that is cured with a night's sleep, but well and truly exhausted with life.

"How long have you been like this?"

"A standard year, I think, but it's so hard to keep track. Constantly moving from one planet to another, living on an ship's artificial daylight schedule… it's very hard. We have to scrape for money just to feed ourselves and the ship, and since we can't really work in legitimate circles Touya and Yukito are always mixed up in something dangerous. It's all so different than what we were accustomed to growing up." She considered what she'd just said, and shrugged. "Well, what I was accustomed to, anyway. Touya was raised in the same luxury, but he spent a lot of his father's money on leads and tips, and got used to living like a nomad. He resents this life they forced on him, I'm sure, but he acclimated. He always was good at handling himself, not like me."

Another pair of tears squeezed their way out and ran down her red cheeks.

"You saw me today. How pitiful I was, I couldn't do anything. They were going to take her away again, back to whatever horrible people did this to her, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I'm not like Touya and Yukito, I wasn't ready for a life of this. I came so I could help Sakura, but I'm not really helping her at all – you saw her after her nightmare last night. I'm not strong at all; I'm nothing on this ship."

She buried her face in her hands for a moment, shoulders shaking, then she remembered her audience and tried to wipe her face with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to let it all out like that. It's just, this is the first time I've ever told anyone what happened. You're the first to really ask."

Li raised his eyebrows a little, but said nothing.

"It wouldn't be so terrible if I felt like we were working for something, had some kind of goal. I want to figure out what really happened, to see if we could ever fix her. But Touya won't tolerate the idea, since going back to all that is such a risk. He spent so many years finding her, he's not about to lose her again. Even if we spend the rest of our lives on this ship and forcing sleeping pills down her throat."

It seemed she was finally done, and for a long moment nobody spoke. The only sound was Sakura's light breathing and the occasional hiccup on Tomoyo's part.

"Do you know what 'nova' means?" Her head jerked up, startled, and she looked at him blankly. "It's with her picture in the police files. It's the highest classification, indicating the top levels of government and extreme secrecy regarding all related information. It's very rare. In fact, I've only heard of one other project meriting the name. Something to think about."

He stood and rested his hand on the ladder, in readiness to climb up. Tomoyo was taken aback, but his cryptic statement suddenly reminded her of his terrifying fight in the spaceport, and what he'd said just before it.

"Wait. What about you, who are you?"

"Who, me?" he murmured absently. "I'm a criminal. And a killer. But I'm not going to hurt anyone on this ship."

He left the bunk as silently and quickly as he had arrived, and Tomoyo felt too drained to consider following. She was so tired, and scared, and the thought of a night alone was unbearable. So she lay down next to her sleeping cousin, closed her eyes, and slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	4. ch4 target

**Chapter 4**

'**target'**

Stinking, polluted city. Eric grimaced as he clambered awkwardly out of the luxury car and put his foot right in a dirty puddle.

"Yuck."

"What did you say?" his father demanded, his high-pitched voice so loud in the earpiece that Eric winced.

"I said 'God, I hate this city, somebody, somebody get me out.' Didn't you hear me?"

"Don't you take that smart-aleck tone again, Eric, don't you even start. I am furious at you, how do you explain yourself?"

"Huh?" The second bodyguard disembarked, and the car pulled away from the curb. "What about?"

"You know exactly what about."

"Afraid I don't. Sorry."

"Perhaps you were too drunk to remember? Perhaps you don't recall making out with some whore right in the middle of the Capital Lounge last night?" Eric's skin warmed slightly at the memory of it, and a smile played across his lips.

"Oh that. That's what you're mad about? It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Eric could imagine his father smoking in helpless fury back home, and smiled even more at the mental image. Jim – or maybe Bob – held open the door to his building and he entered, escaping the damp stickiness of the D.C. evening. "Just a kiss? Everyone saw it! It was all over the news here in town today, we're the laughingstock of Hollyn! How could you do something so stupid?"

"It was fun; and besides, she started it. Last time I checked, a senator's perfectly free to kiss a girl if he's not married."

"That's not the point, and you know it! You're not at school anymore, Eric, it's time you started acting like it. I've placed you in a respectable position -"

"Respectable?" Eric snorted. "Have you seen these guys at work?"

"Which cost me a lot of money and I'd appreciate a little gratitude! For starters, you could behave with a little more decorum, and conduct yourself properly when in public."

"Don't hold your breath, Dad," Eric advised. He pressed his thumb against the panel, and the door to his flat slid open. Jim and Bob remained in the front lounge area as always, and Eric continued through the next doorway into his personal living space. It was a luxury flat but still small, untidy, and totally unsuitable for receiving anyone of importance. It was therefore exactly what Eric wanted, as long as he was stuck here, and he breathed a sigh of relief to be home again and safe. He'd spent the entire day in his office fending off calls from lobbyists and fellow senators about the XP-314, to the point where he hated the bill even more than before. If that was possible. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you shipped me off to this godforsaken bureaucratic jungle. I told you I wouldn't like it."

"And I told you that you'd better do a good job, even if you didn't. This is about more than your little whims, Eric, it's about keeping the family -"

"Well-connected, I know." Eric started to loosen his tie, then stopped. Had he just seen a shadow move on the opposite wall? He blinked, but nothing else moved and he decided he must be taking too many sips out of his flask at work.

"Damn it, Eric, don't ignore me!"

"Huh, what? What did you say?"

"If you keep up this cocky display, I might decide you don't need my financial assistance with the reelection campaign. How do you feel about that?"

Eric splashed his face with some cold water in the kitchen.

"Well, if I was interested in running again I might care, but since I'm not -" He broke off, this time sure that he'd heard something.

"What?" his father screeched, drowning out any other noise. "Of course you're running again, there's no other option -"

"Shh."

"Don't you 'shh' me, boy, who do you think you are?" Eric's skin prickled, standing there in his dark apartment, and he felt a rush of unease.

"Sorry, Dad, we'll have to talk about this later. Much later." He pulled the earpiece off and pressed the power switch, cutting off his father mid-squawk. The flat was still very quiet, even the D.C. traffic was just a faint hum. Certain that he'd heard a sound in the study, Eric tiptoed out of the kitchen and crept across the hall. The door wasn't fully shut, and he pushed it open, heart thumping.

The room was empty and silent, save the humming computer on the desk. Eric grinned sheepishly at his silly paranoia, and that was when someone slammed into him from behind.

It was so hard and so fast, he could only grunt as all the air was knocked right out of his lungs. But he didn't fall. His attacker wrapped his arms around Eric in a powerful grip instead, jabbing at his arm with a syringe. With his arms trapped against his chest, Eric only just managed to push the other man's hand away, but he couldn't free himself completely and this man was obviously stronger than he was. They struggled for a few seconds, each struggling to push the syringe in opposite directions, then Eric braced his foot against the doorframe of the study and pushed. He took his attacker by surprise and they both stumbled clumsily into the kitchen before smacking into the counter. His attacker uttered a muffled grunt of pain and relaxed his grip on Eric for just a heartbeat, long enough for Eric to wrest an arm free. His nightly consumption of alcohol had left an impressive forest of empty bottles in and around his sink, which he bothered to clear away only once a week. Driven by pure survival instinct he grabbed one and swung blindly behind his head. The glass shattered, and fragments rained down on the kitchen floor by his feet. They were followed by a few drops of blood, and then the arms went completely slack. Eric pushed himself clear just before the stranger slumped over on the floor, unconscious.

"Holy slag," Eric gasped, and placed his hand over his chest. His heart was going fast and hard, and the sound of his ragged breathing filled the whole apartment. It was too much for his stunned mind to comprehend, really, there was only the numb realization that he had just been attacked.

The bodyguards, he thought, and took a step towards the front door. At that very moment the door swung open, and someone in a black suit walked in. It wasn't Jim or Bob. It was a complete stranger, and he seemed just as surprised to see Eric as Eric was him. They traded shocked stares, and then the man in black reached inside his jacket.

Eric didn't wait to see if it was a gun. He bolted back down the hallway and past the study, ignoring shouts for him to stop, dove into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Hands shaking, he managed to turn the lock just before someone threw himself against it on the other side.

There was another bang, and another. Horrified, Eric realized he was going to break the door down, and he dragged a heavy chair in front of it before stopping to take a breath. Now what? He was alone, and trapped. The phone! No, he'd left it in the kitchen. Damn, damn, damn!

The banging was getting louder. It sounded like there was more than one man working on it now, he didn't have much time. The only way out was his balcony. He slid the glass doors open and closed them behind him, but there was no way to lock it from the outside. His flat didn't face the noisy street, but overlooked the neighborhood's private park. He could still see the individual trees, bathed in twilight now that the sun had set.

"Help!" he called out, uselessly. When he'd first moved in, he'd been thrilled to get a view over the exclusive park, which was almost always empty and therefore very quiet. Now he searched in vain for another person, but there was no one.

He heard an especially loud splintering sound from the bedroom, and knew that they were close. There was nothing for it; he'd have to try and climb down himself. He was only one story up, but it was still a distance, too much to jump. A rain pipe ran down the side of the building within arm's reach, but it was too big and too smooth to grasp.

Another loud crash behind him. Eric had an idea and began to tear at the knot in his tie, pulling it off as fast as he could. Senate Chamber rules dictated that he wear the appallingly old-fashioned thing whenever he was in the building, and today was the first day he was glad of it. Clambering awkwardly over the railing, he threaded the tie between the pipe and the wall and wrapped both ends securely around his hands. Once he started, there'd be no way back.

"Here we go," he muttered aloud, and leaned back as far as he could to brace his shoes against the bricks. Much to his surprise, the tie held and he didn't slip. His hands were already starting to redden and swell, though. Painfully and gradually, he inched his way down the wall. There was more banging up above, then it got quiet, and someone slid open his balcony doors.

"There he is!"

Eric lost his balance and fell the rest of the way. Fortunately it wasn't far, but he still landed painfully on his back on the grass, and groaned. Three more men crowded onto the balcony, looking down on him with surprised expressions. All of them wore black suits.

Eric scrambled to his feet and ran for the trees, wheezing.

"Hold it! Stop right there!"

"Come on, after him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

The distant shouts echoed in his ears, sounding unreal in his panic. Now he couldn't remember which way the gate was, how to get back to the streets. It was much darker here under the trees, so much harder to see. He tripped over a root and went sprawling, and he winced at the pain and the noise.

"This way!" he heard one shout, startlingly close. Eric lost his head and started running for all he was worth, knowing that he was making an incredible amount of noise but unable to do anything about it. It didn't matter anyway, he could hear them shouting and knew they were too close, that he wasn't going to make it. And all he could think about, the one question hammering away at his mind but would likely never be answered, was why.

There was a blur of movement to his right and he tripped again, tumbling to the earth with a grunt. Someone was bending over him, and blindly he tried to scramble away.

"Shh," someone ordered, and a hand clapped over his mouth. "Don't move."

In the capricious moonlight, he had just enough time to see a beautiful and exotic face before the woman stood and turned away. Without looking back to see if he obeyed she strode away from him, casually twirling a long wooden stick in one hand. It looked like the sort of thing that might have been a rake handle, or hoe, but the end had been snapped off to leave a splintered stub.

Hardly had she taken three long steps when the first of his attackers came tearing around the corner. That he wasn't expecting anyone besides Eric was obvious – he screeched to a surprised halt and raised his gun, too late. She knocked it effortlessly from his hand with her staff and continued to spin, following through with the motion. Eric could hear the impact of her heel against his temple. It was so hard that he was knocked into the tree for a second blow to the head, and he crumpled to the ground and lay still.

She didn't pause but immediately spun around and swung her staff out, catching the guns of the second and then third of the group, before they even realized there was a threat. Taken aback, they tried to surround her and attack from both sides, but with her long weapon neither could touch her. Expertly she dodged and jabbed and struck, and planted a hard kick on one's chest that threw him straight back against a tree. The man wheezed painfully, then came to a decision and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a syringe that looked just like the one Eric had been attacked with, he realized, and opened his mouth to call out a warning. There was no need. She turned just before he raised his arm to jab, caught his wrist, and twisted to drive the needle into his partner's shoulder. His whole body went rigid, and with the other's arm still trapped she took the opportunity to kick him hard in the face. He dropped right to the ground, dragging his now convulsing partner with him. Stupefied, Eric watched him shudder a few moments longer and writhe before finally lying still.

He had to look away and swallow, and that was when he saw the moonlight glinting off one of the guns, where it had landed clear of the trees and not far from him.

She crouched warily by her victims, breathing a little hard but otherwise silent. Uncertainly Eric opened his mouth to speak, but she threw herself to the side and behind a tree, just before three bullets bit into the earth. The fourth man stepped carefully down the path and toward his men, approaching her cover with trepidation. On the other side, she crept around the trunk until Eric could no longer see her. A few more silent moments passed as the man drew closer. Nothing moved; there was no breeze and the leaves above were absolutely still.

The sharp crack of wood broke the silence and both of them started, but neither of them saw the attack come. With one half of her previously long staff she struck viciously at his hand, and the gun flew into the undergrowth. The other half hit him across the temple before he could even react, and when he stumbled backwards she drew up her leg and kicked him squarely in the chest. He was thrown clear across the path and tumbled over the bodies of his men, before coming to a stop. Barely conscious, he pushed himself to a half-sitting position and reached for his ankle.

"I wouldn't go for that," she advised. He ignored her and grasped for the small pistol in his ankle holster, and she threw one of her sticks. With deadly accuracy it struck him right between the eyes, and he collapsed against the earth one last time.

"They never listen," she complained, and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Then she looked up to see Eric standing in the moonlight, eyes dilated in fear, his shaky hands pointing a gun in her direction. "Put the gun down, Senator. You don't want to shoot me."

"Oh yeah?" he barked, trying hard to keep the quaver out of his voice. "How the hell should I know that? I got people in my apartment trying to kill me, I don't know what's going on, and then you show up out of nowhere and start killing people too! Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm the only one on this planet who wants to see you live," she said simply and without a trace of exaggeration. She stepped out from under the trees' shadows and he took a step back, more frightened by her words than comforted. But here in the brighter light, there was something about her face that made him pause.

"Do I... know you?"

"Maybe this will help." She raised her hands and he flinched, but she paid no attention. Instead she unwound the band holding her hair up, and it cascaded like thick black silk over her shoulders, reflecting the moonlight. Eric's breath caught in his throat.

"You- you're the girl that kissed me!" She nodded. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"My name is Meilin. You've been targeted for assassination, and you're in a lot of danger right now." She took a few steps toward him and he backed up again, the gun still trembling in his hands.

"That syringe contains Rifaximin. It paralyzes the cardiovascular muscles, making death indistinguishable from a heart attack. I know because it was in your drink last night at the Lounge. I kissed you so I could switch our glasses without anyone noticing." She kept coming closer as she spoke, carefully, but apparently unworried that he might shoot.

"I'm here to help you, Senator, but we don't have much time. I need you to trust me."

The gun was no longer shaking in his hand, and doubtfully he loosened his grip.

"If you've got nothing to hide, then you won't mind coming back with me for my bodyguards."

"Your security is gone, Senator," she said gently.

"They're dead?" He gulped, but she shook her head.

"No, they're just gone. Your bodyguards were ordered not to interfere, you'll never see them again. Powerful people are trying to kill you, Senator Masters. Please let me help." She extended her hand, waiting patiently for the gun. He hesitated, then came to a decision.

There was a tiny noise behind them and she reacted, snatching the gun easily out of his hands and whipping around to shoot the second man twice in the chest before he could reach his ankle holster. He collapsed against the earth again, and she turned around with a satisfied air, twirling the gun expertly on one finger.

"Thank you. Now we have to go, before more of them come."

She brushed past him, and with no other option that he could see, Eric followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chief James Russer stood on the edge of the busy crime scene, watching the stranger as he flashed a badge at one of his policemen and brushed past him. He looked a bully all right, flicking impassive gray eyes over the chaotic mess of bodies, photographers, and investigators. Russer didn't move, and waited for the new arrival to find him and approach.

"Chief of police?" he inquired, with just the tiniest hint of amusement in his tone. Russer didn't answer his question, but drew up his lip in a sneer.

"You must be the reason I'm not allowed to clean any of this up." The older man nodded and flashed his badge again, too quickly for Russer to read.

"Special Agent Jay Rino, Division 13. I'm here to investigate the crime scene in its untainted condition." He cast another displeased glance at all the people working. "I trust you've managed to preserve all evidence appropriately?"

Russer bristled.

"We're not a bunch of security guards here, 'Special Agent'. My men know how to look into a crime, and we managed to start just fine without you." Rino raised his eyebrows slightly, but there was no change in his expression. "And don't you start with that classified information crap. These three were my men, and I want the guy that did this."

"Very well," Rino acceded. "And what have you found?"

Russer really wished he hadn't asked that, and felt a little of his bravado slip.

"Well, not much. The guy covered his tracks pretty good. No one was shot, he killed them all with his bare hands. But there isn't a single fingerprint on any of them. The police club that he used we found in a fountain upstairs – washed clean of any prints. He knew what he was doing, all right."

Rino seemed to have already lost interest in what he had to say, and Russer watched him crouch by one of the bodies, looking at his wrist viewscreen without touching anything.

"Time of death?"

"Er, between 12:50 and 13:10, standard time." Rino moved to the second officer, again examining his viewscreen. "We, uh, haven't pinpointed it exactly."

"And the surveillance disc?"

"What?"

"The disc," Rino repeated impatiently, straightening and raising an arm to point. "From the camera, that's right there. I assume you already extracted it?"

Chief Russer felt all the blood drain from his face as he followed Rino's gaze and saw that there was, indeed, a surveillance camera high above them and pointed right at the scene of the crime. No one had noticed it.

"Uh..." Russer's mouth flopped open uselessly before he managed to gather some of his composure back. "Jonsen!"

"Sir?"

"Get a hold of Spaceport Security and tell them to send someone up for that camera." Now he could feel his cheeks flushing under Rino's superior smirk, and he ground his teeth in annoyance. But it wasn't until a security tech arrived, opened the camera, and discovered no disc within that Russer really wanted to throw himself in an airlock and push the button.

"The camera was empty before?"

"No sir, our cameras are always set to digitally record, the information automatically downloaded to the disc. But there's a code on the camera, no one else outside Security should be able to access it."

Rino snorted, registering his opinion on the impregnability of Crossworlds Security, and Russer writhed internally.

"Get me a list of all ships that departed within an hour of the crime."

"Crossworlds is huge, we got hundreds of ships -"

"Get it," Rino repeated coldly, and turned on his heel and left. Russer exhaled in irritation, ordered his men to clear away the bodies at last, and got on the phone to Central Control.

A safe distance away, Rino too was making a phone call. It rang only once before a familiar voice answered.

"Smith."

"Agent Rino here, sir. It's confirmed, all three of them did call up the subject's image on screen."

"And the elder Kinomoto?"

"No sir, just the girl."

"All three men are dead."

"Mysteriously enough, yes. There's almost no evidence, but it's an expert job. Looks like someone's helping."

There were several long seconds of silence, while Rino waited for his superior to process this information. Finally he spoke again.

"That'll be all, Agent Rino. Report all developments."

"Yes sir." He pulled off the earpiece and disconnected, allowing for just one moment his stony expression to crack. "As always, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was no more conversation for a while, but she led him silently over the park wall, through the streets and to a local train station. Eric saw the elevated monorail whizzing overhead every day on his way to work, but he'd never been aboard the public transport before. She seated herself across from him at the far end of a mostly empty car, and waited until they started moving before she spoke.

"I think we're all right now."

"On the run with people trying to kill me is not 'all right'," he muttered, trying to coax a flame from his lighter with trembling hands.

"They do not permit smoking on trains," she informed him, and his shoulders slumped.

"Of course." He left the cigarette between his lips anyway as he leaned back against the window, just to keep the taste in his mouth. "I don't get it. Why? Why are they going to so much trouble to kill me?"

"You are a threat, Senator, the positions you've taken frighten many people in this city."

"My positions? You mean all the times I spoke up in Session?" He grunted in a wry manner. "Huh. Didn't think anyone was even listening."

"They were listening. And they didn't like what they heard."

The train continued on through the night, its soft clicking sounds the only noise as he tried to grope his way to what she had obviously figured out for herself.

"Pindexter," he said finally, and she nodded. "He was mad about the bill, when I said I'd filibuster it in quorum. He said I should watch out – I figured he was bluffing. The guy's a family values politician, he's no killer. Is he?"

"Perhaps not alone."

"Working with someone else? For what?"

"That's what I intend to find out," she assured him, her voice cool and steady. Eric watched the lights of the city stream past behind her head, reflecting on her hair and casting strange shadows on her face.

"Who are you, Meilin? Why are you involved in this?" She looked away without speaking. "I mean, if you don't want to say, that's all right -"

"No. I'll tell you. You deserve that much, I suppose." It seemed she was trying to compose herself, though it was so difficult to read her expression Eric wasn't sure. "Two years ago the government seized our home. They forced my family to scatter to the six planets in order to avoid arrest, but we never did anything wrong. No one offered an explanation, no laws protected us. I just want to know why."

"I'm sorry," Eric said lamely. "That's terrible."

"I know that you think so. That's why I saved you."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was the fleeting sensation of panic in his mind before Li opened his eyes, his muscles tensing before he knew why. The next second a gigantic explosion rocked the ship and threw him right out of bed, hitting the cold floor with a thud. Across the corridor, Touya and Yukito sat straight up in bed.

"What was that?"

"Dunno, come on!" They both scrambled into their pants and out of the bunk, racing for the cockpit just as Li emerged from his own bunk. Something collided with the ship and sent a violent shudder under their feet, and Yukito stumbled. Touya caught him just in time.

"Now what?" Li demanded.

"We don't know. Sit tight!" They swarmed up the cockpit ladder just before another impact and Li gripped the doorframe to remain upright. Sakura's door slid open and Tomoyo crawled out, eyes wide with panic.

"She's gone! Sakura's gone!" She tried to stand and nearly got thrown right back in the bunk when the ship jerked again. Li snatched her wrist and pulled her to the floor.

"What are you thinking, this ship is under attack! Get back in your bunk and don't move."

"It's Sakura, she's not in her bed," Tomoyo babbled. "We went to sleep together but now she's gone and I have to find her!" She tried to pull her wrist out of Li's iron grip, but he wasn't giving.

"Tomoyo! Get a grip on yourself. She's on the ship, it's not like she's going anywhere."

"But she could get hurt -"

"She'll be fine, I promise." One of the lights overhead shorted and sparks rained down on them. Tomoyo shrieked and covered her head. "Get back in your bunk and hold onto something, all right?"

"Will you look for her?" Tomoyo pleaded. "Please? I don't want her to be alone in this!"

"Uh, sure. I'll take care of it." Li hustled Tomoyo back into Sakura's bunk and shut the door, then braced himself as another tremor ran through the ship. That one felt more like laser fire than a collision. What in the 'verse was going on out there?

Touya swore loud and long when they reached the cockpit and saw the chaos roiling outside. It looked like some kind of vast junkyard, with huge chunks of twisted and charred metal drifting into a deadly obstacle course. Another piece came hurling toward them and Yukito grabbed the steering stick just in time, veering away and taking the blow underneath the ship.

"Slag it. Slag, slag, slag it! What the hell happened here?"

"It looks like one of those huge cargo ships," Yukito surmised. "We must have been really close to hear the explosion like that, we're lucky we didn't get caught in it ourselves."

"Don't say lucky now, Yuki." Dread all over his face, Touya raised an arm and pointed. "The problems are just beginning."

Yukito barely caught a glimpse of the pirate ship coming into view before it saw them and fired. The shot hit them with deadly accuracy but it was too far out of range to do much real damage. Even so they felt the ship shudder, and Yukito threw the Wildflower into a hard right.

"Hang on. This might be a little tricky."

"A little?"

"All right, a lot," Yukito admitted. The pirates were bearing down hard now, as fast as they could go through the maze of debris. Yukito swerved and swooped around two huge chunks, picking up speed as he did so. "There, see? We can outrun them, no probl -"

A violent blast threw them forward against their seat harnesses, knocking the wind out of them.

"There's two of them!" Touya yelped, looking at the radar. "It must have been an ambush for that ship, and now they don't want any witnesses."

"Uh, Toya." Yukito pressed a few buttons and tapped a screen worriedly. "There's something wrong with the rear engines. The shields took most of it but something threw them offline, they're not responding. We can't get away like this."

A significant look passed between them and Touya unlatched his seat harness.

"I'll take care of it. Just keep us alive for as long as you can."

"I'll do my best."

There wasn't even time enough for a kiss, though Touya ached for it. Instead he could only jump down the chute and sprint to the back of the ship, expecting another blast of enemy fire to blow them all to oblivion at any second. He almost crashed right into Li, who was coming out of the engine room after looking for Sakura.

"Watch it!" Touya pushed him aside and dropped to his knees by the toolboxes, frantically pawing through them. "What are you doing hanging around in here, don't you know pirates are shooting at us?"

"Pirates? Then what are you doing down here playing mechanic, shouldn't you be getting us out of here?" Li chose not to mention that Sakura was missing, for the moment, having wisely decided that the captain wouldn't like it that it was Li searching for her.

"Engines are out, someone's gotta fix 'em." Touya yanked a grate covering off the floor and slithered down into the lower engine itself.

"The engines are what? Now? This hunk of junk is nothing but a deathtrap!" He ducked just in time before a wrench came flying out of the hole, and Touya hauled himself up enough to glare over the edge.

"Do you know how to do anything besides talk? Like how to shoot?"

"Not on a ship like this -"

"Then why don't you make yourself useful, and get your ass up to the cockpit and learn how? Because I'm busy here!"

He disappeared again, and the ship lurched to avoid another blast. It ricocheted off the side armor, nearly knocking Li off his feet, but he grabbed the doorframe in time. Sakura was going to have to wait. He ran for the cockpit.

In the front of the ship, Yukito was biting his lip in concentration as he hurtled through the mess, ducking and swerving to avoid another shot. The shields had taken enough as it was; he didn't think they could handle another direct hit. And both ships were gaining. Li stumbled into Touya's chair and latched the harness over his chest.

"Hi. Here to help?"

"If I can." Li could pilot a standard ship and fire its guns if he needed, but this antiquated layout was totally unfamiliar to him. Uncertainly he pushed a few buttons, trying to call up the targeting system. "Which is the -"

"Just a moment," Yukito said apologetically, and threw the ship into a stomach-twisting dive roll. With just the fore engines the ship still had complete maneuverability, but almost no speed. He compensated by gunning it as hard as he could for a giant scrap of twisted metal. Li yelped but Yukito yanked the steering stick downward just in time, escaping impact. The resounding explosion behind them announced that the pursuing pirate ship had not been so lucky.

"Gets 'em every time," Yukito declared, tone almost pitying. Li sagged against his harness in relief, eyes dilated.

"Wow," he gasped. "That was – amazing."

"Thanks." Yukito pulled up and swerved around a few more chunks of metal, keeping an eye out for the other pirate ship.

"No, really. What are you doing on some scrappy old cargo ship like this? You could be working anywhere you wanted."

"I'm where I'm supposed to be," he murmured.

"What?"

"Hold on!" Yukito pulled up just in time to evade the pirates' blast and Li fumbled for the trigger button, all other thoughts driven from his mind by the fight for survival.

On the opposite end of the ship Touya braced himself between the unmoving turbines and traced his pliers down the red wire to the power coupling. As he'd thought, there wasn't anything physically wrong with the engines. But that rear blast had interrupted the power flow's rhythm, crippling them. He resisted the impulse to swear again, and tried to think it through logically. The coupling was going crazy, rerouting the power back to itself when it should be transmitting it to the turbines. If he cut it off, they might be stranded out here in space forever, if the pirates didn't shoot them out of the sky first. But if he could restart it, then the power would probably assume its regular pattern and the engines would come back on line. Probably.

"How do you work this damn thing?" Li appealed, having pressed every button next to the targeting screen that he could see. Yukito leaned over without taking his eyes off the view and thumped his fist on the console. Immediately the screen flickered to life and started scrolling stats on every foreign object within range. Li grunted in relief, but then realized that with so many scraps of cargo ship floating past, the targeting computer didn't know what to focus on. Unsuccessfully he tried to single out the attacking ship, but nothing seemed to work.

They were bearing down fast now. Unconsciously holding his breath, Yukito soared upward in a wide loop, hoping to entice the pirate into following. But the pilot, having learned from his partner's mistake, was keeping his distance and firing long-range. Just in time Yukito dove behind a giant hunk of metal before a cannon shot could pulverize them. The piece of scrap disintegrated instead, exploding into millions of tiny shards.

"Ouch!" Something outside the ship had exploded, rocking them to the side and causing Touya to slice his pliers along his palm. He stared at the line of blood for a second and then went back to work, hoping it wouldn't drip into the coupling and short anything out. There was no time to bandage it, even if he had a piece of cloth. An omen?

He hoped not. This might or might not work, but he had no other option. Taking a deep breath, Touya cut the wire. The power coupling went dead and everything was suddenly very quiet.

They couldn't keep up this duck-and-hide game forever. Li glanced at Yukito's white knuckles on the steering stick and came to a decision.

"Can you fly straight toward them and keep her steady for a few seconds?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to end this."

"Oh, you got the targeting computer working?"

"Not really." Li flicked the safety switch on the trigger stick and placed his thumb lightly on the red button. "But it'll be okay. Just fly straight."

Yukito gulped but did as he was told, angling up in an attempt to at least avoid the pirates' lethal horizontal sweeps. Belatedly their guns swiveled upward to track them.

"Here we go," Touya whispered to the silent engine room. He'd peeled back the protective casing on both ends of the just-cut wire and wiped his hand on his pants again. The blood was starting to flow a lot faster now; he'd have to hurry. Before it could well up again and mix with his sweat, he grasped both ends and rapidly spliced them together.

Li closed his eyes, mustering every bit of concentration and control that he had, aimed, and fired. The two laser blasts shot toward the pirates and unerringly hit the small but vulnerable bridge. The transparent window crumpled and melted, and then the entire ship blew up in a spectacular fashion.

"Yes!" Touya jumped to his feet and raised his fists in victory. Restarting had worked, the power coupling was alive and humming again. With a groan the turbines began to rotate, pumping the rear engine into activity. He pulled himself up into the upper engine room, wincing at the pressure on his hand, and sprinted back to the cockpit.

"I got the engines going again, get us out of here!"

"It's all right, Toya, we're all fine. They're both gone now, Li shot the second one. He's pretty good." Yukito smiled wanly and unlatched his seat harness to stand up.

"Yuki? You all right?"

"Sure, fine, never better. I was pretty good back there, if I do say so myself. Never a dull moment..." His voice trailed off as his eyes closed, and he slumped over into Touya's arms. Li jumped out of his seat.

"What's the matter with him?"

"Nothing," Touya answered in a low voice, checking Yuki's pulse and removing his glasses. "He just overexerted himself again, he's tired. I'm going to get him back to bed." He pulled Yukito's arm over his shoulders and half-dragged, half-carried him back down into the corridor and their bunk.

"You're welcome, by the way," Li muttered sullenly, then remembered that he was supposed to be looking for Sakura. The door to Touya's bunk was closed, but all the others were open, including Sakura's. A glance revealed that Tomoyo was already gone, and he found her poking through crates down in the cargo bay, still in her nightclothes.

"Did you find her?" she asked hopefully, and he shook his head. Her face fell. "She must be so scared. She's done this before, sometimes, but I always found her by now. Last time she was hiding in the supply crates." Her long black hair kept swinging in front of her face and she pushed it out of the way impatiently.

"Did you look in the escape pod?"

"Yes, but it's locked with a code. We're scared to death she might climb in and jettison herself one day, so Touya doesn't let her anywhere near it." She left the opened crates, biting her lower lip worriedly. "This must mean she's hiding in the engine room; I've looked everywhere else. I hate going in there."

"I doubt it. Touya was back there working just a few minutes ago. He would have seen her. I looked in there, too."

"She has to be," Tomoyo insisted. "There's nowhere else to hide." Li shrugged and allowed her to march past him on the stairs, leading back down past the galley to the engines. Even if she hadn't said as much, it was obvious that Tomoyo didn't like the room. She tiptoed gingerly past the rotating upper turbines, holding her arms to her chest and keeping well away from anything moving.

Although Touya and Yukito were both perfectly at ease working with the machinery of the ship, and Sakura fascinated to watch, it made Tomoyo uneasy to the point of real fear. Her comfortable upbringing included nothing dirty or noisy, and the engine room was both. She could clean the bunks, sew clothes for the others, and cook tasty meals as much as she liked in the rest of the ship, but this room broke the illusion that this was a home. Instead she was drifting through space, dependent on these mysterious machines to keep her alive, which somehow just made them scarier. She could never get close without an image of being dragged into those grinding teeth and shredded until there was nothing of her left.

Li had no such qualms, inspecting all the turbines before lying across the floor and lifting the grate to check below.

"There's definitely no one down here," he announced, and Tomoyo whimpered. Now what was she going to say to Touya? Li lifted his head and stopped short. There, in the far corner at his eye level, a lone pink petal was lying on the floor. Without speaking he crept across the room and picked it up.

"Found her."

"What? Where?" He pointed up, to a small ventilation shaft in the low ceiling. It was ungrated but naturally Tomoyo had never noticed it, having been in the room only a handful of times. She looked up into the darkness of the opening with a sinking sensation. Wherever it led to, it would be dark, and cramped, not designed for any human interference. Maybe even more machinery.

"You going to get her?" Li inquired, when she made no move to do so.

"Oh. Uh, of course." She shivered and made a half-hearted jump, but she couldn't even reach.

"Scared?"

"No! I just -"

"I'll go." He didn't even give her a chance to protest before he bent his knees slightly and jumped straight up, effortlessly disappearing through the tiny opening. Tomoyo squeaked in surprise, though relieved. Now she only hoped that Sakura was all right, after everything that had happened that night.

It was utterly dark, in the topmost layer of the ship, and hot. All the heat of the internal engines was sucked up here, drawn away from the interior of the ship for safety and comfort. Holding his breath, Li thought he could hear something over the noise below and started crawling through the pitch black. The noise grew louder, and he realized it was someone crying softly.

"Sakura?" he ventured. There was a red glow ahead and he crawled for it, clambering over thick cables and pipes. His vision adjusted and soon he could see her, huddled miserably in a circle of red light and toying with something. She looked up when he came closer but did not speak, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Sakura," he tried again, feeling awkward. "Uh, don't cry. Everyone's okay, the danger is over. You're going to be all right." She hiccuped and shook her head.

"It's all come apart," she sniffled. "Can't put it back together again, won't work." For a second he thought she meant the exploded cargo ship outside, then he saw the wilting flower in her hands. Several petals had come loose in all the turbulence, and with trembling hands she tried to fit them back into their proper place. Inevitably they drifted back to the floor again.

"You like things that can be put together, don't you?" Li murmured. "You like watching your friends sew, and fix engines." Her hands stopped moving but she did not speak, eyes steadfastly on the floor. "Why are you like that, Sakura? What did they do to you?"

Sakura still said nothing, but she did look up, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Delicately she reached forward to touch, and reflexively Li leaned back. She hesitated, hand extended, and then brushed her fingertips down the side of his face. His sharp intake of breath echoed loudly in the tiny space, but he didn't speak or push her away. Her feathery touch traveled down his cheek and traced his jawline, and then she reached up with the other hand as well.

Li closed his eyes, the sound of his own breathing like a roar in his ears, his skin inexplicably going hot under her innocent explorations. Gently her fingertips traced over the arch of his eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose, and brushed over his lower lip. She paused then, but when he opened his eyes she didn't pull away. Instead her right hand slid down his neck and to his chest, stopping over his rapidly beating heart. Never breaking her gaze, she took his right hand in her left and held it firmly over her own heart. Under her soft flesh he could feel her heartbeat, in perfect unison with his.

Her eyes begged him to understand. She could not form the right words, perhaps, but she was trying to show him anyway.

"We're the same, you and me," Li said slowly, and was rewarded by a flash of triumph in her eyes. "The government took everything from us. I'm trying to reclaim what's mine. But what about you?" He leaned forward without realizing it, feeling the light exhalation of her breath on his face. "Can you ever go back?"

She opened and closed her mouth without speaking, the conflict and frustration building in her eyes. Quickly he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh. It's okay, don't think about it. Let's go back down."

She looked relieved if a little bit disappointed, and tired. He let her crawl away first, back to the dim light where Tomoyo was waiting, and then he followed.

She left the flower behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	5. ch5 rescue

**Chapter 5**

'**rescue'**

_1 year earlier…_

It was the same as last night, which was the same as the night before that. With a sinking heart Touya slumped onto the dusty piano bench and surveyed the crowd in the bar. Grim, dour, and surly, the pilots hunched over their drinks and sipped them between occasional furtive glances. Not many were smoking, but the stale odor of cigarettes clung to the very furniture, like the smell of apathetic torpor itself. No one would even look him in the eye tonight.

These were the freelancers, the grittiest and toughest in the Solarian system. Supposedly they would fly any job for a price, but these past couple nights Touya had come to realize how overblown that myth really was. After so many years he should have known better, but to be stymied like this when he'd come so close… The frustration welled up in his throat and he looked away from the crowd, eyes falling on the stained and dirty keys. Almost of their own accord, his fingers brushed over their surface and pressed down. The chime seemed oddly loud, incongruous in a setting like this, and a few patrons looked up, annoyed. Touya paid no attention, the fading sound calling back more pleasant memories in his mind: an easier time, and civilized surroundings. Home and family.

Hesitatingly, stiff with disuse, his fingers played out a simple melody on the keys. He repeated the notes, expanding to chords, filling out the sound before he added harmony with his left hand. It was just a short little tune, one of his favorites because it was so much more complicated than it sounded. Now thoroughly lost in his own world, he tapered off the volume gradually, winding down the song, until he ended on a barely audible note.

Someone clapped, jerking him sharply back to the present, and he dropped his hands. A thin and lanky man about his own age was leaning comfortably against the back of the piano, grinning appreciatively. As Touya watched he folded his arms and rested his chin on them, never breaking eye contact.

"That was great."

"Piano's out of tune," Touya said automatically, and rubbed his fingers. "And I'm out of practice."

"I think it sounded terrific." He beamed, the smile lighting up his fair complexion and golden brown eyes. His uninhibited compliment was as out of place as he was, in this gloomy saloon. Touya didn't return the smile, but he didn't scowl either.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure." The new arrival signaled to a waitress, then dropped his chin on his arms again. Touya got the impression he was being appraised.

"You're the one the pilots are talking about, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"They say you're trying to hit a government satellite," he continued blithely, ignoring Touya's guarded tone. "A suicide job; no one will touch it."

"I guess they're smarter than they look." He chuckled slightly at Touya's cynical expression.

"So are you still looking to hire someone?"

"Why, you know a pilot?"

"Sure I do. He's the best in the system. Looking for a real thrill, and going cheap too."

Definitely too good to be true. Touya made a face as the waitress plonked two bottles atop the piano.

"And where is this mystery pilot?"

"Standing right in front of you, of course." Touya snorted mid-sip, sending his ale down the wrong passage, and coughed violently until he could inhale oxygen again. The stranger watched him patiently, not touching his own drink.

"How old are you?" he finally managed to wheeze.

"No younger than you."

"Look, um…"

"Yukito," he chirped.

"Yukito," he repeated firmly. "I'm sure you're a decent pilot… but this is a very risky job. I'm looking for someone with some more experience." A _lot _more experience, if he had anything to say about it. Yukito's bright smile and fresh-scrubbed features made him look even younger than he claimed he was. It seemed unlikely he'd ever flown at all, let alone piloted a ship.

"You won't find anyone better than me," Yukito insisted, not put off. "I've been flying most of my life. I was a cabin boy on a luxury cruise line, I grew up in a cockpit." He slid onto the bench with a thump and leaned forward. Taken aback, Touya pulled away. "You should give me a chance; no one else here is going to take you up."

"Why so eager?"

"Told you, I'm looking for a thrill. Life was getting boring on the cruise lines, I want some excitement. You seem promising."

There was an oddly determined look behind those glasses, one that completely belied the merry smile still fixed on his face. Touya felt transfixed.

"You won't take no for an answer, will you?"

"Nope."

But he was right. He was getting nowhere with this crowd, and to hang around in one place for very long wasn't a good idea. He could do worse than giving this one – Yukito – a chance.

"All right," he finally conceded. "Let's see what you can do."

"Great!" Yukito grasped his bottle and clinked it with Touya's, then proceeded to down the entire thing in one gulp. The spicy ale disappeared at an astonishing rate, and Touya's eyebrows inched up until Yukito plunked the empty bottle down with a satisfied sigh. He wiped his lips and looked at Touya expectantly, paying no attention to the surprise etched all over his face. "Show me the ship."

- - - - - - -

The sun had set, and already most of the docks had been plunged into shadows. Yukito watched Touya glance over his shoulder several times before finally turning off the main thoroughfare and leading him past a couple cargo ships.

"I didn't have a lot of money to put in her, and she doesn't look like much, but -" They rounded the hull of a hulking great ship, and Yukito yelped at the sight before him.

"Oh wow, a Class A-252 freighter! They don't even _make_ those anymore, it's a classic." He rushed forward and laid a reverent hand on her stern. "Did you install the ZZ-645 engine thrusters yourself?"

"Uh, yeah," Touya finally replied after a moment of stunned silence. "How did you -"

"Told you, I grew up on ships. Bet those give her a real kick, huh?"

"That's the plan." Touya pushed up a sleeve to reveal the remote strapped on his wrist, and pressed a button. The hatchway lowered and Yukito scampered into the ship ahead of him, already halfway up the cargo bay stairs by the time he was in the ship. "Hold on, already. The ship's not going anywhere."

"Sorry." Abashed, Yukito slowed down and inspected the bunks along the lower corridor. Three were standard single size, untouched and bare. The captain's bunk had a double mattress squeezed in between the walls, littered with complicated diagrams and calculations. A small and well-worn looking bag slouched on the floor with crumpled clothing spilling out.

Touya slapped his hand on the panel and the door slid shut, cutting off Yukito's view. He blushed a little when he realized he'd been staring, and tried to cover up the quiet.

"So, what's the job?" Touya didn't speak for a few moments, looking thoughtful as they continued on to the end of the passage.

"There is a government research satellite," he said slowly, "circling D.C. It doesn't show up on radar, so no one knows exactly where it is. Inside it is something extremely valuable."

"And you're just going to go and get it," Yukito laughed, but his laughter died when he saw the serious look in Touya's eyes.

"I absolutely am."

He said nothing more but clambered up the short ladder into the cockpit, and after a second the nonplussed Yukito followed. There was something in that dark and fierce stare that had made him quail, just a little, but he forgot the momentary feeling as soon as he saw the console.

"Oh, gorgeous!" The layout was not a common one in modern ships, but Yukito flicked the correct switches with practiced ease. Below them the newly installed engines rumbled uncertainly, and he pressed the primer pump just slightly. The hum grew louder and evened out, and he traced the padded steering handles lovingly. "This is _so_ quality… listen to them purr. What's her name?"

Touya had watched this unassuming performance with something akin to awe, unable to believe how easily Yukito had tamed the ship. Not even the man who'd sold him this supposed heap had been able to start the engines on the first try, and that was without his complicated modifications. But that last part pulled him back to reality, and he shook his head.

"Don't get too attached, I'm just going to unload it after the heist." Yukito looked crestfallen.

"So you're not even going to name it? That's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck," Touya said curtly, and dropped into the navigator's seat with crossed arms. "Just hard work. The fuel cells are full, by the way, so whenever you're ready."

His tone was so casual that it was a second before Yukito caught his meaning.

"You mean I'm hired?"

"That's what I mean."

"And you want to go now?"

"Why not?"

It was implacably logical as it was baffling, but there was no doubt he was serious. He was already latching his seat harness, watching Yukito expectantly. It wouldn't be until much later that Yukito, obediently keying up the engines for takeoff, would understand how the dark-haired man beside him must have been internally quivering with impatience. After so many years of searching, Touya had finally set in motion the last step.

The ship roared into space.

- - - - - - - -

After taking a little time to familiarize himself with the console, Yukito locked in the course to D.C. and stood.

"We've got several hours before we're even close," he informed his captain, who was leaning back in his chair, feet on the console and gazing out at the stars. "D'you think it'd be all right if I went back to look at the engines?"

Touya frowned distractedly; his thoughts had clearly been elsewhere.

"What?"

"Uh, the thrusters," Yukito elaborated. "They're not operating at full capacity, we're leaking power somewhere. I thought I could check it out, and I like to poke around the engine room of any ship I'm flying anyway. Helps me to know it better." Touya stared at him as he spoke, unresponsive, but after a few seconds he nodded and stood up.

"You don't have to get up, I can find my way all right."

"No, it's fine." His eyes left no more room for argument, and Yukito realized that Touya didn't intend to leave him alone on this ship for any length of time.

"You don't trust people very easily, do you?"

"Never had much reason to."

"Oh." There didn't seem to be anything else he could say, and Yukito settled for following Touya out of the cockpit in silence. Again they traversed the ship but this time Touya led him to the left and away from the cargo bay, down another passage. The barely-comfortable quiet was interrupted when they passed the galley, and Yukito's stomach growled. "Um, I don't suppose there's any food in there. Is there?"

An amused look flickered through Touya's eyes, most of his face remaining expressionless.

"There's some. Help yourself."

"Thanks." There wasn't very much, but there was a handful of ration bars thrown into a cupboard, bottled water and some kind of brewed tea in the icebox, and several partially-eaten wrapped meals. Yukito noted those absentmindendly as he tore into a ration bar. Touya had probably been living on this ship for some time while he worked on the modifications. The galley and that one bunk had a 'lived-in' feel to them, unlike the rest of the cold and empty ship. For how long had he been camped out, there in the middle of the cargo docks, sleeping and working in solitude?

The question fled his mind when he caught up with Touya at the end of the passage, in the noisily humming engine room. Unable to help himself he gave a short whistle, which provoked a startled glance on Touya's part.

"This is just _sheen_. Look at this layout; you never see anything like this anymore! A little old-fashioned, sure, but don't you just love the craftsmanship?" Yukito dropped to his knees to examine the rotating turbines more closely, wolfing down the last of his ration bar. "See the way the power flows from one turbine to another, accelerating with the momentum? They never build a ship like that anymore, since it's so much more efficient to generate the power within each turbine individually. But I still like this way better. If you want to upgrade, adding on to the setup means you stand to increase your ship's speed almost exponentially." As he spoke he crawled further into the room, eyes steadfastly on the moving machinery. "Which is what you did, didn't you? This one, and this one here, they're not part of the original design."

"Nope."

"Did you actually install them yourself? Alone?"

"Yep." Touya reclined against a generator frame, flipping open a toolbox and rummaging inside. His laconic replies failed to deter Yukito's relentless press for conversation.

"That's amazing… you must have worked as a mechanic, right?"

"No. Just did it."

"You're kidding. How?" Touya shrugged nonchalantly, scraping the rust off a set of pliers with one of his spare motor pins.

"Don't know. That stuff is easy for me; always used to build models when I was a kid." He clammed up again right away, as if afraid he'd revealed too much of himself. Yukito was impressed, however, and laced his fingers through the grating below him. A relatively small section of the floor lifted up and he slithered down into the cramped space of the lower engine room.

"Well, you did a great job. This is where you're feeding in power from the ZZ thrusters, right?"

"Yeah." Yukito traced a finger along the wires, trying to understand Touya's system.

"Got a torch up there?"

"Here." Touya passed him a small hand-light from up above, interested in spite of himself. "I integrated the new power sources as smoothly as I could, but I never could get more than a 90% efficiency rating. I was afraid the ship might not be able to take it if I pushed it anymore."

"Oh, she can take it," Yukito assured him, voice slightly muffled as he bent over to examine the couplings. "And you did a really good integration, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That you used a tyrene alloy wire as the splicing conductor. It's efficient, but I think you'd be better off with some pure renzene. It's supposed to be particularly good for linking foreign power sources." It was hot below and he stood up to catch a breath of fresh air, folding his arms on the edge of the opening with a grin. "Don't suppose you've got any?"

Touya regarded him silently for a minute, eyes impossible to read.

"I might. You sure know your stuff."

"Have to. Can I borrow those pliers to peel off the casing? I'll be careful, promise." After a second of hesitation Touya handed them over, and Yukito went back to work. He managed to endure about three seconds of silence before speaking again.

"So how'd you ever find this gem?"

"You sure like to talk, don't you?"

"Well, not with just anyone. But I think you haven't really talked with someone in a long time."

"That's right." Touya closed his eyes and leaned his head back, relishing the comforting vibration of the engines below him. For almost two standard months he'd been living alone on the ship, working day and night on the modifications. He'd exchanged hardly more than three sentences with anyone in that time. After all that silence, having a conversation here in the engine room felt strange. "A woman."

"What?"

"A woman I knew found this ship for me. She said it would help me."

Below, Yukito chuckled. "A woman you knew, huh? Was she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"You two were close?"

"Not really." Touya pushed his bangs off his forehead, grimacing at the memories. Her exotic flame-red hair, and those knowing brown eyes… "She kept her distance, mostly. I'm not even sure how she found me; she just seemed to come out of nowhere. She would feed me a tip or some random piece of advice and then she would disappear again. She knew I never really trusted her."

"But you did buy the ship."

"It was cheap."

"Can't beat that," Yukito laughed. "I'm done stripping the casing. Got that renzene?"

"There's a small coil. Will it be enough?" Yukito stood up to inspect the spool in Touya's hand and nodded.

"It should work." He hit the manual kill switch on the thrusters, leaving them to drift through space for a few minutes. He would need to work quickly, and expertly sliced through the thin tyrene conductors. "You're really good at playing the piano, you know. I liked that song. Who taught you?"

"My mom." There was a lengthy pause, and then, "We used to play together."

"That's so cute," Yukito teased. "A thief that plays the piano with his mother. What would she say if she saw you now?"

"She hasn't said anything in a long time. She's dead."

"Oh." In the darkness below, Yukito blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." His voice was matter-of-fact and emotionless. "It's just me and Dad, now."

"I really am sorry. I never knew my family."

"Never?"

"Yeah. I don't really know much about it, but I was found abandoned on the cruise ship I grew up on. No one wanted to stop and try to find an orphanage, so I just stayed on as their cabin boy. It was fun, but kind of lonely… too…" Yukito's words trailed off as he began wrapping the renzene wire around an engine node, trying to concentrate. It should be a simple matter to make the connection, but it would be difficult to keep the wire taut with only his two hands to wrap at the other end.

"Something wrong?" Touya asked, after a few minutes of uncharacteristic silence.

"Ah, no. I've almost got it, it's just a little tricky -" The light filtering in from above was blocked completely, and before Yukito realized what he was doing, Touya slid down into the tight space beside him.

"I'll hold it while you wrap," he offered. "We can't just sit here in space until some pirate comes along."

"Right. Thank you." Touya held the torch at a favorable angle for Yukito to wrap the wire, while he grasped the other end firmly. This was much easier and it wasn't long before Yukito finished. "Okay! Let's see if it worked."

Eagerly he pressed the manual override switch again, and they could feel the shudder run around and below them. A few seconds later the power coupling had booted up again, and the turbines above began to rotate.

"Well, the engines accepted it, anyway," Touya grunted. "We'll have to wait and see what kind of efficiency reading we get, though." He wasn't really worried, however, the renzene was probably doing its job. That was a good idea, to use it. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yukito flashed him a satisfied grin. "So you can smile. I was worried."

Touya hadn't even realized that he was smiling, until then, and he felt his skin flush inexplicably.

It's too hot down here, he thought, and reached to pull himself up at the same time that Yukito did. They very nearly bumped into one another, and Touya flinched backward.

"Go ahead."

"Mm." Touya waited several seconds after Yukito had hauled himself upward before following. This pilot seemed like a good pick after all: smart, useful, if a little talkative. But after so long in isolation Touya felt crowded, and in need of personal space. He plucked at the buttons on his shirt.

"We've still got plenty of time. I think I'll rinse off in the shower."

"Okay," Yukito said placidly, throwing the pliers back in the toolbox. He shut it with a snap. "But are you sure? You'll have to leave me alone." That last part was delivered almost teasingly, the amused gleam in his eyes visible from across the room. Touya's fingers stopped moving as they stared at one another for several heartbeats, then he wrenched his gaze away.

"Um," he stammered. "Um, you'll be fine. It'll be fine. Won't be long." And even though he was back in the cool corridor, as he strode back to his bunk, he could still feel his face burning up.

- - - - - - - -

The rest of the trip passed quietly enough, although Touya's anxiety was growing visibly as the hours ticked on. He didn't show it in any obvious way, but he frequently left Yukito alone in the cockpit, where he could hear him pacing up and down the lower corridor. Eventually he returned with a small and worn-looking notebook, and leaned back in his chair to flip through it. Yukito thought he glimpsed some scribbled calculations, and what looked like weather satellite photos.

"Won't be long before we're coming up on D.C.," he announced after a while. "I need to know what course to set. You said we're looking for a satellite?"

"That's right."

"That won't show up on radar."

"Yes."

"So are we just supposed to look for it, or what?"

"No." Touya brushed his thumb lightly over something in his notebook that had been circled in red. "It's not visible to us, either."

"What?"

"But it is opaque. I analyzed weather photos of the planet's sun side and found a shadow that followed a regular path over the continents. I calculated the time it took for a rotation around the planet and managed to estimate its probable speed and orbital track. Turn ten degrees port and fifteen degrees downward, and fly slow."

Yukito's mouth was hanging slightly open after all that, but he did as he was told and they began a leisurely circuit past the southern half of the planet. For several long minutes nothing happened, and he was about to suggest that maybe Touya had been wrong, but then the dark-haired man raised a hand to point.

"There."

Yukito couldn't see anything, at first. But there was something about the empty space before them that didn't seem quite right to his trained eye. He squinted carefully as they drifted forward, trying to understand what it was.

"The stars are moving," he finally said, confused. Stars thousands of light-years away shouldn't be moving, flying as slowly as this. Touya nodded.

"You're not looking at the stars. It's a covert design, done completely in a black mirrored patina. It's reflecting the space around it."

Yukito had never heard of such a thing, and gaped in astonishment. But there could be no doubt Touya was speaking the truth; now that he looked, he could see the angular lines and edges of the small station. But it was such an effective disguise he probably could have flown right past it hundreds of times and never noticed, had he not known to look.

"It's incredible." Touya snorted quietly, whether in contempt or disgust he didn't know. "Um, where do you want me to go? If we fly in any closer than this they're sure to spot us."

"I know. Fly up and then straight down on top of them. The engines and the ventilation shafts are up top, and with all the heat expelled into space we won't show up on their scanning equipment."

It seemed a reasonable plan, except –

"The satellite rotors are on top, too."

"I know." Touya gave Yukito a measuring look. "That's why I wanted the best. You up for it?"

Yukito met the look and straightened his shoulders, nodding.

"Hang on." He brought the ship to the apex of their curve and angled straight down, steering directly for the near-invisible target beneath them. Touya gripped his chair but said nothing, and both men held their breath.

The satellite rotors were designed not only for the minimalistic steering, but to whisk away the extreme heat generated by the engines and prevent the satellite from overheating. Yukito could see them more clearly as they flew closer, spinning around and around, occasionally the huge structures overlapping one another as they rotated. Once he was through, there wouldn't be any time for hesitation.

They were there. He swooped under the first blade and dove to avoid the second, then reared up again before a lower blade could crash into them. A relatively clear space opened and he shot straight down and then pulled up just in time to evade the next rotor. An angled shot downward, then up, then down and down some more. One more small uward turn and he soared right over a spinning blade, and they were clear.

Yukito set them gently down on the satellite's surface.

"Whoa," Touya exhaled, subconsciously placing a hand over his heart and feeling its rapid thumping. "You really are good."

"Told you," Yukito mocked, but his own heartrate was going pretty fast too and he took a couple deep breaths. "I was born to fly."

Something about the way he said it made Touya frown, and he glanced sharply at the fair-haired pilot to his right. But Yukito was leaning back against his chair with his eyes closed, color returning to his too-pale cheeks. Just a normal, incredibly precocious pilot.

Nothing more.

He unstrapped his seat harness and stood up.

"Right. I'll be back in a little while." Once again, his tone was so matter-of-fact and casual that Yukito almost missed the meaning entirely.

"Wait." He unbuckled and scrambled down from the cockpit. "Wait, you mean you're just breaking in?"

"That's why you flew me here." He was climbing out of his bunk as he spoke, checking the chambers of his gun before slipping it into a holster. He'd changed into a short-sleeved black shirt after his shower, and Yukito watched him pull on a pair of black leather gloves.

"I don't understand. How do you think you're going to get in?"

"Mechanics' panels, next to every ventilation shaft. Designed for planetside work, but they're sealed off from the space vacuum."

"They'll be locked."

"I know." He flipped open a narrow black case as he strode briskly down the corridor, checked something inside, and closed it with a snap. Nonplussed, Yukito trailed him down the stairs and into the cargo bay. Touya opened a panel next to the airlock door and punched a few buttons; immediately they could hear the clicking and whirring of the short connection tunnel outside. While he was waiting for it to extend completely, Touya opened a box and took out something that looked like a grappling hook.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Long time." The panel blipped and the light turned green, indicating a successful seal. Touya opened the door and dropped to the surface of the satellite. His black case was out again, and he selected a thin metal needle to flip up the plate over the wiring.

"You… have done this before, right?" Touya picked out a different tool, studied the wires a moment, then snipped one. The service panel slid obediently open, allowing Touya access to the interior of the satellite.

"Never." He gripped the edge, ready to drop through.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked irritably, and Yukito faltered a little.

"Let me come with you."

"Excuse me?"

"This is suicide, Toya, and you know it. I don't care how smart you are, you can't just break into a high-level government satellite when you've never done anything like this before." Touya's scowl only got deeper as Yukito spoke, and he hurried to finish. "There's nothing I can do here sitting on the ship, at least with you I can be an extra pair of eyes."

"Why do you care so much?" Touya spat, his voice harsher than he intended. Yukito cringed a little, but didn't back down.

"I just want to see you come back, that's all." Surprise swept away all of Touya's irritation, and he stared blankly at Yukito. The sincerity in his face and his tone was obvious, but it had been too long. Too many years since Touya knew a genuine helping hand and how to react to it. After a few seconds with no response, Yukito ventured a small smile.

"After all, if you don't come back I don't get paid."

That seemed to shake Touya out of his stunned silence, and he looked away with a shrug.

"Do as you like. There's another cable-hook in that box." And then he was gone, through the entranceway and hidden from Yukito's view. He had to hurry to grab another grappling hook, and then he too dropped down into the satellite.

In almost complete darkness the two of them clambered over bulky piping, Yukito following Touya faithfully. It wasn't until they reached a grated opening and Touya levered it off that he spoke.

"Are you sure?" The sides were absolutely smooth, with no purchase, and all he could see below was a yawning blackness.

"It's the quickest way down into the working levels." Touya wedged the hook of his cable firmly in between some machinery, and Yukito copied him.

"Those prints in your bunk, were those the schematics of this station?"

"No. I never could find out what model it is, so I just memorized all of them."

"You _what_?" Touya released the catch on his cable-hook and disappeared down into the darkness, leaving him alone. Yukito closed his eyes briefly, and with no other option, jumped into the shaft. They repeled downward for what felt like about three stories, and much to Yukito's relief it grew cooler as they went lower. He'd never liked the heat very much.

Cooler and louder. What was at first a hum became a dull roar, but it wasn't until his hair lifted off his face and started blowing straight upward that he realized they were in an air ventilation circuit. A huge fan at the bottom was blowing the air up to the top of the ship for recycling, in order to keep the living spaces of the satellite cool and fresh.

"Slow down!" Touya shouted over the noise, and with one hand began to painstakingly unscrew the bolted grate in front of them. After a second of observation, Yukito started on the other side. Working in tandem, they finished quickly and pushed the grate in, Touya lowering it quietly to the floor.

They waited another minute to make sure no one had heard, and propped their feet against the edge. Yukito hooked his cable to the top lip of the grate opening and swung gracefully in. Something in Touya's latch had caught, however, and for just a second his attention was off his balance as he tried to force it. The latch snapped unexpectedly and he slipped.

For one horrifying second Touya could feel the rush of a free-fall, and the terrible certainty that he would hurtle down through the darkness and into the blades of the fan. Then someone caught his wrist and cut his fall short. Breathing hard, he looked up to Yukito's cheerful grin.

"Thanks," he rasped.

"No problem," the other assured him, keeping a firm grip on Touya's right arm while he reached up with his left. Touya was not exactly light but Yukito didn't even seem to be straining very hard. He was obviously stronger than he looked.

Once Touya was safely through the opening they moved forward into the corridor, muted lights having replaced the absolute darkness. They found a door and Touya pushed it open a crack, unnecessarily putting a finger to his lips for silence.

This hallway was cleaner, with smooth white walls and brighter lighting. He waited cautiously for several seconds, then pushed the door open wider and slipped out.

"Ventilation shaft runs down the middle," he said quietly. "We're in the center, could be right or left." After a moment of indecision, he took a step to the left.

"Wait."

"Now what?" Yukito had a funny look on his face, and he took a step back from Touya.

"I think… I think we should go right."

"Any reason?" Yukito opened his mouth and closed it again, shrugging helplessly. Impatience flashed across Touya's face, but before he could say anything they heard the echo of footsteps and conversation coming from the left. They both bolted, running as quickly and as quietly as they could down the passage, and dove around the corner just before a pair of men turned in to the hall. Edging one eye around the corner, Touya watched them come closer and motioned to keep going.

Neither hardly daring to breathe, the two men crept down the corridor and then another. The whole place was eerily quiet and empty, which was good in itself, but the silence was so absolute that it felt oppressive. It was so still that when they heard voices again, Yukito almost leapt out of his skin. This time the steps were purposeful and coordinated, the steps of a security force. The two of them were right in the middle of a long hallway, with no cover except for a slight recess that led to a closed off lab.

They both ducked into it, but now Yukito could hear them turn into the hallway itself, coming right for them. They'd see them in a moment, and heaven knew what they were armed with. Touya was already at work, levering off the front plate of the panel by the door. Inside was a complicated maze of wires, and he took a second to study the configuration.

Hurry, Yukito pleaded mentally. The steps were much closer. Finally Touya made a decision and sliced at the wire. Nothing happened, and Yukito almost panicked, but then Touya crossed it with another one and the door slid open. They threw themselves inside just before it shut again, and the soldiers strode right past. Both exhaled in relief, and then Touya uttered a strangled gasp.

"What, what?" Yukito jumped and whirled around with his fists raised, then froze in shock. They weren't in any lab after all. It was a small, bare room, also white with a black panel on one side, the lights in here softer than out. There was nothing in it whatsoever, except for the stuffed pad in the corner and the teenage girl sitting on it, watching them.

_Teenage girl?_ The sheer unexpectedness of it rendered Yukito speechless and immobile, and he could only stare. She stared right back, the bright emerald of her eyes visible from across the room. Her light brown hair fell in a tangled mess to her shoulders, swishing a little as she cocked her head to one side and smiled at him.

"You came back."

Bewildered, Yukito could only stare. But the sound of her voice broke Touya out of his stunned silence and somehow he managed to speak.

"Yes," he choked, the word hardly audible over his pounding heart. His hacking case clattered to the floor and he took a hesitant step forward. "Yes, I came back to find you. I promised you every night that I would."

She didn't move from her position, sitting cross-legged in a nest of thick blankets, but watched him placidly as he took another wary step, as if she would disappear if he moved too fast. It was too easy, too good to be true, this might all be another one of his dreams. Surely she couldn't be sitting right there a few feet away, not after all this time. Too desperate to hold back any longer he crossed the remainder of the distance in a rush and fell to his knees, tugging off the gloves. Only when he placed his hands on her face and felt her warmth did he let himself believe that she was real. She didn't look anything like the girl he'd lost, but it was her.

"Sakura," he whispered, and enveloped her in a crushing embrace. "It's been such a long time."

Feeling a little awed, Yukito approached the pair and dropped to his knees by Touya's side, unwilling to break the moment just yet. But they were in a dangerous place, still. Finally he cleared his throat.

Touya pulled away with a startled jerk, having completely forgotten that Yukito was even there. Struggling to subdue the chaos of emotions inside him, he wiped at the tears on his face and tried a smile.

"Sorry… I'm sorry. This is," he hesitated and then spoke the word lovingly, "Sakura. She's my sister. My little sister."

_Sister._ Yukito felt a second shock ripple through him at the introduction, looking from one face to the other. How could Touya's sister be in a place like this? What in the 'verse had happened to them?

"Sakura, this is Yukito. He flew me here to get you, I've come to get you out of here!" Touya's happy and excited smile died a little as she continued to gaze unblinkingly. He hadn't even noticed before with his own tumult of emotions, but now he was seized with a sudden misgiving. She wasn't talking, and she hadn't even hugged him back.

"Sakura? Say something." She remained silent, but the tiny smile on her lips didn't fade as she reached up to feel her brother's face like he had for her. "Sakura, please. Are you all right? Did they… do something to you?"

Still no answer. Her hand traced over his skin, lightly, her expression vaguely pleased but unemotional. Dread welled up in Touya and he could feel his body begin to shake.

"Sakura?" Pushed to the limit, Touya's eyes burned with tears and he struggled to hold them back. He covered her hand with his and held it close, could feel the trembling against his skin. "S-she's not like this. This isn't her. Th-they did something t-to her." All of his guarded expressions had long since been stripped away, and Yukito saw the blanche that crossed his face.

"Toya, no!" Quickly he clapped a hand over the other's mouth, and tilted his chin up. "Take a deep breath. Get a hold of yourself. We still have to get out of here; you've got to keep it together. Can you do that?"

After several long moments Touya nodded fractionally, and Yukito withdrew his hand. He was still breathing raggedly, but the color was returning to his face now, as well as that determined look to his eyes.

"Good. Let's move." They both stood and Touya pulled gently on Sakura's arm.

"Come on, Sakura. Time for us to go." She bit her lip anxiously and resisted, and when Touya hauled her to her feet she actually struggled to pull free.

"No!" she shouted, catching them both by surprise. "No, we can't! We'll leave him -"

"Shh!" Frightened of the noise she was making, Touya pulled her close to his chest and wrapped an arm around her, pinning her tightly. He clapped his other hand over her mouth, stifling her cries. "Sakura, please be quiet. They'll hear us!"

She didn't seem to understand his warning, or even hear it, and frantically wriggled in her brother's grasp. Finally she bit him on the hand and he gritted his teeth with pain.

"Can't go," she gasped, looking right at Yukito. "Can't go, can't leave him behind, he's my friend and your -"

"Sakura, please!" Again Touya gagged her, this time stuffing one of his gloves partway into her mouth. He hated himself for it, but there was no other way. "What is she talking about?"

Yukito's eyes fell upon her bed, and he saw the doll lying half-hidden by the blankets. It didn't belong here anymore than she did; it was obviously homemade, with a fringe of brown yarn for its hair and circles of green cloth for the eyes.

"Maybe she wants this," he suggested and held it up to her in a timid offering. Angrily she struck it away, looking more and more hysterical with every second. "I'm sorry, Toya, I don't know."

"Can't be helped. Maybe she'll calm down once we're out of here." Determined to not think about anything else until he'd gotten his sister to safety, Touya half dragged, half carried Sakura back to the door. Yukito took an uncertain step toward them and then stopped, for the first time noticing that the black panel was not like the wall at all but opaque glass, a window.

Could someone see them? No, if they'd been spotted there would have been soldiers in here long ago. But he still had the nagging feeling that someone was on the other side of that glass, watching him. He could see his troubled expression in the reflection, and tremulously he reached to touch.

"Yukito! You coming or what?"

"Sorry." He pushed the window out of his mind and ran to join Touya.

Once outside the room they waited for an agonizing minute, trying to listen for footsteps. It was difficult now, with Sakura, still whimpering and fighting her brother. It was all he could do to hold onto her, and Yukito worried the noise would carry too easily.

Touya was edgy about it too, and clamped Sakura in a tighter grip before hoisting her right off the floor and moving forward.

"Let's go." Together they made their way back down the passage, more slowly than before, their nerves jangling every time Sakura uttered a sound. But nothing happened. They reached the end of the corridor without incident and Yukito started to feel a little better as he peeked around the corner. All was clear, and he motioned for Touya to follow. But hardly had they come around the bend when another man stepped into the corridor up ahead, wearing a white coat and reading over some file in his hand. They all froze and traded shocked stares for a moment, and then the man dropped his papers and yelled, bolting back down the way he had come.

Touya gave an anguished groan but couldn't even reach for his gun, fully occupied with holding onto his sister. Yukito broke into a run, closing the distance between him and the stranger at almost inhuman speed, and threw himself forward to tackle him to the floor. He managed to cry out one more time for help before Yukito clamped a hand over his mouth and snaked his arm around his throat.

"Finish him off," Touya hissed. "Take my gun."

"No, they'll hear it. This'll only take a second." Touya fretted, but Yukito just tightened his hold and waited patiently until his victim passed out and fell limply to the floor. "But now we have to hide him."

The staccato beat of running foosteps echoed behind them; someone had heard him cry out after all.

"No time! Run!" Yukito scrambled to his feet and started to run, but faltered when he realized Touya couldn't keep up. "Don't wait for me, keep running!"

"No way." Yukito screeched to a halt, but he'd hardly turned around when an authoritative voice called out for them to stop. Touya dove behind a corner, relinquishing part of his hold on Sakura to yank out his gun and fire a few blind shots. It was enough to keep them back, but then a loud and abrasive siren started to wail. Sakura shrieked and dropped to her knees, trying to cover her ears. Touya had his hands full trying to soothe her, and Yukito started forward to help when a thick transparent security barrier slid down from the ceiling, cutting them off from one another.

Helplessly Yukito beat his fists against it, but it was no use. Touya was scowling on the other side, motioning with his gun for him to go on. Yukito shook his head, and Touya jabbed the air with an emphatic gesture.

"Start the ship," he mouthed, then looked over his shoulder at the sound of more approaching soldiers. There was no more time to argue, and Touya dragged Sakura away and down another corridor, out of Yukito's sight.

Now he could hear more people running from the other end of the passage, toward him, and he backed away from the barrier. Much as he didn't like it, there wasn't anything he could do for Touya now. He had no choice but to escape back the way they came.

Sakura couldn't stop crying as Touya yanked her down a corridor and around another corner. He paused to peek around the edge first and she crumpled to the ground.

"It hurts, it hurts," she sobbed. "Make it go away."

"Sakura, shh." He knelt beside her, all too aware of the precious seconds ticking by but unable to help himself. He pulled the wispy strands of her hair back and out of her face, and wiped her tears. "I promise I'll make it go away. Just hang on for a little longer, okay? It will all be over soon."

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted, and Touya snarled. He fired off two shots as a deterrent and pulled Sakura in the opposite direction and around another bend. If he reckoned right, he should be circling around the central ventilation shafts and near the other side. There had to be another door somewhere, he just prayed it wasn't on the wrong side of a security barrier.

Special Agent Jay Rino had ducked in time but his underling had not, and caught the bullet right in his lower chest. He gave a wheezing cough and sank to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth. Rino ground his teeth and waited, then checked cautiously around the corner again. The intruder was gone, as well as the subject. Holding his gun at the ready he ran ahead lightly, taking care to check before rounding any corners. Information was unclear right now as to just how many of them there were, or exactly how they'd managed to break in in the first place. Rino felt disgusted by the pitiful performance put up so far by his men, but after so many uneventful years of guarding a boring research satellite, they'd grown sloppy.

Rino slowed, a little confused when he turned into another passage that was blocked by an emergency barrier. It was empty, and he thought he must have missed the intruder doubling back and taking another turn. Then he saw the service door set into the paneling and kicked it open, sweeping both directions with his gun barrel as a precaution. There was no way of knowing which way he'd gone, but then Rino thought he could hear the sound of a girl crying to his left. He ran in that direction, quietly, but not quietly enough. A bullet plunked off the machinery next to his head and he jerked back behind some cover.

"Stay back!" Touya warned, backing down the narrow passage as quickly as he could with his writhing sister in one arm. "Don't come any closer!"

"The entire satellite has been alerted to your presence, all exits are sealed. You have no chance, give it up now."

There was no response and Rino edged a little further along the passage, trying to at least keep the intruder in his vision.

"I told you to stay back!" Touya fired again, and again. The second time the hammer fell with a horrifyingly empy sound, and he checked the chamber. No more bullets. He swallowed another groan and kept moving backward. It seemed to him that he must have come all the way around, surely he was close –

There! Almost directly behind him was the opened grate, and the blackness of the shaft behind it.

"Almost there," he whispered, not sure if he was comforting Sakura or himself. "Just hang on."

"Freeze!" Rino heard the unmistakable sound of an emptied gun's trigger, and strode forward without bothering about cover. For the first time he saw the intruder clearly; he was surprisingly young and clean-cut, and whispering something in the subject's ear. At Rino's shout he raised his gun again, but the agent was not fooled. "You're trapped, and you have no way out of this. Step away from the girl and get down on the floor."

"Never," Touya barked. It was obvious the soldier knew he was out of ammo, so he holstered his gun and used both arms to pick up Sakura. He took another step back, and Rino took another step forward.

The girl was wriggling all over the place, struggling against the man's grip. Hitting her was more than a possibility if Rino fired, but he kept his gun raised anyway, waiting for a clear shot.

"I will not give you another warning. Release her and get down!"

"What did you people _do_ to her?" Touya raged. "Why did it have to be her?"

That threw Rino a little, and he hesitated. The intruder had backed all the way up to an opening in the wall and reached up inside it. Too late Rino sprinted forward.

"Don't move!"

Touya pressed the trigger button on his taut and waiting cable-hook, and just in time he pushed away with his feet. The soldier came close, almost managed to catch hold of Sakura's feet, but he failed. Touya and Sakura shot upwards into the darkness, at an exhilirating speed. His hand hurt from clutching the handle, and his arm ached with the strain of holding onto Sakura. To drop her now would be to kill her.

Rino watched them wink out in the darkness, uselessly pointing his gun upward into the black void. Damn, damn, damn it! He ripped his com-link off his vest and shouted into it.

"All units, the intruder is headed for the top level of the satellite, believe that to be his entry point. Get into any ship you can and take off, you must intercept his escape vehicle."

"But sir, all exits have been sealed! The loading dock is locked down."

"Well _un_seal them, damn it! He broke in via the mechanic's panels on top, he didn't use any goddamn exits!" He terminated the conversation with a huff and ran back out into the proper hallways, only to discover that the internal security barriers were still down.

"And get these barriers up!"

Sakura had fallen silent and still as they soared upwards, entranced or stupefied Touya didn't know. But he was thankful for her weakened resistance as they reached the top level and he collapsed onto the metal floor for a deep breath, hugging her tightly.

"Good girl, Sakura, good girl. Hardest part's over now, I swear it, we're almost out of here." He was so tired, but he had to keep going; they were so close. Wearily he climbed to his feet in a half crouch – there wasn't enough room for him to stand – and prodded Sakura to start moving. She fussed and protested and even tried to turn back, but the stress of impending pursuit had worn Touya's patience right through.

Finally he gripped her by her hair and herded her straight for the ship.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to hurt you I promise but we have to keep moving there's no time…" His voice faded to a hoarse whisper and he took a deep breath. "You just have to trust me."

"I trust you," she whispered, so softly that he almost didn't hear her. His breath caught in his throat and he looked at her again with a sudden fierce hope. For just one brief moment she sounded so normal, and the love shone out of her eyes. Then the look faded away to bland indifference, and his shoulders slumped. Again the fear and bewilderment threatened to overwhelm him, but he shook his head and forced it back. Now was not the time, it had to wait until later.

Deftly he lifted her up and pushed her right through the short connection tunnel, dumping her on the floor of his ship. He hauled himself up after her and slammed the airlock shut, punching the buttons to disconnect the tunnel. Then he slapped the intercom button.

"We're in, Yuki, go, go, go!"

He had no way of even knowing that Yukito had made it back safely, but then the engines rumbled and the ship jerked under his feet. Sakura squeaked and started to crawl away and Touya had to throw himself on top of her.

"Don't move! We have to hold onto something." The words were barely out of his mouth when the ship shot straight up and then forward. The memory of their trip in was still fresh, and Touya dragged Sakura across the floor to the walls of the cargo bay. There were wide straps fixed there, intended to hold crates in place during turbulence, and he wrapped his arm in one while holding Sakura firmly around the waist. The ship bucked and dipped and then soared up again, twisted sharply to the left and nearly dislodging Touya's grip, and then Yukito gunned it straight out into open space.

Touya could feel the ship's acceleration level out and relaxed, slumping against the cold metal wall behind him.

"It's over," he murmured. "I know it; we made it. You're safe now, Sakura, I won't ever let anything happen to you again."

She said nothing. He looked down to discover that the events had finally taken their toll; Sakura was fast asleep against his chest.

Yukito felt fairly pleased with himself as the old cargo ship streaked out into space, leaving the satellite and then D.C. behind in its exhaust. Against all odds they'd made it, but now he had no directions on where to go or what the next step was. When he was certain that there was no danger of pursuit, he set a course for the nearest spaceport and left the cockpit. Down below, he found Touya sitting cross-legged on his bed. All of his papers and diagrams had been swept to the floor to make room for his sister, who was stretched out and sleeping peacefully in front of him. Yukito hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

"Is she all right?" he finally asked, not sure what else to say. He knew it was a stupid question but he cringed when Touya shook his head frantically.

"No… no she's not all right. They did something to her, they changed her, made her different. How could they?" His tone wasn't self-righteous or angry, but plaintive. Touya looked so broken, sitting there on the bed, and Yukito ached for him. It was a terrible ending for a brave rescue. "I d-don't know what they did, Yuki. I found her and I sa-saved her, but I don't know what they did and now I can't help her and I don't know what to do…" A shuddering sob arrested his words and he squeezed his eyes shut, ready to give in to the panic at last.

Without realizing it, Yukito had been climbing down into the bunk as Touya spoke, and now he put an anxious hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, Toya, don't. It won't help her and it won't solve anything, you can't give up now. Not after everything you did for her!"

"I'm all alone!"

"No, you're not. I'm right here." Yukito sat near the edge of the bed, half-turned in to face Touya, and was almost knocked right off when the taller man crashed against his shoulder in tears. It was a shock, but Yukito sensed the stoic man's desperation for some release, and tenderly wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," he said softly, doing his best to comfort the other through his racking cries. "You're very strong, I know it. You're going to make it." Touya didn't respond verbally but clutched at Yukito harder, which prompted Yukito to give him another gentle squeeze. "I promise that everything will be absolutely all right."

And without consciously deciding to do so, he dropped a light kiss on Touya's brow.

Abruptly Touya's sobs died, and he stiffened, pulling away. His tear-streaked face was etched in shock. Aghast at what he'd done, Yukito groped for an apology.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that, I -" Touya's mouth closed over his, cutting him off, and his eyes flew open in surprise. Touya's fingers were sliding through his silver hair now, holding his head still as he pushed in further, exploring Yukito's mouth with his tongue. It was so sudden and invasive, and at first Yukito went absolutely rigid. But the warmth of Touya's body pressed up against his felt good, and he felt the heady rush of Touya's desire. He was seeking release, and would not be denied.

Gradually Yukito mellowed into the kiss, responding in kind with his own tongue, giving encouragement. It seemed Touya couldn't stop now that he'd started, and he pushed forward more and more, until the two of them slid right off the edge of the bed and onto the hard floor. Still embraced they rolled over once until Touya was on top again, and feverishly he pulled apart the buttons on Yukito's shirt, ripping it in his excitement. Yukito didn't even notice the twinges of pain from the fall but arched his back under Touya's insistent kisses.

His chest was as pale as his face, creamy and smooth. Touya ran his tongue over the flesh and eagerly pulled at the buttons on his pants. Panting hard, Yukito raised a half-hearted hand to deflect him.

"No, Toya. You- you don't have to -"

"Quiet," Touya ordered, and knocked his hand away. "I want to. Please let me."

The temptation was too much for Yukito and he managed a shaky nod. And, for a short but blissful time after that, the two forgot about everything else in the universe.

- - - - - - -

Agent Rino finished his report, in the dark and empty office, and waited. Several long, deathly silent seconds ticked by before the desk phone spoke again.

"And you were the only one to see the intruders clearly?"

"Yes sir, just one. He gave the impression that he knew the subject personally."

"I see." The images of two males popped up on his screen. "Was it either of these men?"

"Yes sir, the one without glasses."

"You're sure?"

"I am, sir. I saw his face very clearly before he escaped up the ventilation shaft. I did not fire, per strict orders to maintain the safety of the girl."

"Orders that remain in place," the disembodied voice instructed briskly. "The girl Kinomoto Sakura is a product of several years' worth of scientific achievement, and her value is beyond price. Her exposure to the environment outside the laboratory could have catastrophic consequences, and threatens the success of the experiment. At all costs she must be returned to the satellite."

"Yes sir. And what division shall I contact to head the search and recover mission?"

"No division, Agent Rino. I am appointing you to head the recovery." Rino stiffened and sat up straight, dismayed. At the very most, he'd been expecting a curt dismissal with a reduction in his benefits.

"Ah, sir. May I remind you that I transferred to lead the security here on the understanding that it would be my last job. I am due for retirement at the end of the year."

"You saw his face," his superior said coldly. "You spoke with him. Despite this serious breach, your record as one of the top-class federal agents still stands. There is no one else that I want to head this mission. Conduct it as you see fit, only remember that the subject must be returned _alive and with no injuries whatsoever_. When successfully completed, you may then consider yourself honorably discharged."

Rino's mouth opened and closed once before his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Yes sir, Mr. Smith."

"One other thing. The male you identified is Kinomoto Touya, her older brother. His theft and interference in this classified operation marks him as a grand felon; his crimes are punishable by death. I would appreciate it if you bring him back to the satellite alive as well, but if not… I'll understand."

- - - - - - -

He was stiff, and cold. Gradually these unpleasantries worked their way into his consciousness, until Yukito admitted defeat and opened his eyes. The world was fuzzy, and by habit he patted around his head looking for his glasses. He found them after a few seconds, not folded, as if they'd been tossed idly to the floor. He put them on to discover that he was on the floor too, surrounded by a mess of crumpled papers and clothing.

He closed his eyes again as the memories washed over him. He must have fallen asleep right here next to the bed after making love with Touya, exhausted after everything that had happened. He was still tired and would have liked to go back to sleep again, but he really was uncomfortable. He dimly remembered falling asleep curled up to Touya's warm body, but now he was alone, and with a grimace he sat up. Touya was sitting exactly where he'd been last time, next to his sister, watching her sleep. There was a somber expression on his face but the earlier panic seemed to be gone.

Wearily he climbed back onto the bed and rested his chin on Touya's shoulder, not saying anything for a few moments as they watched her breathe in and out. Asleep, her face was relaxed and peaceful, her expression innocent.

"She's very pretty," he finally murmured. Touya managed a wry grunt.

"Yeah, I guess she is. Looks just like our mom now. I didn't know that 'til today." His hand found Yukito's and squeezed it, seeking comfort. "I was so stupid. I knew better, but I had this fantasy that I would find her exactly how she was when she disappeared. She was ten, just a little girl. I didn't think how much seven years would have changed her, even without the things they did to her. I didn't get to see her grow up."

He swallowed and leaned his head to the side, resting it against Yukito's.

"Kaho once said that finding my sister would be the easy part; the difficulty would come afterwards. I didn't understand then and I brushed it off, but now I do. For seven years all I could think about was tracking her down, and never once thought about what to do with her. We can't go home, you saw how important she was to them. They've probably got my father's house staked out already. There's nowhere we can go that's safe, even if I was sure that I could take care of her."

Which he wasn't. It killed him to think it, but he couldn't stop looking at her clothing. She was dressed in some shapeless white pajama-like set, and it reminded him of prison garb. He wanted to take it off, but Sakura wasn't a skinny little kid anymore and he felt uncomfortable at the idea of undressing her. What was she capable of? Could she bathe on her own? Or even eat?

Yukito heard the low whimper in Touya's throat and spoke without thinking.

"You have to stay on the move."

"What?" Finally Touya broke away from Yukito's touch and turned so he could face him directly. "On the move?"

"It's the safest place," Yukito pressed, an idea starting to form in his mind. "Never in one place too long, never where a lot of people can see her. You've already got a good ship, just keep her here. Small cargo ships can get some good work."

The logic of his words filtered through, but Touya had been raised on a planet and was accustomed to a sky over his head. Live on a ship?

He shook his head slowly.

"No… no, I can't do that. I'm not keeping this ship, I can't. I was going to sell it to pay you, and besides, I'd need a pilot like you if I ever wanted to stay…" He trailed off when he saw the look in Yukito's eyes.

"Oh. _Oh._ No, you can't just stay on like that. I don't even want to know what sort of crimes I'm wanted for right now, but they don't know anything about you. You can walk away from all of this, Yuki."

"No." Yukito looked back down at the sleeping girl again and shook his head. "I can't." He couldn't explain it even to himself, but the idea of staying with these two felt very right. He entwined his fingers with Touya's again and smiled.

"That's the third time you've called me Yuki."

"Huh?" Touya looked blank for a second. "Is it? Don't a lot of people call you that?"

"Not to my memory, no. But it's nice. I like it." They were both looking at their linked hands now, Yukito patient and hopeful while Touya struggled with a decision.

The pilot was right. They were safer on the move, and here on this ship they had absolute privacy. Already he trusted Yuki like he'd never trusted anyone before. Sakura would be safe, this could be her sanctuary. He would do it; he would keep the ship for her.

With his other hand he brushed the hair back from her face again.

"I've thought of a name."

- - - - - - -

Yukito stirred and his eyes fluttered open, feeling disoriented. He was in bed, Touya next to him, but his lover was fully dressed and propped up on one elbow as he watched him. Black eyes full of concern, he regarded Yukito silently and waited for him to speak first.

"Mm… what happened?"

"You collapsed after the fight with the pirates. Don't remember?"

"Ah, no. Is everything all right, how's the ship?"

"Ship's fine, everything's fine. Except you." Touya clutched Yukito's hand in his bandaged one, feeling how thin and frail it was. He'd been losing weight steadily these past few months, despite a ravenous appetite, and had a few more dizzy spells than even Yukito himself would admit to. A long time ago, he'd watched his mother suffer the same symptoms before succumbing to death.

"Yuki, you can't keep doing this to me. I can't be worrying about the Wildflower, and Sakura, and you. Please tell me you'll get help."

The automatic denials started to form in his mind, but Yukito couldn't speak looking into those eyes. They were so full of love and devotion that the very sight took his breath away, and made his body tremble with longing. If Touya cared that much, how could he say no?

"I'll go to a doctor," he promised. "After we drop off that envelope on Partine, we'll find one and I will go."

The relief in Touya's face was obvious, and with a sigh he settled back down on the pillows, turned on his side with his arm across Yuki's chest.

"Were you dreaming about something? You were smiling there, for a while."

"Mm. I dreamed about how we met."

"Really?" Touya's lips curved up in his own small smile, and he closed his eyes. "You ever regret it?"

"Never. I love you and I love your sister. A drifter pilot couldn't ask for a better home."

"Kind words from a man who probably wants me to bring him breakfast in bed." Yukito snorted with laughter and pushed Touya away, who rolled right back and engaged him in a quick wrestling contest in the sheets before climbing victoriously on top of him. Happy to be the loser, Yukito turned his face up for a gentle kiss.

But an uncomfortable thought still nagged at him. After so many months he'd forgotten, pushed it away, but the vivid replay in his mind would not let him ignore it. That moment, when he and Touya had burst into Sakura's stark white prison, and he had seen her for the first time. How she had looked up and spoken, and Touya had answered, not even noticing that the structure of the question made little sense.

_You came back._

He could swear she'd been looking right at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	6. ch6 connections

**Chapter 6**

'**connections'**

Tomoyo couldn't stop fussing over Sakura, hugging her close and combing her hair back from her face, whether for Sakura's comfort or her own she didn't know. She'd been petrified throughout the entire attack and now her hands couldn't stop shaking, even though Li had found Sakura and she seemed to be alright.

"Are you sure you're all right, Sakura, really? Are you hungry, would you like some breakfast?"

Without waiting for a confirmation, Tomoyo steered Sakura firmly into the galley and sat her down in a chair. Maybe she couldn't crawl through a moving engine with ease, but at least she could cook.

Li seated himself in the chair opposite Sakura, watching her like always. This time he didn't seem to mind that Sakura was meeting his gaze so directly, her green eyes locked with his dark brown ones.

"Um, Li?"

"What?"

"For you too? Are you hungry?"

"Uh…" Distracted, Li dragged his gaze from Sakura to Tomoyo, her hands still trembling as she poured filtered water into a kettle. "Sure. If you're making something."

"I don't mind," Tomoyo said quickly, nervous under his direct stare. Not ten minutes earlier she'd seen him escort Sakura gently out of her hiding place with as much care as she would, and it seemed a strange contrast to her memory of Crossworlds. How could someone that could kill so ruthlessly be so kind?

Her thoughts trailed off when she realized the water wasn't heating like it was supposed to.

"Oh, not again," she groaned out loud, and knelt to get a better look at the burner. The oven was as old as the ship itself, and broke down twice as often. In spite of Touya's repeated attempts to straighten the wiring, it remained stubbornly fickle. "Not now, please…"

Li watched her lean over and bang helplessly on the knobs, trying to coax a flame out of the battered appliance. Without even thinking about it, he opened up his fist and whispered a few words, blowing softly in the oven's direction. The burner flared unexpectedly to life and Tomoyo squeaked, jumping back in her surprise. Sakura giggled and clapped her hands together, like an excited child at a show. She'd seen the entire thing, but Li couldn't be bothered to worry about it. A smile tugged at his lips when she beamed at him.

Tomoyo placed a hand over her beating heart and felt it begin to slow, and her breathing even out.

"I'm so glad I could entertain you, Sakura," she said wryly, glaring at the recalcitrant oven. "Silly thing doesn't even know whether it's broken or not."

"Do it again, do it again!" Sakura pleaded. Li shook his head slightly, placing a finger over his mouth in warning.

"I don't think so, Sakura, not if I want to keep all my hair," Tomoyo answered, blithely unaware of the interaction at the table. "Anyway, the burner's going steady now so I'll be able to fix you a bowl of meal in no time. Does that sound good?"

"Sew today?" Tomoy blinked at the rapid change in topic, and shot Sakura a puzzled look.

"Am I going to sew? Well, we did get some new material at Crossworlds. I suppose we could start something." If her hands would stop shaking in fear, that is. She rubbed them against one another trying to calm herself, but she still felt edgy. What she really needed was a nice hot shower.

Wistfully she fingered the lacy edge of her robe's sleeve. It was a luxury item to make in a place like this, but she'd done it anyway, homesick for the comforts of her old life. A steaming bubble bath with floral extracts would be ideal, but here she'd have to settle for the shower. And that would mean leaving Sakura alone with Li.

Sakura hated high-pitched noises, and she quickly turned off the burner when the kettle started whistling. Automatically she poured the boiling water into two bowls of dried porridge, stirred, and plunked them down on the table.

"Why did you save us?"

He looked up at the abrupt question, but he didn't seem surprised. "Why not?"

Why not, indeed. Maybe a professed criminal and killer like him enjoyed throwing around policemen for a little entertainment. It didn't explain why he'd pressed so hard to stay on the ship though, or why he'd dragged the story out of her.

Tomoyo skipped those questions and went to the most important one. "Are you going to hurt her?"

"Told you I wouldn't."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if you couldn't," he said matter-of-factly after swallowing a mouthful of gruel, "you'd already be dead."

It made sense, in an oddly reassuring way, and she nodded after a moment. "All right, then. I'm going to take a shower. Will you watch her?"

He raised his eyebrows fractionally. "You're not afraid to leave her alone with me?"

"I am afraid," was the honest reply, "but that's not the point. I can see that she isn't." She nodded briefly to Sakura, who was happily devouring her breakfast and looking unconcerned with their conversation. He was still watching her when Tomoyo left the room, and neither looked up at her departure.

"She watches you pretty closely, doesn't she?" Sakura nodded vigorously without looking up, and Li lifted his own spoon again. He was hungry too, after all the excitement, and together they ate in a companiable silence. He could feel her eyes on him though, and whenever he looked up she would duck her head and smile again, batting her eyes.

It felt almost like she was... flirting.

He set his spoon down again. "You really should be scared of me too, you know. Everyone else is." As usual, she said nothing and only smiled. "I am not a nice person; I only saved you because I was curious about you. I've killed a lot of people. I don't even _know_ how many; I've lost track."

"Fifty-two!" she said brightly, and he blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds about right." He leaned forward, entranced. "You know a lot more than the people on this ship suspect, don't you?"

Her smile faded a little and she shrugged indifferently, eyes skittering to the table.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but it's important, Sakura. More important than your friend or your brother can even imagine. What did they do to you?"

"Don't know."

"Yes, you do. What happened?"

"No," she whimpered. "Can't… secret…" She was panting now, and bit back a cry of pain. "Hurts."

"It hurts when you try to talk about it?" She nodded miserably, a pair of tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Li said quickly, envisioning another temper tantrum that would bring the captain and everyone else rushing into the room. "Don't cry. Here… look at this." He opened his palm toward her half-eaten bowl of porridge, concentrating. Within a few seconds, the grains began to dessicate, drying before their very eyes. The pure water that Tomoyo had poured in now welled up in beads on the surface and joined together, then jumped in a streaming arc over the rim of the bowl and splashed on the table surface.

Sakura stopped shaking, eyes riveted on the enchanted spill.

"Not bad, huh? I used to do this for my sisters' kids." Li motioned with one finger and the water hopped across the table, leaving a trail of droplets. Sakura's tears had dried up and she smiled tentatively.

"Pretty."

"It's about all I can do, really. Just small-scale control over things like flame and water and lightning, nothing too big. My real powers lie in combat." She was really smiling now and when he directed the water into a flowing loop on the table's surface, she laughed and clapped.

"Higher, higher!" Li opened his mouth to say that he couldn't float water, but before he could the little loop he'd created levitated directly into the air and hovered there, spinning. That prickly feeling crawled up the back of his mind again and he gasped, his concentration scattered. The water dropped back to the table with a splash and lay still. Sakura pouted in disappointment. "You dropped it!"

"I didn't float it," he rasped, eyes marbled in shock. "You did that, didn't you? I could feel you in my mind, like…" His memory traveled back to that mysterious headache, how'd he felt someone's presence in his mind. "You helped me heal that headache, didn't you?" Again she shrugged indifferently and looked away. "How did you do that?"

She traced her finger through the spilled water.

"No, no, don't keep avoiding me, Sakura. This is really important. Look here." Gently he gripped her chin and forced her to look up, into his eyes. "I know you know how important this is. No one can bind their magic with another's. You just did the impossible! I have to know how you did it."

Without realizing he'd leaned right over the width of the table in his eagerness, staring directly into Sakura's troubled eyes. For a long moment she was silent, trembling, and then she reached up and tweaked his nose.

"Tweet!"

She scampered out of the galley before the astonished Li could react, and he placed a hand over his indignified nose.

"Hey!" Something didn't feel quite right, and reflexively Li patted his chest. The little lump that was his enchanted sword was gone. "Oh no, she did not- come back here!"

A distant laugh was his only reply, and he scrambled over the table and out of the galley. She was skipping down the stairs into the cargo bay when he caught up with her, dangling his precious sword lightly between fingertips.

"Okay, you give that back right now." He descended the steps one at a time, pointing in what he assumed was a threatening manner. But she refused to be bothered by his dark glares like everyone else, and merely laughed again. "I'm not kidding, Sakura. That sword was left to me by my father, it's been passed down from generation to -"

"To generation in my family," Sakura finished in a bored tone. She shook her head regretfully. "So much work."

She trotted to the middle of the empty floor and settled her features into an uncharacteristic scowl, then assumed a traditional stance and pantomimed holding a full-length sword in her hand.

"How is this, master? Is this right?" She slashed at the air with her imaginary sword, and then again. "Is this? Must practice… every day… have to be… the best!" Li stared at the performance; her imitation so perfect that he could feel the old bruises throb on his palms. She lowered her hands and dropped the scowl, casting a sympathetic look toward Li. "No fun."

He shook his head to dispel the memories and strode forward.

"I think that's enough out of you." He grabbed at his pendant but she pulled back just in time with a giggle. "Okay, come on, give it back. That's not something to play with."

"You've never played."

"My training was very demanding," he said defensively. "_You_ should be grateful that I worked so hard, otherwise you'd be back in government custody."

"So serious," she mocked, and swung his pendant before him teasingly. He made another unsuccessful swipe but – damn, her reflexes were quick – it wasn't fast enough.

"Of course I'm serious." Again he tried to grab it, again she sidled away in time. "I'm trying to fight a government conspiracy -" He tried again, no luck. "- that destroyed my family. Of all people you should understand…"

Bored with their little game, Sakura bent over backwards and kicked her feet up in a perfect back walkover.

"Hey, that was pretty good," Li praised in spite of himself. She glowed at his words and extended her hand. Not sure what was expected, Li placed his in it and she held on firmly before lifting her leg and balancing on one pointed toe. Humming happily under her breath, she straightened and executed a little twirl, her hand still in his. Completed, she tipped forward against his chest and traced a finger down his jawline. He was too shocked to move and could feel his heart thumping against her body, and then she broke away. Still humming gaily to herself, Sakura danced a circle around him. She paid no attention to the way his breath caught in his throat, or how his skin burned with her unexpected touch.

How could something change so quickly in such a short time? She was so disturbing, even frightening with her eccentric behavior and the peculiar way she watched him. Her mind might be prisoner to forces he didn't understand, but when he watched her dance he could see the spirit burning in her eyes. At that moment she became as wild and free as the name of the ship, and she became beautiful.

He took half a step toward her and then jerked to a halt at the sound of a loud gasp. There was a soft thump, and he looked up to see Tomoyo at the top of the stairs, her materials bag at her feet. The bag tumbled down one step and bolts of cloth spilled out, unrolling down the stairs like colorful streamers. Sakura dropped her arms and stood motionless, Li's sword slipping from her fingers and falling on the floor with a tiny crack.

"Oh- oh my," Tomoyo finally managed, gripping the stair rail for support. Her wide eyes moved from Sakura to Li. "H-how did you do it?"

Li couldn't understand the reason for her distress and fidgeted slightly, taking a defensive step back from Sakura.

"Do what?"

"She was _dancing_," Tomoyo whispered reverently, as if the word was too precious to say very loud.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura… she hasn't danced once, not since we found her." Tremulously she took a step and then another, never letting go of the rail. "She used to love to dance, she did it all the time – her brother played the piano and I sang and she would dance but she hasn't danced once since we got her back." She ran out of breath as she babbled and stopped to inhale, her lavender eyes filling with tears. "I didn't think she could."

Sakura hadn't moved, even to greet Tomoyo, and was staring at a random patch of wall on the ship. It didn't seem to matter to the dark-haired girl, gazing at him worshipfully with glassy eyes. Li felt uncomfortable and dropped his eyes, afraid she would know what he'd been thinking.

"I didn't mean to- I didn't do anything," he muttered. The thought that Sakura hadn't danced for anyone but him since her escape made his face flush again. Why him?

In an effort to keep his flaming cheeks hidden, he ducked his head and bent over to swipe the pendant off the floor.

"What's that?" she inquired.

"Ah, good luck charm." He tucked it safely back inside his shirt and backed away. "You're here now, so I think I'll go shower." Tomoyo couldn't see any of his eyes, completely curtained by the ragged bangs that fell over his face. She wanted to talk longer, ask him how he'd convinced Sakura to dance, but he hurried up the stairs and out of the cargo bay before she could say another word.

Oh well. Just those few seconds of seeing her dance was enough for now, and Tomoyo turned back to Sakura with a pleased smile.

"Sakura." She didn't twitch, still gazing where Li had just left. Her eyes were filled with tenderness and longing, so pure and intense that it took Tomoyo's breath away. _This_ was something she'd never expected.

"Oh," she said softly, in understanding. "So that's how he got you to dance."

- - - - - -

Tomoyo had to clean up all her spilled materials after that, then wait for Li to vacate the shower before she could wash Sakura's hair. They'd hardly begun when Touya wandered into the galley and opened the fridge.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Tomoyo reported. He straightened and popped the lid off a bottled drink, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't get scared at all?" He'd been worried, but too anxious for Yuki to leave his side before. Tomoyo fidgeted a bit.

"Well, a little. But she's okay now. Just look at her!" She beamed and indicated Sakura, ignoring them both and bent over a swathe of green cotton, sewing industriously.

"I didn't know she could sew."

"Me neither!" Tomoyo gushed. "I never even taught her but I guess she must have been studying me this whole time. She insisted on doing this herself. Isn't it great?"

"Terrific," he replied absently. "After we drop something off at Aroc tonight we'll need to find a doctor for Yuki. Could you look one up?"

Tomoyo looked surprised, then nodded quickly.

"Of course." A flicker of worry passed through her eyes but she refrained from asking the details; she knew every bit as much as he did how fast Yuki was declining. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

He took a moment to ruffle Sakura's hair, which made her purr, and left the galley to return to Yuki.

"Finally," Tomoyo whispered. "I was worried, but I didn't want to say anything, it wasn't my place. He must have finally convinced him to go." Sakura looked up and smiled briefly before returning her attention to the needle. Tomoyo realized then that she'd forgotten to tell Touya the most wonderful news, about Sakura dancing. He would be thrilled, for sure. He'd ask when it happened, and where, and how…

Tomoyo's smile faded away when she remembered Touya's intense dislike of their passenger. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell him after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, desperately clinging to sleep in spite of the threat of consciousness. Every morning in his life was an ordeal, a struggle not to wake up and have to leave his nice bed for the brutal world outside. And this morning was worse than usual; he couldn't quite remember why, but he knew something was terribly wrong and to wake up would mean he'd have to face it.

What was it, though? He pleaded with his mind to go back to sleep, like he had earlier, but his body had had enough rest and the thoughts stubbornly refused to go away. There was no fighting it; he was awake. Eric grimaced and patted his hand near his head, automatically searching for his cigarettes and/or flask that he kept on the night table. But his hand found only empty space, and after a few moments of fruitless flapping he opened his eyes.

Aha. This wasn't his bed, or his room, which certainly explained the missing table. His jacket, which for some reason had grass stains on it, was crumpled on the floor by the bed and he reached down to explore its pockets. Generally, when Eric woke up in a strange room, it was because something extremely good had happened the night before. So why did he still have that nasty suspicion that something wasn't right?

He found his pack and lighter and sat up in the bed, placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Please don't smoke in here." The unexpected sound made him start and drop the cigarette in his lap, and his head jerked toward its source. Meilin was sitting in the corner of the small, bare room, studying a computer. The glow from the screen reflected off her hair and everything from the night before came rushing back. Eric whimpered a little in the back of his throat.

"So it wasn't a dream." After taking him what felt like twice around the city, they'd finally left the trains and she brought him here, to some ugly motel that only took cash. He didn't remember much after that; he must have fallen asleep as soon as he hit the sheets. Eric had never been so exhausted in his life.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"It's to be expected, I suppose." She looked up briefly, her dark eyes examining him quickly and impersonally before she looked back at the screen. "You'll live."

Her sympathy was charming. Eric grunted and slid awkwardly out of bed, painfully aware that he'd slept in his clothes and they were now a crumpled mess. He stumbled through an ajar door and by happy chance found the bathroom, splashing his face with some cold water.

"What time is it?"

"Early afternoon. You slept quite a while." He wasn't sure if that was an accusing tone or not.

"Sorry, nearly dying tires me out." He tried to rake his blonde hair back into some semblance of order, failing at it, and then his mind caught up with him. "Aw crap, the office! My secretary's gonna freak, you gotta phone?"

Meilin looked up again, a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Somebody wants you _dead_, Senator. You're not making any phone calls for the time being." Eric flushed hotly under her condescending gaze and crossed his arms.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, just sit here?"

"Actually…" She shut the little computer with a snap and gave him a cool, measuring look. "I did have something in mind."

- - - - - - - -

"You gotta be kidding me," Eric said numbly, staring glazedly at the vast white building in front of them. "I'm not even allowed to call my office, but we're going to walk right in?"

"Phone calls they trace," Meilin said matter-of-factly. "But they won't be expecting you to show up in person, will they? In any case, we're not going to your office." She started up the steps, toward the large and ornamental public doors. Eric felt horribly conspicuous, standing there on the naked marble steps, and hurried after her. Meilin had purchased an old baseball cap from a thrift shop and pulled it down low over his eyes, on the way here, but the interplanetary politician wondered how it could possibly be enough.

"Well, are you going to let me in on the plan? Just a little?"

"In a minute." She placed a finger over her lips to indicate silence and entered the tourist lobby. Today she was dressed in a trim and cropped red shirt, and crisp linen pants. A world away from that gold dress, unfortunately, but ordinary looking enough that the guard hardly spared her a second glance before examining the contents of her purse. Eric, in his wrinkled button-down shirt and threadbare cap, merited an actual frown. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking; it seemed his face wasn't quite so well-known as he'd thought. The guard stepped aside, though, and allowed him to pass through the metal and then ceruleum detectors.

"Tour group's just gettin' started," he muttered. "Ye'd better hurry."

"Oh, thank you so much," Meilin cooed, and clutched Eric's hand to pull him closer. "Come along, darling, or we'll miss it!" Bright smile plastered all over her face, she tugged him across the echoing marble chamber. Near the hallway, a small group of fidgety sightseers had gathered around a perky tour guide.

"Gather 'round, everyone, gather 'round! Welcome to the Capitol building of the Solarian system, formally known as the Legislative Halls. Each year well over a million visitors come to see…"

"Nice acting job," Eric hissed in her ear, taking advantage of their nearness to whisper right in her ear. "You really are talented, aren't you?"

"Talented?"

"At misleading people." He tried to ignore that little knot of disappointment in his chest when he said that, but his tone was more cynical than he intended. Meilin glanced up briefly, looking a little taken aback.

"It's part of what I do."

"I know," he said irritably. Someone cleared her throat and he looked up to see the tour guide, along with everyone else, looking at them.

"Are we ready?" she queried, in a forcibly polite manner.

"Uh, yeah," he stammered, wishing he could pull the cap brim lower without looking completely criminal. "We're ready, thanks."

"Good! Now if you'll all just follow me, we're walking, we're walking…"

"In case I didn't make it clear earlier," Meilin murmured, once everyone's attention was back on the guide, "we came in this way to avoid notice."

"I figured," he huffed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm doing the best I can, and you still haven't explained why you brought me here in the first place."

"…and this is the Chamber of Monuments, each statue representing the one hundred districts in our system. Go ahead, see if you can find yours!" The smallish group obediently scattered, and Meilin pulled him a safe distance from the others.

"I had an idea when you were sleeping, this morning."

"Really? When I was in bed?"

"Yes," she answered disinterestedly, pretending to admire a statue and paying no attention to the gleam in his eye. "I've been lurking in this building for months, trying to get a look at Pindexter's personal files. I'm a good hacker but the security of the Capitol building is too much for me at night. But the secure section that houses your private offices is too risky to try and hack during the daylight. So I thought -"

"That I could get you through the magic door," Eric finished. "And then we just break into Pindexter's office? Are you crazy? There's a hundred ways this could go wrong."

"I'm aware of the danger," Meilin said firmly. "But the quorum is just a week away and I'm running out of options. You told me you didn't want to just sit around – do you want to help me or not?"

Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Is this why you saved me? So I could be your walking passcode?" She gasped indignantly at that, and something that looked like genuine hurt flickered through her eyes.

"Excuse me," the tour guide pipped, her tone just a little frostier this time. "Excuse me, we're moving on, if everyone's ready." She looked meaningfully in their direction and Meilin spun on her heels to march away from him, her long obsidian hair swishing with the movement. The hurt look disappeared as quickly as it had come, perhaps only his imagination, and he could only hurry to catch up.

"Slow down!" he whispered urgently. "People are looking at you weird." Indeed, the other members of the group were eyeing them curiously. "You're the one that said not to attract notice." She said nothing, but did slow down enough for him to drape a casual arm over her shoulders in semblance of affection. "I'm sorry, all right? I just don't get why you're so determined to get in his office – and why have you been watching him for so long, anyway?"

She looked away for a brief moment before answering.

"Jacob Pindexter authored the bill that destroyed my family." It was enough of a surprise that he stopped walking completely, and she took a couple steps ahead of him.

"Say what?"

"He wrote, sponsored, and campaigned relentlessly until he passed the Sorcery Acts, five years ago. And now he's trying to expand on them with this new bill, the one you hate so much. My enemy is your enemy too."

Eric stared at her while the rest of the group filtered past, moving into the next chamber. She returned his stare coolly and then turned to join them, leaving him to trail behind in nonplussed silence.

"We're walking, we're walking, and we're stopping," directed the guide. "Here you'll no doubt recognize the famous Winged Justice figure, overlooking the central chamber. The sword in her left hand symbolizes the punishment laws hold for the wicked, and the flowering branch in her right symbolizes the peace and prosperity of those who obey the law. It's prized as the most beautiful and high-profile artwork on the planet, perhaps even the entire system."

Everyone clustered around the statue's base to take pictures. Meilin remained near the doorway, hands lightly clasped together as she stared glassily at the figure. She didn't look at Eric, but when he was standing close enough she spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess." He tried to remember when the last time was he'd even been through this room, let alone taken a good look. It really was an amazing sculpture, etched from an exotic iridescent type of marble that reflected the light around it. The angel's hair flowed down her back and over her long wings, her eyes closed in a peaceful expression as if she was merely enjoying some breeze that they couldn't feel. The sword she carried was held firmly but not raised in attack, and the flowers she clutched to her breast. "I never really thought about it; we don't normally go through this room."

"I supposed as much," she said quietly. "My family never saw Justice either." She bowed her head and closed her eyes, and Eric was struck by the similarity between her and the famous artwork. "The Sorcery Acts required anyone magical to register with the government, disclose their abilities, wear identification on their clothing. My family did not care to get involved in such things, we believed in keeping to ourselves and not meddling with political affairs. We never hurt anyone, but two years ago the police froze our assets and declared us criminals for our noncompliance. No one even offered a recourse for defense; it was obvious the government wanted to make an example of us. With no alternative to preserve our dignity, my family has scattered and gone into hiding."

Her facial expression never even twitched as she spoke, but the emotionless way she related the story somehow made it all the more chilling. The Sorcery Acts were passed into law before he'd even finished school back on his home planet. He'd always disliked them, but he'd never dreamed they could be so destructive.

"But you're not hiding," he pointed out after a few seconds. She opened her eyes and smiled, if rather grimly.

"I've never been one for hiding. The government committed a travesty against that angel and robbed us of our freedom. I'll fight it to the death if I have to."

The tour guide was still rattling on about the history of the statue and the grand central chamber. Without warning Meilin snagged Eric by the wrist and marched out of the room, back into the hallway.

"We've wasted enough time, let's go." Eric felt a fresh surge of fear as he stumbled and tried to match her stride.

"B-but what about Pindexter? What makes you think he won't be there?"

"He's hosting a press conference in the media wing of the building; I looked it up online while you were sleeping. His press secretary will be with him and it's late enough that anyone else will have left. Now is our only window." They rounded a corner and turned into another long, silent hallway. She was right; it was nearing late afternoon and on a non-session day capitol staff was notorious for vanishing from their offices by this time. Before long they were standing in front of the Restricted Access door, and while Meilin kept watch, Eric pushed the cap up and waited for the tiny camera to perform a retinal scan. He half expected an alarm to start blaring, after everything that had happened the previous night, but the door slid open without any fuss or dramatics whatsoever.

Meilin walked through without any hesitation, and Eric suddenly realized something.

"Hey, how'd you get through the ceruleum detector at the front of the building?"

"Ceruleum?" She glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "I never said I had magic."

"But -"

"I was merely raised by those that do. It's handy, living in a city where they fear sorcery more than anything else. If only they knew how dangerous someone non-magical could be." Eric caught a glimpse of a fierce glitter in her dark eyes and gulped. They were walking really fast now, down the opposite corridor that he usually took to get to his office. Instead they turned a corner and followed the passage to its end. It beat him how she knew her way around so well; he didn't even know where his fellow Hollyn senators were located, let alone someone like Pindexter. But there was his name, fixed onto the last door of the corridor.

Meilin tried the handle and found it was locked, which meant the office on the other side was indeed empty. She withdrew from her purse what Eric first took to be lipstick, until she unscrewed the cap and revealed a set of sharp picks.

"This family of yours teach you how to pick locks when you were a kid?"

"Of course not. But it's necessary knowledge, and I'm a fast learner." She wasn't even done speaking before the locks had tumbled and she turned the handle, allowing them entrance. The very first sight that greeted Eric was Jacob Pindexter himself, beaming at them in all his self-righteous glory. He flinched before he realized he was looking at an oversized portrait, between the flag stands, then grimaced.

"Yuck, is that what they have to look at all day in here? I feel sorry for his staff."

"Don't waste too much sympathy on them." Meilin began work on the second set of doors that led to Pindexter's private office space. "They benefit very well working for a man so influential in the Senate. I've seen many of his underlings receive some interesting job offers in certain industries. Industries regulated by the committees that Pindexter chairs."

Eric snorted. "Nothing less from him."

Meilin managed to pick the locks at last and entered the smaller office. While the front office looked much like Eric's: a couple desks for secretaries, intern stations, and neat stacks of papers everywhere, the interior office was another story entirely. Eric's was a shambles, an In tray loaded down with petitions and requests from his home district and wadded up memos thrown all over the floor. The vast bound copy of 'Rules of Order in the Senatorial Chambers' was never in its place on the shelf, since it made the ideal rest for his ashtray on the desk. The only thing he'd bothered to put up on the wall was a large dartboard, usually covered with a news article announcing yet another government handout or regulation.

This was a different world. Pindexter's shelves were lined with pretentious-looking books of law and biographies of famous statesmen in the past. Right away he spotted several that the man had written himself. Unbelievably enough, he had _another _picture of himself on the wall, this one of him shaking hands and looking jovial with Chairman Bayne. The only paper on the vast mahogany desk was the stack of neatly bound copies of XP-314, next to the humming computer. Meilin was already sitting in the luxury leather chair and tapping on the keyboard, scowling as she threaded her way around Pindexter's security codes.

"What a crock," Eric griped, thumping the desk with his foot. "How come he gets furniture so much nicer than mine? And a corner office?"

"Don't tell me a son of the Masters family of Hollyn can't afford a better desk," Meilin commented dryly. "Your father essentially bought your position for you, didn't he?"

Eric flushed and crossed his arms.

"It's not like I asked for it. Told him I didn't want to be a politician but he said the family needed a good connection here, and besides, did I have any other legitimate ambition?" He snorted, again. "He's paying for it now, though. Six months and I haven't even tried to get on a committee, let alone chair one. Haven't negotiated for any military bases in my district, haven't even sent them a good fat government contract. I'm a complete failure," he finished proudly. Meilin looked up from the screen with a frown in her eyes.

"Some people would do anything for the opportunity your father gave you. You're in a position to do so much good."

"Don't fool yourself," Eric advised, flipping casually through Pindexter's self-important autobiography. "The people in my position are nothing crooks, and they designed the system to work for them. Someone like me isn't going to change anything. I just make trouble for people like him because it's fun."

Meilin opened her mouth to reply when the computer gave a soft beep; she'd managed to find her way into his personal files at last.

"Well, I hope the 'fun' was worth it." She rotated the flat monitor so he could see his own picture on the screen, and the word DANGEROUS slapped next to it in big red capitals. Underneath it stated _must eliminate_. "Because whether you consider yourself important or not, somebody is very interested in you."

Eric stared at his picture in shock, cold water trickling down his spine, opening his mouth without making any sound.

"I- I didn't…" he finally wheezed, "know. I mean, I didn't think they cared."

"Neither did my family." Meilin's expression softened, a little, before she turned the monitor back around. Stunned, Eric slumped against the narrow ledge under the book shelf and stared dully at the picture of Pindexter in the thickening darkness. Who would have ever guessed that such a genial looking man housed such sinister thoughts? As an innocent outsider to D.C., Eric loathed the wheeling and dealing that thrived in these chambers, and held Pindexter in contempt as the worst of the lot. Thwarting his motions and proposals in Senate had been a game, a rare gleam of satisfaction in an otherwise dreary schedule. He'd never thought it was anything more until last night, but seeing his picture in Pindexter's file made it a cold reality.

Eric was in over his head, and he just wanted to go home.

Meilin's gasp startled him out of his gloomy thoughts, and he looked up to see her hand clapped over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. It was so peculiar to see surprise on her face that he had to ask.

"Now what?"

"It's here," she whispered, more to herself than him. "What's it doing here?"

"What's what doing where?" He perched on the edge of the desk and craned his neck to get a view. The screen was loaded down with a lot of technical information that he didn't understand, but it looked like schematics for some kind of satellite construction. In the top right corner a file tag labeled it as Project Clow.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not really sure," Meilin answered dazedly, scrolling past the impossibly complicated specs. "Clow. I don't know what it means, but it's supposedly some top-secret project the government's been working on for years. Classification 'nova', really high level stuff. My partner heard about it through the rumors of the conspiracy world and became obsessed with the thought of it, insisted that he had to go find it. I told him it was pointless; it didn't have anything to do with our own problems, but he wouldn't listen. He got like that sometimes, with his sorcerer's intuition. When it nags at him he can never refuse."

Eric looked at her as she spoke, watching her eyes dart across the screen.

"You have a partner? Like a boyfriend?" To his relief she shook her head, and even smiled. It was the first time he'd seen her smile.

"No, my cousin. Though he's more like an older brother; my parents died when I was just a baby and his mother took me in, raised me with the rest of her children. We trained in combat together, and he's looked out for me as long as I can remember. We were just ten when he fought off two men that attacked us – it was his first fight. He wouldn't even let me help, he always had to be the strong one."

Her smile faded.

"He got a lead on Clow and went to a base on Tyrinthia to check it out. That was over a month ago and I haven't heard from him since. His bounty is still posted, so I know he hasn't been arrested, but that's no guarantee he's all right. We're all each other has, ever since the family broke up." She looked a little fragile as she said those words, and more emotional than he'd seen her since they met. Unthinkingly he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's okay," he ventured, feeling awkward. "Maybe he just got stuck somewhere and had to lie low. If he's half as tough as you are, he must be all right."

"Tougher," Meilin murmured, and finally raised her eyes to meet his. "Thank you."

At that moment, her face bathed in the untrustworthy light of the computer screen, Eric thought he saw another emotion flash through her eyes. Before he could identify it, there was a loud bang from the outer office as someone slammed the door open. Meilin rocketed out of her chair and vaulted over the desk, flying straight toward the open doorway with her foot extended. A man in black appeared there just a second before she made contact; too late, he tried to twist out of her path but her heel connected with his chest and they both fell heavily against the floor. Meilin sprang to her feet and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which happened to be the ornamental staff that bore Tyrinthia's flag, and swung it at the man's partner. His gun went flying across the room.

"Get back!" she shouted to Eric, staring from the doorway. "Get the disc in my bag – copy everything you can!" This man was better than those from last night, it was obvious, and he jumped back to avoid a heavy blow before darting in to kick. She barely parried it in time and assumed a more defensive stance, putting distance between them.

Eric dragged himself away from the scene and started pawing frantically through her purse. Disc, disc, where was the disc? There didn't seem to be anything in here but makeup. Then he had a flash of inspiration and opened her compact. Underneath the powder puff was a tiny blank disc, and he pushed it impatiently into the computer's drive.

"But how did they know?" he despaired out loud. Meilin didn't take her eyes off her opponent.

"Someone must have checked the retinal scan's computer and saw you were here. I thought they might."

"You what!"

"It was worth the risk." The agent grabbed a chair behind him and threw it full in her face with a loud cry. She blocked her body from the impact but was still knocked backward against the wall with her defense dropped. He saw his opening and leapt at her with a punch.

"Come on… come on…" Eric muttered, watching the hard drives files copy themselves slowly to disc. Why were they taking so long?

Just in time Meilin twisted and rammed her opponent into the wall, crashing his skull mercilessly against the hard surface. He slid to the floor in a heap, and triumphantly Eric ejected the disc from the computer.

"Freeze! Hands on your head, get down on the ground!"

Eric froze, even though he knew the man couldn't see him. Through the doorway he saw Meilin raise her hands obediently, her face pale but determined. She wasn't panicking, so why should he? But even Meilin couldn't take on someone holding a gun on her from a distance, she needed surprise on her side like the night before, something to distract the agent…

Eric's gaze fell on the stack of XP-314 copies, and the memory of an earlier threat clicked in his mind. There wasn't any time to think about it; he just grabbed one and sidled to the far back corner, away from the doorway. The smoke detectors in this building were state of the art and extremely small, usually never even noticed, but he knew exactly where it was thanks to disabling his every morning so he could smoke in his office. With no small amount of satisfaction he thumbed the latch of his lighter and held it down, waiting until the flames caught hold of Pindexter's precious bill.

The agent, properly cautious, waited until Meilin was on her knees and her fingers laced behind her head before he approached her, gun at the ready. She could no longer see Eric out of the corner of her eye but didn't turn her head to look; the new arrival had no idea she wasn't alone and she didn't intend to enlighten him. He was pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and she tensed inwardly.

Just when she was preparing to strike a harsh bell rang and water sprayed from the ceiling, catching them both by surprise. Already on the verge of attack, she was the first to recover and she sprang to her feet, twisting his arm behind him and immobilizing his weapon before cutting off his air. She was soaked by the time he stopped struggling and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Eric emerged from the office with her bag in hand.

"Got it! Let's get out of here, please?"

"Glad to," she assured him. Under the cover of a blaring alarm and the raining ceiling, they sprinted down the halls and through the building, to emerge dripping but safe into the quiet twilight outside.

- - - - - -

"Smith."

"You incompetent," Pindexter snarled, over the sound of the blasted alarm still going in the background. His normally pallid face was scarlet with fury as he watched the building security pick through his sodden and trashed office. "You inept fool! You said you'd take care of that snotty Masters kid days ago and he was _here_, he was in _my office_ looking at god knows what. Don't you think that's a little worrisome? A cause for concern? A bloody screw up on your part?"

"You shouldn't shout so, Senator," the voice on the other end of the line commented dryly. "Stress is unhealthy for someone your age."

"Shut up. What the hell have you got to say for yourself?"

"Well, it seems there's been some kind of interference in both assassination attempts. Reports from the surviving members of the team indicate a young woman -"

"Young woman," Pindexter repeated scathingly. "Well, I'm sorry, I had no idea there were such obstacles in the way of our federal forces. What was I thinking, that to snuff one arrogant little pest would be a simple matter?"

"That's quite enough, Senator," was his crisp answer. "There's more to this than it seems, I'm quite sure. I will take care of the Hollyn senator, in one way or another, before your bill comes to a vote. You just make sure it gets passed."

The line went dead, ending the conversation, and Pindexter threw the phone against the wall in a burst of anger. It landed in a puddle with a splash.

- - - - - - -

"Acknowledged, Cargo Freighter 7001-3B, shifting course to port." Yukito grimaced a little as he adjusted the Wildflower's programmed route, but he really didn't have any alternative. When it came to intersecting paths in the middle of space, it was always the smaller ship that changed direction. Sakura snaked her hand over the console under his, trying to help, and he caught her wrist just in time.

"I told you, don't touch that."

"But I want to help!"

"I know you do, sweetheart, but this is tricky. Let Yuki the Ace Pilot take care of this, okay?" He pushed her firmly back into her chair and finished reprogramming, but she didn't stay still more than three seconds before she was up and exploring again.

"Careful, those are bare wires!" He yanked back on her blouse and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her firmly. "I can see I'm going to have to keep you right here so you won't blow the ship right out of space. You are a troublesome thing, aren't you?"

She wrinkled her nose with a mischievous grin and bounced happily on his lap, which was probably all she'd wanted from the beginning. He and Touya had realized quite early on after the rescue that she had some form of mild crush on Yuki, often watching him do his chores or enticing him to hold her hand. She had a habit of staring unabashedly when the two of them stole a quick kiss, and even, much to Touya's embarrassment, would crawl into their bunk if she woke in the middle of the night.

"You couldn't have gotten much sleep last night, aren't you tired? You should take a nap like your brother's doing."

"M-mm," she denied, shaking her head vigorously. "Not sleepy. I want to help you fly!"

"Really? Then tell me what this button does."

"That's the engine fuel filter," she replied in a bored tone.

"And this?"

"Shield control."

"What about this one?"

"Close range intership communication."

"Very good," he praised, and she glowed.

"I can fly, you know," she informed him seriously. "Just like you."

"Sure you can, sweetie. I know you memorized all the buttons, but there's a little more to it than that."

"I miss flying," she sighed tragically. "But it wasn't so fun, there. Not enough room. When are we going back?"

"Back where?"

"For him," she said impatiently, as if he should have known that. "You know."

Yuki tried to swallow a groan; not this again! She'd brought something like this up a few times in the past, but it seemed she started the nonsensical routine more often lately. It baffled the others too, but all he could do was play along.

"For who?"

"For _him_," she said crossly. "Brother."

"Your brother's downstairs, Sakura, you know that. He's perfectly fine."

"No!" She pouted and bit her lip. "Brother… yours."

Now Yukito was really confused.

"Silly, I'm an orphan, you know that. I don't have any siblings; you're the one with the brother." Sakura's face crumpled like she was about to cry, and she whimpered.

"Left him, left him behind, he was my friend and he's… alone…" She started to hiccup and Yukito hastily bounced her on his knee, like a cranky baby that needed soothing.

"Shh, don't cry. It's okay, Sakura, honestly. I promise we'll find him." He felt a trifle guilty saying it so rashly like that, but it was obviously what she needed to hear. Immediately her tears dried up and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Uh, really."

"Yay!" She squeezed him hard in an enthusiastic embrace and he returned it, grateful to have avoided the brewing tantrum so easily.

"I should be jealous," someone commented from the hatchway, and he looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Touya watching them and grinning.

"Of me or your sister?" he teased. "Afraid we'll run off together and start our own cargo ship, free from bossy captains that spy on their pilots?" Sakura giggled; Touya made a face.

"Ha ha. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Touya crossed the narrow space of the cockpit and laid his hand over Yuki's brow, then felt his pulse. Yukito brushed his hand away with a roll of the eyes.

"Really really. I know I promised I'd go to the doctor later, but right now I really feel fine. I wouldn't mind if you took her off my hands for a little while though, Partine isn't far away and there's a lot more traffic around us. I need my hands free."

"Gotcha." Touya grunted as he hefted Sakura off Yuki's lap and shot her a stern look. "Time to stop pestering Yuki, Sakura. He likes me more than a monster like you, anyway." Her response was to stick out her tongue, before Touya swung her over his shoulder so she could ride on his back. "We'll be sorting laundry down in the bunk. Call me if anything happens."

"I will. We'll be there in another couple of hours."

"Right." The siblings left the cockpit, and Yuki tried to concentrate on his job of piloting the ship. Those pleas from Sakura still nagged, though.

Brother. What did she mean?

- - - - - -

Downstairs, Touya was having his own troubles with Sakura. It was just one of those days where she was too energetic to sit still, and absolutely not in the mood to be compliant. He knew Tomoyo was trying to cook dinner and didn't want to bother her, and of course asking the passenger to help was out of the question. He hadn't seen the kid for most of the day, which was more than all right with him, and he'd be happy when they ditched him at Partine for good.

Sakura picked up his tattered engine maintenance book and thumbed through it upside down.

"Put that back, Sakura, I need that. I don't want you to rip the pages." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and gave him an irritated look before dropping the book on the bed and opening one of his drawers. "Hey, stop that. Get out of there, that's my personal stuff." He sighed, exasperated, when she ignored him and started pawing through his clothes. "Of course, you never listened to me when we were younger, so why would you listen to me now? Stop it, stop making a mess out of everything."

He leaned forward from his cross-legged position on the floor, but he couldn't quite reach her and didn't feel like getting up. He groaned when she started pulling shirts and socks out and tossing them on the floor, amongst his pile of dirty laundry.

"Damn it, Sakura, for the last time -" Her hands stopped moving, and then she withdrew a small, rectangular lockbox, studying it curiously. "That's where I keep my personal things, and yes, it's locked." He added that last part when she tried to force it open and looked at him inquisitively. "Sorry, but I lost the key months ago and I haven't had time to ask a locksmith for a replacement. Now would you mind putting it and everything else back where you found it?"

She scanned the tiny bunk with a thoughtful frown, then scooted across the bed to Yuki's small cubby shelf.

"Stop it," he said for the millionth time. "That's Yuki's stuff and he -" She snatched his extra pair of glasses and bent the frame in her hands, warping the shape beyond repair. "Hey! Sakura, what do you -"

Deaf to his startled exclamation, Sakura expertly inserted one end of the mangled glasses into the lock. The lid clicked and popped open. The reprimand died on his lips and he stared, stunned, at the girl now happily pawing through his box.

"Sakura! How did you do that?"

He scrambled up onto the bed and she looked at him blankly.

"Don't look at me like that, how did you do that? How did you know to break Yuki's glasses like that?" She didn't seem to understand his questions and just looked puzzled, then started to sniffle. "Hey no, don't cry. I mean, he's got another pair. I just wanted to know how you knew…"

A few tears trickled out and ran down her cheeks; more than anything else Sakura hated to make her brother upset. Hastily Touya found a clean handkerchief on the piles of clothing and wiped at her face.

"It's okay, Sakura, I'm not angry. I just wanted to know, that's all." She seemed a little more cheered at that, and resumed digging through his things. His breath caught in his throat when she held up a flat plastic photokeeper. "You know what that is, right? It's a photograph, a really old one."

He placed his fingers over hers and pried the clasp apart; open, it displayed a tiny holographic image of a beautiful woman with long hair.

"You know who that is? That's our mom. She died when you were just three, so you probably don't remember any of her now, but you look just like her. She used to play with you so much when you were a baby, you were always laughing together." Sakura looked confused, and tried to touch the smiling image, but her fingers went right through the picture. "You can't touch, Sakura, only look. Here, here's another one." He found a matching keeper and opened it, this time revealing a kindly looking man with glasses. "I'm sure you remember him, right? Dad?"

Sakura squinted at the picture, her expression conflicted.

"He was the only one left to raise you, after Mom died, but he did a pretty good job with my help. Remember how we used to go on picnics? You loved picnics in the spring, we would eat in the field surrounded by all the wildflowers.

"It was so hard for Dad, after they took you away. We didn't know what happened to you, and it hurt him so much, because you always reminded him of Mom. I couldn't bring him with me when I found you, because it was too dangerous, but he's still at the house waiting for us. One day, maybe, when all this is behind us and it's safe again, we'll go back home. It'll be just like before, except with Yuki – Dad'll love Yuki – and we'll all live together and it'll be nice and quiet… one day…"

The image was getting blurry. Touya thought the photokeeper must be faulty, and he didn't even notice the tears running down his cheeks until Sakura patted them with the handkerchief. She climbed into his lap, like she'd so often done when she was little, and he hugged her close.

This time it wasn't for her comfort. It was for his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	7. ch7 lines in the sand

**Chapter 7**

'**lines in the sand'**

"Isn't it a pretty view?" Yuki commented cheerfully. The ship, having cleared planetary entrance, now soared high over the dry scrubland. The earth was a baked biscuit brown under the intense blue sky, and it parched his throat just to look at it. "Such unusual rock formations."

"I hate this planet," Touya replied sourly. "It's bloody hot and full of backward rednecks. Forget about buying any water. And it figures Aroc is on the daylight side now. We'll fry just walking into town."

"Job's a job," Yuki chirped.

"Did I ever tell you how green Chapeyne is, in the summer? We lived near the ocean, and there was always a cool breeze no matter how hot it got. There were so many wildflowers from all the moisture."

"Yes, Toya, you did tell me." It was difficult to see, with the sunlight bouncing off the rocks, but Yukito was fairly certain he could see a settlement on the horizon. He checked the scope to be sure. "Here's Aroc now. We've got plenty of space to park; where do you want to go?" Touya's restless black eyes scanned the rocky landscape below them.

"Over there, in that ravine."

"Way over there?" Yukito winced. "That's some walk. Thought you said we'd fry."

"Yeah, but it's a secluded spot. Nobody'll see the ship unless they're really looking for it; safer that way."

"As you command." Carefully the pilot brought the ship to zero acceleration, and maneuvered her down into the wide crevasse. It was about as well-hidden as one could hope for, so near a town. As usual, Touya was only interested in Sakura's safety. "We could wait for twilight and go in then. There's still plenty of time."

"Nah, I want to get this over with. Besides, Tomoyo looked up a doctor in Clearwater that can probably see you when it's daylight on the other side of the planet tonight. So we have to do this first." He didn't look up once as he spoke, busy assembling his gun, and then loading it with the bullets that they hid in the cockpit. Keeping a loaded gun on the ship was out of the question, ever since Sakura arrived. Yukito shut down the engine with a little sigh.

"I really wish you wouldn't fuss about it."

"Don't start that again," Touya warned. He stood up and slipped the gun in his holster, then bent over to plant a light kiss on Yuki's temple. "You get the envelope. I'll go check on things down below."

"Mm." Yukito couldn't help smiling, as he keyed open the hatchway to the ship and listened to Touya scramble out of the cockpit. It felt silly, to have someone so concerned about him when he couldn't remember anyone treating him that way in his entire life. But it did feel awfully good.

Downstairs, Touya found the galley overtaken by dripping wet sheets, draped over lines that criscrossed the room and obsured his vision. He lifted one and pulled it aside so he could see the girls. Tomoyo was wringing something out over the sink and covered in soapy splotches, while Sakura splashed next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Laundry." Tomoyo brushed a lock of black hair out of her face and gave him a mildly impatient look. "You know, that thing that the machine in the corner used to do until the central production unit fizzled out, or whatever you said."

"Central processing unit," he corrected, looking apologetic. Sakura scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them in his direction, and he waved them out of his face. "I'm sorry, I meant to pick up a new one at Crossworlds, but I forgot. I'm sure we can find one at Clearwater. You didn't have to wash everyone's sheets by hand, though."

"They needed it. I thought maybe I could hang them outside while we're on Partine, since it's so sunny outside." Touya shrugged; keeping the ship clean and liveable was her job and not his. That didn't mean he was any less grateful for it, though.

"Whatever makes you happy. And I don't suppose you're helping her very much," he addressed his sister, who blew more bubbles at him. "You don't look it."

"She's no bother," Tomoyo said firmly. "I don't mind at all."

"Right, well. Yuki and I have to go make this drop off. Where's that hitcher?"

"He has a name, Touya."

"I don't care, he's getting off the ship as of now anyway. So where is he?"

"In his bunk. But, Touya…" Now it was her turn to look apologetic, and she held up what she'd been scrubbing in the sink. It was a pair of black pants, and Touya stared at them uncomprehendingly. "He's in his bunk because I'm washing his clothes. He can't leave."

"You're _what_?" Touya echoed, his voice rising in pitch. Tomoyo cringed. Sakura giggled. "You're washing his clothes? Why?"

"Gomen, Touya, I didn't know we would be landing this soon. It's just, he's been wearing them since he boarded and it was driving me crazy and since I was already washing the sheets it wasn't like it was a bother…" She stopped to take a breath, wishing she could hide from that baleful glare. "He paid us 500 siyong to come this far, I thought it was the least I could do. But you see, he can't leave the ship right now, he has to wait until these are dry."

Touya rolled his eyes and raked his fingers through his hair. Why did everything have to conspire against him?

"I don't want to wait, I'm supposed to make this delivery today. I want to get to Clearwater and find that doctor; we've got stuff to do."

"I know." Tomoyo mustered up her most innocent smile as she pinned the now-clean black pants to a clothesline. "That's why you and Yukito should just go on ahead, and he can leave when he's ready. Everything works out."

Touya stared at her, and her smile became a little fixed.

Yuki ducked his head in the doorway.

"Come on, Toya, are we going or not? It's only getting hotter out there, you know." Torn, the young captain looked from Yuki to his sister again before finally giving up.

"Fine, we're going. But we won't take long and he better be gone by the time we get back. Got it?"

"Got it," Tomoyo promised airily. "Have a good time." Touya muttered something under his breath and stomped out of the galley. She could hear them both go down into the cargo bay, and then out the ship hatchway. Only then did she lean back against the wet sink with a groan of relief.

"I'm sure your brother must hate me, Sakura. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you." Sakura smiled charmingly and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "You really are going to get me in so much trouble."

Li wandered into the galley, hands stuffed in the pockets of Yuki's pants.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, they just left. But I only just hung your clothes up to dry, so it's going to be a while until they're ready."

"Oh." Unlike Touya, Li didn't seem very disturbed at the news. Tomoyo watched his gaze travel back to Sakura.

"I'm going to take all these outside to dry, but if you want, maybe you could… take Sakura on a walk?" She strived to keep her tone as light and casual as possible, but even so Li shot her a startled look.

"You want me to what?"

"You know, just to pass the time. It's been ages since she spent any time out in fresh air, and I just have to get this laundry done. It would be so good for her…" Sakura didn't seem to care as much as she did, swirling a finger through Tomoyo's laundry water and not paying her any attention. But when Li's eyes fell on her again, she peeked over her shoulder and flashed him a quick smile.

"Well, okay," he acceded. "A walk. Guess it couldn't hurt." Tomoyo clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful! But before you go, Sakura has something for you." She nudged Sakura, who blushed a pretty pink and scampered out of the galley. Li looked perplexed.

"What do you mean, something for me?"

"It's a surprise," Tomoyo said sweetly. She gathered a basketful of wet clothes and left the galley to go down into the cargo hold, Li trailing behind. "I didn't know it was for you at first, either. But I figured it out when she finished it earlier today."

"Finished what?" Sakura skipped down the stairs and took the last three at a jump, almost landing on top of Li. Skin even pinker from the exertion of running, she shyly offered him a folded square of cloth. "What is this?"

He accepted it delicately and let it dangle from his fingertips. It was a simply made, well sewn shirt with long sleeves and a flat collar, made from a dark hunter green cotton that was his favorite color.

"It's a shirt!" Tomoyo squealed, looking as pleased and as proud as if she'd made it herself. "She picked out the material at Crossworlds and sewed the whole thing herself. I guess she felt sorry for you since you only had one shirt to wear. Isn't it sweet?"

Sakura blushed even harder and ducked her head. Li looked from the shirt to her and back again, not sure what to say.

"You made this for me?" She clasped her hands and nodded. Li crushed the soft material in his hands, unable to speak for a few seconds. In the two years since the government seized his home and scattered his family to the winds, life had become an unending struggle. He was a warrior living a battle every day, fighting to stay alive, fighting to get what he wanted from a universe that didn't care. There was no kindness on that battlefield, no room for anything like a gesture of friendship. No one _gave_ him anything.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"M-mm," Tomoyo corrected. "On our home planet, we say 'arigatou'."

"Ar-ee-ga-tow," Li repeated. Sakura lifted her eyes at that, and they were shining with happiness. He could see his reflection in them, they were so glassy, and dimly he heard his heart start beating faster.

Tomoyo waited a few moments before reluctantly clearing her throat, and the spell was broken. He tore his gaze away and pulled the shirt on over his bare chest, fumbling at it with uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Well," Tomoyo said, just a little awkwardly, "now you can get going. I've got a lot to do, so please go on and have fun." Suddenly feeling very much the third wheel, she backed away from the pair and pretended to fuss with her laundry.

Sakura timidly held out her hand. Carefully, as if she might break, Li placed his in it and led her to the lowered gangplank. Together they left the ship and stepped out into the bright sunshine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eric leaned his head against the smooth glass of the train window and watched the sun disappear behind the city buildings, throwing one final gleam over the skyline before it vanished. He was dripping wet, cold, hungry, tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home and get drunk. Sitting next to him, Meilin seemed completely oblivious to his misery and was ticking things off her fingers.

"That base that my cousin went to check out, it must have been in Pindexter's district on Tyrinthia. I can't believe they're connected; I wish I could tell him. Clow must have something to do with his anti-magical campaign, but I can't imagine what. And what does a satellite have to do with anything?" She leaned forward over the seat divider and rested her chin on her arms, looking over the empty car thoughtfully. The flat television monitor next to the door flickered with images of the latest news, both interplanetary and local.

"Those files looked like he was involved in the construction, didn't he? I don't know why a politician would be mixed up in that; why would any senator need a satellite?"

"Don't ask me," Eric griped, trying to see if any of his cigarettes had survived the sprinkler flood intact. "I'm not D.C.'s politically 'it' man. Maybe it was a present from his golfing buddies."

Meilin sat up straight with a gasp. "That's it! A kickback, of course."

"Get real, Meilin," Eric snorted. "I know half the universe owes him a favor, but there's no way anyone gave him a satellite. We're talking millions of siyong here, and nobody's accountant is that good. Besides, no law is worth a payoff like that."

"You sure about that? What about ten percent of the Solarian population being legally required to wear your product on their wrists?"

Now it was Eric's turn to sit up straight. "Ceruleum."

The unique ore mined exclusively from asteroids, which had been a billion siyong industry ever since humanity recognized its magic-reflecting ability. It was beyond price for those that wished to protect their property from criminal sorcerers. Government buildings demanded it for magical detection, and now its price was ready to soar with the passage of XP-314. With his attention on the disenfranchised magic users, Eric hadn't stopped to consider what the industry giants stood to gain. "You're right, they'll all make a fortune. Pindexter must be their best friend right now… but I still don't see how he could get away with taking so much money on a personal fee. Somebody would have noticed."

"Maybe they didn't pay him."

"Say what?"

"What if they just donated some of the metal itself, under the table? No accounting would catch it. He sold it to fund his satellite, or, no…" Too complicated, and too easy for someone to notice. "He used it to _make_ the satellite. The whole thing is made entirely of ceruleum."

Eric stared at her with glazed eyes. "This is getting out of hand," he muttered.

"No, that's it," she insisted. "It's the most logical explanation."

"No, I mean, I can't deal with this anymore. Assassination plots, secret projects, kickbacks… it's all too much, okay?"

"Senator, this is important -"

"I don't want to hear it. That's it, I'm sick of it. I just nearly got killed, again, today and I'm done. No more."

"Shh." Meilin held up a hand and cocked her head to side, in the middle of a completely empty train car.

"Yes, exactly, let's not talk anymore."

"No, I think I heard your name."

"Huh?" Meilin stood up and crossed the car swiftly, stopping just in front of the chattering television. Eric followed, and made a choking sound in his throat when he saw the headline on the screen.

"…came in just moments ago. The limousine registered to Senator Eric Masters, Independent-Hollyn, exploded in a collision with an overpass support pillar." Eric had a horrifyingly close-up view of his charred and mangled limo getting hooked up to a tow truck. "Although the bodies inside have not yet been identified, his office confirms that he never arrived at work today. The senator is at present feared dead."

The newscaster hardly batted an eye before going on to report the day's stock market activities and Eric took a step backward, wheezing.

"They wrecked my car," he said plaintively. "That's my limo, that's mine, and they wrecked it so they could say I'm dead. I'm not dead."

"I'm sorry," Meilin offered, but she didn't look very surprised. "They couldn't kill you right away, so now they want everyone else to think you're gone and won't be voting on the bill. It buys them time; it's the logical thing for them to do."

"I'm not dead," Eric repeated. "They just told everyone I'm dead and I'm not, they're lying."

"Yes, I know." His blue eyes didn't register that he'd heard her speak; he looked numb.

"I don't deserve this. I haven't done anything wrong. They're calling me dead and I don't want to be dead." The train glided to a stop at the station platform and like a zombie Eric walked to the doors.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't – I don't want to be around this anymore. I have to… go." His lungs constricted painfully and he wondered if he was about to experience a heart attack, a real one. Meilin tugged on his sleeve.

"Don't be ridiculous, Senator, you can't just walk away. You know you -"

"Leave me alone," he said roughly, and jerked out of her grasp. "I'm wet and tired and I'm sick of running around while you play at spy. I didn't ask to be a part of all this. So now I'm going." He never stopped walking as he spoke, his voice almost monotone as he started weaving through the crowds. Meilin kept pace with him but didn't try to touch him again.

"Senator Masters, I know this is upsetting, but please try to -"

"Know? What do you know about me? You just picked me up to help yourself with your little mission."

"I saved your life!"

"It was just so you could use me, and you know it. Just, please, leave me alone."

"That isn't why I saved you!" He slipped through a crowd of people at the door of a departing train, just before the doors slid shut. Through a window he caught a glimpse of her stricken face, and for a split second he thought he saw her eyes fill with tears. Then he turned away and stared determinedly at the floor for the rest of the train ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's with her?" Li asked when they were a safe distance from the ship. "This morning she could barely look me in the eye. Now she can't wait for me to be alone with you. Isn't she scared anymore?"

Sakura squeezed his hand and shook her head, her short twin braids flapping with the movement. But it did look like she was trying to hide a smile. Unexpectedly she released his hand and took a few skipping steps forward, then broke into a cartwheel.

"Show off," he teased. She grinned and danced lightly across the sandy ravine floor, before she reached the slope that led to the cliffs above. "Somehow I doubt Tomoyo would be happy if I let you climb that."

"Are you afraid?" she mocked, jumping lightly onto a boulder.

"Of Tomoyo or the cliff?" She laughed, and Li started up after her. It was amazing how surefooted she was, she never looked down once.

"Blue skies, blue skies, I love the pretty blue skies," she sang happily, springing from rock to rock before him. "Climbing is fun! Climbing is fun!"

Li had to laugh. A desert raptor soared overhead and she waved boisterously.

"Your family doesn't let you do this sort of thing often," he guessed.

"No." She pursed her lips in a quick pout. "Always too dangerous. Never fun."

"That's too bad." Crouching easily on a narrow ledge of rock, she paused and looked down at him. "Because that means they've never seen you look so pretty as you are now." His face turned pink as soon as he uttered the words, but hers did too. She giggled a little nervously, and bounded up a scree of loose pebbles. He didn't know how she skimmed over the treacherous areas like that. He had to slow to a crawl and pick carefully over the shifting surface. Even with years of training and a magically enhanced sense of balance, he was having trouble keeping her pace. And he had the feeling she could have gone much faster if she'd cared to.

After several minutes spent climbing in companiable silence, Sakura reached the edge and pulled herself over. With a flourish she threw her arms out in imitation of the circling raptor, eyes closed and face turned up to the sun.

"It's all so beautiful," she murmured blissfully. She tilted slightly forward on her toes, and it seemed to Li that she might very well fly right off the cliff. He scrambled over the edge and placed his right hand on hers, pushing it gently down.

"What's so beautiful?"

"Freedom," she said wistfully. Longingly she reached toward the flying bird with her fingertips. The sunlight picked up the crimson streaks on the brown feathers, highlighting them as the raptor lazily flapped its wings. "Like her. I want to be free."

Li still lightly clasped her right hand, and he felt a little thrill of magic run through her fingers to his. The raptor banked its wings and changed direction, gliding towards them. Razor sharp claws extended, the bird alit on her outstretched arm.

It took every bit of Li's self control not to jump; the fierce predator was much larger up close than in the air, and its sharp hooked beak was not very far from Sakura's nose. Sakura, however, smiled fondly as if greeting an old friend. She pulled her hand away from Li's so she could reach up and bury her fingers in the crisp feathers, which provoked a throaty chuckle on the raptor's part. Sakura mimicked the sound perfectly and then looked expectantly at Li.

He opened his mouth to refuse, then shut it. Li had not survived in a harsh universe by doing anything this stupid, but the young sorcerer remembered the feel of her magic through his skin, had heard her beckoning in his mind. He trusted Sakura where before he trusted no one, and he raised his hand to stroke the raptor. It uttered another chuckle, but otherwise did not move.

Sakura sighed happily, and he felt the light tickle of her breath on his lips. She stood so close. He leaned in slightly, his bangs falling forward against her skin.

"But you are free."

"I am not."

She motioned with her arm and the bird took flight again, wings beating hard as it regained its former altitude. Sakura watched it enviously, and Li studied her face.

"Project Clow." Visibly she flinched, and crumpled to the ground at his feet. "What do you know about it?" She said nothing but stared fiercely at the sand in front of her, tracing a finger through it. Li was used to her evasive behavior by now, though, and would not be deterred. "I spent months searching for it," he continued. "Even though I didn't know what it was. Something about it called to me."

Still she would not look up.

"Are you it, Sakura?" She ducked her head with a whimper. "Are you what I've been looking for all this time?" He knelt beside her and saw her eyes start to moisten. "I know it hurts. Just tell me what you can. What is Project Clow, Sakura, what does it do?" She took another ragged breath and placed her hand over her chest.

"I… this." She gestured at the dusty ground, and Li realized she hadn't been drawing random lines in the sand after all. It was an intricate pattern, some kind of symbol that he'd never seen before. A sun, ringed by crisscrossing lines and a moon in the crescent stage overlapping in one corner. He was sure he'd never seen anything like it, but the picture tugged at his mind. There was a familiar feel about it.

"Put," Sakura managed to say with some difficulty, "together. Bring to life." She pointed at the sun in the middle.

"Sun?" Li finally said when she remained silent. She nodded emphatically. "Are you saying you brought the sun to life?"

"Yes!" She bounced a little and clapped her hands, overjoyed that he'd followed her correctly. Then her smile faded and her shoulders slumped. "I- I didn't know before. And then he was trapped, like me. But he did not hate me. He was my friend." A crafty gleam came into her eye, and she dropped her voice to a confidential whisper. Li had to lean in close to hear.

"But I was smarter the next time." She pointed to the crescent moon. "Helped him fly away, before he was trapped. They couldn't catch him, no. Too fast." She looked proud of herself, and so happy that Li understood her.

Li didn't understand any of it, though, and he blew his bangs out of his eyes in frustration. He had the feeling that it was very important, that it would answer a lot of questions if he could only make sense of her words.

"So, you brought someone to life. Two someones." She nodded again. Helplessly he looked from her back to the symbol again. What did a sun and moon have to do with it? "I don't see… how did it happen? What did you do?"

"Put together," Sakura repeated insistently, pointing at herself and then her drawing. "I was… right for it, he said."

"Who said?" Li demanded, but of course it was asking too much for a name. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Had to… know. To solve it. I -" She swallowed another cry of pain; she was talking too much and Li opened his mouth to tell her to stop, that it wasn't worth it hurting her like this. But Sakura wasn't through yet. Feverishly she ripped the bows off the end of each braid and combed her fingers through her hair, shaking her head to loosen the plaits more quickly. "Fixed up."

Now he was totally lost. Sakura bowed her head underneath his chin and parted her hair a little above her ear, holding it taut with her fingers. Very, very faintly, Li could make out a thin scar on her scalp. For a second he thought his blood froze.

"No," he whispered. "No, they didn't." She cocked her head and parted her hair in a different spot, displaying a second scar. "They did _surgery_ on your brain?"

She sat up straight again and nodded, then tapped her temple with her pointer finger.

"Helped me to see…" She pointed to her picture again. "To solve."

For a moment Li was sure he'd be sick. In the two years since his home was unjustly seized, he'd become a believer in all sorts of government atrocities. He was sure he'd seen it all, but he'd never in a lifetime dreamed that anyone could be so cruel. They kidnapped her, and they'd hacked into her very mind and done god knew what with it to suit their needs. For what purpose, he wondered, did they think it necessary to rearrange her brain tissue?

"What did they change?" he asked hoarsely. Her eyes were filled with apology as she took his hand and placed it lightly on the side of her head. She pressed his fingertips through her finely textured hair, and he felt his skin make contact with the near nonexistent scar. Immediately his mind exploded with sensation.

Li knew everything. Every creature, its past, its future, every memory, fear, desire, hope and despair that ever existed and ever would exist. Millions and millions of voices screamed in his head, all clamoring to be heard first. They crashed down over him, drowned him, consumed him, pounded him into nothing. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Li knew more than any human was meant to know.

He went mad.

- - - - - - - -

Yukito wiped his brow with his sleeve and collapsed against the building wall under some shade, wallowing in the relief it brought.

"Whew, we made it. Don't think I've ever walked so far in the desert before."

"Are you all right?" Touya inquired worriedly. He held his sweat-soaked shirt away from his chest, feeling none too great himself. "Here, finish off my water."

"No, I'm fine."

"Take it."

"No."

"Yuki!" Yukito surrendered and accepted Touya's water bottle with a roll of the eyes, finishing it off in one swallow.

"There, happy?"

"I'll be happy when we're done with this and out of here." Touya swept the tiny dusty town with a scornful gaze. Nobody was in sight; the weathered buildings stood silent under the relentless sun. "Where are we going, again?"

"Tele Cal." Reluctantly Yuki pushed himself away from the shaded wall. "Now we just have to find it."

"Sooner the better." They continued down the rubbled and dirty street, away from the desert and toward what presumably passed for downtown. Yuki took Touya's hand and nudged him playfully.

"You really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"It's just, it's hard to find time to spend alone with you. Between taking care of the ship, and Sakura, dealing with pirates and everything else…" He grinned shyly. "Seems like we never have a quiet moment together. So I'm kind of enjoying this." Touya shook his head.

"You never fail to amaze me. How do you stay in such a good mood all the time?"

"One of us has to." Now it was Touya's turn to roll his eyes skyward, but he also smiled briefly. "C'mon, admit it. It's nice, right? Having some time alone."

"Yes," Touya groaned. "Yes, I admit it. It's nice. You're nice." He pulled Yuki close and kissed him quickly on the lips, playfully echoing his words. "There, happy?"

"Very." They turned the corner and Yukito spotted an elderly woman making their way toward them, her face wrinkled with kindly lines. He raised a hand in greeting. "Excuse me. Can you tell us the way to -" Touya jerked sharply on Yukito's arm and dragged him to the other side of the street, throwing a hostile glare at the lady.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Didn't you see the pentagram on her sleeve?" Touya hissed. "She's a witch."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I don't want to be talking to her. We can find the place on our own." He marched down the sidewalk dragging Yuki in his firm grip.

"Toya! That was terrible, how could you?" Yukito wrested his hand out of Touya's and shot him a disapproving glare. "Just because someone practices magic gives you no right to treat them so."

"I hate magic, you know that."

"Yeah, I do know that and I still don't get it. You have magic, Toya. You carry it in your own veins. How can you hate something that you are?"

"I am not magic," Touya gritted. "I rejected that a long time ago. Magic doesn't do anything but hurt people." They reached an intersection and Touya saw a grimy sign on the opposite corner, advertising the Tele Cal cantina. Yukito stopped walking.

"Toya, I know what happened to your sister was terrible, but you can't blame every sorcerer walking for it. You know it's not true that magic is only used to hurt."

"What I know about magic is that its very existence has brought nothing but misery on my family." Touya looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care so much? You have magic and forget to tell me?"

"Of course not. I'm just disappointed that the man I love chooses to practice such a narrow-minded and unreasonable predjudice." Touya sucked in his breath and Yukito almost took a step backward, aghast at his own words. He hadn't meant to be so harsh. "Toya, I'm sorry, I -"

"Forget it," Touya snapped. "I'm sick of talking about it, let's go." He indicated the doors of the cantina with the envelope in his hand.

"But Toya -"

"I said I'm done talking about it." His voice was cold and even, but Yuki could see by the set of his shoulders that he was angry. So much for their nice, quiet time together.

Touya pushed open the doors, flooding the grubby little saloon with sunlight. The sparse crowd of patrons looked up and then quickly back down at their drinks, their faces closed and emotionless. Conversations died, and Touya's skin prickled at the ominous silence. He knew Yukito felt it too, even though he still refused to make eye contact. His partner's words had nettled him, made him uncomfortable and grouchy. Wishing this day could just be over with, he threaded his way through the saloon tables and seated himself at the bar. Yukito took the stool next to him.

"What'll it be, men?" the bartender asked gruffly. He peered at them distastefully through his one good eye, the other scarred and sealed up by some long ago incident. Touya slapped the envelope on the counter.

"We don't have time for a drink. This is a delivery for the Bullwhip, from Crossworlds. Can you tell us where he is?" The bartender's one eye shifted to the envelope and then skittered to the glasses he was washing.

"Oh aye, I can tell you where he is. But I don't believe you want to see him. I'll deliver it to him, I will." Methodically he dipped a rag into the same dirty water and wiped another glass. Touya wrinkled his nose.

"We've been promised payment on delivery. I need to give this to him directly."

"Oh, well then." His face split into a humorless grin, displaying teeth as cracked and dirty as his dishes. "S'pose you will want to see him. Oy, Mac!" A man Touya had first taken to be unconscious raised his head from the bar, blinking.

"What?"

"Go and fetch the boss. Pair's here who wants to give him this." He thumped the envelope with one knuckle, and the man called Mac nodded sleepily. Without a word he slid off his stool and shuffled through a back door. Touya was liking this less and less, and dropped his hand to rest on his gun, trying to look relaxed. He sensed Yuki was just as uneasy.

"You sure you don't just want to go?" the bartender asked mockingly. "Last chance."

Touya yanked his gun out of his holster, and in the next moment, every occupied chair in the room fell with a crash against the floor. Everyone stood ready, guns cocked and pointed at the two men. The bartender wheezed with laughter.

"You might want to put those down."

For half a second Touya came dangerously close to refusing, then he reluctantly placed his gun on the bar in front of him, next to Yuki's.

"Very wise, Captain Kin," spoke up a familiar voice. "I know you are a desperate man, but desperate men can act reasonably when they are forced to. As with everything, it is simply a matter of leverage."

Touya didn't turn to look. He already knew who the voice belonged to. So did Yuki, stiffening a little on the stool next to him. The bartender smirked at their expressions and slid the envelope down the bar, where crime lord Monsiur Venga picked it up and ripped it open.

"If you had looked inside, you would have seen my cousin included nothing but a friendly note to me. And a big 'you're welcome' for delivering you right to my Partine headquarters. But you wouldn't have looked, of course, you were too desperate for the money. I knew it from the moment we met."

A hand gripped Touya's chin and forced him to turn and look, right into Venga's gloating black eyes.

"You stink of desperation. Last time, it made you brave enough to point a gun at me. And this time, it's going to kill you."

- - - - - - - -

The sound of his own beating heart was what finally let Li know he was still alive. Uncertainly he opened his eyes to the neverending blue above him, panting, and uncurled his legs from his chest. His fists were so tightly clenched that it hurt, and he opened them to see several strands of his own hair.

Nothing moved; the only sound was his heavy breathing. After a few moment's quiet, he rolled over onto his side and saw Sakura, sitting cross legged and watching sympathetically.

"Sorry," she said softly. "You saw it better than I thought."

Li's throat was absolutely dry, and he attempted a swallow. His heart was still beating fast but his breathing began to slow, and his muscles relax. Judging from the position of the sun overhead and that his body didn't feel all that cramped, he surmised that he'd been out for only a few minutes. His brief glimpse into insanity had lasted no longer than a second, yet it had nearly killed him. He wondered how she coped with it, then remembered that she really didn't.

Stiffly he pushed himself to an upright sitting position.

"Hell," he wheezed. "It was hell."

"Yes."

"Is it always like that?"

"I listen, I push away." She gestured helplessly toward her picture in the sand. That feel of familiarity buzzed even harder in Li's still-recovering mind, and he shook his head to rid himself of it. "Lines are hardest."

"Lines?" She traced her finger through the grooves she'd already made, deepening them, following the connections from one piece to another.

"Always there, the lines. Connect to each other, make pictures, make patterns. Too hard to push away, everywhere. Hurts!"

"What hurts?" Angrily she swiped at the dust, destroying most of her picture. "See one and I want to stop it but it's too important can't touch it have to let the lines weave the picture." Unexpectedly a pair of tears dripped down her cheeks and splattered in the dust. Without thinking about it, Li wiped her face with the edge of his sleeve.

"Don't cry. It scares me when you cry. Just tell me what's wrong."

"He tries so hard," she sobbed. "He gave up everything to save me and I trouble him so much. Do I stop him from going? No, can't. Can't disturb the lines have to let them weave the picture."

"Let the lines weave the picture," Li repeated slowly. "You can see the future. Can't you?"

"See everything. Feel everything. He gave up everything and it all comes to pain for him, so much pain."

"Sakura, is your brother in trouble?" Li pressed, taking a stab as to who she was talking about. She didn't answer, but more tears welled up and spilled out. Carefully, Li rolled to his feet and stood up, alert for any remaining dizziness. But the worst of it seemed to have passed already, and after a couple of deep breaths he shaded his eyes and scanned the horizon. Some ways away, between his perch and the distant town, there was a flash of sunlight off of metal. Something was coming toward them.

"Sakura, get up. We have to get back to the ship." She only trembled, but he yanked her to her feet and gave her a stern look. "It'll be okay. I'm going to help him. I promise." The wisps of her unbraided hair fluttered around her face like feathers, a reminder of the raptor she'd so easily befriended. He reached to stroke one back from her face, then stopped. Now was not the time.

"Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	8. ch8 close to truth

Li: See bio for excuse.

Tory: See below for story.

Peacewish: And see below that for the button to leave a review.  I hope you find it worth the wait.

**Chapter 8 **

**'close to truth'**

"I'm flattered, Venga," Tory said when the three of them were seated at a table in the middle of the room.  Most of the others stood or sat well back, hands on their guns relaxed now that he and Yuki were unarmed.  Only the bartender hovered just behind them, tense and ready.  "You came all the way to this dusty nowhere just to see me personally.  I didn't know I was so important."

"You," Venga sneered, "are not important.  Something you should have remembered before you got the gall to pull a gun on me in _my_ headquarters, on _my_ planet.  A lowly cargo runner like you should have thought about who you were dealing with.  I am not where I am because I let little insects like you get away with betrayal."

"I only took what I was owed, and not a siyong more."  Venga slammed his fists down on the table, and it took every bit of Tory's self control not to jump.

"Don't you tell me what you were 'owed'.  I run this business, and when I tell you to get lost, you go.  You do not threaten me!  Did you really think I would let such an action go unpunished?"

Trying to ignore his thumping heart, Tory leaned back in his chair without breaking Venga's furious stare.

"Must look pretty bad, huh?  A lowly cargo runner like me getting away with that.  Is this to undo the damage to your reputation?"  Venga flicked out his favorite switchblade and pointed it right between Tory's eyes.

"You did not get away with it."

The room was absolutely quiet.  Yuki didn't dare breathe, and could feel the pounding in his bloodstream start to get worse.  The room swam in his vision and he blinked hard, trying to will away the dizziness.  If only he'd had more time to rest after that hike.

Finally Tory broke the silence.

"The idea was mine.  You can kill me, but my pilot was only following my orders.  Just let him walk away."

"N -" Yukito started to protest, then cut himself short at the look Tory gave him.  It was easy enough to know what he was thinking: Sakura and Tomoyo, waiting patiently on the Wildflower for their return.  They would be helplessly marooned on this planet without Yukito to pilot the ship.  

_Get out_, his eyes pleaded.  _Save my sister._

Venga just chuckled, and leaned back in his chair.

"How touching.  A captain looking out for his crew; didn't know that kind of loyalty existed anymore.  But I don't think I can allow the man who destroyed one of my ships on Tyrinthia to just 'walk away'."  Yukito cringed inwardly when Venga's smoldering gaze lit on him.  "I watched from my radar planetside.  Impressive flying.  Too bad you chose the wrong man to work for."

"From where I'm sitting it looks like I'm with the better man," Yuki replied in a low but clear voice.  Venga's lip curled in an irritated scowl.

"Brave, isn't he?" he addressed Tory.  "You think he'll still be so cool after I've sliced off his ears?"

"Leave him alone."  Tory struggled to keep his voice steady, digging his fingers into the table surface so hard they turned white.  "I'm the one you want to hurt, Venga, I pointed the gun at you."

"Oh, I _know_ you're the one I want to hurt.  I haven't thought about anything else since you left Tyrinthia.  I want to see you beg.  I want to make you crawl.  I want you to watch when I take your ship and everything on it and destroy it, just because I can."

Tory stiffened, almost imperceptively.

"There's nothing of value on my ship."

"Really?  Well, I'll be the judge of that.  My men left to check it out as soon as you arrived in town, so I'm sure they should be there by now."  He swept a leisurely gaze over Tory's rigid posture.  "Does that worry you?"

Against his will Tory swallowed.  There was a terrible knowing in Venga's eyes, and he smiled.  

"You see now the price for defying me, Captain Kin.  See how powerless you are?  Everything you have, I take."  Maliciously he licked his tongue over the gap in his teeth and Tory threw himself out of his chair, hands reaching for Venga's scrawny neck.  Halfway there something cold and hard struck him across the temple, and his face hit the table with an unforgiving smack.  A hand gripped his collar and yanked him back into his chair, then twisted and tightened the cloth around his neck until he had to fight for breath.  

"One more outburst like that, Kin, and I will blow your pilot's head off."  Venga laced his fingers together under his chin and smirked.  Out of the corner of his eye Tory could see Yuki sitting back in his chair, a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head.  

"Don't," he rasped.  "Please."  

Venga smiled again, in the same manner.  

"Very well.  We will play a game."

*****

Tomoyo was reclining in the shade under the ship, gently fanning herself and contemplating a quick nap, when she heard it: a distant and thin whine, like a faraway engine.  The ravine was utterly silent under the intense blue sky, and her laundry hung still on the lines strung up under the ship, slightly damp and limp with no breeze to toy with it.  Everything was quiet.

She lay back against the gangplank again but this time the whine sounded even louder, cutting through the peace with its irritating buzz.  Uncertainly she stood and took a few steps away from the ship, into the hot sunshine.  She could feel the faintest of tremors under her feet now, and that buzzing was getting louder by the second.  It was a car, headed right toward them at top speed.  

High overhead, that circling bird screeched again.  Tomoyo followed its shadow a little farther away from the ship, trying to see around the curve of the canyon wall.  Had Tory and Yuki returned already?  It was possible that Tory had gotten a ride somehow, anxious to return and get Yuki to the doctor, not to mention check on his sister.  

Oh no.  Sakura.  How was she ever going to explain to Tory where Sakura was, and whom she was with?  Tomoyo whimpered a little and stopped walking, listening to the sound of the approaching vehicle with something now akin to dread.  What was she going to say – 

A heavy-terrain rover burst into view, with four strangers in it.  When he saw her, one of them stood up in his passenger seat and pointed, a gun held casually in his hand.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat and suddenly that dread was a full-blown panic, rooting her feet to the earth and strangling her breath.  They were bearing down on her fast, really fast, and she should move, she should _run_, she had to get back to safety.

Get in the ship.

The thought pounded into her consciousness and Tomoyo bolted.  Get to the ship, she must get inside the ship.  She didn't even know if she would be safe inside, didn't know if she could close the gangplank in time, but she could think of nothing else.  The engine was a roar now that filled her world and in the perversely morbid way of hunted things she had to look, had to see how close they were.  She tried to look over her shoulder and slipped, on a loose patch of gravel at the base of the canyon wall.  She fell hard, hot tears spurting from her eyes at the painful impact.  Helplessly she choked in a half sob and drew her knees up in a last-ditch defensive posture that wasn't going to protect her.  They were too close, there was no time to get up again, no way she could make it to the ship.  The one standing laughed and released his grip on the windshield to wag his finger, and that was when Li slammed into him.

It happened so fast that Tomoyo only had an after-image burned into her brain, an impression of Li springing from the canyon wall like a rapacious animal.  In the next second he was crouched atop the inert body of his victim on the desert floor, dusty and panting hard but glaring at her attackers with fierce determination.  The sudden attack and removal of his passenger had startled the driver into almost losing control of his vehicle, and the rover veered away from Tomoyo, swinging a wide arc around Li.  The two men in the back seat gaped, but recovered and brought their guns up to fire.

Li snarled and leapt off his prey, soaring well above the bullets that riddled their companion's body.  Tomoyo's throat closed in terror and she pressed herself into the canyon wall at her back, wishing she could melt into the rock.  In front of her, Li effortlessly sprang off his hands and landed lightly before her, knees bent in preparation.  She thought she saw him yank something off from around his neck, and then to her shock and those in the car, a long sharp sword materialized in his hand.

The driver had gained control of his rover and brought it to a halt, directly opposite Li, and revved the engine.  Li raised his sword.  

For an excruciatingly long moment, nothing happened.  Then the rover accelerated toward them with a squeal and Li disappeared.  

He didn't actually disappear, Tomoyo realized belatedly.  He'd darted forward so swiftly that her eyes couldn't even follow the movement, and now he was streaking directly for the oncoming car.  Sunlight flashed off his blade at the sound of each gunshot, and she could hear the sharp cracks all around her as he deflected each bullet away and to the side.  Neither car nor warrior would swerve, and at the last possible moment Tomoyo flinched and closed her eyes.  She heard several rapid slicing sounds, then a screech of tires skidding over rocks.  The engine quieted to an expectant rumble, and tremulously the dark-haired girl opened her eyes.

The rover wasn't more than a few feet from her, having turned so violently that it rolled up the slope backward before succumbing to gravity and stalling.  Li was perched on the hood with one hand gripping the windshield, his sword still outstretched in the final motion of his attack.  Every man in the car was quite dead, faces frozen in surprise and horror.  

Tomoyo felt rather the same way herself.  A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, but it was only Sakura kneeling by her side.  Her eyes were full of compassion and concern as she combed back Tomoyo's tangled hair.

"Bleeding."  She pointed to her scraped and bloody knee, which Tomoyo hadn't even felt yet.  "Have to clean it, have to fix it up."  Hers wasn't the only blood she could see, either.  There was a lot more of it, running down the length of Li's sword and dripping onto the ground.  

"Do you know how to lock the ship from inside?"  He was standing in front of her now, breathing a little heavily but otherwise looking unruffled.  Tomoyo stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Do you or don't you?" he asked impatiently, and jabbed his swordpoint against the ground when he knelt to look her better in the face.  She shrunk away from it and nodded rapidly, and he grunted.  "Good.  Get inside, lock it up tight, and don't let anyone in until I get back.  Got it?"

"But what -" she finally managed.

"Do as I say!  Now get moving."  Without another glance in her direction he strode back to the rover and hauled out the driver by his shirt collar, dumping him unceremoniously on the ground before he took his place behind the wheel.  The tires spun on a few pebbles, but the rover was designed for such a landscape and with more pressure on the fuel pump it shot away from the canyon wall and left them both in the dust.

*****

Venga was still playing with his switchblade in one hand.  After letting the silence hang in the air for another moment, he jabbed it lightly in the wooden surface of the table and grinned.

"I've been practicing."  

His cruel stare strayed from Tory to Yuki, and he raised his hand and beckoned.

"No!"  Tory almost shot out of his chair again, and stopped only when he felt the cold barrel of the gun nudge his ear.  Venga wagged his finger teasingly.

"Uh-uh-uh.  What did I say about making trouble?"  Again he motioned to Yuki, whose face was so white now it looked almost ghostlike in the dim tavern.  Obediently he slid his right hand to the center of the table, unaccountably shivering in the hot and close room, and raised his eyes to meet Tory's.  They were bursting with near-panic.

"Tory," he whispered, "I- I can't."  He was barely holding himself together, Tory realized, probably on the verge of another collapse.  On the table, his hand was shaking uncontrollably.  

"Wait."  

Venga had his knife raised and ready to stab, but when Tory spoke he paused, a touch of curiosity in his sadistic eyes.  His was the generosity of a man with absolute power, ready to grant any small concession to his prisoners that he would kill as soon as it suited him to do so.  Tory read all this and placed his hand over Yuki's, pressing it firmly against the wood to hold it steady, making sure that none of Yuki's pale flesh was exposed.  

His eyes dared Venga to separate them.

"Do it."  Venga looked surprised, then amused, and finally just a little calculating.  

"I did wonder," he said snidely, and jabbed the knife into the table between their thumb and finger.  Yuki twitched but Tory held him firm.  Be calm, he desperately wanted to say but couldn't.  Please.  We'll get out of this somehow.

How, he didn't exactly know.  Venga yanked the knife up and stabbed again, between the pointer and middle finger.  But they hadn't escaped the satellite and fought off pirates in deep space to die under the knife of someone like Venga.  Had they?

The knife was starting to move faster now, accelerating in its staccato beat,  jabbing randomly between their splayed fingers.  Yuki's eyes were closed, his breath escaping in quick and unsteady pants, skin practically translucent with its loss of color.  He was fighting to stay conscious, and he probably wasn't going to make it.  Perhaps because Tory was watching him and not under the spell of the knife that everyone else was, he heard it first: a low, drowsy hum coming from somewhere beyond the walls.  Low but getting louder, and coming up fast.

Venga didn't hear it, absorbed in his game, a maniacal grin stretching his thin lips across his face.  The knife kept moving faster and faster, and that hum was getting louder.  Deep in Tory's mind a long forgotten ability stirred itself, and his heart started beating faster in anticipation.  Venga's blade slipped and narrowly missed grazing his index finger.  Something was coming.

_No, it's already here._

Some frantic warning blared in Tory's mind and he yanked Yuki's hand back, throwing his weight against Yuki's slender form.  He surprised even himself with the speed he moved at, an edge that would buy them one precious second from Venga's men and their guns.  A second was all they needed; in the next Tory hit the floor under the table with Yuki in his arms, and a huge desert rover crashed through the window.

Chaos erupted.

**

The shadow of the raptor skimmed along the rocky path, guiding him, pleading to go his fastest.  Li obeyed and pressed the accelerator pedal to the floor, spurred along by the echo of her fear in his mind.  He wasn't just sensing it; her fear was his fear and it begged him to hurry.

Faster than he expected the dusty town rushed up to meet him and the shadow led him through the empty streets, around a corner and then disappeared over a grim-looking tavern.  He was going way too fast to stop and Li didn't try, just steered the rover to the solitary window and ducked, covering his face with his arms.

The resounding crash and jolt in the rover nearly threw him out of the seat, and Li only managed to stay put by grabbing the shirt of the dead man next to him and hanging on for dear life.  Shattered glass rained over him, mixed with the dry, splintered shards of wood from the wall.  The rover made it most of the way into the building before its rear wheels caught on the ragged opening and it jerked to a halt, throwing him roughly against the wheel.

For a second there was only silence, beyond the still-rumbling engine.  Then the room exploded in gunfire and Li hefted the corpse next to him up and into the air, hurling it well out of the rover.  Taken by surprise and disorganized, Venga's men followed it with their bullets while Li shot out from behind his cover.  The one closest to him never even saw him coming, the one after that only able to partially swing his gun around before Li kicked it out of his hand and smashed his throat in with his heel.  He was moving faster than he'd ever moved before, his body reacting before his mind even perceived.  She was with him even now, accelerating his senses and his combat reflexes into something more than just magical, almost superhuman.  Two bullets exploded out a gun chamber and streaked toward him, maddeningly slow.  It was easy to arch over backwards, evading them, and he flipped smoothly over the table and behind it before overturning it and kicking it right into the shooter.  His fingers itched for his sword, but it was too dangerous to try and use it here, too easy for Tory to see.  He couldn't see either of them anymore, but he knew they were still in the room.  Sakura said so.

The explosive crash sounded just a split second after Tory and Yuki hit the floor, followed by a frantic crossfire of bullets overhead.  He couldn't see what was going on, but he could see Yuki gasping for breath and how close he was to unconsciousness.  Praying that everyone was too occupied to pay attention to them, he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and rolled across the floor toward the bar, seeking better cover.  An overturned table in the corner of the room offered some protection and he dragged Yuki behind it.

"Yuki!  Sit tight, don't move.  I'll be right back."  He tried to move away but Yuki clutched at his arm with surprising strength.  

"Tory," he wheezed.  His warm brown eyes were clouding over with a peculiar silver sheen, sending wisps of dread through Tory's stomach.  "Tory, don't- don't go.  Can't- stay awake…"

"It's okay, Yuki."  With some difficulty he pried his arm out of Yuki's grasp.  "You'll be safe here.  I have to go fight.  Just stay out of sight!"  He didn't give Yuki another chance to argue before he crawled away on his elbows, keeping low.  One of Venga's men was directly in front of him, crouched behind a chair and trying to aim at something, and completely oblivious to Tory's presence.  With only a second's hesitation Tory tackled him headlong, sprawling them both against the floor, and grappled for the gun in his hand.  He snarled and fought back, but Tory wasn't in the mood to put up with any resistance, not with the way his day had been going.  He slammed his elbow into the other's chin and knocked him right out. 

Gun in hand, he peeked over the table and tried to see what everyone was shooting at.  There was some kind of conflict going on, on the other side of the room, but he couldn't make anything out and there were other things that he needed to deal with.  In quick succession, before they even realized there was a danger, he shot four men in the back.  There was no time for mercy or pity here, not with Yukito struggling to hold on somewhere behind him.  He had to duck when someone finally started firing back, and wriggled across the floor to find new cover.  He hoped the owner of this gun had loaded it fully.  He needed to keep count of the bullets.

With growing horror Yuki listened to the sounds of the fight around him, becoming distant and unreal in his ears.  He'd been on the verge of a faint before.  This didn't feel like a faint.  This was something more… something that threatened to take him completely and kindled a panic in Yuki that had nothing to do with the whizzing bullets overhead.  Where had Tory gone?  He needed to find Tory.

Groggily he stumbled around his cover on his hands and knees, but he only saw a vague dark blur in the corner of his eye before something knocked him hard to the floor.  

"There you are!" snarled a familiar sounding voice, and he was just able to recognize the burly bartender before a meaty hand clamped over his throat.  "Thought you could run out and hide, did ya?  I don't know what's going on, but I'll kill you now and then I'll take care of your boyfriend."

Yuki couldn't move, the man's massive weight had him pinned by the chest and he took a gasping breath, struggling for air.  His vision was fogging over, that ugly scarred face faded away and he clutched at the man's shirt in desperation.  The grip on his throat tightened, and Yuki's mind shut down.

He fell into darkness, thick and soothing as syrup.  Here was a relief from the pain and other worldly matters.  Deeper and deeper he sank into oblivion, letting peace steal into his soul.  The end was near.  Even now he could see the bright white light rushing toward him, ready to take him.  But the light didn't consume him, instead it flowed into his arm and into his hand, so cold and sharp that he yelped in pain.  

As if an electric shock had passed through his body Yukito's muscles went rigid, and his eyes flew open.  The bartender was still kneeling on top of him, his one eye blank and staring, his mouth open in a frozen _O of pain.  He still gripped Yuki's neck and with difficulty the pilot pried him off.  His body hit the floorboards with a solid thunk, quite dead, blood seeping through his shirt underneath Yuki's hand.  _

What the – 

His fingers were stiff and clenched but he managed to uncurl them and he ripped open the buttons.  It wasn't a pretty sight.  Blood flowed out from multiple wounds in the center of his chest, but what kind of injuries they were he couldn't tell.  It looked as though something had punctured the skin with near surgical precision, stabbing deep into muscle and maybe even the internal organs.  And in the dim light, ever so faintly, he thought he saw something glittering in the wounds.

Yuki stared at the body blankly, then looked at his hand and clenched it experimentally.  The trembling was gone again; it felt perfectly ordinary.  The vague image of a bright light traveling through his fingers flickered into his mind, and his heart beat a little faster.  Surely not…

A loud cry made him look up, and he just happened to glimpse Li on the far side of the room, neatly evading someone's wild swing.  In one smooth motion he curved his arms around the extended punch and snapped the arm at an unnatural angle.  His victim howled in pain, and someone else fired a shot at the invader.  

Still tangled up with his latest target, Li sensed the oncoming bullet but knew he couldn't dodge it in time.  He reacted automatically and tore his pendant off his neck, half turning and pushing his would-be attacker away.  The bullet was almost on him when the sword materialized in his hand and struck the missile from its path.  It spun wildly before it hit a dusty mirror on the wall, shattering it into a hundred fragments of glass.  Before they even hit the floor he retracted the sword again and rolled across the floor to deal with the shooter.  It was so quick, he'd had no time to do anything else.  He could only hope that no one had seen.  

Yuki sat back against the table with a thump, eyes a little glazed after what he'd just witnessed.  That near-strangulation must have hurt him worse than he thought – he was hallucinatory.  It was the only explanation and he clung to it, willing away any disturbing memories that made his skin prickle and his stomach clench with unease.  He avoided looking at the bartender's dead body after that.

Crawling under the tables, Tory heard the last of the guns silenced and knew without looking that the fight was finally over.  He still hadn't even seen the face of their mysterious rescuer, but he wasn't on his hands and knees to hide.  He was searching the perimeter of the room and finally he spotted his quarry, squeezing in between the empty wine racks and the wall. 

He jumped to his feet and pulled the racks over with a crash, gun pointed right at the cowering Venga.

"Don't!" the mob boss quavered, covering his face with his arms.  "I can pay.  I can pay you anything you want!"

"You really think you pay me off?"  Tory knelt to have a more level aim between the eyes, and Venga pressed himself back against the wall with a whimper.  The roles were reversed now, and it was Tory who could choose to be merciful, choose to be the better man.  For a long second he stared at the other man's pallid features, and then he clocked him hard on the side of the head.

"That was for me."  Venga cried out and rubbed his temple, and Tory stood up again.  The click of the gun cocking sounded like a death knell in the quiet room.

"And this is for hurting Yuki."  Without even blinking, he pulled the trigger.  Screw being the better man.  Nobody hurt the people he loved and got away with it.

Yukito jumped a little at the loud report in the still room, and then everything was quiet again.  Tory spun around until their eyes met, and suddenly nothing else mattered.  They couldn't fall into each other's arms quickly enough, and then Tory was running his hands over his face and his body, checking him, making sure he was all right.

"Tory -"

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine -"

"I was so scared I thought he was going to kill you -"  Unconsciously Yuki mimicked Tory's actions, running his fingertips lightly over his boyfriend's chest and his face, his beautiful dark face, searching for any injuries.  And then they were kissing, tasting one another, both trying to get their fill of something they'd almost lost forever.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what I said before, I love you -"

"I love you too, it's okay -"

"I love you so much."  Yuki crumpled against his chest with a shudder of relief, clinging tightly.  Tory couldn't even remember what it was they were arguing about before they came in, all that mattered was that Yuki was safe and Sakura was safe and everyone was okay.  

And then he saw the Li kid, panting heavily and looking discreetly away while they kissed, in the center of the wreckage.

Li was trying to see if the rover would still run when he felt the cold barrel of a gun press against his head.  He swallowed an annoyed groan and didn't move.

"Was it something I said?"

"How about 'data collection?'" Tory answered sarcastically.  Li didn't twitch, but Yukito gasped.

"Tory!  What are you doing, he just saved us!"

"Yeah, and doesn't that strike you as a little strange, Yuki?  Doesn't it make you want to ask some questions?  Like, who are you?"

"I'm nobody."

"Sure."

"I'm not," Li said firmly, straightening slowly so he could look Tory in the eye and ignoring the gun.  From where he stood he could knock it out of the other man's hand before he had a chance to blink, but Li remained still.  "I'm just a guy that drifts from planet to planet and tries to stay alive.  If strangers attack me, I fight back."

It was close to the truth, if not completely there.  Tory didn't look convinced.

"How did you know where we were?"

Li hesitated just a little, trying to figure out how much to say.  "They attacked us at the ship."

"Sakura, is she -"

"She's fine, they're both fine.  They didn't see me and I shot them.  The last one told me you were here.  I figured I should come help."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I was asked to," Li retorted before he could stop himself, instantly regretting the words.  Tory's black eyes flashed and then narrowed suspiciously, but then Yukito interposed himself between them, pushing Tory's gun to point at the floor.

"Tory, stop it.  We'd probably be dead right now if it weren't for him, and what about your sister?  Think about what could have happened to her!"

It had been a long, hard day.  Tory was emotionally and physically exhausted, and the appeal in those honey brown eyes was too much to resist.  He felt the muscles in his shoulders go limp.

"You always say that," he muttered.  Yuki smiled that gentle smile of his, tender and understanding.

"Only because it works," he murmured softly, and brought his hand up to briefly caress his lover's face.  Tory had no more fight in him, all he wanted to do was get back to the ship and check on Sakura, then get the hell off this planet and never come back.  He covered Yuki's hand with his own and squeezed it.

"Let's go."

**

To be in control.  It was what he liked and how he ran things and he didn't care who knew it.  Since before Sakura was born but especially afterwards, when he watched his mother suffer and decline every day, dwindling away while he sat helplessly by the bed with the baby on his lap.  And even though there was nothing he could do for her, he made a promise to his mother that he would always take care of his little sister and protect her, no matter what.

It was a promise he failed to keep.  And for seven years he lived in a personal hell, hating himself for that failure and agonizing about what could be happening to her.  She'd been snatched away from his arms and taken somewhere beyond his control, somewhere that he couldn't protect her.  Struggling to solve the mystery and get her back was the only thing that kept him sane.  And when he did get her back, when he held her safe in his arms on this ragtag little ship, he was sure he'd never fail her again.  

But control could never be absolute and even if he had her physical body locked up in the Wildflower, her mind roamed somewhere else that he didn't understand, subject to screaming horrors that he couldn't shield her from.  It killed him but he still did the best he could, held her close when she was scared and smiled with her when she was happy.  And made very, very sure that nothing that could harm Sakura ever got within breathing distance.

Which was why Tory Kinomoto churned with conflict on their return to the ship, every instinct he had at war with his mind.  Because thanks to a little carelessness on his part Sakura had very nearly been taken from him again that day, and in a way he didn't like to contemplate.  So he owed her life – not to mention his own – to this kid that he didn't even know, and by all other measures was a threat to his security.  It went beyond personal dislike and ordinary distrust into something more; there was a flaw in his explanations, something important, and Tory knew if he could pinpoint it then he would understand just why Li was so dangerous.  Because dangerous he was, that much Tory was sure of.

But then they returned to the ship and Sakura leapt joyfully into his arms, smothering him with her little butterfly kisses that could melt his heart instantly, making him ache inside with the knowledge of how close their call had been.  How could anyone not be grateful?  So when Yuki informed him that he would rev up the engines and prepare for take-off, Tory could only nod; even in this remote settlement a shoot-out like that was going to attract unwelcome attention.  And even though that meant they were leaving with that Li kid still on board, again, he knew they had no other choice.  Somehow, Tory was losing control of this situation.

And he didn't like it.

Feeling drained, Li collapsed on a crate and watched Sakura hug her brother and the pilot.  The relief was obvious enough in her expression but he wasn't just seeing it; the sensation echoed in his mind like a fading heartbeat, gradually quieting as her presence withdrew.  Watching her, he couldn't even be sure if it was something she did purposefully; she never even glanced at him.  And when she was gone completely and he was alone in his body again, a peculiar pang seized him.  He'd been in such close contact with her noisy and turbulent emotions that it now seemed oddly quiet.

Yukito left the cargo bay, presumably to start the ship, and Tory followed with Sakura still clinging to his arm.  Wearily he pushed himself to a standing position and plodded up the staircase, muscles beginning to protest with the movement.  The climb, his wrenching experience at the top of the cliff, and the fight had all taken their toll.  Being interrogated afterwards instead of thanked didn't help much.  At least Tory had been distracted enough not to notice that 'his' gun had actually come off of one of Venga's men.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, he nearly collided with Tomoyo at the corridor turn.  

"Oh!  Sorry."  She backed away quickly and twisted her hands together.  "You're all back safe, I'm so glad."

He brushed past her, still intent on showering and then bed.  "Mm."

"Um, about today -" she began, and he slapped his hand against the corridor wall.  She abruptly shut up.

"It's not a good idea to talk about it, Tomoyo.  You'd be better off if you just forget it."  There was only silence behind him and he thought she'd meekly run off again, but when he took another step she spoke.

"Thank  you."

It was so unexpected that he actually turned around.  The light in the passage was dim, but he could see her face well enough to see that that ill-concealed fear no longer lurked there.  He saw nothing but sincere gratitude.

"You saved my life, probably both our lives.  I know she thanks you too."

"You're welcome," he finally replied, when he realized she was waiting for him to respond.  It was surprising, if pleasant, to be thanked instead of judged for his actions.  And this when she'd been so frightened of him before.  He was starting to think there was a lot more to this girl than even she suspected.  "Are you all right now?"

"I guess so, but I was a mess after you left."  She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled wanly.  "I locked up the ship right away, like you said, but I kept hearing things outside and panicking.  Sakura's fine though, nothing fazed her at all.  She said it was just the sand, nothing to worry about."  She shrugged in a philosophical manner, and her smile grew.  "She's so much calmer whenever she's been with you."

Li didn't really know what to say to that, but the comment pleased him.  He allowed himself a brief smile and nodded, then turned back toward his bunk.  Tomoyo's light footsteps faded away behind him, presumably on her way to the galley.  He was so tired, and wearily he pressed the panel that opened his bunk door.  He put one foot over the doorframe, stopped, then pushed himself away and covered the distance to the galley in long quick strides.  

Below his feet, the engines whined and sputtered, beginning the now-familiar sounds of the ship's launch.  Tomoyo was gathering a few bottles of water in her arms when he found her, and she almost dropped them when Li burst in and closed in on her.

"What did you say?"  

She gave him a baffled look and stammered a response.  "I- I just said she's in a much better mood after she's been with you -"

"No, before that," he interrupted impatiently.  "About the sand."

"Oh… it was nothing.  I just heard some kind of scraping noise outside the ship and I got scared.  Sakura said it was only the sand…"

"What did she say exactly, what words?"  Tomoyo was genuinely perplexed now, and shrugged helplessly under his demanding stare.

"Well, I thought that was what she said – she was speaking very quietly, actually, I- I didn't hear every word.  Something about sand… another?"  She screwed up her face in concentration, trying to remember while the engines growled again in preparation.  "Just another…"

"Just another line in the sand?" he prompted, his stomach sinking.

"Maybe," she said weakly.  Below, the engines revved up to a steady hum and she gripped the edge of the table for take off.  Li backed away, looking uncertainly from her to the doorway.  "Why, what's wrong?  Does it mean something?"

"Probably," he said slowly.  But he didn't know what.  And even if he could find Sakura, and get her away from her brother, she most likely wouldn't tell him.  Whatever it was, it was too late to do anything about it now.

The ship kicked into gear and launched into the air, leaving Partine in its exhaust.

**

A vast and shifting universe, a spinning galaxy, a small and rather minor solar system rotating around and around, and six planets, eighteen moons, one hundred and sixty nine asteroids, four space stations, and fifteen satellites, fourteen of them known, circled about their little yellow sun.  Through it all they drifted quietly, suspended like magic amongst the brilliant stars.  

Everything was still now, and peaceful.  Lights were dimmed and the engine hummed comfortingly under her feet as Sakura treaded softly down the corridor.  The crisis had passed and now balance was restored, tranquility returned to the ship.  That was how she liked it best, however temporary it may be.  They needed this quiet.

Friend slept soundly, her long black hair spread like a tangled veil over her blanket.  She was exhausted after her frightening ordeal, and who could blame her?  Friend wasn't meant to suffer such things, but she did and would in her loyal devotion.  She didn't belong in a place like this but she perservered anyway, all for her sake.  There were nights that Sakura would run her fingers through that silky hair and play with it, attempting to repay all the attention Friend spent on her, but this wasn't one of those nights.  Sakura closed the door and moved on.

Brother was even more tired, of course, and slept sprawled across his bed with one arm flung out, his bangs falling away from his closed eyes.  This was the only time he ever looked truly relaxed, now; in the day he worried constantly.  He tried too hard, put too much of a burden on himself, torturing himself with thoughts of failure and his paranoid fears.  He'd sacrificed everything for her, and all he wanted was for her to be safe and happy.  She wanted to pat his head, like he so often did for her, and tell him that it would all be okay and he had no need to worry like he did.  But of course that would be a lie and Sakura didn't tell lies, couldn't tell lies.  

His other arm was draped protectively over Angel, nestled up to Brother with his head resting on his chest.  He too slept, but his dreams were growing more restless and difficult to ignore, troubling him frequently now.  His disguise had begun to weaken and slip.  So many nights Sakura would curl up next to them and watch him, remembering how beautiful he looked when she first saw him and wishing that he would remember her too.  The secrets dividing Angel and Brother went deep though, in spite of how tightly they clung to one another in sleep and how passionately they had made love earlier.  Secrets like everywhere else, just biding their time until they dissolved and showed the truth for what it really was. 

Their time would come.

She turned away from their bunk and opened the one across from it.  Hope was more tired than any of them and lay fast asleep on his side, the hard muscles in his arms more relaxed in his slumber.  She had asked too much of him, today, begging him to rescue Brother after invading his mind like that.  But then, she hadn't known he would see it so well, and she still didn't know why.  The experience had truly terrified him, and Sakura felt badly about that.  

She didn't know why he could feel her thoughts, either, or how his magic combined with hers.  Hope's future, too, had gaps in it.  Blanks that she couldn't see, particularly where it intertwined with hers.  Strange, but interesting, to not know something.  He was different somehow, and it sparked her curiosity.  His touch and the way that he looked at her made her tingle inexplicably, and it felt good when he was close.  This too she did not understand, but she wouldn't question it.  He brought a promise of change with him, thus he was Hope, and Hope was beautiful.

**

Something penetrated Li's unconsciousness, a sense of being watched, and his eyes snapped open.  Someone was sitting on his bed, and he sat up straight, reaching automatically for his pendant before he remembered the cord had broken and it was on the shelf.  But it was only Sakura, her expression unreadable in the shadows as she gazed at him.  

"Sakura," he exhaled, and adjusted his position a little to sit more comfortably, scooting a few inches back from her folded legs.  He never wore a shirt when he slept, and even though it hadn't been an issue that morning when Tomoyo washed his clothes, here in the close confines of his bed it was a different story altogether.  "You scared me."

She shrugged apologetically.  "Thank you for today.  Saved everyone."

"You're welcome," he said automatically.  She didn't say anything else, and made no move to leave his bed.  "It's late.  You should go to sleep."

"Hate sleep," she snapped, with a fierceness that took him by surprise.  Pain flashed through her eyes and she dropped her stare to the sheets.  "In sleep the monster comes.  Tells me to do things.  Hurts me."

Li stiffened and leaned forward.  "Who's the monster, Sakura?  What does he make you do?"

Stark fear crossed her face and she huddled closer to the sheets with a whimper.  She opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat, and her eyes pleaded in mute appeal.  How she must want to tell him, but the pain wouldn't allow her.  Quickly Li clutched at her hand and squeezed it, offering what comfort he could.  How many nights, he wondered, did she have to endure torment in her dreams?  How long did she try to stay awake into the night, dreading what sleep might hold for her?  

Looking at her, so lonely and afraid under her burden, Li felt the urge to hold on to her forever.

"It's okay," he murmured, "I won't let him hurt you.  I'll protect you from the monster."

And then he could hold back no longer but leaned in and kissed her, not forcefully, just pressing his lips gently against hers.  It was something he did without thinking, not knowing if she wanted it or not, not knowing what would happen if she didn't want it, merely obeying that desire to claim her as his own.

Sakura pushed up to meet him, never opening her lips, not needing to, simply letting him taste her soft and sweet texture.  It felt wonderful.  And they did nothing but kiss, for a long, long time.

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters


	9. ch9 obligation

**Chapter 9**

'**obligation'**

The sunlight was long gone. In its place, inconspicuous but effective streetlights lit the area with their whiter and more man-made glow. Long shadows stretched out from trees and the carefully manicured shrubbery lining each cobbled path. The atmosphere in the park was as humid and sticky as anywhere else in the city, but at least it was quieter. Glowflies drifted in and out of the patches of flowers, winking brightly at one another, contributing their own tiny lights to the park. Eric had never been here as far as he could remember, but he was tired of walking and lost, and this seemed like as good a place as any to rest.

He wasn't totally alone here; a few couples strolled about, and someone was jogging past a little farther away. It was peaceful here, it was _normal_ and Eric soaked up that peace greedily, starved for his relatively ordinary life that he'd led until just a few days ago. More than anything else, he wanted it back.

A perky young pair strode past him at an intersection of paths, the male unclipping his phone from his ear, and Eric almost leapt on him.

"Excuse me!" Both of them took a wary step back, startled and expressions uncertain. His clothes had dried, for the most part, but he was still a wrinkled and scruffy mess and really couldn't blame them. "Can I borrow your phone? Just for a minute? It's an emergency."

The primly dressed boy hesitated, hand automatically clutching his phone a little tighter. They were probably interns. They had the look of interns. "Um, I don't -"

"Please," Eric pressed, his tone sharp with exhaustion. He took another step toward them and held out his hand, not meaning to look threatening but probably doing a good job of it in his desperation. The boy hastily tossed his phone at Eric, more to keep him at a distance than from any motive of kindness, but Eric didn't care. He pressed the dial button and recited the numbers rapidly, pacing away while the interplanetary call went through to get a measure of privacy. The girl crossed her arms and scowled at her boyfriend, probably unimpressed with his lack of spine, and he cringed.

The last ring broke up with a click.

"Masters here."

"Dad?" The connection wasn't great, with this cheap phone, and Eric raised his voice over the prickling of static. "Dad, can you hear me? It's Eric."

"Eric? What the hell is going on over there, what have you been doing?"

"Oh god, Dad, everything's so crazy." Eric's shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes, almost tearing up in relief at the sound of a familiar voice. Everything would be okay now. "I don't know where to begin, I -"

"Why in hell did you vote against that 314 bill?" his father demanded, sweeping over Eric's fumbling words and shocking him into speechlessness. His feet stopped moving and his mouth opened and closed twice, stupidly, while a glowfly flickered past.

"What?" he finally managed.

"Do you _know_ how many calls I've gotten from my friends these past couple days?" the man ranted. "Shares in ceruleum are dropping like rocks and everyone's missing out on fortunes, do you have any idea how much we stood to gain from this?"

"What?" Eric said again, stunned mind frantically trying to catch up. "Dad, did you invest -"

"No, of course you don't. You don't know anything, screwing around and getting drunk, wasting everyone's time while you block simple bills for no reason at all."

"But I -"

"And then you disappear, leaving me to try and apologize for your idiotic actions. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"To you?"

"Hold a Senate position. It's the easiest job in the universe, all you had to do was sit down, shut up, and vote like everybody else. And yet somehow, you still managed to screw it up. I should have guessed it would be too much for a shiftless bum like yourself to cope with. So what do you have to say for yourself?" For the first time he paused long enough for Eric to speak. The glowflies were starting to blur a little in his vision, running together in a hazy cloud of gold. Vaguely he noticed that his chest felt tight, and his breathing had become painfully raspy, even worse than when he'd watched that newscaster cheerfully announce his death.

"I-I just thought you'd want to know I'm not dead."

His father snorted. "Surprisingly enough, considering the people you're mucking around with. I hope you know now just how recklessly stupid you've been."

"Yeah," Eric said slowly, eyes still following the glittering insects, "I think I do."

"So what are you going to do -" His father was cut off abruptly when Eric pressed the Off button, and he unclipped the earpiece with an impatient yank. A chipped granite bench stood near him, embossed brass plate informing him that this was 'your tax dollars at work', and numbly he collapsed onto it.

After a few minutes of staring blankly at the hedge opposite, the intern approached and cleared his throat.

"Um, can I have my phone back now?"

"You gotta cigarette?"

The intern looked properly disgusted. "Certainly not."

Eric grunted and dropped the phone in the other's open palm, not looking while the kid clutched his girlfriend's hand and hit a brisk pace for the other side of the park. Instead he dug out his crumpled pack and flipped back the lid. They'd been as soaked as he was, but maybe after drying out a little at least one would light up.

He prayed that one would light up. Because a cigarette was the only thing standing between him and insanity right now. He hadn't even had one smoke since all this started the night before and _god_ had it only been one day?

The cigarette refused him and he spat it out. Eric's whole world had been turned upside down and every time he thought he knew something it turned out to be just another lie. He'd accidentally stumbled into the deadliest ever of secrets and not even his own father cared if he survived or not.

Again he thumbed the latch and put a cigarette to the flame – no good.

"C'mon, c'mon, please, please," he mumbled under his breath, spitting out damp and useless cigarettes one after another in an ever widening circle around his feet. He didn't see the dirty look a passing jogger shot him, or even the jogger. "Please don't let me down now, you're all I've got…"

This was his last shred of self-control, he knew, if he couldn't even set one damn cigarette aflame then he would fall apart and give up. With trembling hands he put his lighter to the last of the pack, and miraculously the flame took. The thin wisp of smoke curled up into the air like a beacon of hope, and eagerly he plucked it from his mouth to exhale. Unfortunately, his hands were shaking so badly the cigarette slipped out his grasp. Clumsily he tried to catch it and knocked it right out into the middle of the path, where it rolled to a stop with one end still glowing.

Eric let out an anguished cry and dropped to his knees to snatch it up, rescue it before it died and left him totally alone. But just before his fingterips could reach it, a solid black shoe stepped on it and crushed it to the ground.

Dread clamped down on Eric's lungs and he looked up, up past the highly polished shoe and the crisp black suit, to the hard lined face and barely-visible earpiece.

The face cracked into an insincere smile and a badge flashed briefly across his vision. "Senator Masters, Capitol Security. You've proved very difficult to get ahold of today. We have to reason to believe you may be in danger here, please come with us to Security Headquarters."

Come with _us_.

Heart thumping, Eric rose to a standing position, eyes skittering to the side. Another suited man stood in the shadow of a nearby tree, and at the edge of the park a car stood waiting.

"If you please," the agent prompted crisply with a gesture, clearly expecting Eric to start walking. The car's rear door was already open, allowing a glimpse of formless black inside. Eric was not about to get in that car. "Senator?"

Eric bent his knees and slammed into the agent with everything he had, ramming his shoulder into the other man's chest. He grunted loudly in pain and surprise but Eric didn't wait to see if he actually fell. Instead he turned and bolted, leaping onto the bench before he cleared the hedge. There was a shout and something whizzed past his shoulder before the bullet embedded itself in a tree.

Eric hit the grass hard and scrambled to his feet, trying to keep low and still run fast at the same time. Not far behind him he could hear the first agent shouting to bring the car around, and move in.

He shouldn't have made that phone call. But it was too late to worry about that now and he dug his heels into the grass to turn a sharp corner, putting a stand of young trees between him and his pursuer. All pretenses abandoned, another silent bullet zipped through the air and splintered the bark near his head.

"Stop where you are!" he heard the man shout. Eric paid no attention and sprinted alongside another thick hedge, expecting to get a bullet in his back at any second. He couldn't see anyone else now, where had the interns and joggers gone? If they were smart they were lying low, maybe even calling the police, never suspecting that the police wouldn't come to stop these attackers.

The park ended straight ahead of him and he pounded for the street, not even knowing if safety lay there but too panicked to care. A squeal of tires split the air and the agents' car pulled up in front of him, cutting him off. Again Eric screeched to a halt and broke to the right, wheezing, knowing it was futile, that they were too close and they were going to catch him. He couldn't run fast enough, his lungs burned and his labored breathing was so loud in his ears that he couldn't even hear the shouts of his pursuers anymore.

Smoking really is going to kill me, he thought in a detached, absurdly ironic sort of way. He stumbled over the curb and into the street, and another silent bullet shattered the rear window of car parked behind him. Twin blinding lights fixated on him and the agents' car shot toward him at a deadly velocity. He couldn't get out fast enough, couldn't escape, and they'd finally pinned him down. This time he was going to die.

The high-pitched shriek of another car engine pierced his senses before he saw the blur of a red convertible. Lights off, it shot out from the small intersecting street with no warning, pulling in a tight arc around Eric with a violent squeal. The government car was forced right off the road to avoid a collision, rolling partway up the curb and almost hitting the first agent.

Meilin twisted in the driver's seat with gun in hand and fired two shots, catching one agent in the chest and just missing the other before he dove behind cover.

"Get in!"

Eric's mind was frantically tumbling to process this new turn of events, and when she spoke he was still staring at her with his mouth open. But at her sharp command his thoughts collected and he dove over the door and into the passenger seat. She pressed on the gas and with a screeching protest from the tires, they shot away from the park.

"How do you always have such great timing?" Eric panted, trying to push himself into a sitting position and get his breath back.

"You might want to stay down," she replied evenly, eyes on the rearview mirror.

"Why?" A bullet zipped past his head and shattered the front windshield, shards of the synthetic glass flying everywhere. Eric yelped and covered his face with his arms, then quickly glued himself to the back of the seat.

"That's why." He was thrown against the car door when she turned a sharp right, and with shaking hands he fumbled for his seatbelt. The unwavering headlights behind them continued to close in and Meilin swore, swerving across the lanes to evade any more bullets. "I can't believe they found you so quickly," she muttered. "How the hell did they do it?"

"I, uh, kinda made a phone call to my dad…"

"You WHAT?" She took her eyes off the road long enough to pin him to his seat with a ferocious glare. "What did I tell you earlier? Weren't you listening at all? How could you be so stupid?"

"Well, excuse me for being lost and alone and freaked out. And with no cigarettes either! I had to tell my father I wasn't dead, what was going on. I thought he could fix it!"

Meilin turned abruptly onto a highway ramp, weaving through the traffic at a breathtaking speed. Eric's knuckles were white from clutching the parking brake.

"Typical," she snapped. "One whiff of danger and you run crying back to the man you claim to scorn. You really are just another politician after all."

Eric gasped indignantly, but before he could retort the pursuing car crunched their rear bumper and threw them forward in their seats. Metal grated horribly against metal and Meilin almost lost control of the wheel, before she managed to swerve into the next lane. Everywhere horns blared in protest but Meilin paid no attention, accelerating frantically to keep ahead of the government car.

"Well, what about you, huh?" Eric demanded irritably. "How did you manage to find me so damn fast?"

"Your lighter."

"What?" She zipped around a large freight truck without saying anything, and he dug the familiar object out of his pockets. It was his beloved lighter, all right, but when he turned it over in his hand he noticed a tiny metallic disc adhered to the bottom. It hadn't been there before.

"I planted it there the day I bumped into you in the Capitol," she explained briskly. "When you were arguing with Pindexter. I thought it would be a handy way to keep an eye on you."

Eric's mouth fell open. "Th-that was you? You put a _homing device_ on me? Do you have _any_ notion of privacy?"

"That homing device saved your life, moron. Twice! How do you think I found you in the park last night?"

"If that's the case then why didn't you get there a little earlier, huh? I almost didn't make it out of my apartment alive!"

"I was getting something to eat. I'd been shadowing you for three days! Or did you think that I just happened to be at that bar at the right time to switch out your drink? I have put everything on hold to watch you and I have been _keeping you alive_."

The gritty truth of her words caught him like a slap across the face and he stared dumbly at the girl behind the wheel, her face proud and angry, long hair whipping in the wind behind her. All at once he realized just how much she'd risked for him, and how much he owed her.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak she cried out in sudden pain. Blood welled up in a straight line across her upper arm and she pressed herself against the seat, teeth gritted against the bullet's burn.

"Meilin!" The car swerved to the left in her lapse of attention and without considering the danger Eric leaned across the grab the wheel, righting their path before they crashed into the median wall. "Meilin, are you -"

"Get back!" she hissed, and shoved him back into his seat with another groan of pain. "What, do you want to get shot too? I'll be okay, it's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? They shot you!"

"I can still drive," she panted, and peeked at her sideview mirror. "They're too close. We lost speed there." Impatiently she pressed on the gas pedal but they weren't accelerating fast enough; soon the agents would be level with them and they were both dead if that happened. She'd wedged the gun between her seat and the parking brake and yanked it out, with another stifled gasp of pain.

Eric heard, and his eyes fell on the gun she was handling gingerly, trying to work her finger through the trigger while moving her arm as little as possible.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't drive and shoot with your arm like that."

"No choice, Senator. They're going to catch up to us, I have to make them fall back."

Eric smiled wanly and shook his head. "You really do too much, you know that?" And without warning he snatched the gun out of her hand before he fired over the back of the seat. Two bullets bit into the black plating and they dropped back sharply, tires screeching. He fired again, just barely missing the front tire, before he dropped back behind cover to catch his breath.

Meilin's eyes were round with shock.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't suppose you've ever heard of, you know, video games?"

"Huh?"

"Why am I not surprised? You just worry about the road, and I'll take care of them. This is my fault, after all."

She still looked surprised, but she nodded and concentrated on weaving in and out of the traffic after that. Eric peeked around the far edge of the passenger seat and tried again, putting a crack in their bulletproof windshield and almost causing them to swerve into the median barrier. He was still scared but realized he was no longer terrified. It must be because he was helping to fight back now, instead of relying on someone else to save him. And it was kind of a good feeling, almost as good as a cigarette.

"Hang on!" Meilin shouted.

"For wha- yeow, big truck!" She jerked the car sharply to the right and slid right underneath the gigantic cargo truck, between the two sets of wheels. It was so quick that he didn't even have the chance to protest, pressed against his seat and paralyzed with terror. The car kept to the right and she shot into an exit ramp before he could blink, and another round of frantic tire squealing and horn honking behind them signaled the agents' attempt to follow. But there wasn't any way they could get to the ramp quickly enough and Eric let out a shaky breath. He had to peel his fingers off the car door handle.

"Who taught you to drive, so I can kill him?"

"My cousin, of course." Meilin smiled grimly through the pain in her arm. "And I wouldn't advise it. Quite a few policemen and bounty hunters have discovered he is very difficult to kill."

"Nothing less from someone related to you," Eric muttered, which provoked another tiny smile. Meilin relaxed their speed and they coasted to the bottom of the ramp. Eric was about to suggest they drive to the nearest hospital when a gleaming black utility vehicle tore into the intersection in front of them and blocked their path.

"Get down!" Eric ducked his head and Meilin threw the wheel to the right, smashing through a flimsy rotten barrier that blocked the parking lot of a closed gas station. With no windshield, chunks of old wood and nails scattered over them and Meilin winced again when one made contact with her arm. The government car revved and accelerated again when they realized where she was going and she pressed the car to go faster, before they could pull into the other exit and cut them off.

"Hurry!" Eric shouted unnecessarily, anxiously watching their opponent, and they managed to pull out into the street just in time. The bigger car had to swing slightly to the left just to avoid a crash, and he gave them a parting shot in the driver's window. "But how?"

"They must have been ready to block us up ahead, they're probably closing in all around us. We've got to get out of here."

"I second the motion," he agreed heartily. The words had hardly left his mouth when another car swooped in from a side street and Meilin threw the wheel to the right. The tires shrieked and burned, but she kept the car under control and forced it into a tight spin, using their momentum to shoot backwards past the surprised agents. The car behind them couldn't pull up fast enough and they slammed into the hood of the second car. The crunch echoed loudly in the empty street, and both black vehicles nearly flipped over at the high-velocity impact.

Meilin righted their car again and they left them both in their exhaust. It was so fast, and so exhilirating, that Eric couldn't help the yell of excitement.

"Wow! That was amazing, you are amazing! That was perfect!"

Meilin exhaled a little shakily, relaxing her grip on the steering wheel. The graze across her arm throbbed.

"Almost perfect."

"Oh yeah, we should drive to a hospital, that's got to be looked at."

She shook her head. "No. By law hospitals have to report gunshot wounds to the police, they'll be waiting for that."

"But -"

"It'll be fine. We have to get out of here, anyway." She pulled into a deserted side street and parked against the curb, then killed the engine. The quiet that followed seemed out of place after a night like theirs. "There's still more out there, you know, roving the neighborhood. We should ditch the car and lay low."

"But surely they'll find it and tow it away."

"Yeah?" She opened her door and threw him a disinterested glance. "You know it's not mine, right?"

"Oh… oh, brother." He rolled his eyes and got out. She was already several steps ahead of him, and he watched her toss the gun into the storm drain before she turned and started walking again. "Hang on. Wait, Meilin, please?"

"What?"

"Your arm, it's really bleeding." He fumbled at his buttons and pulled his wrinkled office shirt off, leaving him in just his thin T-shirt. "Let me at least wrap something over it. Okay?" She looked as though she might refuse, and he ripped his sleeve into strips before she could say anything. "I, uh, used to lifeguard at the university pool when I was in college. I know some first aid."

"You mean you've actually worked?" she scoffed, looking skeptical. But she did stop walking and let Eric approach her with his impromptu bandages.

"Well, I mostly did it because it was a good way to meet chicks. But you really wouldn't believe the stingy allowance my dad had me on, either. A guy could barely get drunk with it."

She held her arm out, but looked away when he started wrapping the cloth over her flesh, avoiding his eyes. "I guess I owe you an apology, huh?"

"Hmph."

"I'm sorry. I just got freaked out when I saw that news clip. I thought if I could just tell my father…" He shook his head. "You were right. You really are the only one that wants to see me live. I should have never left you like that."

She sucked in her breath slightly when he pulled the knot tight, allowing for some circulation to her arm. "And you still came and rescued me anyway, again. Why do you keep risking yourself like this to save me, Meilin, haven't you figured out that I'm not worth it? You said it yourself: I'm just another politician."

She took a step forward, her arm sliding out of his grasp, eyes still averted.

"I don't think you're just another politician," she murmured, so low he could barely hear her. "We shouldn't be hanging around like this," she added, louder. "We need to distance ourselves from the car. Come on."

A person would never guess she'd just been shot, the way she strode away so quickly. But she was right. Eric could only sigh and follow, discarding his ripped shirt in the nearest trash can.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the deepest, most restful sleep Tomoyo had had in a while. She woke gradually and made no move to get out of bed, gazing at the familiar walls of her bunk while her thoughts roamed here and there. As usual, plans had been thrown into disarray and her anticipated trip to Clearwater was obviously out of the question. This meant laundry still needed to be done by hand, for the time being, and food supplies were probably running low again. They wouldn't starve, with that crate of instant noodles and grains, but fresh fruit and vegetables were another story altogether. Speaking of which, she should get started on something for breakfast. Yukito, at least, was bound to be hungry after everything had happened on Partine.

She sat up and stretched, automatically grasping her robe and towel from where they hung over her head. First a shower, then she'd take inventory in the galley. The part of her that was always attuned to Sakura prompted her to pause in the corridor and open her cousin's bunk, just for a quick check.

The bed was empty, but that wasn't a cause for alarm. Many mornings they'd woken to find Sakura cuddled in bed next to her brother and Yukito, but Tomoyo didn't want to open their door and possibly wake them. She would just shower first, and turned to make her way to the bathroom. That was when she noticed that the door next to hers, Li's, was wide open and for no other reason than simple casual interest she glanced in on her way past.

That was all she'd intended, anyway, a brief glance. When her head processed that glance, however, she nearly tripped over her own two feet, and promptly threw herself back to the doorframe. Once, twice, she blinked, but she was not imagining things. Li lay fast asleep on his side, hair splashed messily against the pillow, the blanket in tangles. One bare arm curled protectively around Sakura's waist, nestled cozily against Li's body and also quite asleep, her breathing low and even. The pair looked so uncharacteristically at peace, and happy, that Tomoyo had to clap a hand over her mouth to refrain from squealing. She could hardly explain it, having never expected a scene like this, but now that she was looking at them it just seemed so _right_. Never had she wished harder for her old camera.

"Tomoyo?"

She jumped and whirled around at the sound of Touya's voice, desperately slapping at the panel for Li's door as she did so. It slid shut behind her, cutting off the view and just in time. Touya pulled himself out of his own bunk on the opposite side of the corridor, hair still scruffy from sleep and a towel slung over his shoulder. He squinted drowsily at her and she painted an insincere smile on her face.

"Up already? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yep," she assured him. "I feel great, never better."

"Good." He yawned and rolled his neck once, trying to alleviate the stiffness. "What about Sakura, did she sleep all right? Yesterday might have been too rough on her, maybe I should check."

"She's fine!" Tomoyo said a little too quickly, and Touya blinked in surprise. "I mean," she amended, "I just checked on her. She's sleeping like a baby."

"Really? That's good. Were you going to take a shower?"

"Yes- I mean, I was. But go ahead." She flashed another fake grin and combed her fingers through her long hair. "I want to brush my hair before I wash it. Please go first."

She saw a flicker of disbelieving curiosity in his black eyes but it was still very early, and he shrugged. "If you like. I'll be done in a few minutes." He set off, and Tomoyo waited until she'd heard the bathroom door bang shut before she dared to open Li's door again.

Neither had woken, but she thought Li might be stirring a little. She scrambled down the rungs and patted his arm timidly. "Li?" she ventured with a whisper, afraid to raise her voice. "Li, are you awake? Please wake up."

He stirred again as she pleaded but his eyes didn't open, and he clutched at Sakura a little more tightly. The simple unconscious action was enough to make Tomoyo melt with delight, but this wasn't a time to get distracted. Touya wouldn't be long.

"Li, please!" Anxiously she gave his arm a sharp tug, and this time his eyes opened. Drowsily they focused on Tomoyo without recognition, and she bit her lip. "Li, you have to wake up!"

He blinked and frowned, alertness filtering into his eyes. "Tomoyo? What's the problem?"

"You! This!" She gestured frantically, and for the first time Li consciously noticed Sakura curled up next to him.

"Oh," he groaned, "damn." He closed his eyes briefly and then unwound his arm, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Nothing happened, I swear. She couldn't sleep, and we… talked some. I guess we just drifted off."

"Never mind that!" Tomoyo hissed, though she was dying for details. "Touya is going to _kill_ you. He's showering right now, we have to get her out of here!"

Li swallowed another groan and nodded, gently shaking Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, time to wake up."

"Sakura," Tomoyo chimed in, "please wake up, you can't stay here. Please?" Her cousin was an extraordinarily light and restless sleeper, thanks to her vivid nightmares, and the problem usually lay in putting her to sleep, not waking her up. But Sakura didn't even twitch. "You really do have an effect on her. She's never slept so soundly before."

"Great," he muttered. Sakura wasn't budging, and the captain was going to have hysterics if he caught them like this. He pulled on his shirt and climbed over her and out of bed. "Stand back, and open the door."

He scooped the thin girl up in his arms while Tomoyo scurried to comply.

"But how can you climb up without your arms?"

"Don't need to climb."

"What?" He bent his knees slightly and jumped straight up, landing easily on the corridor floor and eliciting a surprised squeak from Tomoyo. Sakura didn't stir, totally undisturbed, either for the jump up or when he dropped gracefully onto the floor of her own bunk, and settled her on her bed.

"He turned the water off!" Tomoyo reported frantically from above. "Hurry!"

Yes, he needed to hurry. He took the time to brush Sakura's wispy bangs back from her face, though, and run his fingers across her soft lips.

"You really do put me through so much," he murmured, "you know that?"

Maybe she smiled a little in her sleep, he wasn't sure. But he couldn't linger anymore and leapt into the corridor, just in time to hear the bathroom door open. Tomoyo looked panic-stricken and he had to drag her out of the hallway and down into her bunk, slapping at the panel to shut the door seconds before Touya's footsteps sounded outside.

"Tomoyo, shower's free. I'll start breakfast."

"Okay!" she called out, when Li prodded her. "Thanks!" He continued on his way to the galley, steps fading, and she collapsed against the wall with relief.

"That was too close. Thank goodness."

Li grunted, presumably in agreement, and she opened her eyes to give him a more thorough looking over. No normal human could jump like that, especially with another person in their arms, and she remembered again how he'd saved her the day before.

"You're a sorcerer. Aren't you?"

There was hardly any point in denying it. Li nodded fractionally.

"Touya hates magic, you know."

"Gonna tell him?" He raised his eyebrows slightly and she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. You saved my life yesterday; you didn't have to."

"It was nothing."

"Did she ask you to?" The unerringly perceptive question took him by surprise, and he looked up. She smiled wanly. "Maybe you don't understand just how different she is around you, but I see it. You have some kind of connection with her – I guess it has to do with your magic?"

"Maybe," he acknowledged. "I really don't know either."

"Oh. Has she told you anything? About what happened to her, that is?"

"Sort of." He winced at the way her eyes lit up so hopefully. "But I don't understand most of it myself," he added quickly, and her face fell. "She can't communicate things the way she'd like to. They reconstructed too much of her mind."

Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth, stifling a horrified gasp. "They what?"

"Surgery." He tapped his temple with a finger, his own initial revulsion mirrored in her eyes.

"Who could do such a thing?"

"Someone with plans." Tomoyo's face had gone pale and she sank onto the edge of her bed. "You all right?"

"No," she whimpered. "I'm sorry, I just…" She wiped away a tear, struggling to get control of herself. "It's so horrible, that's all. Why? Why did they do it?"

Li crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. It was obvious that she loved Sakura a great deal, and that she intended to keep his magic a secret. It wouldn't hurt to trust her with some of the story.

"I was on Tyrinthia following a lead," he explained, "for a phantom government project called Clow. Caught wind of it on D.C. almost a dozen standard months ago."

"That's about when Touya and Yukito rescued Sakura."

"Mm." He'd noticed that too. "Supposedly it would be the doomsday for sorcerers everywhere. Far-fetched rumors, sure, but I had to see for myself what it was all about. I finally managed to pin down a finance trail through the government base there, but my investigation got cut short that night. I didn't have the chance to do much more than confirm its existence before I had to go. But it was listed as classification 'nova'."

Tomoyo listened quietly, trying to understand, and frowned. "The… same classification you said Sakura was. Right?"

"I think they're the same project."

"Oh. You mean- you think Sakura is some kind of weapon?"

"Maybe."

"No!" She shook her head emphatically, long black hair swishing with the movement. "No, you're wrong. Sakura would never – she could never hurt anybody. That can't be right."

"There's more ways to hurt than just physically," he pointed out in a low voice. "And I don't know if she is the weapon. She might just be the trigger. But she is part of project Clow, and trust me when I tell you she is more valuable than you could ever imagine. She showed me what she knows."

He grimaced at the memory. "And it wasn't pleasant."

Tomoyo didn't look as though she knew what to make of all this new information, but at Li's last comments she gave him another speculative look.

"She really is trying to reach you. Isn't she?" He raked his fingers through his hair and nodded. "You probably understand more about her than any of us, by now. I certainly don't know anything about sorcery or government plots. But," she added, more firmly, "I have known her since we were babies and there are some things about Sakura that I do know. So I think I should tell you that she loves you."

Li inhaled sharply and looked away, at the floor. But it wasn't a surprise, not really. Her words had merely given form to something he already knew deep within.

"I won't ask you what your feelings are," Tomoyo continued. "It isn't my place. But I see the way you look at her and how you both are when you're together, and- and I know she's important to you." He looked up when she paused, watching her search for the right words. "She's so fragile, and I don't want her to be hurt anymore. Can you at least promise that you'll be there for her? Protect her?"

Li considered her words and nodded. "I told her last night, and I will tell you now. I won't let anything hurt her."

He knew how deeply she cared for her charge, but the relief that shone out of her tired eyes surprised him nevertheless. She fully and totally trusted him.

Tomoyo caught him off guard when she rose to her feet and embraced him in a gentle hug. "I don't think you're a criminal at all," she murmured. "Thank you."

Automatically he stiffened, unused to such a friendly gesture. But it felt good, to be trusted to something so important. So precious.

"It's a promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	10. ch10 puzzles

Peacewish: Snuck in a chess moment, Tam! Tada! Btw, characters aren't mine.

Li: The disclaimer's coming first this time. For some reason, Peacewish wants to get it out of the way now.

Peacewish: Because you readers are gonna hate me at the end of this chapter.

Li: Why?

Peacewish: You have been warned.

**Chapter 10**

'**puzzles'**

_Flying. _

_Flying faster than he'd ever flown in his life, zooming at inhuman speed through the strange structure. Too fast, too fast for them to catch, he must escape. Didn't understand why yet, knew he shouldn't leave her behind, but she had ordered._

_Reborn. Come into the world as pure energy, but she did not allow him to assume his material form. Pushed away, commanded to flee, and he did not dare disobey his creator._

"_Get out!" _

_Escape. Faster than light he hurtled through the white prison and burst free into open space with no more direction than that, no one to guide or explain. Only her words seared into him, words that he would follow unto the end of the universe. _

"_Find my brother. He'll be looking. Go!"_

_He would return for her._

Yukito jerked violently awake and nearly fell out of bed, his ragged breathing echoing loudly in the small bunk, gulping for air like a desperate swimmer. He was trapped, he had to fly, he had to get out of this place! Panicked, he thrashed at the sheets.

It wasn't until he glimpsed Touya's shirt strewn across the bed next to him that he remembered where he was. He snatched it and clutched it to his chest, inhaling the masculine scent that clung to it with a forced deep breath. He was here, on the Wildflower and safe. Nothing to fear. Nothing to escape.

Only Touya, opening the door to their bunk and climbing down one-handed with a steaming bowl in one hand. "Yuki, I brought you some- Yuki?" His feet hit the floor and he finally noticed his boyfriend's trembling hands, pale skin bright with perspiration, eyes dilated in fear. His heart thumped in his chest and he slid the porridge onto Yuki's bedside shelf. "Yuki, what is it? Are you dizzy, feel faint?"

He scrambled over the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover and Yuki melted into them, pushing his head up to Touya's chin. God how he loved his smell, like soap and engine grease and the sweat of hard labor. The comforting reality of it scattered his inexplicable terror and he exhaled with a shudder.

"No… I'm fine. I just had such a strange dream."

"What happened?" His calloused fingers were stroking through Yuki's fine hair now, gentle and soothing. It felt so good.

"I dreamed I was back in the satellite."

"Sakura's satellite?"

"Mm. And I was- flying."

"The ship, you mean?"

_No._

"Y-yes," Yuki lied. "I was flying the ship." That wasn't right but he couldn't offer up the truth, not to Touya who so hated the paranormal. He flexed and curled the fingers of his right hand, unwillingly reliving that sharp pain and the sight of the bartender's bleeding wounds. Did it really happen? Had he done that?

No, he was just a normal human like everyone else, he'd never had magic. The ship crew that had raised him, they'd have known – what cruise line was it again? He fumbled for the name but it slipped away. Who taught him to fly? How old was he, anyway?

Answers that he used to know skittered away like bubbles caught in the breeze. Dread curled up in his stomach and without realizing it he began to shake again. Touya squeezed him and dropped a kiss on his hair.

"Shh. It's all right, it was just a dream. They don't mean anything. We're never going back to that place again, you know that."

I don't know anything, Yukito wanted to cry. He ached to say it aloud but fear kept him silent, fear of the man who held him so close right now and whispered words of comfort. Because he loved Touya so much, he really did, and he couldn't bear to lose him. If he told the truth would Touya pull away, glare at him with the same distrust that he'd shown the witch on Partine?

Not the man he loved, he wanted to believe. But he didn't know and so he kept silent, his heart breaking with the pain of it. True love shouldn't have to keep secrets.

"Feel better?" Touya inquired after a few moments of silence. He didn't, really, but circumstances being what they were he managed a limp nod. "That's good. You really had me scared on Partine, you know. You'd never looked so far gone before." Reluctantly he unwrapped his arms so he could retrieve the bowl of porridge, and deftly inserted a spoonful between Yuki's lips. Obediently he swallowed.

"It was a bad day, that's all. I don't like the heat."

"I know. And then everything went wrong, and we couldn't even get to the doctor. Again." He was visibly frustrated and Yuki patted his hand before accepting another spoonful and swallowing.

"Please don't worry about me, Touya, I really do feel all right this morning. I promise we'll go to the doctor next stop. Speaking of which…"

"Right, next stop. I haven't had the chance to really think about it." Touya blew his bangs out of his eyes and fed Yuki another mouthful. "What do you think?"

"Well, uh," Yuki started, bracing himself. This wouldn't be easy. "Actually, I was thinking, since he was such a help on Partine and all, we could take Li to D.C."

He cringed when the spoon dropped in the bowl and splattered porridge over the sheets.

"_What?_ Are you crazy, Yuki? You know we never go near that planet! Why the hell would we go there for the sake of some brat kid?"

"That brat kid saved our lives yesterday, Touya."

"I would have come up with something," was the huffy response. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"And your sister, and Tomoyo? Way out in the desert?"

Touya snarled and pushed himself off the bed, nearly upsetting the bowl. Yukito rescued it just in time. "Don't remind me."

"So it bothers you that someone else rescued your sister for once? Is that it?"

"That is not 'it'," Touya replied testily, though in fact it was. Yuki knew this, and raised an eyebrow. "He's hiding something, I know it."

"Course he is. Aren't we all?"

"Well I don't like him and I don't trust him. I do not intend to fly right into our government's capital just to do him a favor. I'm still captain of this ship, and what I say goes."

"You really are a stubborn creature, aren't you?"

"It's what got my sister back, isn't it?" Touya scowled at Yuki's remonstrative tone and turned to climb out of the bunk. "I'll be in the cockpit when you're done. If you can tear yourself away from worshipping the ground he walks on."

The bunk door slammed shut behind him with a particularly loud bang and Yukito grimaced, toying with the rather bland oatmeal before he took another bite. He wished he could say that exchange left him with no appetite, but it was not so. As always, he was starving.

- - - - - - -

Li waited for Tomoyo to vacate the shower, then took a quick rinse before he joined her in the galley. The water was still hot and some bowls were set out, but Touya had left to bring Yukito his breakfast in bed and she was the only one there when he arrived.

Tomoyo poured steaming water into a mug and glanced up when Li sat down at the table. "Cup of tea?"

"Sure." He hesitated, and smiled briefly. "You'd better make three."

"Hmm?"

"She's awake." The calm certainty in his voice made her heart flutter, and she didn't miss the tender look in his eyes either. Dutifully she poured three cups of tea and set them on the table.

"You just… know?"

"Yup." And sure enough Sakura came skipping into the galley a minute later, looking refreshed and full of morning cheer. She beamed at Tomoyo before sliding into the seat next to Li's, who greeted her with another quick smile.

"Good morning, Sakura. Are you hungry?"

"Mm!"

"I made you some oatmeal." Tomoyo added dried fruit and sprinkled a little sugar over the top, just how Sakura liked it, and set the bowl in front of her. "Eat up." Enthusiastically Sakura wielded her spoon, and Tomoyo opened the shallow drawer set aside for Sakura's various medications.

"No."

Hand on the packet of morning tablets, Tomoyo glanced up at the curt and lonely word. "What?"

"No medicine." Li glared a warning from his place next to Sakura, and in a detached sort of way Tomoyo noticed that they were holding hands.

"But it helps her feel -"

"No," he said flatly, "it doesn't." Sakura never looked up from her breakfast, apparently disinterested, but Tomoyo knew from experience how much she would struggle when she tried to administer the pill. Her hand was gripping Li's a little more tightly, too. Feeling outnumbered, she nodded and shut the drawer.

"All right. No medicine." She dropped into the chair opposite his and took a soothing sip of her tea. Li relaxed, but he didn't let go of Sakura's hand. "Is there anything else that you would like to tell me about my cousin?"

"Like what?"

Tomoyo shrugged helplessly. "I just want to understand. They did so much to her, and I don't even know what it's like for her. I wish I knew how her mind works."

Li snorted. "No, you don't. Believe me, you don't."

"If you could tell me just a little," Tomoyo pressed. Li gave her a sharp look over the rim of his mug and drained the last of his tea.

"Nice mugs you keep here."

She blinked at the sudden shift in topic. "Oh, er, thanks. I know one shouldn't have ceramic mugs on a spaceship but they were just so cute, I -" Li smashed the mug against the table and she jumped out of her seat with a yelp.

"Wh-why…"

He put a finger over his lips and nodded to Sakura. "Watch."

Sakura's head had jerked up at the loud crack, and her eyes never left the splintered mess in the center of the table as she swallowed the last of her breakfast. She was staring at it with the same fixation she'd always watched Tomoyo sew her clothes, or Yukito tune the engine. Eagerly she reached for the shards.

"She'll cut herself!" Reflexively Tomoyo tried to intercept Sakura's hands, only to have Li snatch her wrist.

"No, she won't. Just watch."

Lips pursed in a little pout of concentration, Sakura started piecing the broken mug together. One shard after another, each tiny chip, every thin sliver of porcelain, she never hesitated or stopped to think, rebuilding as quickly and smoothly as Tomoyo could thread her needle. In less time than her astonished cousin could catch up, she'd finished most of it. But it couldn't stand free if she let go, and she whimpered with frustration.

"Shh," Li soothed, and placed his hand lightly over hers. The hairline cracks running through the cup flared with molten light, searing shut and then disappearing entirely. Happily Sakura added the last few fragments and then they too were sealed fast. Whole again, it rested on the table looking exactly as it had minutes before, smooth and innocuous. She sighed contentedly and took a big swallow of her tea.

Li looked up; Tomoyo's eyes were big around as the teacup they'd just finished reconstructing.

"She can't help herself. If she sees a puzzle then she has to put it together. To her the whole universe is a puzzle, every person, every action of every person, every reaction of every person that person knows… she sees how it all fits together. It's how they designed her."

Tomoyo felt a little dazed, and she sat back in her chair with a thump. It was too impossible to believe, but the mug sitting in front of her would not be ignored. Tentatively she touched it with one fingertip; it was still warm.

"Oh my…"

"Well, you asked."

"I did." Her eyes strayed to Sakura again, who was humming under her breath and gazing dreamily into thin air. Her poor Sakura. "Li."

"Yeah?"

"You have to tell Touya this."

Li's spoon clattered in his bowl and he looked up with an expression as disbelieving as hers had been seconds before. "Excuse me?"

"This… this is big. She's his sister, he should know about this."

"The less he knows the better. The guy hates me, you know that."

She couldn't quite bring herself to disagree. "But this is important. If you understand so much about her then maybe we can figure out what happened. Maybe we could even try to fix her!"

"I can't fix her, Tomoyo," he snapped, and she shrank back some. "I'm sorry, but there's still so much I don't understand about what they did. I don't even know if she _can_ go back, after all this time. There's nothing I can do."

She bit her lip. "You said you'd be there for her. You said you'd protect her."

"Yes, I did. I meant it."

"Well you won't be able to if you're not here. If nothing else, you have to convince Touya to let you stay on the ship. Maybe if he gets to know you a little, he'll be willing to listen."

He seriously doubted it, but she did have a point about staying on the ship. It wasn't just Tomoyo looking at him so expectantly either, Sakura's eyes were bright with hope as her fingers intertwined with his. Tomoyo saw him hesitate and pressed her cause.

"Her brother is very special to her, Li, she loves him. For her sake, you have to try."

Those green eyes would not be denied. He knew all too well how much she loved the captain, he could still remember her terror on Partine.

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll give it a shot. For you." Sakura rewarded him with a dazzling smile and a light kiss on the cheek.

She really did put him through so much.

- - - - - - -

But that didn't mean he had to make himself confront the captain right away. It was too early for that and far more pleasant to just stay in the rear of the ship, in Sakura's company. After Tomoyo assured him that both Touya and Yuki were staying put in the cockpit, for the time being, he took the opportunity to activate his sword for a few drills.

This time Sakura went through the motions right alongside him, holding an imaginary sword in her hands.

Forward thrust, Slice, Reverse slice, spin. Sakura copied him effortlessly, her short pleated skirt swishing with every motion, the pink ribbons in her hair fluttering like little feathers. It made for an interesting contrast with her deadly kicks and vicious swipes, and he had to bite back an amused smile. Together in the relative privacy of the cargo hold they slashed and parried and blocked, methodically performing his entire repertoire of drills. Low side strike, turn, Reverse hook kick and Stab.

Li completed the last complicated maneuver and checked Sakura with a quick sideways glance. Her stance was a little off, which meant his stance was a little off. He adjusted his posture and she did the same.

Li couldn't help himself anymore, he chuckled and dropped his arms, withdrawing his sword. "You're as good as a mirror."

She relaxed as well and pouted in a coy manner. "As good as?"

"Better," he amended contritely, and she giggled. His grin grew. Somehow, it was reassuring that she'd managed to hang onto a sense of humor through all that hell, and knew how to use it. Knew how to flirt, too.

"How am I better than the mirror?" she purred, dancing her fingertips in a line up his chest.

"Well, you're a lot prettier than my own reflection," he offered, which provoked a light blush on her part. "Not to mention…" he leaned in close, nearly brushing her nose with his, "far, far more interesting…"

He'd nearly brought his lips to hers when he groaned and straightened. "Okay, give it back."

"Give what back?"

"You know what." He fixed a stern glare on her face and held out his hand. Defeated but unrepentant, Sakura dropped his sword amulet in it.

"Getting better," she teased.

"Getting to know you, that's all." He rolled his eyes and slipped it back on over his neck, tucking it securely underneath his shirt collar. At least she'd repaired the cord for him. "No more taking it, all right? I love this sword more than anything."

The mischief faded from her eyes and something that might have been disappointment flitted across her face.

"Why?"

"Now that is a question you of all people should not have to ask." But her quizzical expression didn't change and he turned away with a sigh. "I know you know what happened to my family, Sakura. You know my reasons." He looked back; she returned his stare unblinkingly. So she was going to make him say it.

"This sword is magic and magic is the reason the government targeted my family, taking away our home and everything we had. My sword and my freedom were all I managed to save." He collapsed onto the edge of a supplies crate and stared dully at the floor, chest tightening like it always did whenever he dwelled on the injustice that had been dealt to his family.

"I fight with my sword, I fight all the time but I know I can't ever get it all back, not like how it was. Just like you." The memory of their conversation in the engine room flashed through his mind, Sakura shedding tears for a decaying flower that even she couldn't put back together. "We're the same," he said again, and looked up. She hadn't moved but remained statue still, watching him relive the old pain.

"You can't ever go back either, at least, I don't think you can. They took so much from you, Sakura, don't you hate them? How can you not?"

At last she blinked, green eyes perplexed. She stared at him uncomprehendingly, like a child confronted with a long word never before met.

"Hate," he repeated. "I know you know what it means. You must hate the ones that did this to you." He felt odd, trying to explain it to her, but his words didn't seem to be getting through. "Despise them, want to hurt them, make them pay for what they did. They kidnapped you, Sakura, messed with your mind. It was _wrong_."

She bit her lip, looking more and more bewildered with every syllable he uttered and finally whimpered in frustration.

"Never mind," he groaned, and waved a hand as if to wipe away the pointless conversation. "Just forget it, it doesn't matter. Hate sure isn't going to make you better."

She nodded uncertainly, apparently relieved that he'd ended the discussion, then decided she'd been standing still too long and took a couple sashaying steps. Her skirt flared out when she spun on one foot, and dreamily she moved across the cargo hold with the practiced grace of a dancer. Maybe she thought he needed the cheering up.

Emotionally weary, Li braced his palms behind him and leaned back, feeling witness to something precious. Tomoyo said Sakura never danced anymore, that she only did it for him. He was special to her, and although he wished he knew why, it was enough right now to simply watch.

Sakura, however, disagreed. Eventually she wafted her way over to where Li sat and extended her hand expectantly.

"Dancing," Li informed her in no uncertain tone, "is not something that I do. I am a fighter. I kill people. I do not dance."

Those green eyes got a little dewey.

"Fine," he groaned. "But don't expect me to be any good at it." He placed his hand in hers and nearly jumped at the unexpected burst of music. Li jerked away from Sakura and glanced around involuntarily for the piano; he knew better but it was so loud he could swear it had been right next to him. The cargo hold was unchanged, however, and eerily quiet now in contrast.

Sakura was still waiting patiently, her hand open in invitation. "So that's what you're listening to," he murmured, and again he grasped her hand. The moment his flesh made contact the music returned, rich and powerful, filling his head with the complicated melody. It wasn't a song he knew but it was beautiful, and compliantly he allowed Sakura to pull him to his feet. Feeling clumsy, he placed his other hand on her hip and held her close. He could feel her heart beating against his chest again, dimly, feel the light exhalation of her breath against his neck. She trusted him, she wanted only him to do this.

And they began, gently, steps small at first. When he didn't trip and realized that Sakura was easily adapting herself to whatever rhythm he chose (just as in his sword drills) he started moving faster, his steps growing longer and more confident. The music was only getting faster and he increased his own pace, propelling Sakura across the floor and even raising his arm to twirl her around. Her eyes shone with delight, and he wondered if she'd been so happy even once since her kidnapping. The music swelled in volume and before he knew what was happening he lifted her up and spun around, holding her high in the air. Li was strong and Sakura so thin, but he was surprised nonetheless at how weightless she seemed, as if she could fly right out of his arms if he let go for even a moment.

He did not let go, however, and she slid back down to the floor without breaking from his grasp. The music tapered to a lower pitch, fading away pleasantly in his mind.

"Well, who knew I could do that?" he said softly against her ear. "Imagine, Li Syaoran dancing. I'd never live it down if my cousin saw me now."

She giggled into his shirt.

"That's my real name, you know," when he realized what he'd just said. "I always went by Li in my hometown and the habit just stuck, but you can call me by my given name if you want."

"Hope?"

"Well yeah, I hope you will." It wasn't so important, right now, not when she was still pressed so close to him, her slim body enveloped his arms and apparently quite content to remain that way. Li inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and let his lips brush over it, trailing down onto her cheek and seeking her lips.

"HI, Touya!" Tomoyo practically shouted from somewhere past the stairway, out of sight. Reality splashed over Li like cold water, and the intimate moment shattered. Body reacting automatically, he broke away from Sakura and sprinted back to the supply crates. The dwindling piano music was abruptly switched off, and in the ensuing silence he heard Touya ask Tomoyo what she was doing just standing in the hall.

"I, uh, was just going back to my bunk and then I realized I forgot what it was I wanted to get – don't you hate it when that happens?"

Li vaulted over the large crate and dropped to the floor just in time. The rapid shift from drowsy content to a harsh adrenaline rush was not kind to his body, and he forced himself to keep his breathing light and even.

"There you are," he heard the captain greet Sakura, an unmistakably masculine pair of boots clunking down the metal stairs. "I haven't seen you all morning, what have you been up to?"

Unable to help himself, Li held his breath. But he needn't have worried. "Playing," Sakura informed her brother rather pertly.

"Down here in the cargo hold? Alone?" Li's heart almost stopped beating, but Touya had only been asking rhetorically and didn't wait for an answer. "I'd love to know just what it is you do when you 'play' alone, you little monster."

"Not a monster," she replied grumpily.

"Sure you are," he teased, then he must have taken the time to examine Sakura a little more closely. "Are you getting sick? You look a bit feverish to me; your face is warm."

"Not sick!"

"Mm, I think Tomoyo needs to take your temperature. You shouldn't hang around down here, it's too cold for you. C'mon, short stuff." Ignoring her meows of protest, Touya herded his sister back up the stairs and out of immediate hearing range. Li collapsed against the crate with relief.

He was still in the cargo hold when Tomoyo came looking ten minutes later, kicking and punching the air, swearing at the older brother in every language he knew.

"There you are. What happened, are you all right?"

"Fine," he answered curtly. "This ship is just too small, that's all."

"It does seem that way sometimes," Tomoyo offered sympathetically. "Touya just had me check Sakura's temperature; her face was flushed and her heart still beating fast when I saw her." She gave him a significant look but he just grunted and looked away. "At this rate he's going to figure it out eventually, especially since, as you pointed out, the Wildflower is so small. Have you thought about what you'll say to him?"

Li wrinkled his nose in distaste. "No." How could he, when Sakura proved such a delightful distraction?

"But I heard him talking in the cockpit with Yukito earlier, I think they're setting a course for Little Heavens spaceport. He'll expect you to get off there, I'm sure."

Li was sure of it too. For a fleeting moment he considered taking Sakura with him and leaving this antiquated flying box – and its bossy, smothering captain – behind. Tempting, all the more so because he could do it so easily. But no, Sakura would probably be miserable if he cut her off from Touya and the others. He couldn't do that to her, could he?

"He's in the galley now," Tomoyo continued, never suspecting the direction of Li's thoughts, "getting a bite to eat with Sakura. This is your chance."

Li's scowl darkened, but she was right, it had to be done. Reluctantly he trailed her up the stairs and around the bend in the corridor that led to the galley. But he held back from actually entering the room when she did, wanting to hang back unobserved for a moment. The everpresent kettle was on the stove again, and while waiting for the water to boil Touya had set out a game of magnetic chess to engage his sister.

"No, no, not like that, Sakura. This piece can only move forward, remember? Pick a square in front- no, you can't move two squares now. You're only allowed to do that when you first move it." Earnestly Sakura peered at the board, and after much serious contemplation selected a pawn and moved it.

"Right! Very good." Touya squeezed her hand proudly. "Now I'm going to move my knight here, see? What do you think you should move?"

For the briefest of moments, Sakura glanced up and crinkled her nose at Li, eyes capering with amused glee. Then just as quickly she dropped her gaze to the board again, her face a mask of concentration. Li had to choke back laughter, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep silent.

"This one!" she declared, hand over her queen.

"No, not yet, you still have pieces in front of that one. Choose one in front, okay?"

"Mm, okay!" Singing tunelessly under her breath, her fingertips danced along the assembled pieces and then slid another pawn forward.

"Good move, Sakura!" Touya praised in delight. "And all by yourself, I knew you could do it. That's my girl." He dropped an enthusiastic kiss on her hand and rubbed it between his own, and Sakura beamed. A snort finally escaped Li and Touya looked up, noticing his presence for the first time.

"Something funny?" he asked dangerously. Next to him, Sakura winked slyly, and it was all Li could do not to fall on the floor laughing.

Oh yes, he wanted to say, there is. Your sister could chase you off the board in less than five moves if she wanted to, she's playing with you. She's more than smart, she's devious.

"No," he managed to gasp. "It's nothing." Touya's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but before he could say anything the kettle split the air with a sharp whistle. Sakura whimpered and a line of bright pain shot through Li's mind, right behind his eyes. He flinched and closed them, pinching the bridge of his nose and sucking in a lungful of air through clenched teeth. Distantly he could hear Sakura's labored panting, in sync with his own. Images, sharp with detail but too fast to see, flashed in his head like miniature explosions: white room giant cat machines needles scalpel tests – a _face_ – the sun and the moon.

The _unfinished_ sun and moon.

"Take the kettle off, Tomoyo!" Touya snapped and his cousin scurried to comply.

"Sorry, sorry, Sakura. My hands were full for just a minute." She turned off the stove and lifted the kettle, flipping up the lid to release the pent up steam. The pain subsided and Li opened his eyes with a shudder, to see Sakura also relax and inhale. Her brother had moved to her side and hugged her close, anxiously examining her face and asking if she was all right. She nodded and mumbled an affirmative before resting her head on his shoulder and meeting Li's eyes once more.

Her face was pale but apologetic and Li could barely bring himself to nod before he collapsed against the doorframe, shaken, wishing for just a moment that someone would hug and comfort him too. Every minute he spent with Sakura the connection grew ever stronger, drawing him closer to the truth, but also down into her personal hell and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to bear it.

"Here you go, Li," Tomoyo pipped, handing him a steaming cup with a wry grin. "Instant noodles. House specialty on this ship."

The aromatic steam wafted up to his nose and his stomach revolted. Li had to look away, down at his trembling hands.

"Not hungry."

"Oh." She followed his gaze and finally noticed his pale skin and unsteady breathing. "Are you all right? You look like -"

"Fine," he interrupted, quickly, before the captain overheard anything. He extended his hand. "I'll take that to the pilot, if you want."

Involuntarily she clutched at the cup, her eyes flicking back to the embraced siblings. "But what about -"

"Now's not a good time," he growled, and snatched the noodles out of her hand before she could protest any more. "It's going to have to wait."

He fled the room and paused only when he'd made it to the main corridor to catch his breath. Wheezing, he braced himself against the steep steps leading to the cockpit and leaned over, watching the trembling gradually fade from his hands. So real, so sharp; did she always remember with such clarity? No wonder her nightmares reduced her to such a terrified wreck.

Why a whistling kettle, though? The noise was piercing, loud and unpleasant. And he remembered from their very first meeting that Sakura didn't react well to loud noises and conflict. Some kind of synesthesia then, an automatic stimulation of painful memories by adverse sensations, even though one had nothing to do with the other. It wasn't an uncommon trait in the world of sorcery, but of course Sakura had advanced it to a level he'd never heard of. The images called up were so tangible and real, it was as though he'd been there himself and that was no good thing. So many machines, monitoring, prodding, poking – he had to force down another wave of revulsion at the memory. And- and a lion? What the hell?

The pilot's lunch was getting cold, he couldn't stand here forever. Shaking off the last of his disorientation, Li retrieved the noodles from the bottom step and climbed up into the cockpit.

"I brought you some -" he started, the words dying in his throat when Yukito swiveled around his chair to face him.

"Oh, lunch? Thanks!" The ghostly white wings ruffled slightly as he leaned forward to pluck the cup from Li's hands, then he glanced up again. "Did you already eat? Have a seat if you like." The silver sheen in his eyes glittered coolly, in total contrast to the friendly invitation. Li blinked and the hallucination disappeared, leaving only a wingless Yukito and his ordinary brown eyes. Yet he knew it was not his imagination, not with the echo of Sakura's memories still coursing in his mind.

"Well this is interesting," he breathed, dropping into the captain's chair. Yukito paused after consuming a mouthful and looked over.

"Didja say something?" How had he missed this, initially? Some kind of human disguise, he supposed, a mask to hide the true magic. He'd never heard of such of thing, but Li was rapidly becoming accustomed to that on this ship.

"Ever get the feeling," he finally replied, "that you're about to find out just how much you didn't know?"

A hint of scared and guilty understanding flickered over his expression before Yukito covered it up with a smile, and shrugged. "I guess."

"You will," Li muttered under his breath.

They all would.

- - - - - - -

Li spent the rest of the afternoon, such as it was on a spaceship, watching the monotonous starry scenery outside and pretending to be dozing so the pilot wouldn't pester him with a lot of friendly conversation. In truth he was mulling over this latest development and how it could possibly fit in with the rest of what he knew. Anything to do with Sakura wasn't quite what it was, it seemed, and the strain of trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together rather hurt.

Especially since he still didn't know most of them. The headache continued to grow as he formulated and then discarded various theories, until finally, somewhat to his own surprise, he decided he didn't want to think about it anymore. Instead he indulged his memories of Sakura the girl, dancing, kissing, falling asleep with her in his arms… these were far more pleasant things to dwell on. Li Syaoran, master thief and sorcerer, had finally found the government's ultimate secret weapon and now he was falling in love with it.

Unexpected to say the least. Li's universe wasn't one that made room for things like friendship or love, not in his knife-edge game of wits with the government and their police. But he couldn't help himself. He liked being with her, he liked holding her, touching her, watching her smile just for him. There was just… something about Sakura.

"What was that?"

Li broke out of his daydreams to find the pilot gone, and Tomoyo sliding into his chair. Sakura wasn't just fascinating, she was incredibly distracting. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep aware of his surroundings, and for someone like Li that wasn't healthy.

"What was what?"

"You were humming something just now." She leaned forward, her eyes anxious. "I heard you."

Was he? He'd been reliving the memory of his dance with Sakura, and he must have been humming that tune aloud without realizing it. He repeated a few bars, not missing her astonished expression.

"What is it?"

"That's a song that Sakura's mother composed, before she died. Touya used to play it on the piano for Sakura, it was her favorite. How did you hear that song?"

Li's eyebrows went up slightly. "Play it on the piano, huh? He's pretty good."

"What?"

"Is her favorite song, Tomoyo," he corrected, a little louder. "Still is her favorite song, nothing's changed that."

"Oh, er, of course." She ducked her head, abashed. "I came up to tell you that dinner will be ready in a little while. Will you speak with Touya?"

"I guess." He eyed the console. Most of it was foreign to him, but he could recognize well enough the Solarian chart and their course through it. The ship was headed to Little Heavens, but D.C. wasn't completely out of the way, not yet. If he was going to persuade the captain, tonight had to be it.

But as it turned out, Touya wouldn't be joining them for dinner that evening. Yukito looked up from playing patty cake with Sakura and smiled apologetically.

"Touya thought today would be a good day to strip down the carbines and retune them, Tomoyo, and he's still not quite done. You know how hard it is to tear him away from something once he's decided what he will do."

Li closed his eyes briefly, and heard Tomoyo agree in a rather despairing tone of voice. But at least it meant they could have dinner without his suffocating presence. Yukito didn't pose anywhere near the threat he did, and failed to notice anything amiss when Sakura rubbed her foot against Li's under the table and he choked on his food.

"You all right?" he inquired, slapping Li on the back.

"Fine," Li wheezed, shooting a glare in her direction. But to all appearances she was totally absorbed with her dinner, never looking up. So devious.

Neither did Yukito notice that Tomoyo didn't force a sleeping pill down Sakura's throat that evening. They finished eating and the girls trooped off to get ready for bed, while Yukito stacked up the dirty plates by the sink in preparation to wash them. That left just one thing to do, and with a low groan Li stood up from the table.

Now or never.

Touya was flat on his back when Li found him in the engine room, methodically cranking and tightening each bolt on the naked turbine overhead. He didn't take his eyes off his task at the sound of Li's footsteps, but held out his right arm palm up.

"Hey Yuki, can you hand me that cloth?"

Obediently Li knelt by the toolbox and dropped the grease-stained cloth into Touya's open hand.

"Thanks."

"Must be hard work," Li ventured, "maintaining this ship all the time." Touya jerked upright and promptly banged his head on the turbine. Li winced.

"Ouch!" He glowered at Li like it was his fault he'd hit his own head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, no reason. Do you need an extra pair of hands or anything?"

"No." Pointedly Touya turned his attention back to wiping grease from the bolts. It was very clearly a dismissal, but Li had promised Sakura. He sat back on the floor with a sigh, absentmindedly tracing the curve of the still turbine next to him.

"This is a sequential layout, isn't it? Power isn't generated in each turbine but transferred down the line." Touya said nothing, but Li was fairly sure he was tightening those bolts more viciously than necessary. "You must really have to work at these to keep any efficiency, huh?" Still no reply. "But it does make for some impressive speed. I mean, you can really move when you want to."

Touya muttered something under his breath and slid out from underneath his project, slamming the wrench down on the floor with a clang. "Why are you talking to me? I thought we both understood that I don't like you."

Li curled his fists and with supreme difficulty bit back an answering retort. Sakura, Sakura, must remember Sakura.

"Actually, I did want to ask you something. About going to D.C." Touya banged the cover of the turbine back on and started on the screws that held it there, probably trying to ignore him again. "I live with my younger cousin, and I've really been away too long. I need to get home and check on her, make sure she's doing all right. You know how it is, right? Taking care of a girl."

Touya's head shot up with a warning glare, eyes glittering, and Li's attempted smile wilted. Okay, maybe not a good idea to bring up Sakura.

"Look, I want to hire you to take me home. How much do you want?"

"None."

"None?"

"That's right." Touya finished his job and threw the screwdriver in the toolbox. "I don't want your money, I don't care how much you have, we are not going to D.C. We're headed to Little Heavens, you can find a ride home from there. Like you should have done at Crossworlds."

He strode out of the room at those words and Li exhaled in frustration before following. "Look, it's not that far. What's the big problem? I'll even pay for fuel."

"Did they not teach you Basic where you grew up? I said no." Yukito looked up from doing the dishes, startled, as Li trailed Touya into the galley, and Touya nudged him aside to wash his hands.

"Why so afraid?" Li pressed, ready to try anything if it would just get the captain talking.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Then why won't you go anywhere near it?" Angrily Touya swiped the dishtowel out of Yukito's hands to dry his own.

"What did I say about asking a lot of questions? You are the passenger, I am the captain, and if I say we're not going to D.C. then we're not going to goddamn D.C. Do you understand me?" Li seethed but did not reply, furiously trying to get his temper under control. This was a bad idea, he'd known it from the start, and now he was only making things worse. But he had to buy more time to stay on this ship.

"Look, I helped you out yesterday. I didn't have to. Can you help me, please? Just this one thing?" Touya's glower only darkened at the mention of the Partine incident, but before he could reply he made eye contact with Yukito and hesitated. The pilot was pleading silently, asking him to be reasonable, and Li didn't dare say anything that would interrupt the unspoken appeal. He'd already figured out that the lover was the only one the captain would even think about listening to, this might be his best chance.

The tense silence was broken by Sakura, who pranced into the galley with her arms open wide in expectation.

"Goodnight kiss!"

Touya's scowl lightened a fraction and he half-turned in preparation to receive Sakura. But Sakura never even looked at her brother as she flew right past him and threw herself on Li.

Who froze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peacewish: Toldja


	11. ch11 truth

"Goodnight kiss!"

Touya's scowl lightened a fraction and he half-turned in preparation to receive Sakura. But Sakura never even looked at her brother as she flew right past him and threw herself on Li.

Who froze.

**Chapter 11**

'**truth'**

Yukito dropped the plate in his hands, the loud clatter on the metal floor echoing horribly in the sudden quiet. Tomoyo, who'd been following Sakura at a more sedate pace, stood immobile in the doorway with her hands over her mouth and eyes round with shock. And Touya… only stared. Stunned disbelief blackened his eyes but he did not explode in anger or gasp with surprise or even move at all. Face stone neutral, he only stared and helplessly Li stared right back.

Nobody spoke for what seemed like a hundred years but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Sakura was still clinging to Li's shirt and bouncing on her toes, totally oblivious to the tension she'd created, and again demanded her goodnight kiss. The captain and everyone else were still staring at him and oh no, this was not good. He had to come up with something and fast.

"Ah, Sakura," he finally got out. "I think you've got me mixed up with your brother."

There. Terrible, but he'd done it. Sakura, in her persistent way, refused to take the hint and shook her head briskly and her short hair flicked him in the face. But he'd broken the spell of silence on the room and Touya found his voice at last.

"That shirt." He took a step toward Li and Li took a step back, attempting without success to gently pry Sakura off.

"What shirt?"

"That shirt," Touya elaborated, his tone absolutely even but loaded with menace, "that you're wearing."

Ah. Shit, no. Li blanched and tried even harder to disengage from Sakura but she wasn't budging.

"Goodnight kiss, goodnight kiss!" she chanted. Touya took another step forward, he responded with a step back.

"Sakura was sewing something yesterday with material like that."

"Was she? Come on, let go now…"

"She was." There was something very unnerving about the way his expression didn't change, still stepping slowly and deliberately toward him. "She's never sewed anything before."

"Oh?" Li said as nonchalantly as he could, which wasn't all that much considering Sakura was now trying to peck him on the jaw with her own goodnight kiss and he had to crane his neck just to stay out of reach.

"Yeah." And then Li bumped into the wall behind him and there was nowhere else to go, no more distance he could put between himself and the brother. In all of a second Touya closed the gap and slapped his hand against the wall by Li's head, who refused to flinch. Almost nose to nose, Sakura sandwiched between them, Touya's black glare smoldered with a barely-controlled possessive fury. Li did not drop his eyes, chin lifted defiantly but holding his breath.

"Is there something," Touya asked very, very quietly, "that you would like to tell me about you and my sister?"

Li could feel Sakura's rapid heartbeat, pressed against his chest like she was. So close but so vulnerable to her brother's dictatorial abuse. As things stood, the truth would only rip them apart.

Li backed down. "No," he answered reluctantly.

"Good." Those eyes flashed another warning, with maybe just a spark of fear, before Touya dropped his stare to his sister. "Time for bed, Sakura." In one determined tug he wrested her away from Li, and ignoring her whine of pain dragged her out of the galley. Tomoyo almost had to jump out of his way.

Li sagged against the wall with relief, inhaling a much-needed lungful of air. Yukito and Tomoyo were staring still, but when he looked up and made eye contact Yukito hurriedly looked away. It seemed nobody knew exactly how to react to what just happened, and the pilot fumbled to pick the plate off the floor and put it back in the sink before he fled the room.

"Li?" Tomoyo ventured timidly, and was rewarded with a furious glare.

"I hate that man."

"Oh, I know that was awkward, but still…"

"Awkward? The guy wanted to kill me, Tomoyo, and I wanted to kill him right back. If it wasn't for Sakura I'd have taken him out a long time ago."

Tomoyo swallowed as she watched Li punch the air in frustration. She was sure he didn't really mean it, but all this talk of killing made her nervous.

"Try not to take it personally, Li, he's just very protective -"

"Obsessive," Li corrected. "He tries to control everything in her life!"

"He's a good person, I promise -"

"Why do you keep defending him?" Li snapped, and she cringed. "Are you afraid of him?"

"Of course not, he's my cousin." Tomoyo felt limp and sank into one of the chairs, watching him pace. "But he's very, um, strong willed. And smart, and makes the decisions, and… we all know that he's in charge, period. It's just how things are done."

"Well it shouldn't be. He doesn't even understand anything about his own sister, he doesn't even try!"

"But," she protested, "he is the reason she's free."

"She's not free," he said coldly. "He just traded this ship for that satellite."

She had no answer for that and he stormed out of the galley, down into the cargo hold to vent through more of his drills. But he'd made up his mind. Tomorrow when they got to Little Heavens, he was leaving this ship and taking Sakura with him.

And there wasn't a thing anyone on this crew could do to stop him.

- - - - - -

When Yuki reached Sakura's bunk, Touya had managed to get her down into it but could not persuade her to sit still for a lecture. He seated himself comfortably on the edge of the doorway and watched Touya push his wriggling sister down on the bed and try again.

"You do NOT kiss strangers goodnight, Sakura, are you listening to me? Me, Tomoyo, Yuki, that's it. No one else!" She uttered a rebellious noise and tried to get up again, looking cross. "Hey, sit still when I'm talking to you! I don't want you anywhere near that Li kid, do you understand me?" Impudently she stuck out her tongue and Touya slammed his fist into the nearest wall, looking to Yuki like he was near panic. "_Do you understand me?_"

"Well," Yukito interjected mildly, "at least now I know why you dislike him so much."

"Don't start, Yuki, I don't want to hear it." Sakura tried to slither off her bed again but Touya clamped a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "Sit still, damn it, we are not through!"

"Don't you think you might be overreacting a little?" His response was a venomous glare. "This isn't an interplanetary disaster, Toya. She's probably just got a little crush on him."

It was a bad choice of words. Touya almost turned crimson.

"Crush? _Crush?_ She can't have a crush on him! She knows she can't have a crush on him!"

"Toya," Yuki remonstrated, his tone getting sharper, "she's eighteen years old. I don't think she needs your permission to like a boy."

Touya pushed his bangs out of his eyes, looking wrathful. "We both know that this has nothing to do with her age, Yuki. She doesn't… she can't…" He gestured helplessly to Sakura, who was glaring sullenly at her older brother and making clicking noises with her tongue. "She just _can't_."

Yukito heaved a sigh and rested his head against the doorframe, watching the two siblings glare at one another. "Do you remember the first fight we ever had?" Touya's back stiffened, and he crossed his arms. It was clear he did remember, but wasn't about to say so.

"Sakura had been on the ship for three days," he continued, "and you were still spoonfeeding her at every meal. You didn't even try to see if she could feed herself. I don't think you really wanted to know."

"I hadn't seen her in seven years," Touya muttered tersely. "I just wanted to take care of her."

"But was it better for her?" An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, broken only by Sakura's random mouth noises. Yuki decided he'd had enough and moved to stand. "It's late; we're tired. Can we just go to bed?"

Uncertainly Touya tried to brush Sakura's hair back from her face, but she scowled and twisted away from his reach. Aside from her occasional panic attacks, she'd never pushed him away before and Yuki glimpsed Touya's miserable eyes before he turned his face away.

"In-in a minute."

"Fine." Yukito departed noiselessly and Touya tried to get Sakura's attention again, but she wrapped her knees against her chest and stared defiantly at the far wall. Gingerly he sat on the edge of her bed, swallowing his anger with some effort.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not angry at you." No reaction. "You just scared me, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt." She was just so damn stubborn, curled up like that and ignoring him. That stubbornness worried him, coming as it did from his own bloodline, and part of him wondered if it was even a good idea to leave her alone tonight. Then he decided he really was being paranoid. It's not like she was going to go crawling into Li's bed or anything, right?

"Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." She didn't blink, but he stood up with a weary sigh and bent over, dropping his – unasked for – goodnight kiss on the top of her head. "You're still my girl."

He left her bunk and shut the door behind him, wishing not for the first time that he could lock it and then feeling guilty that he would even consider it. The ship was quiet, lights already dimmed to their nighttime softness, and peaceful. This was Sakura's safe place, her haven, and yet somehow an interloper had disturbed that peace in a way no passenger ever had before. Touya stared at the closed door to Li's bunk, not knowing whether he was actually inside or not, wishing he knew why this one made him simmer with fear and distrust.

He'll be gone tomorrow, Touya told himself firmly, no exceptions this time. He turned away and opened the door to his own bunk, crawling down into the darkness and not minding it. He'd rather not have to look Yuki in the eye right now. He undressed and crawled over the covers in the pitch black, avoiding Yuki's long legs with practiced ease. On any other night his fair-haired lover would nestle up to him and drift off to sleep, or maybe initiate something more. But tonight the mattress only jostled slightly as Yuki rolled onto his side, well away from Touya's side of the bed, and pretended to be asleep.

He was irritated with Touya and that was Li's fault too; everything was Li's fault and the sooner he was gone the sooner things on this ship would get back to the way they should be.

Grouchily Touya tried to get comfortable on his cold and empty half of the bed.

Tomorrow, he was gone.

- - - - -

Across the hall, Li fell into an exhausted sleep after another round of strenuous drills. Formless and meaningless dreams wove through his mind, eventually fleshing out into a memory, one he hadn't thought about in years.

He was only ten, it was the first time they'd been allowed to walk to town without a servant chaperone. His mother had rewarded them, after a particularly grueling week of lessons, with money for ice cream. His cousin clutched at his hand and skipped with joy, so excited, and he couldn't help but smile at her good mood and the fine day. Everything was wonderful.

And then two men turned on them and attacked. It happened so fast that he barely reacted quickly enough, throwing himself back a step before the incoming fist could connect with his face. Without the added edge of magical reflexes, Meilin was not so lucky and hit the sidewalk with a squeal. A furious rage bubbled up inside Li and he attacked, kicking, punching, throwing whatever fire and lightning he could summon. His long years of training kicked in and he fought almost without thinking, reacting automatically with the appropriate block for every strike, counterattacking without hesitation. At the tender age of ten he'd been thrown into his first real fight and they couldn't even touch him. It felt so good, hurting someone who tried to hurt him, and he found himself caught up in the rush of battle adrenaline. When Meilin tried to assist he only pushed her away again, knowing that she could fight but still swept up in his first real moment of manhood.

Finally they broke up and ran, effectively disappearing and leaving no clue for the reason for the mysterious assault. Panting but exultant, Li braced his arms against his knees and struggled to return his breathing to normal, calm his rapidly beating heart. He must tell his mother and Wei of this, they should go home.

He lifted his chin and for the first time saw the man across the street, watching him.

"Li."

I know that face, Li realized, through the fog of the dream.

He was dressed in a crisp black suit and tie, arms crossed, making no move to turn away when he met Li's eyes. Instead his thin lips stretched into a cruel and satisfied smile, like a predator that had spotted a tasty ungulate and was preparing to devour it.

"Li Syaoran."

I've seen that face before, he decided, his thoughts resolving into consciousness. I saw that face…

A large truck rumbled past and when it was gone so was the man, vanished into thin air. And then Meilin was on him, squeezing him too tight and demanding to know if he was all right and why he was such a jerk that he wouldn't let her help. The brief encounter was all but forgotten as they sprinted home to report the bizarre attack.

But I saw him. I saw that face somewhere else too…

Li stirred in bed with the effort of thought, and again he heard his name. "Li…" It echoed tauntingly in his head and then abruptly he woke, his disturbing dream scattering like shards of a broken glass. His loud and heavy breathing filled the bunk and automatically he clutched at his sword pendant.

"Li Syaoran," the disembodied voice said again, echoing not in his head but all around him, through the ship. "I know you're here. Don't hide. Come and speak with me."

What the hell?

It was a male voice, but certainly not the captain's or pilot's. He'd never heard it before. But someone was calling him by name, someone that was most definitely not supposed to be on this ship. A prickle of hostility ran through Li and he pulled on his khaki shirt.

In the bunk opposite his, both Touya and Yukito woke with a start.

"What is that?" Yukito whispered, fumbling for his glasses with one hand.

"It's the p.a. system." Surprised fear filtered in Touya's eyes, barely visible in the dark bunk. "Someone's on the ship."

"That's impossible!"

Apparently not. Again the voice called out that name, presumably meaning Li, and Touya slid off the bed and into his pants. His gun was here but the bullets were in the cockpit, if he could just –

He pressed his hand against the panel and nothing happened.

Oh _no._

The voice woke Tomoyo too, and her eyes fluttered open with a frown. Who was that? Was that Li he was calling for? She tugged on her robe and pressed her hand against the panel, but the door did not slide open. What was going on?

Li finished lacing up his boots and stood, then on second thoughts took the gun he'd acquired on Partine from his shelf. He pressed the panel and took an immediate step back when it opened, gun raised at the ready. But there was no one waiting outside to greet him, and he jumped the short height easily, crouching and sweeping his weapon from one end of the dark corridor to another. No one.

"I am waiting, Li," sang the voice, resonating clearly through the ship. All the other doors were shut, and when Li pressed his hand against the panel by Tomoyo's nothing happened. Swearing under his breath, he crept toward the rear of the ship. "It's not polite to keep me waiting, not when I've gone to so much effort to find you."

Definitely the cargo hold, Li decided, and sidled away from that stairway, back towards the galley.

"I was so close, on Tyrinthia. I'd just managed to tail you to the right town when you disappeared again, I didn't think you'd leave so quickly. Of course, after breaking into a federal base I can understand the rush."

Every word sounded clear as chimes on a frosty night, and Tomoyo cringed. So did Li, moving past the galley and towards the engine room.

"Of course, there was no call to blast your way out of the planet's atmosphere. You should not have attracted attention like that. I was surprised at how fast this ship moved, but I kept up long enough to figure out Crossworlds was your next hit. And I got there just in time to retrieve a security camera disc. What an interesting scene. Li Syaoran, the infamous criminal Lone Wolf, murders three policemen and then…"

Li edged up to the opening overlooking the cargo hold and pointed his gun, but the man standing below simply turned his face up and smiled. "And then he gives a flower to this pretty little thing."

Crumpled at his feet was Sakura, hugging her chest and staring at the floor. The man pointing a gun at her head was somewhat older than Li, clean cut and well-built, with only the weapon in his hands to bely his smile and cheerful tone.

"How sweet."

"Get away from her." He cocked the gun but the stranger shook his head.

"Mm, I don't think that's going to work, Li, not unless you've got ceruleum bullets in there."

Damn it, a sorcerer. Li didn't lower his gun but eased his finger off the trigger. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a bounty hunter."

"I've killed a lot of bounty hunters," Li said coolly, ignoring his racing heart. The barrel of that gun was almost brushing Sakura's hair. "I thought they'd stopped trying by now."

"I'm sure most have. But I could never give up on a half-finished project and you were such a challenge. I've been shadowing you for so long, I feel like we've become very close. You just don't know it." He beamed at Li, who said nothing. "At least at Crossworlds I was able to pin down the name of this ship and interview the man who'd given her work. Chubby, isn't he? Luckily I have a contact on Partine that could plant a homing device on this ship's hull for me, even if it did mean I had to track you down in space. I prefer boarding a ship to capture criminals anyway; there's nowhere for them to run."

Just another line in the sand, all right.

"If you want me so bad, then get away from her and come get me."

The response was another shake of the head, and a finger pointing down. Li took the hint and vaulted smoothly over the railing. It was a fair distance but he landed easily, crouching to absorb the impact and never dropping the gun for a second. His sword he held loosely in his right hand, keeping it hidden for the moment.

"She's not a part of this, just let her go."

The bounty hunter looked amused. "We are worried, aren't we? Don't tell me the most ruthless thief and killer in the system is in love. But then, she is rather cute."

"Let her go, damn it!" Li snapped, his composure slipping. "You don't need her for anything."

"Well for one thing, I didn't bring her here. She was sitting on the floor when I came through the seal. And as for whether I need her… did you really think I wouldn't check her face in the police records? Kinomoto Sakura, I believe, and quite the little prize. She's worth even more than you are! Perhaps I'll just take you both."

"NO!" Touya shouted desperately, throwing himself at the sealed door again and banging furiously against the unyielding metal, hands already bruised and bleeding. Yukito had to drag him away from the door and wrap his arms around him.

"Don't, please Toya. You're only hurting yourself!"

"He's going to take her! He's going to take her, I have to -" He struggled against Yuki's grip, panicked, the sour bile of helplessness rising in his mouth. "Please, I have to…" He swallowed a sob and Yuki hugged him close, giving as much comfort as he could. For the moment, neither could do anything more than that.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Li informed his hunter, "her or me. I won't let you."

"Not a matter of 'letting', Li," the other man said breezily. "I've come to bring you in and I've never lost a criminal yet. I especially like nailing the sorcerers, since you're so determined to give the rest of us a bad name."

Tomoyo whimpered and buried her face in her arms, curled up on her bed and listening. Touya could hear every word of this and she knew, no matter what happened out there, one way or another it was over.

"All I'm doing is searching for the truth."

This earned him a patronizing smile. "Angry at the big bad government, Li? Still mad that they took away your pretty mansion and servants?"

"They took more than that."

"Holler all you like, but it was your family that broke the law."

"It shouldn't have been a law."

"And now you know better than Congress. You certainly think highly of yourself for a criminal -"

"I am not a criminal!" Li shouted, exasperated. "I'm a citizen of the republic just like everyone else and I never took _anything_ until they took everything from me. I only kill those who try to kill me. All I want is answers for what the government did!"

"Oh stop it," the bounty hunter complained, "it's so tiresome. Always about you, isn't it? Don't think you should have to follow the same rules everyone else does, just because of a little magic. You don't see _me _attacking policemen at every turn, you don't see me breaking and entering federal offices. Somehow I managed to find an honorable profession, working _with _the law. I don't have to kill everyone around me just to exist!"

He smirked proudly and lifted his chin.

"You killed someone last night."

It was so unexpected that both of them almost dropped their guns. Li had momentarily forgotten all about Sakura, still huddled at the bounty hunter's feet. She stared glazedly at the wall, face expressionless, voice in monotone.

"A girl," she continued, "in the town in space, you killed her." Li knew he shouldn't take his eyes off the other man but he couldn't help himself, drawn in by her unceasing hypnotic tone. "Looking for a good time? I might be. I can be fun. How much you asking? Fifty siyong, sir. Hmm… maybe not. Forty then. Make it thirty and I won't report you're not registered. Oh- oh, you're a hard one, aren't you? I'll show you how hard I can be."

Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified but riveted. On the other side of the corridor, Touya listened with bated breath to the words spilling out of his sister's mouth like an impersonal recording.

"Do you like that bitch say that you like it I- I can't breathe stop I know you like it you want more and we'll stop when I say it's time to stop I'm in charge you're just a criminal you're a dirty dirty whore -"

"Stop it!" the bounty hunter screamed, the smile long since wiped away and his eyes bulging with horror. "Shut up!"

" - I could kill you like an insect you're not worth anything I could kill you and I will -"

"Make the freak shut up!" The bounty hunter moved his hand to clock her across the temple with his gun and Li snapped out of his trance, all the tension and adrenaline exploding into a burst of speed. An ordinary person would have never seen him coming but the bounty hunter managed to jerk back just molecules away from his activated sword. He brought his gun up but Li's sword caught it and knocked it from his hand, in that moment of imbalance, and it skittered away into the shadows under the stairs. The bounty hunter fell back against the floor with a snarl. Li planted himself firmly in front of Sakura, sword raised in an attack posture.

"Sakura, go back to bed." Naturally she didn't move, but at least she'd stopped reciting the prostitute's murder. The bounty hunter picked himself up, looking annoyed.

"Fine, I tried to do it the easy way, but you're only making it worse for you. You want a fight, Li, you got a fight." He extended his arms, and Li glimpsed something glittering around each wrist before a long blade materialized in each hand. They were not as long as his sword, but sharp and obviously belonged to someone who knew how to use them. The bounty hunter assumed a prepatory defensive stance, his swords positioned horizontally across his body.

"Inner blade guard," Sakura pipped, and for just a moment the man was distracted.

"What?"

Li attacked savagely, almost ending it right there with a daring straight thrust, but the bounty hunter recovered in time and swept his blade aside. Li had to jump back to avoid the second sword slashing through his torso, and warily they circled one another.

One sword versus two weren't great odds, but Li had done it before. But it had been a long time since he'd fought another sorcerer, and Sakura was right there… he mustn't allow himself to be distracted. To fight, he would have to forget about her.

But first he'd move the fight to the other side of the room. Again he took the offense, driving the other back with short, sharp strikes that kept both swords fully occupied in blocking and no time to counterattack. Now the loud clanging of metal against metal filled the ship, and Tomoyo curled her fists so tightly that her nails bit into the skin, trying to control her trembling. Li must win. Please, Li, win.

Both blades swept in from opposite sides with the intent to cleave him and Li retreated just out of their path, then drove in with a low stab when the bounty hunter's arms were momentarily crossed. The older man recovered just in time and brought his swords down in a low X-block. Li's sword was forced to the floor where it made a grating sound along the metal surface. Before the bounty hunter could slice upward with his swords Li struck him hard across the jaw with his left fist. He hadn't been expecting that and reeled back a few steps, shaken.

"I should have guessed that you'd fight dirty," he spat, and Li shrugged.

"All's fair."

"If you say so." He lunged forward, blades whirling, forcing Li to defense. Automatically he moved his sword side to side, blocking every strike, no time to spare for a counterattack. Finally he twisted his body to one side and caught both swords simultaneously, wrenching hard before his opponent could react. It didn't disarm him, but it did force him into a spin and Li helped by planting a hard side kick over his kidney. The bounty hunter was almost knocked off his feet again and as it was had to stumble a few steps before he caught his balance. Li backed up, putting more space between them, desperately recovering his breath after that last assault and trying to flick his sweat dampened bangs out of his eyes. His arm muscles were starting to ache a little, protesting the unexpected activity so soon after sleep.

The bounty hunter's breathing sounded rather labored as well, and he too hung back for a moment to recover. Yukito pressed his hands anxiously against the wall, as if by leaning closer he could somehow hear better.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Touya choked, and collapsed on the edge of his bed fighting back the panic. His sister was in the middle of that mess and he didn't even know what was going on. He was trapped, powerless, Sakura somewhere out of his control… Touya could feel his breath rasping painfully in his lungs and knew he was hyperventilating, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"Toya? Toya, get a hold of yourself!" Dimly he felt Yuki's hands cup his face, saw those brown eyes examining him fearfully.

"I… can't…"

"She'll be all right, Toya, I promise. Just hang on." He found Touya's hand and clutched it, knowing that if this dragged on much longer Touya would pass out. Anxiety gnawed at him too and he prayed that whatever happened, it would end quickly.

Li took a few measured steps to his left as the bounty hunter sidled in on the right. The first round had passed, now they were becoming more acquainted with one another's fighting style. This was the stage where the very skilled combatants would adapt their technique to fit the attack, discover a weakness and exploit it. Li was one of the best but this guy was good too, just waiting for his chance. He swept in with blades slashing in large horizontal arcs, pushing Li back again, determined to pin him against the wall. Li retreated, sensibly, but did so studying the attacks with fierce concentration. Even an expert in double bladed combat would favor his dominant hand and Li was sure the left-handed sword had a longer reach, a surer stroke. In the brief moment of its follow-through he darted in, metal blade screeching against metal blade as the bounty hunter tried to parry the unexpected thrust. Instinctively Li bent over double to avoid the right-hand blade sweeping toward his face, and swiveled his entire body into the motion. His leg swung up and forward, connecting with a satisfying crunch. A pained yelp followed and Li continued through with the motion, upright again, rotating to the right to slice his sword right into the neck.

There was a jarring clang of metal as his opponent brought up a sword to block Li's just in time, and Li twisted away before the other sword could cut into his back. As it was he didn't get away cleanly; a searing pain raked over his lower ribs and he took a hasty step back, gulping for air, unwilling to actually stop and check the injury though he could feel blood oozing over his skin.

The bounty hunter smirked. "Got your blood."

"Broke your nose," Li replied without missing a beat. It was furiously red and swelling, smashed completely by Li's boot heel. Already he must be having a more difficult time seeing, but Li might not be much better off. He could hardly breathe with that crippling pain just under his lung, and he had no idea how deep the cut was.

The bounty hunter was far past trying to conceal his irritation. "I was going to bring you in alive, but I don't think I want to do that anymore. They'll still pay every siyong for your dead body."

"What am I worth these days?" Li panted, struggling to keep his breathing light and even. "Still ten thousand?"

"Whoa," Yuki murmured softly, still keeping an eye on his pale boyfriend.

"Actually since Tyrinthia you've been upped to fifteen. Congratulations."

Tomoyo's jaw dropped. He'd nonchalantly informed her he was a criminal, but she'd never dreamed he was wanted so badly. The price on his head could buy this ship.

Li merely shrugged. "Good to know." Injury bedamned, he charged, breaking up the attack in small rapid strikes that would be hard to defend with blurry vision. The bounty hunter didn't do as well this time, backing up from Li's furious assault and blocking a little more desperately, a little closer to his own body than before. But in his weakened state Li couldn't maintain the relentless advance and when he slowed, the bounty hunter struck back by sweeping his blades in simultaneously, this time at widely differing targets. Unable to block them both, Li braced his sword against the left blade and bent far over to avoid the right. Smoothly he dropped to his knees and completed the rotation, his right leg sweeping the bounty hunter right off his feet. He hit the floor with a thud and Li brought his sword down like an axe, just missing him when the other man rolled away.

Li pursued, rising to stand again, his sword arcing right toward that face. But somehow the bounty hunter managed to block it in time, pushing to his feet and almost throwing Li back to the floor again. They parted, briefly, but Li was losing more blood by the second and could not afford any more delay. Again he drove in with a thrusting stab, narrowly evading another swipe that cut a fringe from his bangs. Far too close for comfort, and for a heartbeat his vision lost perspective.

_High downward strike._

The attack's name flashed through his mind, courtesy of Sakura, and he raised his sword to block before he could even see. This was his injured side and the pain flared up again with the motion, but he'd stopped the left blade just short of a fatal connection with his skull. Just as quickly he twisted away to the outside of the arm and elbowed the bounty hunter solidly in the back of the head. Both whipped around and swords clashed near the hilt.

The right sword was swooping for his ribs again and he turned his wrist over, momentarily trapping the left blade under the gilded hilt and driving downward to block the right one's trajectory. He succeeded, but the blade of his sword was trapped and he was still vulnerable to the left sword. Before the bounty hunter could exploit that Li twisted his entire body, biting back the pain, and brought his arms up over his head in a tight arc. His sword slid free of the other two and he slashed at the neck.

He did it without conscious thought, body moving like clockwork, and it happened so fast that Li almost didn't realize he'd ended the fight. The man whose name he'd never learned stared at him with horrified astonishment frozen onto his face, and tried to speak. The thin red line across his neck bubbled up with blood at the attempt.

"Don't," Li growled, "ever call her a freak."

The bounty hunter collapsed, dead, on the floor and Li braced his swordtip against the floor next to him, gratefully sucking in a lungful of air. Adrenaline melted away and his body throbbed with pain; the wound in his side protested with every breath. Hell of a fight, perhaps his closest ever. His sword withdrew in his hand and wearily he stumbled across the cargo hold and dropped to his knees in front of Sakura. It was his fault, she'd nearly been killed tonight and he almost wasn't good enough to save her, almost couldn't protect her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice cracked with fatigue and guilt. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."

Her eyes held no accusation in them, only tender understanding. He had to touch her, embrace her, hold her close and feel her heartbeat before he truly believed that she was safe and it was over. Gratefully he pressed his face to her hair and inhaled.

"Get away from her."

The cold and measured words fell across the cargo hold, splintering his relief. Li turned his face up and saw Touya on the top stair, pointing a gun at him, but didn't move.

"That's not going to work," he said in a low voice. "Not unless you have ceruleum bullets in there."

"Only kind I use," Touya assured him.

His eyes warned Li not to resist. Reluctantly he let go of Sakura and backed away, hands raised.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Li Syaoran. Touya, I'm sorr -"

"Keep going." Touya was descending the stairs now and motioned with his gun.

"I am a sorcerer," Li continued obediently, retreating a few steps. Touya inhaled sharply and moved to stand in front of Sakura, who'd lapsed into staring at the floor again. "And a criminal but that's only because the government seized my home -"

"You brought this onto my ship." Touya's eyes flicked in the direction of the dead body crumpled on the floor. It was not exactly a question but Li nodded, his heart starting to beat faster again in spite of his exhaustion. "You brought this on my _sister_."

"I never let him touch her, I kept her safe -"

"Kept her safe?" Touya repeated, voice rising in pitch. Li nearly cringed at the repressed fury. "It's your fault! My sister was nearly _killed_ tonight because of you!"

"I'm sorry," was all Li could say, faced with that harsh truth. "I never thought something like this would happen, I would have never put her in danger."

"Well you did." The loud click of the gun cocking echoed clearly in the cargo hold, and Li was suddenly very sure that Touya would shoot him. Involuntarily he tensed, waiting for the shot that would end his life, but what followed was even worse.

"Get off this ship."

At the top of the stairs, Tomoyo squeaked softly. He couldn't! She almost started forward to object but was held back by Yukito, who shook his head in warning. His face was pale with apprehension but it was obvious right now no one could intervene, Touya looked ready to kill.

Li shook his head minutely. "You can't make me leave now."

"Oh can't I?"

"Touya, listen to me. I know things about your sister -"

"You don't know anything about my sister!"

"No," Li pressed, "you have to listen, please. She's told me things, showed me what they did to her, she trusts me." Unhappily he watched the hatred intensify in Touya's eyes. "I promised her -"

"Do you think I won't pull this trigger?" Touya questioned, voice almost trembling with rage. "Venga didn't think I'd pull this trigger."

"Don't do this, Touya, I love her!" Li flinched at the gunshot but didn't have time to move before he heard the whistle of a bullet past his head. Behind him the wooden casing of a crate splintered loudly and Tomoyo jumped. Yukito's heart was pounding but he took Tomoyo in his arms and held her comfortingly, hoping to calm her shivering.

"I missed on purpose," Touya informed Li. "I won't do that again."

Helplessly Li's eyes fell to Sakura. She met his gaze and tugged on her brother's pants with a whimper. Touya ignored her.

"You have five seconds to stop looking at her and get off this ship," he snarled. "Five."

Li took another cautious step back_. I have to go, Sakura. I'm sorry._

"Four." She whimpered louder, more visibly upset, and yanked harder. Touya shook her off without taking his eyes off Li. "Stop it. Three."

_Come with me_, Li pleaded, a last ditch effort to keep her close, keep her safe. It seemed that actually took her by surprise, and she stared in astonishment.

"Two." But she didn't move to get up, and remained huddled in her brother's shadow. It was too much to ask of her, too fast, and now he would have to leave her. Break his promise.

_I'm sorry._

"One!"

"I'm going," Li said brokenly, giving up at last. "I'll leave." A pair of tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks and he had to turn his face so he couldn't see her.

"Now," Touya prompted when he didn't move. The cargo hold was quiet, nobody spoke as Li backed up to the airlock door and opened it to reveal the bounty hunter's ship sealed outside. He paused just long enough to look back at Sakura, fill his eyes with the sight of her face for the last time, and then he was gone.

The door slammed shut, an engine roared to life, and Sakura cracked the silence with a sob.

Hope was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	12. ch12 aftermath

(Gasps and hits the floor)

Fifty-four!!!

(Picks herself up and splashes face with water) You readers are too sweet to me, too wonderful and kind for words. I was proud of chapter 11 when I put it up but I never dreamed that it would earn 54 reviews. Never in my year and a half on has an update generated such a response. That's not only more than any I've ever gotten for a single chapter, that's more than some sTouya review counts _total_.

I've been struggling through a love-hate relationship with Wild Flower ever since I typed the first word; for varied reasons it's the most difficult thing I've ever attempted. Personal problems and life have interfered, forcing it into hiatus, and yet still you remain faithful. Already it's leaps and bounds ahead of my previously most-reviewed sTouya, Sun and Moon, and I'm awestruck knowing that I just might break 500. YES, I'm a review monger. I can't help it, none of my friends even follow anime let alone read fanfiction, and here in Thailand there's no one to share my stories with. You're all I have! And I love you!

I never do this, but in the face of a such a staggering number of complimentary reviews I feel the need to interrupt this suddenly angsty tale and respond to just a few comments. Many questions were asked repeatedly so I've grouped my answers into bite-size sections for your convenience.

No, I've never touched a sword in my life. But I took what I knew about hand-to-hand combat and applied it to weapons, making up a few terms along the way to make it sound like I know what I'm doing. If, in the dreary days of midwinter, you need a thought to make you smile then picture this: me, prancing around my bedroom in pajamas with my umbrella as I try to choreograph Li's swordfight without bumping into the bed or whacking the closet door.

Me, borrow lines from Star Wars? I would never stoop to such levels! It's all in your imagination, there is no plagiarism, in fact there is no Star Wars. Now just look right at this red light while I put on my sunglasses…

Our unidentified but evil bounty hunter was sealing the others' doors shut with a little magic that died when he did. If you remember, a million years ago in chapter 4, by the time the police began investigating Li's victims, the disc in the security camera was missing. That homing beacon was the scraping noise Tomoyo heard outside the ship in chapter 8. Li never knew it, but the guy was on his trail from day one in this story. Talk about bad timing, huh?

Random comment: Mao Zedong once made a disparaging remark about 'the running dogs of capitalism'. We at Cato thought it was amusing, so The Running Dogs became the name for our softball team. Remember this.

To all those that expressed some form of hatred for Touya, a wish that he would pull a certain piece of anatomy from another piece of anatomy, or that he would just conveniently disappear: Curb homicidal tendencies, he is not going to get away with it. I am not one for spoilers, but I will subtly point out that he was never tortured in chapter 7.

And of course, many of you couldn't resist predicting where this will go. Some were spot on for certain points, others less so. I can tell some of you know me very well, and that's scary. Am I predictable? Do you love me in spite of it?

Things become tricky. We've reached a turning point in the story (duh), and the barriers/secrets begin to crumble. Emotions will fly. Eric angsts about politics. Everyone else angsts about everything else. Tears are shed and alchohol consumed, both in copious amounts.

And out of all the various theories you readers have put forward about where this might go, not _one_ person mentioned the most obvious threat. It's ME, remember? Never mind, reality will slink back in at the end of the chapter and make you squirm. You shouldn't be so complacent in the world of Peacewish.

(evil laughter)

Enough shameless self-promotion. May I at last present…

**Chapter 12**

'**aftermath'**

It was a city of contrasts, all right. Property prices were no higher in the entire Solarian system, and yet thanks to rent control and the inflexible bureaucracies that enforced it, most owners couldn't afford to keep up their own buildings. Boarded up and crumbling underneath a layer of graffiti, a row of empty and derelict housing units stared blankly down on them as they passed.

At least, Eric hoped they were empty. Maybe it was just because he'd been a target for assassination these past couple days, but to him the shadows seemed watchful, and just waiting for their chance to jump and grab. He'd always wondered how it was that this city had the highest murder rate in the system. Now he knew.

"Meilin? What are the chances of someone attacking us? Right now?"

"Pretty high," she speculated casually, "I should think. Gang territory, you know." He watched her glance from side to side with all the concern of a tourist in an art gallery, not even breathing hard and ignoring the blood that seeped through his impromptu bandage.

"Then can I ask why we're here?"

"Because the police won't be, trust me."

Was that supposed to make him feel better? "Did you have to throw your gun into the sewer?"

"Never leave a trail, never rely on the same gun more than once," she replied automatically, not once taking her eyes off the grim surroundings. "Besides, we're only cutting through. We can't walk to the train with a gun tucked into my waistband, not if we're going to make it out quietly."

"Didn't think you liked to do things quietly."

She didn't favor that with a response and he wondered if she was still mad at him. But, miraculously, at least nothing descended to attack them and they reached the end of the street without incident. When they turned the corner and saw the reassuring lights of a busier, more active street just a block away he was surprised. The bizarre zoning ordinances that checkered the city really did create peculiarities, leaving neighborhoods like this one to rot away just a stone's throw from thriving commercial districts. The sheer waste made his head hurt and some other time Eric would have happily lectured Meilin on the folly of it all, but right now he could only think of one thing.

"I know this street."

"What?"

"I didn't even know we were in this part of town, had no idea it was so close. Come on." Eagerly he tugged at her wrist but she held back.

"It's not a good idea, Senator, it's too well lit. It'll be too easy for them to spot us."

"Not where we're going," he assured her, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I know exactly where we can hide out for a few hours, it's the last place they'll ever look. Trust _me_."

Not that he'd proven himself to be very reliable, but underneath her cool exterior Meilin was approaching exhaustion. Taking on the job of keeping him safe was turning out to be a task more difficult than she'd bargained for; she wasn't used to doing something like this on her own. The alternative was to retreat back into the ghetto and take their chances there, and her arm really was beginning to hurt. He must have sensed her indecision and pulled her forward, his determined grin melting the last of her resistance.

"It's Eric, you know."

"What?" she said again.

"As opposed to Senator. Only people in the office call me that and I hate that place. I definitely don't hate you, so would you mind?"

Now Meilin wasn't even looking where they walked, her attention oddly fixed on their linked hands. "Mind…?"

"Calling me Eric," he prompted patiently. "Especially in this place."

"What place?"

"This one." He halted and proudly indicated a scratched and weatherbeaten door, set below street level and at the bottom of several narrow concrete steps. "The Running Dog, to be more specific. Cheapest beer in town." Meilin could swear he smacked his lips.

"It's a bar."

"Well it's not a library."

"But we can't hide in a bar." She gripped his hand more firmly when he tried to step down, ignoring the responding flush of warmth in her skin. "There'll be people."

"It's how you run a business," he agreed.

"Someone will recognize you!"

"Meilin, no one is going to recognize me."

"How do you know?"

"Because," he said simply, "I come here all the time, and no one ever recognizes me." He winked and for a moment she lost track of her thoughts. "Not everyone in this city lives and breathes politics, you know." Again he pulled her forwad and led her, unresisting now, down the steps and reached for the door handle. "And relax, I always ditched the goon squad first. Had to do something to get away from it all."

And with that he ushered her into the sanctuary of The Running Dog.

Even compared to the fitful glow of the street lamps outside, the room was dim. Meilin tried to squint through the pale shroud of cigarette smoke and coughed. Next to her, Eric inhaled deeply and greedily.

"Ah… that smells good. Been too long since I was here last. Come on." Paying no attention to her doubtful expression, he herded her through the room.

"Hey, it's Eric!"

"Eric, good to see ya."

"Hey man, where ya been?"

The occupants of every table they passed looked up and greeted the blonde by name, accompanied with only a casual smile and a more appreciative glance for her. No one seemed disturbed that a senator reported dead that afternoon was strolling through their bar, with an arm around a girl and a carefree smile on his face.

"Nobody knows who you are?" she whispered, eyebrows arched in disbelief.

"You'd better believe it. These people are my kind of people: they don't give two siyong about government and they never will. Don't know what they'd think if they knew where I worked – probably throw me out." He chuckled as they approached the bar, and the man behind it flashed a welcoming grin.

"Eric, where the hell have you been? I've been overstocked for a week now!"

"My apologies, Tod, work has been murder. Thought I'd bring a friend along tonight to make up for it. This is Meilin."

The bartender's smile grew as his gaze traveled from Eric's face to hers. "Nice."

She stiffened, but Eric only squeezed her shoulders with a touch of possessiveness. "I think so too. Two of my usual, if you don't mind, and it's going on the tab tonight. Some water too. Are you hungry?"

Her gaze was wandering over the stained and littered bar when he addressed her, and when she tilted her chin up she looked a little taken aback to find his face so close. Was it his imagination, or did her cheeks turn slightly pink? He decided it must be the bad lighting.

"Um… is it safe?"

Tod laughed. "The bread's only a day old, I swear."

"Two sandwiches then," Eric declared, without waiting for her to decide. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

"Comin' up." His eyes were already fixed on the television suspended over the bar as he said this, but Eric only said his thanks and steered Meilin to a secluded booth.

"What'd I tell ya? Perfect place to hide, no windows, no sign on the door even. Only the regulars even know it's here."

"And the fact that you've got unlimited alcohol at your fingertips doesn't hurt."

"It's a bonus," he acknowledged. A tiny and resigned sigh escaped her lips, but she allowed him to seat her on worn cushions. The booth was a small and circular one and he lost no time sidling up next to her behind the round table, ostensibly to conceal her bleeding arm. "But the beer isn't really the reason I love this place. I just love coming here, period, sitting back with a drink and watching them."

Lazily he waved his hand to indicate the other patrons. "Most of 'em are here every night, you know. They work all day and they bring their paychecks here, spend them on beer and a game of pool, then they go home, sleep, and do it all again the next day. For life."

"That's terrible."

"No," he corrected, "it's great. Yeah, they're not trying to save the universe or anything but who cares? People like Pindexter and his friends are the ones trying to 'save' everyone all the time and look where that got us. These guys… well, they're just doing what they do. They earn their own money and spend it how they like, they don't bother anyone as long as no one bothers them. If everyone could be like that…" Eric's voice dropped in volume, becoming wistful. "Life would be better."

Tod plunked two whiskeys and a glass of water on the table, bespattering the already stained surface.

"Two of the usual and water. Gonna have to wait for the food, the Jets just started a new inning and they're down by five runs."

"Never fear, Tod, they'll make it through," Eric soothed. "They always do. And I will be your best friend for life if you could spare me a cig and a light. I haven't had a smoke in over a day."

The bartender's brow creased in appropriate sympathy. "Sure thing, man." He flicked a cigarette out of his pack with practiced ease and held up his lighter. "Rough day, I'm guessing."

"You have no idea." Eric closed his eyes and inhaled, feeling peace steal into him along with the heady smoke, and exhaled with a dreamy sigh. "God that feels good."

When he opened his eyes again Tod was gone, and Meilin was staring at the vice in his fingertips with a mixture of pity and condescension. She chose not to say anything, however, and instead looked at the two whiskeys.

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Mm, I figured. They're both for me." He chased the cigarette smoke with a soothing draught and felt his body begin to mellow under its warm caress.

"You're not going to get drunk," Meilin worried, "are you?"

"Meilin, Meilin," Eric chided, "of course I'm going to get drunk. People are trying to kill me when I didn't do anything wrong, and I can't even go to the police for help because they're the ones trying to kill me. And after I've paid them so much money in taxes, too! What a gyp." He took another swallow, a bigger one. "How can it not make you want to get drunk?"

She shrugged minutely and sipped her water. "I guess I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be. It's stupid. You shouldn't have to hide because of something you are – or what your family is, anyway. I shouldn't be on the run just because of what I believe."

Another spurt of righteous anger threatened, and Eric quickly doused it with another gulp of whiskey. It helped; he could feel his muscles relaxing and he settled himself against the back of his seat and took another drag on his cigarette.

"You know what D.C. stands for?"

She nodded. "De Colores."

"Know what it means?"

This time she shook her head.

"It's from one of the old native languages on this planet, means something like 'rainbow' or 'many colors'. It's supposed to represent diversity – different ways and thoughts and opinions, all existing in harmony." He snorted and finished off the first whiskey. "What a crock. There's nothing they hate more than diversity in this city. Nothing scares them more than someone who's really different. I should know. It's why I hate my job and why everyone there hates me."

He sucked moodily on his cigarette and blew the smoke out, considerately turning his face away from Meilin before he did so. He was only moping out loud and didn't really expect a response, or at the very least a suggestion that he get over it. But she surprised him.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Talk the way you do, and try to block all those bills. Why?"

It was a question that had never been asked of him before, at least not in such a direct, unassuming way. It was a question that he had never really asked of himself, even, and he stared dumbly into her expectant eyes. Why did he put himself through that misery, anyway?

"I dunno," was what he finally managed to come up with, still turning the question over in his mind. "I guess because… it's right."

It was a stupid answer but she gave no indication that she thought as much, her even gaze never flickering. Those dark eyes were disconcerting and Eric sought refuge in his second glass.

"Do you know what I think?" she finally said, breaking the rather uncomfortable silence.

"The machine thinks?"

"I think you drink, and throw yourself at women, and bury yourself in places like this just to hide the fact that deep down, you really care."

Eric plunked his glass on the table a little harder than was necessary. "Don't try to see me for something I'm not, Meilin."

"No, I think you do."

"I don't."

"You have to care!" she burst, making Eric jump and a few men in the room look up. The young politician was shocked to see the fierce desperation that swept over her face, the most he'd ever seen her display of any emotion. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that he didn't understand, and it made him quail to see it.

"Why?"

"Because," she answered helplessly. "Because it's you. You're the one who…" She trailed off and her eyes skittered away from his face, but not before he glimpsed something that looked like fear. Meilin did not show fear without good reason and now Eric's heart was beating a little faster, ignoring the calming whiskey he'd been imbibing.

"The one who what?"

She was suddenly fascinated with the contents of her water glass, and studiously avoided eye contact. "I'd given up," she finally said, quietly. "My cousin had been gone for weeks, chasing down some secret project, and I was alone. Every day the news was full of Pindexter and his upcoming bill, and I knew that I couldn't stop it. Nobody else in this city cared, nobody even questioned him. I was watching his interview on TV one night and I realized that that was it – he'd already won and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I wanted so much to do something for the family that raised me, I wanted to help them but I couldn't. For the first time, I decided to just give up."

Eric had forgotten the drink in his hand, and ash flaked off his ignored cigarette to sprinkle on the table.

"I had to get out of this city. I couldn't stay here any longer, I was sure I'd be sick. So the next day I went to the capitol and saw the statue one last time. To say goodbye to Justice. And then the Senate session began. It's broadcast through the whole building, you know, on speaker."

Actually, Eric hadn't known that. He was always in the main hall, after all, for every session.

"And there I stood, looking right at her face and listening to him, announcing the bill that would mean the death of every sorcerer's liberty. And then he finished, and I waited for everyone to vote it into law- and then... and then I heard you. Arguing with him, asking those questions, fighting him. I'd never heard anyone in the Senate talk like that. I'd never even heard your name before, didn't know who you were."

Not really surprising, considering his performance as a senator. He never sponsored any bills, sat on any committees, or even funneled any federal grants to his home planet. To the public's eye, he would be invisible.

"I had to see you. I ran through the corridors and up the stairs, all the way to the sightseer balcony and got there just before the vote. You raised your arm to vote against it, and just like that- you stopped it. All by yourself, with just that one simple motion, you stopped the bill that I didn't think anyone could stop. When I saw you do that… you became my hero."

With every word she spoke more softly, until Eric was almost resting his chin on her shoulder to hear.

"I think I fell in love with you."

All the oxygen fled his lungs and Eric gulped desperately for breath, dimly aware that his heart was hammering madly in his chest. No one had ever said those words to him, in spite of the many flings he'd enjoyed, and somehow from her they didn't seem to make him feel like he'd always worried they would make him feel… he was her _hero_?

Before he knew what he was doing he closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers. Their first kiss had been nothing but an act, a diversion and a fleeting moment of lust. This time it was genuine and felt even better, felt softer, and he gently pushed to part her lips. Taken by surprise, Meilin fell willingly into the kiss and allowed him in. But when he shifted his posture for better access and encircled her in his arms she stiffened, and pulled away with an abruptness that left him gasping.

"I know…" Her voice wobbled a little and she cleared her throat. "About all the women you've slept with, here in D.C. I don't want to be one of them."

The girl that had risked everything to keep him alive, this girl that he owed so much?

"That could never happen," he promised, and leaned in again. Looking pained, she turned her head to avoid him and stared at her water glass again.

"Eric, please. You're drunk. If my cousin knew about this, words cannot express how quickly you'd die."

After two whiskeys Eric wasn't even close to drunk yet, merely buzzed, but he doubted if she could tell the difference. She didn't trust him, that was obvious. And if she really had been following him and reading up on his history, then he couldn't blame her.

Embarrassed, he retreated and finished off his drink. "Can't wait to meet this famous cousin," he muttered.

Meilin combed her hair back from her face, trying to regain her composure, and a shadow of worry flitted across her face. "I just hope he's all right."

Neither could find anything to say after that, and it was during a rather awkward silence that Tod finally brought their food and a refill for Eric. Glad to have something else to concentrate on, Eric devoured his stale and tasteless sandwich. She nibbled at hers, but it seemed she didn't have much of an appetite after all. He wondered if that was his fault too.

"So," he ventured when he'd swallowed the last of it, "where do we go from here?"

It was a safer topic than most and Meilin actually looked relieved to be discussing their deadly situation again.

"We can hide out here for another hour or so, that should be enough time for things to cool off. But quorum isn't for another seven days, correct?" He nodded. "We should clear out of the city then, it'll be safer. We have a safehouse, on the coast, really out of the way. My cousin likes to go there to think. Quiet; good place to hide." Eric thought it sounded a bit romantic, but he hadn't had so much to drink that he was stupid enough to say so.

"Sounds good to me," was all he said.

And that was that.

- - - - - -

Deaf to Tomoyo's pleas, Sakura curled up on her bed as if in torment and screamed her pain again, her mostly hidden face blotchy and scarlet from the tears.

"Sakura," she tried again, "please. Shh…"

"It hurts, it hurts!"

"I know. It always hurts to lose someone you love; I know that firsthand." She had to raise her voice just to hear herself over the great racking sobs, and dully wondered if her cousin was even listening. "But you'll only make yourself sick like this, you must calm down."

The unrelenting noise faltered and Sakura took a shuddering breath. Tomoyo's wan expression lifted in tentative relief, but Sakura only released another high-pitched wail and she drooped again, exhausted. Already she'd tried singing a lullaby, but it was impossible to even pick out the words over Sakura's piercing cries. Hugging had done no good either, Sakura only shriveled into a smaller ball with every touch, apparently determined to closet herself away from the 'verse and be alone with her pain.

That was still better, at least, than her reaction when Touya tried to touch her down in the cargo hold, after the bounty hunter's ship peeled off theirs at last and Li was gone. Even after the worst of her nightmares Tomoyo had never seen her so bad, shrieking hysterically and lashing out every time her brother even got close. Yukito was the one who finally scooped the stricken girl off the floor and carried her back to her bunk, Tomoyo close behind. But she hadn't missed the look on Touya's face. The betrayed hurt in his eyes as he followed Sakura with them made her cringe.

And still nothing would pacify her. In this tiny bunk her anguished sobs reverberated and had begun to fray Tomoyo's nerves; she'd run out of options. Sakura simply couldn't keep on like this.

Wearily she hauled herself out of Sakura's bunk and made her way to the back of the ship, ready to try a sleeping pill even if it was a long shot. Both men were in the galley when she entered, Touya seated at the table and glaring at his interlaced fingers, Yuki leaning against the fridge for once instead of browsing through it.

"She's still crying," Tomoyo announced, unnecessarily. In the thick quiet they could all hear Sakura's sobs quite clearly, but she still felt the need to say something before walking through that menacing silence. Having done so, she crept across the room to her medicine drawer, found the correct tablets, and turned to retreat from the galley without either of the room's other occupants uttering a word. She'd almost made it to the doorway when Touya's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Tomoyo."

That was all, only her name, but the word fell cold and hard across her path, unyielding and impossible to disobey. Dry-mouthed, she turned to face him.

"What did he know?"

It was an accusation, pure and simple, that she was a part of this and an entirely justified one at that. Unwillingly she swallowed under his demanding stare.

"I'm sorry, Touya," she whispered. "It happened at Crossworlds… the police, they found us." She had to nerve herself to continue when she saw the expression on his face. "I tried to run but we just couldn't- they were going to take us both. Li saved us. I- I told him everything."

"You what!" Touya rocketed out of his chair and slapped his hands against the table, and she jumped.

"I had to."

"Did I not make it clear when you came that Sakura is on this ship to _hide_?"

"But he saw them try to arrest us," Tomoyo insisted, helplessly. "He knew. I didn't have a choice, and anyway he'd already guessed some of it. H-he was a government thief, he knew what Sakura was a part of. He even knew the name of the project. It's why he was wanted so much."

It was impossible to see what Touya was thinking. "Knew the name of the project," he echoed, and she nodded rapidly.

"Yes, he told me. He called it Clow."

Something in Yukito jumped, and he had to catch his breath, a little disoriented. The name meant nothing to him and yet… for just a heartbeat it was as if he'd recognized it. Like déjà vu.

The others didn't notice. "And you just believed him," Touya was saying bitterly. "Just _trusted_ him?"

"Well, no. Not at first. But Sakura did, he was telling you the truth about that. She opened up to him, told him things. I saw it, they had some kind of strange connection. There was this thing with a teacup…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off when she saw the gathering storm in Touya's eyes and she swallowed again. She'd been lying to Li, she realized, she'd always been frightened of her cousin and his wrathful temper. She'd just never had to worry about becoming its target before.

But she couldn't forget what she'd seen, and lifted her chin in defiance. "I saw the way she looked at him, Touya. She loved him."

"No," he growled, "she didn't. She doesn't know how to love."

"Touya, that's not true. Don't you think she loves you or me?"

"She didn't even know him."

"But she did. I don't understand it, even he didn't understand it, but Sakura sees things differently than the rest of us. Somehow, she knew him and she was in love."

"Stop saying that!" he barked, and she flinched. "She can't even brush her own hair and you think she can fall in love with some stranger, some murderer? How could you sit back and watch her play pretend, not even tell me what was going on?"

Because you would have stopped it, she wanted to say but didn't dare. You would have stopped it, the one thing that made Sakura happy since we got her back and I could never do that.

It was the difference between them, she realized, in spite of how much they both loved Sakura. Tomoyo placed her faith in Sakura's judgement. Touya didn't think she had any.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. "It all sounds really strange when I try to explain it, but if you could have been there, if you just could have seen them when they -" She cut herself short but it was too late, and Touya stiffened.

"When they what, Tomoyo?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, and backed up when he took a step forward.

"Did he touch her, Tomoyo?" He kept walking toward her, like some kind of bizarre replay from earlier only this time she was the one backing away and unable to answer. "Did that _son_ of a _bitch _touch my sister? _Did he_?"

Helplessly Tomoyo watched him advance, holding her breath unconsciously, only dimly aware of the burning pain in her chest. When Yukito put a hand on her shoulder she flinched again, having completely forgotten about him. But there was only sympathy and understanding in his kind brown eyes.

"I think," he said gently, "that's enough. Why don't you go on, Tomoyo? Sakura shouldn't be alone." His tall frame moved in between the two, subtly shielding her, and she wilted in relief. Before Touya could object she nodded and scurried away, almost at a run.

"We're not through!" Touya protested, but Yukito didn't blink, turning now to face his captain with an expression of grim purpose.

"No, we're not," he agreed, coldly. "_We_ are just getting started."

"Get out of my way."

Yukito remained where he was. "How could you do it, Touya?"

"Throw a criminal and murderer off my ship?"

"He was more than that."

"Yeah, he was a sorcerer too. Who almost got Sakura killed tonight."

"He fought to save her life, he saved her at Crossworlds and Partine! We owe him everything and you made him leave."

"He's lucky I didn't put a bullet between his eyes," Touya snapped. "He was dangerous, Yuki, why can't anyone see that but me?"

"Because you're the only one too stubborn to see that not everything magical is a threat to your sister!" Yukito fired back, refusing to be intimidated. "He wasn't going to hurt her, Toya. Didn't you see the way he was looking at her?"

"Of course I saw the way he was looking at her!" he exploded. With a snarl he turned back and kicked the nearest chair, desperately seeking some kind of outlet. "I'd have to be blind to not see it and it made me want to kill him all the more. I would, too, before he could lay another finger on my sister."

Yukito watched the vengeful older brother pace, fuming, and shook his head. Why did he have to try so hard?

"Good job protecting her, Toya. Take a good listen." They'd quieted, but Sakura's wretched cries still echoed in the corridor. "You made that happen. She's miserable, and it's your fault."

"You too?" Touya asked bitterly, his tone scarred with betrayal. "Why is everyone on his side?"

"I'm not taking a side, I just -"

"_I'm_ her older brother. _I'm_ the one that's known her since she was a baby. I gave up everything to find her and keep her safe on this ship, did it all for her and now she's crying for _him_! She didn't even know him!"

Understanding hit Yukito and he blinked, forcing back a surge of disgust.

"So that's what this is about."

Even caught up in his fury Touya heard the difference and looked up. "What?"

"You're jealous. After everything you sacrificed for Sakura, she turned around and opened up to someone else. You hate it, don't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, you just won't admit it. Is that why you threw him off the ship, Toya? Because he was making progress with Sakura when you couldn't, never mind that if you hadn't been so quick to reject your own magic you might have been able to do the same!"

"Stop it!" Touya shouted, on the verge of losing control. "You don't know anything!"

"No, Toya," Yuki corrected, his own anger barely in check, "I know _you_, better than anyone, and there is no room for anyone in your sister's life but you. You don't care about what she wants at all, nothing else matters as long as you're in control. You're no better than the ones that kidnapped her in the first place!"

Touya slammed him against the far wall of the corridor so hard it knocked all the wind right out of him, and he had to gasp for breath.

"Don't you _ever say that_."

The enraged hatred that choked his voice was enough to let Yukito know he'd pushed Touya too far. For the first time he wondered if he was strong enough to take a punch from his taller and dangerously angry boyfriend, and tensed when Touya clenched his fists.

Then he turned and stomped away, disappearing around the bend of the corridor faster than Yuki's mind could catch up.

- - - - - - -

When Tomoyo fled the galley, her one thought had been to get out of Touya's sight and stay that way for as long as possible. Thus distracted, she was almost to Sakura's bunk before she realized that her cousin's cries had indeed quieted. They still echoed down the corridor but the frantic screams had subsided. And upon entering the tiny room, she discovered why.

Sakura was still curled up in the same position Tomoyo had left her in, but now she clutched a wad of green cotton to her chest, hugging it close as if the shirt she'd sewn for Li in some way substituted for him. The sight made Tomoyo ache inside.

"Poor Sakura," she whispered, and laid a cool hand on the other girl's brow, brushing back stray wisps of her tangled hair. "You really did love him. If only your brother could understand that."

With Sakura quieter Tomoyo was fairly sure she could hear Touya and Yukito yelling at each other, and closed her eyes in despair. Everything was falling apart, and in some way she wondered if it wasn't her fault. If she had just told Touya right away what happened at Crossworlds…

Her gaze fell on Li's shirt again, and she remembered the look on Sakura's face when she gave it to him. No, she could never deny Sakura a moment like that. No matter what it cost.

"Sakura, would you like to take a little medicine to help you go to sleep? You need to rest."

Sakura buried her face in the shirt in response.

"Sakura, please don't do that, you'll suffocate. I won't make you take it if you don't want it." As gently as she could, Tomoyo tried to lever Sakura's hands away from her face so she could breathe. Sakura whimpered a complaint. "Shh… it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, you know th -"

Tomoyo broke off when she felt something hard and round under the material. "What's this?"

Sakura tried to curl her body protectively around her treasure, but Tomoyo unfolded a flap of cotton and discovered that his shirt wasn't the only thing she was hoarding. The round and polished amulet that Tomoyo now knew to be Li's sword lay nestled amongst the cloth. Had Sakura taken it from him, before Touya threw him off the ship?

"I don't think he's going to be very happy when he finds out this is gone," she remonstrated mildly, but she really didn't blame Sakura. She'd wanted Li but if she couldn't keep him then she would take whatever she could of his and keep that instead. Like a child, she didn't know any better.

"Get that away from her."

Tomoyo jumped and twisted around to see Touya in the doorway, his smoldering glare directed at the shirt in Sakura's arms.

"But Touya, it makes her feel better -"

"I said," he repeated, shifting his glare to Tomoyo, "get that away from her. _Now_."

"Okay," she said quickly, and bent far over Sakura to block his view. If he so much as guessed what the amulet in Sakura's hands really was, she didn't doubt he'd hurl it into outer space like he'd done for the bounty hunter's body. She would hide it for now, then give it back to Sakura later when Touya had a chance to cool off. "Sakura, sweetie, let go of the shirt."

As expected, she only clasped it more tightly to her chest. "Sakura, please." She could feel Touya's eyes burning into her back and knew if she couldn't pry it out of Sakura's hands then he would, and with a lot more force. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Sakura, just for a little while I promise. I'll keep it safe, okay? Just please let go."

Miraculously, Sakura's grip loosened and Tomoyo tugged the shirt free before she could change her mind, careful to keep Li's sword hidden within its folds. Sakura pressed her face against the sheets and shuddered with a fresh round of sobs, voice beginning to wear thin.

"Get out," Touya ordered, when the deed was done.

Tomoyo stood up but didn't move, reluctant to leave Sakura when she was still crying so pitifully. "Are you going to yell at her, too?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Get out."

There didn't seem to be any alternative but to obey; he was ship captain after all and she knew she was still in trouble. Eyes averted, she crawled out of the bunk and retreated into her own, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget this whole horrible night. The only other time she could remember being so miserable was a long time ago, a night when she was still just ten, and her best friend had disappeared.

- - - - - - -

When Tomoyo had vacated the bunk, Touya dropped down inside and pressed the panel that closed the door. He was still seething at Yukito's heated words and had to force himself to take a deep breath before he spoke.

"Sakura."

She cringed at the sound of his voice but otherwise didn't react, and didn't turn over to face him. That alone was enough to make his chest tighten painfully, and his eyes begin to burn again. Always before, ever since he'd rescued her, he'd been the one. The one who could reach her when even Tomoyo couldn't keep her calm, the only one who could brave her temper tantrums and hug her close, whisper words of love and protection and rock her to sleep on his lap. It was a status that he secretly cherished.

And now she wouldn't even look at him. Broken hearted, Touya sat gingerly on the edge of her bed and reached to touch, but without looking she only scooted farther away.

"I know you hate me right now," he admitted, wearily. "I know everyone does. But you don't understand how dangerous he was, how he could hurt you. I'm only looking out for you."

Again no response. The rational part of him, which he'd mostly ignored tonight, was saying he should leave her alone but he couldn't bring himself to obey it. Enduring that swordfight and knowing Sakura was right in the middle of it had been more terrifying than anything he'd ever faced, and it was that fear he'd acted on when he finally escaped his bunk and confronted Li.

Fear of losing her, in one way or another, when losing her the first time had nearly killed him. He couldn't go through it again, he didn't think he was strong enough. So even if she wouldn't look him in the eye, he could not make himself leave her side.

"I hate this," he whispered, more to himself than to her, and felt a pair of hot tears slide down his face before dripping onto his lap. "I'm so tired, Sakura. I just want you back."

Before he knew what he was doing, he fell over onto his side against the sheets. It was not a large bed but she was so little, and had pressed herself against the edge. He made no move to sit up again, but stared at the far wall while more tears leaked out.

Back to back, brother and sister lay in bed and cried for the loved one they had lost.

Like a greenhorn pilot after his first firefight, Yukito stumbled into the bunk corridor and took another ragged breath, willfully ignoring the dizziness that threatened. He couldn't take the thought of fainting right now, not without Touya there to catch him and hold him close. Touya whom he loved so much and Yuki couldn't believe the things he'd said to him, couldn't understand how it had come to this. He'd told his lover that he was no better than the people that took his sister away, and that wasn't true. But he'd just been so angry… Yukito had never been one to get angry like that. At least, he didn't think so.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered to the empty hall. "I didn't mean it."

What would happen now? After a year of living on such a small ship, they'd suffered minor spats now and then. By tacit agreement each would retreat to the opposite ends of the ship for a cooling off period, talk it over, and resume their relationship all the better for it. But this was no minor spat and Yuki didn't know if he could ever look Touya in the eyes again, after the words they'd exchanged. Tomoyo was affected too, and then of course there was Sakura. The three of them were as close to a real family as he'd ever had and now their harmonious way of life had been splintered. They might never be able to go back.

Tomoyo's door was shut, as was Sakura's. A glance revealed the bigger bunk was empty, and if Yukito knew Touya at all then he was probably with Sakura in hers. Probably to leave the bed free for him, but Yukito couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in that big empty bed all alone. That had never happened once, since his arrival, no matter what they'd always at least been able to sleep together.

Yukito turned away from the vacant bunk and made his way to the cockpit. Here, surrounded by the stars and his beloved flying instruments, he felt marginally better and collapsed into the pilot's chair. Not very comfortable for sleeping, but then, he didn't think he'd be sleeping very much that night anyway.

"Just let it be okay," he whispered in prayer to the dazzling lights outside. "I love him so much. Whatever it takes, just let it work out."

- - - - - - -

Rino was standing at the bridge window, looking out at the stars, when a blaring alarm rang out from the instruments. Everyone jumped but him, and he turned around with a trace of irritation in his stoic features.

"What is that?" After being held up at Crossworlds for so long while the techs analyzed camera images and ship activity around the murder time, the aging commander was not in the best of moods and not looking forward to their return to D.C. They'd captured a photo of the elder Kinomoto as well, entering a saloon with another man that they had yet to identify, but that was all. Further lab analysis of the bodies yielded no more information about their attacker, and he still had no leads on their transportation. As things stood, the entire episode didn't seem to be anything more than a waste of time.

The young ensign manning the scanning instruments looked panicky, and fumbled for a few switches before the noise was mercifully switched off.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I don't know where that came from. I was only running a routine echolocation, there shouldn't have been a signal that loud."

He fidgeted nervously in his seat, but Rino was more intrigued now than annoyed. Keeping his hands behind his back, he paced a few steps from the window.

"What do you mean, a signal? Like an S.O.S.?"

"No sir, not exactly." Expertly his fingers skimmed over the keys and he frowned at his console. "It's a tracking signal, or more accurately a homing beacon. I just happened to stumble onto the right wavelength when I was scanning; it must be a real top of the line instrument to carry so well. The ship isn't even on radar."

Rino was a field agent who never bothered with computers more than he could help it, and frowned as he tried to follow the other's meaning. "This homing beacon, it's not one of ours, is it?"

"Absolutely not, sir, the ship's computer would seek it out automatically. As I said, this was purely accidental."

"And what would you say is the probable source of this beacon?"

The bridge had grown steadily quieter as they spoke and now everyone had their attention turned on the young crew member, who looked a little uncertain about this lengthy exchange.

"Well sir, I can't see that any captain would allow one of his own accord. Perhaps a smuggling boss is keeping tabs on his cargo runners. Or it could even be a bounty hunter's."

Rino didn't reply as he turned to face another man. "This ship isn't on radar?"

"Er, no sir. Not at the frequency currently set."

"Then adjust it."

"Yes sir." Again fingers tapped on buttons, and the scope on the screen flickered and expanded. There: in the bottom left corner a small dot cruised steadily through space, at a speed typical for nocturnal autopilot. "Most likely headed to the Little Heavens spaceport, they probably crossed our path a few hours ago."

Rino stared at the moving dot and spoke before he came to a decision. "Follow it."

"Sir?" the pilot queried doubtfully.

"If it's a ship that a bounty hunter is after, then it's probably a ship we're interested in too, don't you think?"

The pilot looked as baffled as everyone else on the bridge, but he nodded. "Yes sir. Adjusting course now, sir."

"Can anyone tell me what that ship is?"

"Just a moment, sir." The man at the radar tapped and clicked, then furrowed his brow in surprise. "It's a class A-252 freighter. What a heap; I didn't think they even made those anymore."

"So it's rare then."

"Practically extinct."

"So if that classification surfaced elsewhere recently, it would most likely be the same ship?"

"I suppose so, sir. The odds are pretty stacked against two in the same area."

"Somebody cross-index that with the list from Crossworlds."

This time everybody bent over their computers, the clicking of keys a steady whir in the bridge. It was the ensign that looked up first.

"I've got it, sir. An A-252 freighter docked from 10:10 to 13:30 that day, Crossworlds time, without loading or unloading any cargo. It's registered as the Wildflower."

For the first time in years, adrenaline pumped into Rino's blood, a reminder of that long-forgotten thrill of the chase.

"Pilot."

"Sir?"

"Overtake it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	13. ch13 collision

**Chapter 13**

'**collision'**

_Touya pressed his thumb against the panel by the door and turned the knob, crossing the threshold and kicking off his shoes in two well-practiced steps, his mind still back in the chemistry lab at school._

"_Tadaima," he announced wearily, but there was no reply. He really was going to have to put in for a new partner, the moron he'd been paired with had just mixed up the observation notes again, and a failing grade threatened. If his chemistry score took a dive, then he might not make valedictorian after all, and then maybe the Solarian Science Academy in D.C. wouldn't offer that scholarship, and then…_

_His gloomy thoughts trailed off as he shuffled into the empty kitchen and slung his bag into a chair. The rice cooker sat silent and cold on the countertop; nothing was on the stove. He checked the board again on the wall just to be sure, but there was no mistake._

"_Hey kaijou, it's your turn to be making dinner! Did you forget?" Again no answer. Touya rolled his eyes and with a groan turned to the stairs._

So far the ship had not swayed its course. Rino watched it chug steadily through space from his view on the bridge, still at the same pace it had been at three hours earlier. Either the occupants weren't aware of the beacon signal they carried, or it didn't occur to them that anyone would be inclined to follow it. In any case, though they must be visible on radar now, the freighter didn't even twitch.

Any closer, and they were bound to trip a proximity alert. "Options?"

"Sir, it's clear that they're headed to Little Heavens. It would be a simple matter to drop back and then corner them there, once they've docked."

Rino rejected this impatiently. In his gut, he already knew that this ship had the Kinomoto siblings on it and he wanted it now, was ready to end this frustrating search and finish his career with the honorable discharge he deserved.

"Negative, I don't intend to give them any chance of running. I want a ship-to-ship takeover, can you handle that?"

His second lieutenant was an expert in demolitions and nodded. "It's not dissimilar from the method pirates use to board their victims; if we maneuver close enough and latch a seal to the front hull, I can blow a hole right into their cockpit. Allows us entry and disables the ship in one blow, they'll be crippled."

"Excellent. Pilot, you heard him. Get us closer."

"But, ah, sir." The lieutenant cleared his throat. "The procedure is highly destructive, I believe a Class A warrant is necessary for -"

"Warrants do not concern you, Lieutenant, getting us into that ship does. I have all the authorization we need from D.C."

He turned around to address the rest of the bridge. All field agents had assembled with their weapons, looking tense and ready.

"Pilot, you will move in quickly and decisively and assume a parallel course with the freighter in question. I want a minimum of one minute from tripping their alarm to latching a seal to their hull."

"Sir!"

"When we have access, I will give the direction and you move in. Sweep the ship from front to rear and apprehend anyone you find – no injuries, no fatalities. The faster you move the cleaner this will be; I want it over within five minutes. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." Rino narrowed his gaze at the unsuspecting ship in the window one more time, then he turned away to don his protective vest. "Pilot, take us in."

- - - - - -

Tomoyo admitted defeat and sat up again, her plaintive sigh echoing in the tiny dark bunk. She was exhausted but sleep refused to come and put her out of her misery. Sakura's cries still echoed in her head, drowning out the normally soothing hum of the engines below. Touya's cold anger, too, haunted her memory, and the distant shouting that she wished she had not been able to hear. Never in their year on the Wildflower had she heard Touya and Yukito yell at one another.

Everything was falling apart.

No wonder she couldn't get any sleep. Wearily Tomoyo pulled on her robe and climbed out of her bunk. Maybe Sakura had refused a little medication to help her sleep but Tomoyo was desperate enough to try some on herself, if it would just allow her some rest. The dimly lit ship was quiet, almost absurdly so after all that had happened that evening, and she slipped silently down the corridor and into the galley. She would need water, and leaned over to open the fridge. When she selected a small bottle and stood up, something hard bumped against her thigh.

What…? She dipped her hand into the smallish pocket and found herself dangling Li's pendant from her fingertips. She'd dropped it in there after hiding the green shirt amongst her own clothes, with the intention of returning it to Sakura later. But was that really such a good idea? Li was gone, out of their lives as quickly and unexpectedly as he'd arrived, and it might take Sakura a long time to understand that. A reminder like this would probably make it worse and yet… could she just throw it away?

Tomoyo could not make a decision like that on Sakura's behalf, could not bring herself to repeat Touya's mistakes. She would keep the pendant safe. She would stay loyal to Sakura to the end.

Whispers of love. A gentle touch, kind blue eyes that he didn't know but remembered anyway… a guarded warning for what the future might hold. Half-memories flickered and pestered his dreams, causing Yuki to twitch uncomfortably in his sleep. A promise to rescue, to protect at any cost… Feathers brushed impatiently at his skin, trying to get his attention and buzzing with frustration. Anxiety blossomed and he felt his heart beat faster, but he didn't know why and in his confusion he balked.

A pair of extraordinarily vivid silver eyes opened and stared directly into his own.

_Danger._

Yukito jerked so violently that he fell off his chair and hit the floor of the cockpit with a thud. The console buzzed insistently, still trying to get his attention, and shakily he pushed himself to his knees. Why… why was he in the cockpit, sleeping in his chair? What was going on? What was that noise?

He stared blankly at the flickering screen without comprehension, mind still waking, still trying to understand why he was here instead of in bed with Touya.

"Proximity Alert!" flashed the screen incessantly, a dizzying blur of yellow on black.

What? Ship… too close. Moving in, coming up alongside –

Understanding finally crashed over the pilot and he jumped to his feet, too late. And then everything exploded.

_He was surprised to discover that her bedroom was empty, upon pushing open the door. This lab experiment had kept him at least two hours after school and it was late, Sakura really ought to be home. His eyes fell to her unopened book bag, thrown carelessly on the floor next to her stuffed animals like always. So she had come home. But now that he concentrated, he could feel she was nowhere in the house. _

_Touya heaved an exasperated sigh. Trust Sakura to conveniently forget she was in charge of dinner and run off somewhere. He really was going to let her have it when she came home, but meanwhile someone had to get things started in the kitchen. And homework awaited. He turned to leave the room and then hesitated. In that small motion he'd seen something… not right, some kind of discrepency. Uncertainly he looked over the room again but he couldn't place what it was that bothered him._

_Huh. He shrugged and left the room. _

The explosion rocked the ship and Touya was thrown right out of bed, onto the cold and unforgiving floor. The unexpected pain was a rude awakening and he yelped, before his thoughts collected enough to remember where he was.

"Sakura," he gasped, out of habit, and scrambled to his knees to check the bed. It was empty, his sister gone. Underneath him, the ship shuddered and became still again. But what was that explosion? Panic fluttered in his stomach and he slapped at the panel that opened the door, his one thought to get to the cockpit and save his ship.

And then he heard the shouts.

"Ship is breached!"

"First team, move in!"

"Go, go, go!"

For the second time in one night the ship had been invaded, and Touya's worst nightmare had come true. _They_ had found them.

Footsteps pounded down the cockpit steps and Touya bolted in the opposite direction. Gun, he must get to his gun, he'd left it in the galley. Get to his gun and then get to his sister, that's what he had to do.

"Sakura!"

He heard nothing but the shouts of federal agents swarming up the corridor, right behind him, and he ran blindly into the galley. _Men – coming – take her away – kill them._ His gun had skittered clear across the room with the turbulence and he grabbed wildly at it, some detached part of his mind noticing it was wet. Someone had dropped a bottle of water in here.

_Kill them._ Touya threw himself at the galley doorway and fired two shots down the short passage, forcing the agents back for just a few seconds. Had to find Sakura, where did she go? He could not stay here, they'd kill him. Frantically he raced to the back of the ship and the engine room, praying that she might have come here but no. There was nothing but machinery, and behind him he heard a shout to freeze and get down. Before they could shoot, he slammed the door shut.

Rino waited until his point men moved out of the cockpit before he too stepped through the gaping hole. The pilot, his demolitions man, and the rest of the team had carried his orders out to the letter and done so perfectly. The ship was crippled and helpless, its occupants theirs for the taking. So far, a flawless raid.

Almost. The lieutenant was kneeling on the floor of the devastated cockpit, next to the body of a lean male crumpled against the far wall.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, sir, he must have been caught in the blast. I know you ordered no fatalities, but I was sure they were flying on autopilot. I didn't think anyone would be in the cockpit." Rino recognized him as Kinomoto's companion at Crossworlds, and guessed he must be the pilot of the ship. A cursory check revealed no pulse and a limp and cool hand.

"Never mind," he grunted, unconcerned. "This one wasn't important. You can return to the bridge; I'll go see what the team's found." The commander uncocked the safety on his gun and descended into the lower hall of the ship.

_How did – do it – find her_. Touya stumbled past the stilled turbines in a fog of panic and threw himself against the rail that overlooked the cargo bay below. Whether it was brotherly instinct or some unconscious call to his forgotten magic he didn't know, but he knew he'd found her before his eyes could see her. Sakura sat crying in a forlorn huddle on the floor not far from the stairs, in the same place and position she'd been in when Li fled their ship.

"Sakura!" She didn't look up at his cry, didn't seem too concerned with the yells he could hear moving down the corridor and toward her. Frantic, he vaulted over the edge and dropped to the floor far below. He landed less gracefully than Li had, and braced a hand against the floor to stay upright. Touya didn't have a chance to take more than a step toward Sakura before a warning bullet whistled past his head.

"Stop where you are! Drop the weapon!"

Touya shot blindly at the top of the stairs and dove for the cover of the ship's supply crates; knowing that to remain out in the open in the lower room meant certain death. And Sakura was still out there.

He peeked over the wooden frame and fired again, nailing one agent right in the chest with a grim satisfaction. Kill them, he'd kill them all before he lost Sakura to them and he didn't care. All that mattered was her.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire!" someone snapped, a voice comfortable with authority and one that sounded vaguely familiar to Touya. "Do not, I repeat, do not fire your guns without my command. That female is to be taken in with no injuries!"

Touya edged one eye around his cover and got a brief glimpse of the new arrival before firing again. He nearly made it, but the bullet plunked off the stair rail and merely sent the commander sprawling to the floor with the rest of his men.

"Make one move for her and I swear to god I'll shoot you," Touya warned, forcing the trembling from his voice.

"Surrender your weapon, Kinomoto, you know you don't have a chance."

"I don't care," he bit out, and warily took a peek. Sakura hadn't moved, still huddled listlessly in the middle of the floor, tears dripping off her face. "Sakura," he tried in a low voice, and she looked up. "Sakura, come here."

_Touya hung up with a frustrated groan, his earlier irritation rapidly growing into real anger. Twilight had set in with no sign of Sakura, and it wouldn't be long before their father was home from the university. He'd finally taken to calling everyone on her phone's number listing, but that yielded no results. Even Tomoyo, inseparable though the two girls were, had come straight home from choir practice and seen no sign of her since school. Again he mentally rehearsed the rich and colorful scolding she was in for, but this time it didn't give as much comfort. _

_Something about this was not right, and Touya decided it was the shell-pink phone dangling on its cord from his fingertips. Sociaizing chatterbox that she was, Sakura adored this phone and never went anywhere without it. So why was it here, left tucked in the outer pocket of her bookbag? Why was he starting to worry?_

Touya fired again as a deterrant and risked a quick exposure to reach the keypad just in front of him. The escape pod's opening, set into the far back corner of the cargo hold and forgotten until now, had become their only chance of freedom. The code was Sakura's birthday, and he rapidly punched the digits before throwing himself back behind his cover again. No one fired, but he had the feeling if he gave them another opening like that the commander wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. He could still dive in, if he moved fast enough, but he wasn't going without his sister.

_Get her – away – have to._

"Sakura, please!" he tried again, desperation lending volume. "Come here. Come to Onii-chan, okay?" She looked right at him and sniffled. "Come give me a hug."

"Yes," she whispered, and rocked forward to crawl toward him. His heart lifted and he thought he heard someone above try to move.

"I said stay back!" he snarled, and fired again. He was the only thing keeping them at bay and he was down to the last bullet, they needed to hurry. "Come on, Sakura, keep coming, that's a good girl."

She whimpered and hesitated, then, of all things, actually drew back. "Yes. No." Tears were still flowing freely down her face but she didn't seem to be aware of it as she looked from him to the men at the top of the stairs.

Touya stiffened. "No, Sakura, don't stop. Keep coming -"

"Want to," she said softly, and made another motion to crawl forward before she stopped again. "Go- go with Brother, safe, he keeps the bad men away." She whimpered with pain and gripped her head in her hands, snarling her fingers in her hair. "No, can't! Can't stop the lines, have to let the lines weave the picture. Can't stop it, can't mess up the picture!"

_Oh – god – no._ Not now, please not now. Helplessly Touya watched the familiar panic kindle in her eyes.

"Sakura, please -"

"Want to go with him, yes, yes I do but that's not the way it happens. See one and I want to stop it but it's too important can't touch it have to let the lines weave the picture."

"Sakura, please! Listen to me, listen to your big brother. It's going to be all right, I promise, just _please_ come to me."

"He tries so hard," she sobbed. "He gave up everything to save me and I trouble him so much. He gave up everything and it all comes to pain for him, so much pain."

"No, Sakura," Touya choked. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt. See? Just come over here, and it'll all be okay."

"No!" she shrieked unexpectedly, and he flinched. She pounded the floor beneath her with her little fists, beginning to come undone. "No, not okay. No Hope! No Hope! Took him away and now can't stop the lines, have to let them weave the picture." She collapsed in a heap and started crying again in earnest.

"Your sister is right, Kinomoto," the commander spoke up. "The situation is hopeless, you have no chance. Your ship is too damaged to fly and your pilot is dead. Give it up."

The brisk words exploded in his ears like a ship's launch, and all the air fled his lungs. _Pilot – dead – no._

He slumped to the floor and struggled for breath. "You're lying," he heard himself say, the words thin and unreal over his pounding heart.

"I assure you I'm not, Kinomoto. He was caught in the blast, killed instantly. Unless you want the same thing to happen to you, you'll surrender and come quietly."

In his single-minded panic to get his sister to safety, Touya hadn't allowed himself to think about what happened to the others, wouldn't let himself consider the possibilities. And he didn't want to believe it but there was a horrible feel of truth to the commander's words, the truth that the man he loved more than anything was lying dead somewhere.

Dead. Gone. Yuki.

Pain threaded through his chest like the spreading web of fissures in cracked glass, pulling so tightly that it hurt to breathe. Distantly, he could still hear Sakura crying.

"You knew what the consequences would be when you made the decision to break into a federal satellite, Kinomoto, you've been running and hiding from them for a year now. It's over now, your time's up. I will not say it again: surrender your weapon."

_Loved – his smile gone – killed. Kill them._

Hatred consumed Touya and he forgot about everything else, could only see the gentle smile of his lover, his kind and trusting eyes. Dead. Touya almost threw himself right over the top of the supplies crate, blatantly exposing himself to fire and not caring. He would put a bullet in the man that killed his Yuki, and then he would probably die.

They were taken by surprise at his sudden movement, and for just a heartbeat he had a beautifully clear shot of the commander at the head of the stairs. He pulled the trigger, the hammer fell, and that was when he remembered where he'd met this man before.

He was out of bullets. He'd forgotten to count the one he'd shot at Li.

"He's out!" the head agent shouted, when realization washed over them both. "Move in, move, move, move!"

Too stunned to do anything, Touya watched them spill down the staircase and rush to subdue him, faceless strangers in black that all blurred in his vision. He didn't resist as they knocked the empty gun from his hands and hauled him over the crate, then twisted his arms behind him to slap on handcuffs. But then he saw them swarm over his sister and try to pick her up off the floor. She shrieked through her tears and writhed in terror when someone dragged her to her feet.

"Stop it." No one paid any attention to him. Why didn't they listen; who- who were these strangers groping his sister? "Stop it!" he shouted, and threw himself forward in a futile attempt to reach her, but his captors' grip on his arms wouldn't give. "Just let me hold her," he begged the commander, "please. She doesn't like it when strangers touch her, just let me – please you're _scaring _her!"

The agent's flinty gray eyes didn't blink. "There's no need to worry about the subject, Kinomoto, she won't be harmed. Which is more than I can say for you."

Touya barely heard the words over Sakura's broken cries. He'd failed her, again. He'd lost her, again. For one brief moment her face turned toward his and he tried to tell her he was sorry, tried to form the words. But he never had the chance.

Her terrified, beautiful face was the last thing he saw before something hard struck his head and everything went black.

_Touya watched the first stars appear in the growing darkness outside Sakura's window and leaned back against her cushions, fingers restlessly tapping against his leg. Enough. Dad would be home any minute, ready to eat dinner with his family, and he still didn't have a clue where Sakura could be. She knew perfectly well that she ought to be home before dark, no matter what, and even if she'd been sidetracked by something after school she knew to call home and say so. Since none of her friends had seen her, it seemed he didn't have any choice but to get on the bike and go look for her. _

_He really was going to give her hell once he'd tracked her down, but not before he gave her a hug._

_Touya braced his hands against the blanket to push himself upright, and his eyes fell on her bedside shelf. He wasn't quite sure why, but a memory clicked and he realized what it was that was different in here. Almost a month earlier, when Sakura turned ten, Tomoyo had hand-sewn a stuffed doll for her present. It was meant to be a replica of the recipient, complete with a fringe of brown yarn for hair and green circles for eyes. Sakura loved it, and arranged in a place of honor above her pillow, but there was no reason for her to take it anywhere._

_But just like its owner, the doll was gone._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	14. ch14 intersection

**Chapter 14**

'**intersection'**

The sky pressed low and heavy, a thick slate gray that muted sunlight without producing the true darkness of night, and the sea matched it so perfectly that it was impossible to distinguish a horizon. Dull and opaque water washed in listless waves against the beach, nearly soaking Li's feet. Humid air thick with the promise of thunder pressed against his body, making his bangs stick to his forehead and robbing him of a free and clear breath. He was uneasy, and he did not know why.

Again he extended his hand and tried to call her name, but the weather had swallowed all sound except that of the water. It flowed lazily around Sakura where she stood only a few paces away, waist deep and unconcerned with her soaked and clammy clothing. He should wade in and collect her, but the seawater kept him at bay. It wasn't right, this water, it wasn't a good idea to touch it. Didn't it scare her? Why wouldn't she come back to dry land?

She'd turned her face up to examine the threatening sky, but now she locked gazes with him, silent and watchful. _Come to me_, he pleaded, but no words left his lips. He leaned as far forward as he dared, reaching for an impossible distance. Couldn't she see his fear? If only she would get closer. Tentatively he slid his foot forward over the sand, but when a fresh swell of water splashed toward him he almost jumped back. Li wasn't afraid of anything, but the flat and murky ocean churned up some deep, unreasoning terror that he couldn't ignore. It was chaos, wild and untamable chaos.

She was farther away. The tide was flowing in and he could do nothing but retreat before its advance. Horrified, he saw the water had risen halfway up her chest, and she still didn't seem inclined to move. She was going to drown. The sea would swallow her up completely and he couldn't even save her –

_Sakura! _

He woke with a start, then promptly winced at the fresh throbbing in his side. The cut had not been too deep after all, but it still burned with every motion and would undoubtedly leave a scar. Just another for his collection.

Gingerly Li patted the bandages under his shirt and pushed himself, carefully, to a sitting position. Loose sand scattered from his hair and he had to blink, struggling to take a deep breath without setting off another spasm of pain. In the gray light of pre-dawn, the beach was too close to his dream for comfort. He could still see her, standing half-submerged in the water and watching…

Stop it. Just a dream, nothing more. To prove it to himself and the ocean both, he crawled forward to the water's edge and plunged his hands in. The water was cold and gritty, but he splashed it over his face and shook his head vigorously, trying to dispel the image. He didn't remember falling asleep on the beach, after finally completing his journey to D.C. and landing on the coast, didn't remember much of the trip at all. The hours had simply melted away in a blur of pain and stunned disbelief.

"Did it really happen?" he whispered, speaking for the first time since he'd left the Wildflower. His voice sounded scratchy and weak, barely audible over the unceasing swish of the waves. The time he'd spent on that ship didn't seem to fit with reality, when he tried to remember, day and night blurred and it seemed both forever and not more than a few moments. Every memory of her had the quality of a dream to it, vivid but strangely detached from his other memories. The entire affair might just as well have been nothing more than some wild fantasy on his part, with only the burning pain across his ribs to reassure him that it was real.

That, and his missing sword.

Again he patted the bare skin of his chest with a resigned air, unsure why he felt no anger. Sakura had stolen it, his most precious possession, and he didn't even really care. The sword didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered, and he would have gladly given it up if only he could stay with her. Why had she taken it? Did she know? Did she know he would turn around and leave her like he did, break his promise? Was she angry?

"I'm sorry."

The words fell flat and meaningless, quickly consumed by the splashing waves. Too late for apologies now. Sakura was gone forever.

"But I still love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The words were thin and distant, too far to bring much warmth. But Sakura snatched at them anyway, hugged them close for comfort and courage. She was afraid but she would not show it, refused to let him see her whimper and cry as she'd done in the past. She was stronger now, and smarter. More cautious. She'd always known he would find her again.

The Monster brushed his hand lightly down the side of her face and she trembled, but did not try to turn away.

"Oh Sakura," he murmured, "I can hardly believe it. After all this time, I finally have you back safe and sound. It's such a miracle that you weren't hurt, or damaged, on that claptrap of a ship. I can't tell you how relieved I am. Aren't you happy to be back home?"

Stare straight ahead, don't look. Don't speak.

"I saved your doll for you. Did you miss her?" The Monster tried to press it into her arms, but she didn't move to accept it. "Now, Sakura," he chided, "don't be like that. I know it must have been scary, but I just had to. I had to get you back from your brother, it's too dangerous for you to be flying around in space like that. When I think of all the ways you might have been hurt… I just can't bear the thought of it. You know I would do anything to keep you safe."

He arranged the doll tenderly in her lap. "I know you must be tired. We won't get started again right away, you should have a chance to rest. And we'll need to run a few tests, make sure you haven't been affected too much by all that time out of the lab. If you're a good girl, and you cooperate, I think I know a certain kitty cat that would just love to see you."

She almost broke at that, and the Monster surely noticed her sharp intake of breath and clenched fists. The Monster missed nothing. He smiled in a satisfied way and stood, ruffling her hair with affection.

"I'm just going to have a chat with your brother now, I think. I'll be back in a little while. And don't you worry. From now on, everything's going to be fine."

- - - - - -

It was so dark. Sleep sifted from his mind, but gradually, still blanketing most conscious thought. Vague nightmares made his stomach turn with dread, and he tried to roll over and feel for his boyfriend's reassuring presence.

"Yuki," he whispered, his voice cracked and unrecognizable. God, his throat was sore. "Had the… worst dream." He couldn't feel him anywhere on the bed. Where was Yuki? Unease welled up within Touya, nudging him further from sleep. He hoped Yuki hadn't gone up to the cockpit… something about it was dangerous, but he couldn't think what.

"Yuki?"

Some part of his mind finally woke up to the fact that his arms weren't actually moving. Or that he was even on his bed. He shifted slightly and winced at the ache that rippled through his muscles; his back and arms hurt terribly. This chair was metal and very uncomfortable, and he couldn't understand where he was. It was so dark, he needed to find a light switch.

He tried to stand and was promptly arrested by a pained protest in his arms, concentrated mostly around his shoulders but running all the way down to his wrists where something metal pinched at his skin. His hands were cuffed together around the back of the chair, and Touya's stomach twisted into a knot when he realized it. The nightmares hovered close and he swallowed, generating moisture for his dry and scratchy throat. No, it wasn't real, just a bad dream please don't let it be real. Wake up, Touya, _wake up_. You're dreaming, just open your eyes.

He tried, he really did. But this darkness wasn't real darkness.

He was wearing a blindfold.

A door opened somewhere on his left and he flinched, seized by the panic of a trapped and helpless animal. His muscles tensed automatically, but there was nowhere to run even if he could see, no way to escape this time.

"Finally awake?" a voice asked, male, not one Touya had ever heard before. A hand clapped on his shoulder and he almost jumped again, resisting the impulse to lean away from the touch. "That's good," the man continued without waiting for a response. "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this chance, Mr. Kinomoto. Ever since the day you waltzed in here so brazenly and carried off my precious Sakura, I haven't thought about much else."

The hand patted his shoulder once, just a shade harder than the gesture would be between friends, and then moved to grip his chin, turning Touya's face up toward the sound of his voice. "I think you should know, before we begin, that there isn't a person in this universe that I _hate -_" The hand tightened its grip. "- more than you."

"Are you the one that took away my sister?"

"Yes."

"Then I hate you too."

For a long moment there was only tense silence, broken at last by a dry and humorless chuckle.

"Going to be brave, are we? Well, that's all right. It will only make it more enjoyable." The hand slipped off his chin, and a moment later struck Touya hard across the side of his face in a stinging backhanded slap. It knocked the wind right out of its unprepared victim and Touya had to gasp for air.

"You couldn't imagine how much I've invested into sculpting your sister into what she is. The pain and care that I took to re-engineer her mind, unlocking ability that you couldn't begin to understand. She was everything to me, and you stole her."

Again he hit Touya across the face, on the other side. A matching pain flared up, and Touya had to suck in a couple rapid, shallow breaths.

"She was my sister first. You had no right to take her away."

"Oh she's always been more than that, Kinomoto. Much, much more. She merely needed me to realize her potential. Extraction from her home environment was quite necessary."

"Extraction? You kidnapped her!" Memories of that horrible first night flashed through Touya's mind, the frantic searching, pacing by the phone, that knot of panic in his stomach hardening with every passing hour. He struggled to stand again but that hand clamped down on his shoulder, pushing him back into his chair. "She was just a little girl. You broke into our home… took her away from everything that she knew. You destroyed our family."

"We're all called upon to make sacrifices for something bigger than ourselves, Kinomoto. If you knew the amazing things your sister is capable of, I'm sure you'd agree. She exceeded even my expectations. Sakura is like… a gift from God."

His voice dropped in volume, reverently, and this time Touya heard the slight intake of breath. He barely managed to turn his face in time, taking the hard blow across his nose but avoiding a direct hit that would have broken it.

"And you run off with her because you happen to be her brother! I was so angry when you did that; I swore that when I found you, I'd make sure you suffered as much as I did. So now I'm going to do that, and then I'm going to kill you."

Yuki's gentle smile glowed against the darkness in his mind, and Touya's chest constricted painfully.

"You've already killed me."

"Is that so?" Fingers pulled at the buttons on his shirt, pulling it apart to expose his chest. "Let's see if I can make you scream anyway."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alone in the darkness, the forgotten fourth member of the ship's crew shivered again and blinked back the tears. Crying wasn't going to help her now, it might even give her away. No room for panicking now, even if the sheer irrational state of panic was what brought her here in the first place.

She'd been in the galley when that explosion hit. The sheer force of it threw her to the floor and she didn't move, petrified, waiting for the ship to fall apart around her. But when she heard the shouts of the invading police, Tomoyo was galvanized into action. Blindly she ran in the opposite direction, straight into the engine room that she'd always taken such care to avoid. The last time she'd been in here she'd been with Li looking for Sakura, and with no other coherent thought in her head she raced to the far back corner and leapt for Sakura's hiding place. Emergency strength lent height to her jump, and somehow she managed to grab the edge of the opening and haul herself up into the darkness.

All this she did automatically, so driven by her terror that for a few minutes she didn't even think about the fate of anyone else on the ship. But the engines had been stilled and sound carried well into this dark and cramped space. She heard Touya's frantic call to Sakura, heard the gunshots, could even hear the sound of her cousin crying. She very clearly heard the announcement that Yukito was dead, and with difficulty bit back a cry of grief. She'd only known him for a year but he was her friend, part of the family on this ship. Never hurt anyone in his life and now he'd been killed.

Limp with misery, she lay in a crumpled heap between the cables and listened to the scuffle that spelled Touya's ultimate defeat. She was a coward for crawling in here to hide, she should help him. But how? She didn't know how to use a gun even if she had one, didn't think she had it in her to point it at someone and pull the trigger anyway. There were too many of them, they never had a chance. How did the police ever find them?

Dully Tomoyo listened to the fading echo of Sakura's tears, and the retreating footsteps of the agents. It didn't seem to occur to them to look for anyone else, now that they had their quarry, but that didn't mean she was safe. Maybe they would destroy the ship once they'd evacuated, or worse, leave it floating in space with her in it. She tensed when the ship jerked, but nothing happened after that and she realized they must be towing the Wildflower along.

All that had been hours ago, a lifetime for the stricken girl huddled in the darkness. The ventilation loft had been unbearably hot at first, but without engine activity it quickly grew cooler, until she was curled into a ball and shivering on the metal floor. It was impossible to sustain that all-consuming terror and with the cold a vague numbness set in, a strange mixture of fear and boredom.

Hours passed. Though she struggled not to, she kept drifting off and then waking with a nervous start, tears wet on her face. Memories haunted her, and she dreamed vaguely of a day several months earlier, perhaps her last good day ever. They'd docked for a short while in the beautiful city of Hua Hin, on an island continent of Hollyn's. The smuggled goods were delivered more quickly than Touya and Yukito had predicted, and Tomoyo – with Yukito backing her up – persuaded Touya to stay and treat it like a holiday. The town was famous for its picturesque avenues and old-fashioned restaurants, and the weather sunny and beautiful. She'd dressed Sakura in a multi-colored flowered sundress, which she plainly adored and kept twirling to show it off. The excitement and novelty of such an outing had her practically sparkling with joy, bathing anything and anyone that passed in the light of her glowing smile. People simply couldn't resist Sakura when she was like that, as if magnetized the passers-by responded to her smile, raised their hat in polite greeting, or stopped to tell her how pretty she was. A few even asked if they could take her picture, which of course Touya refused, but the request alone was enough to make Tomoyo beam with pride. And even Touya had a good time that day, holding hands with Yukito and watching his sister dance from shop window to shop window. They had dinner at a delightful café overlooking the ocean while the sun set, and watched the first stars appear. No need for any pill, Sakura had long since fallen asleep in Touya's arms by the time they made their way back to the docks. Tomoyo loved it when her cousin slept so peacefully, that was when she could forget, and pretend she was as happy and normal as any other girl. In the thickening twilight she watched Touya hug her close to his chest, always so protective. He was crossing the street to get to the Wildflower when a huge freight truck hit them both.

Tomoyo woke up with a shriek and then froze, terrified, listening to her heart thumping wildly in her chest. A nightmare, just a nightmare but she'd _felt_ the collision. It was the ship, she realized at last, logical thought filtering slowly into her mind. They'd bumped into something and weren't moving anymore; they'd reached their destination. But where was that? What would happen now?

Doing her best to keep her breathing light and even, Tomoyo waited, but there was nothing. She was on the verge of convincing herself to climb back down into the engine room when she heard voices, and she went rigidly still. Not just one or two, either, she could hear several people making their way through the ship, and a snatch or two of their conversations but no individual words. Were they searching the ship now, looking for her?

Panic fluttered again at the thought, and she squeezed herself into such a tiny ball that her lungs protested the lack of air. She was trapped, nowhere to run and no way to protect herself. What was she even doing up here, hiding like this, it wasn't as if she could _do_ anything. Driven to the edge of exhaustion, the miserable fugitive wondered if she shouldn't just climb down and give herself up.

"You get that end, and I'll start on the turbines."

"Right."

Tomoyo jumped at the sound of the men's voices, right beneath her and carrying up through the ceiling with surprising clarity. She heard a few vague metallic sounds, and the shuffling of people moving around underneath her, and then one of them asked the other if he could borrow a fresh battery for his scanner.

With difficulty Tomoyo subdued the fresh panic and concentrated on thinking logically. They weren't looking for her, she finally decided. Their voices were too calm and relaxed, too casual. Men just doing their jobs, whatever that job was. She was still safe for the moment.

Still more time passed. Aside from the occasional comment here and there, the pair below worked in silence, but she could hear the reassuring sounds of human activity: a sneeze, a cough or two, and more of that odd metallic clinking. She wondered what it was, and realized that the two of them were moving steadily across the room, the sounds coming from directly under the vent now. Would they notice it, and if they did, would they think it worthwhile to explore? Eyeing the little square of light warily, Tomoyo tried to slide noiselessly backward. Maybe even if one poked his head up, he wouldn't see anything but the darkness.

Someone strode loudly into the room. "Anything new to report?"

"No sir. Same as in the rest of the ship; more of the same hair strands and fingerprints, nothing unusual. There's some old blood stains on the wiring down below, but it matches Kinomoto's and looks like a small injury."

There was a brief silence, finally broken by the new arrival. "This isn't right."

"Sir?"

"The evidence doesn't fit. The subject, Kinomoto, his pilot. There should have been one more on this ship."

Tomoyo's throat closed up and she concentrated on crawling backward over a thick clump of cables, afraid to take her eyes off the vent for one second. This cramped space was grimy and disgusting… there wouldn't be anything _alive_ up here, would there?

"There were three occupied bunks, and three apprehended, right?"

"Yes, but the team on the captain's bunk is sure two men were sharing that room. Different clothing sizes, personal articles on both bedside shelves. And besides, it's obvious that both of the other bunks belonged to girls – again, different clothing sizes. We've got a missing girl on our hands."

Tomoyo put her hand down on something that crackled noisily and she almost shrieked again, clamping her mouth shut against it just in time.

"Did you hear something?" the man questioned below and Tomoyo was sure her heart stopped, but the other two must have shaken their heads because he continued. "Anyway, go ahead and finish up, then bring any evidence you've collected to the lab. Then we can dump this ship for destruction and begin with analysis."

"Yes sir."

His footsteps retreated back down the corridor, and the men resumed their examination. Heart still thudding, Tomoyo tried to peer into the darkness next to her. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving at least. Tentatively she extended a hand and her fingertips brushed over something dry and fragile, like little scraps of old paper. Further exploration found a brittle twig, and she finally realized that she'd found Sakura's precious flower from Crossworlds. The once-beautiful blossom had been reduced to a pile of withered petals, and for some reason Tomoyo found herself crying because of it. Everything had been destroyed, everything they loved ripped apart like this flower and nothing could ever get it back again. Touya loved this ship, he really did. He never talked about it, but often Tomoyo had seen him rub a hand affectionately over the hull and smile, when he thought nobody was looking. He loved it because he'd rescued Sakura with it, he'd kept it for her and in a way it had come to represent her.

And now the ship was about to be destroyed. She rested her head against her knee and tried to quiet her tears, so busy getting control of herself that it was a few minutes before the full impact sunk in.

_Oh no_. They were going to destroy the ship and she was still in it! She had no choice, she had to surrender now or she'd surely die. What was the point in hiding anyway, everyone was gone and there was nothing Tomoyo could do to help them. Maybe if Touya had been the one to hide, or Yukito, things would be different. They would know what to do, but she was Tomoyo and she just didn't. It was this, or death.

She sat up slightly and braced an arm against the floor to crawl forward, and something slid down from her elbow and hit the floor with a sharp crack. Reflexively Tomoyo jumped back and held her breath, though just one second earlier she'd had every intention of calling out. She'd been holding Li's sword amulet in her hand when the ship was attacked, and somehow its cord had become looped around her wrist when she jumped up here. She'd forgotten all about it, but now she could feel its polished and warm texture in her hand and the crispy petals in the other, and Tomoyo felt her heart start to beat faster again. Not with fear, this time, but with hope. There was a way out after all, still a chance to save the ones she'd thought were lost to her forever.

_Get to Li._

The thought welled up from deep inside her somewhere, making her blood tingle with purpose and determination before she'd even put words to it. Li could find Sakura again, she knew it, Li could fight anything they had to rescue her. He wouldn't let anything stand in his way. If she could just get to Li somehow, then everything would be all right.

She didn't know how, but she wasn't about to surrender now, not when she had this chance. Remote and thin it was, like a gleam of sunlight from behind a planet, but Tomoyo grasped at it and hung on grimly. She'd either find Li, or she'd die trying.

The men below her packed up their tools and left the room, and everything was quiet again. Had the entire ship emptied? Carefully Tomoyo wriggled across the floor and peeked through the vent, straining her ears for any noise.

She should wait, some part of her said, to be safe. But the other part pointed out that if the ship really was empty then it could be dangerous to stick around. She had to get out of here, and grasped the edge of the opening. Awkwardly she tried to lower herself down, but even with her arms straightened her bare feet dangled too far above the floor for comfort. How had she ever jumped so high? Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo shut her eyes and let go, tumbling to the floor with a squeak. She'd been much too loud, but no one came running and she picked herself up with a stifled groan. Too many hours curled up on a cold floor had done no good for her muscles. At least her bare feet let her move quietly, and without making a sound she slipped out of the engine room and up the corridor. Nothing moved; the galley was empty and she passed it by without more than a glance. Something about the room seemed out of place but she dismissed it, her thoughts on getting to her bunk. The passageway was the most frightening, with its long stretch there would be nowhere for her to hide if someone came around the corner.

Silently she kept going, peeking around the bend before she turned into the bunk corridor. Every door was open, and with a flicker of relief Tomoyo practically dove into hers. Halfway there. Now if she could just get into some real clothes and –

The thought died there when she saw what was left of her room. The space that had been hers for a year was stripped completely, left bare of anything that could be moved and wiped clean, sterilized. Her clothes were all gone. Her violet flowered sheets, and lace-trimmed pillowcases that she'd sewn herself, were gone and only the naked bed remained. She lifted the lid of the built-in locker and saw all her books had been taken as well, every memento she'd ever collected, even her hairbrushes were gone. They'd combed the room and collected everything she owned and didn't even leave a sock behind, and an aghast Tomoyo realized it must be the same for Sakura's bunk. All the beautiful dresses and blouses she'd sewn for her friend, were they all packed up and labeled in a laboratory somewhere? It was an absurd thing to be upset about, she reminded herself, after everything else that had happened, but it still hurt.

Footsteps pounded into the silence, striding down the corridor over her head, and Tomoyo threw herself against the wall just under the open hatchway. She shouldn't have crawled out of her hiding place so soon after all, if anyone thought to look inside the bunks again she'd be caught. But the man didn't slow his steps as he walked past, right over her head, and not long after she heard someone call out from the direction of the cockpit.

"All clear?"

"Yeah," the other man answered, coming back up from the cargo hold. "We're finished here, nothing more that can be extracted."

"Right. We'll just tow her down to the shipyards outside D.C. then, no use wasting a lot of ammunition on this piece of junk. Maybe they'll even get a few decent parts out of her first."

"Yeah, that toilet might still be worth something," the first man jeered, and both laughed. Tomoyo couldn't bother to get indignant in defense of the Wildflower, not when she was digesting their plans for the ship. Towing it down to the shipyards, outside – D.C! They must have been brought directly to that satellite Touya had rescued Sakura from. Now they were preparing to dump the ship and her right down on the planet, outside the capital city, and the capital city was Li's home. She only had to sit tight and wait for them to land.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thunk._

The slim silver kunai bit into the weathered boards, one after another, obstinately refusing to hit the knothole that was Li's intended target. He couldn't remember when he'd ever had such bad aim, but he couldn't be bothered to care and dully flicked another blade at the wall.

_Thunk._

When he'd woken again, some of the clouds had melted away and the light was much better, the sea turning a deep green under the sunshine. The green only reminded him of her eyes, though, and in disgust he retreated into the beach house for a shower. The wound still burned, but like any safety-conscious individual that bounty hunter stocked plenty of bandages on his ship, and Li dressed it carefully after rinsing off the grime and sweat and sand. His powers were specialized for combat, but with his lifestyle Li had gotten pretty good at treating his own injuries and wove a little magic in with the medicine to speed up the mending process.

_Thunk._

His stomach rumbled uncomfortably, but the dusty handful of ration bars left in a drawer from his last stay here effectively killed his appetite. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here to convalesce, not without supplies available closer than an hour's walk, but Li couldn't face the idea of returning to downtown D.C. right now, where there were people. Couldn't bring himself to see Meilin, not just yet, while the pain was still so raw. Not the pain on his ribs.

_Thunk._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another surge of pain jolted through the needle in his skin and Touya bucked, throwing himself against the back of the chair and digging his heels into the floor until it passed. And he did scream, he'd given up trying not to long ago.

"Good," his captor appraised when he collapsed limp and panting. "But still not loud enough. Let's try another." Three footsteps to his right, a slight metallic sound of something being picked up off the table, then three steps back. Touya flinched slightly as another needle punctured his chest, and braced himself for the soft click of the switch. When it came, it was like being stabbed with half a dozen hot knives and he writhed, unable to stop screaming even when the warm liquid from his bleeding nose trickled over his lip and into his mouth. He'd already lost count of the sessions, couldn't think how long this had been going on and didn't try.

The switch flipped off again and he sagged with relief, his brain buzzing with the aftermath.

"Much better, Kinomoto, much better. I think perhaps you've made up for the first month."

Touya made a half-hearted attempt to spit out some of his blood and wondered how much longer this would last before the man decided to just kill him. This was how it was to end, then, after all he'd fought for it came down to this. Sakura was taken from him, again. Yukito was dead. And Tomoyo, a kind-hearted and decent girl if there ever was one, what was happening to her? He'd almost asked, earlier, but held back out of fear they might get the idea to use her against him. With any luck she'd only been locked up and dismissed; for now Sakura's kidnapper only seemed interested in making Touya scream.

"What," Touya gasped, "do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That I was wrong to take my sister back?"

"It'd be a start."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I won't," the other assured him. "I'm quite aware of your stubborn nature by now. After all, for a young civilian such as yourself to actually locate this satellite and then break into it, just to reclaim a sibling, demonstrates no small amount of willpower. Angry as I was that night, I was a little impressed in spite of myself. How did you ever manage it?"

"I'm pretty smart."

"Don't I know it. A perfect score on your math and science examination, if I recall correctly, with just one missed for language. 1790, the highest score on Chapeyne that year." One hand patted his cheek in a paternal way and he tried to lean out of the touch. "Surprised? Of course I know all about you, Kinomoto, I knew quite a bit before I ever set eyes on your little family. We originally came because of you, you know. Your magical signature had so much potential to fit our needs, but after closer examination we realized Sakura was the better match. Isn't it odd the way life works out?"

"Better match for what?" Touya wheezed, and his response was another spasm of pain coursing through his muscles.

"I don't really see how that concerns you, Kinomoto. What matters is that Sakura is back safe and sound and hopefully undamaged by your interference with the experiment. We won't know for sure until we run a few tests, and then I'll know just how slowly I want to kill you."

"Undamaged?" Touya repeated, almost choking on the word. "You think _I_ damaged her? _You're_ the one that damaged her! You violated her, you hacked up her mind, you stole her spirit…" His words faded to a rasp and he had to cough, the muscles in his chest protesting every labored breath. "She woke up screaming, in the night sometimes. She was so scared…"

"Terrified because she'd been torn away from her home, Kinomoto, taken out of the world I provided for her. Don't try to tell me otherwise, my security captain reported that you had to drag her to your escape route and she fought you every inch of the way."

"She was just upset by the noise, she -" He cut himself off with a scream when the switch flipped again.

"How dare you, Kinomoto. You whisk Sakura away as if she was some inanimate possession, giving no thought at all to her delicate condition, house her in that flying deathtrap of a ship, and then accuse _me_ of frightening her? Just what did you expose her to this past year, anyway? You must have been smuggling goods on that little freighter, to make ends meet. Did she meet criminals? Drug runners? Killers? Ever have a gun pointed at her head?"

Inwardly Touya cringed at the unpleasant memories. "I did everything I could to keep her safe."

"I beg to differ, Kinomoto, or did you not allow her to wander through Crossworlds?"

"I -"

"That port is a madhouse! Thousands of people and products from every planet and you just let her loose in that crowd. I shudder to think of the accidents that might have happened." The footsteps were pacing across the floor in front of him, agitated. "And it's obvious just from looking at her that she's seen sunlight, which means you allowed her out when planetside. I suppose you let her eat solid food too, that she could have choked on."

The pacing stopped and even in his darkened world of pain Touya felt the movement of air. A hard fist struck him across the temple but he turned his head to the side in time, and the blow was only glancing. Years ago he didn't even need to see to know what was going on around him, now in this enforced blindness Touya struggled to reclaim some of that ability, begged his body to remember.

"You thrust her into a dangerous, uncontrolled environment, Kinomoto, _I'm_ the one that kept her safe. Here on my satellite, well protected and out of reach of anything nasty that might upset her, no unforeseen variables to threaten her. No one other than me was even permitted to have contact with her! For seven years, she had the perfect, pure environment and I have you to thank for ruining that."

Absurdly, Touya almost chuckled under his breath.

"Something amusing?"

"Not really. I was just thinking that you sound like someone I know."

"Still unrepentant, I see. Perhaps another needle will wipe that smile off your face." Three steps to his right, another soft clink, and then three steps back. Touya shot his leg out and jammed his heel into bone, throwing the last of his remaining strength into one hard kick. He was rewarded with a startled shout of pain, before he realized he'd leaned too far back to balance. The chair toppled over and he felt the searing pain as every wired needle yanked free from his skin. He hit the floor and a white-hot pain exploded in his left arm, pinned under the chair itself. A noisy crash told him he'd managed to drag the machine off its table too.

"Stupid boy," the man spluttered, and kicked Touya solidly in the chest. Distracted by the furious pain in his arm, he hadn't been prepared and curled up reflexively, gasping for air. "What did you think that would get you?"

"Nothing," Touya panted, "but it sure felt good." Every muscle aching with the movement, he braced his feet against the chair legs and tried to push himself along the floor, out from under the chair's back.

"Oh? You know what I think feels good?" Touya clenched his muscles in preparation and exhaled when the shoe connected with his stomach. Again he tried to wriggle out from under the weight pinning him down, all too aware of the presence standing over him.

"Look at you," the man snorted derisively. "Crawling across the floor like a worm and you still think you can fight back. Pathetic. You don't have the slightest clue what I'm capable of, do you?"

"Well you've proven you can hit a man in handcuffs, so I'm impressed."

The kick came a little lower this time, dangerously close to his waist, and Touya drew up his knees in reflex before pushing his legs straight again and sliding another few inches.

"The smart-mouthed comments are beginning to try my patience, Kinomoto, you'd be well advised to keep them to yourself."

"Or you'll what? Hit me?"

One hand grasped his shoulder and the other his hair, provoking a stifled yelp on his part, dragged him out from under the chair and threw him across the room. Touya landed on his aching arm and screamed again, rolling once over the floor before he came to a stop.

"I think you misunderstand me, Kinomoto. You probably think I'm some kind of agent of the government, a soft-skinned bureaucrat who lets others do the dirty work. But I'll let you in on a little secret." Touya rolled over onto his back and carefully attempted a shallow breath, but hardly had he done so when a hand clamped around his throat and picked his head up off the floor.

"I don't work for the government," he whispered in Touya's ear, every word dripping with malicious delight. "The _government_ works for _me_."

He let Touya's head drop back to the floor. "It's a sloppy organization, true, but you can't find a better job when you really need to get things done. Put yourself high enough, and nobody questions you. Need something? Take it. Need something done? Order it. Let the politicians sweat and struggle for their votes; working in the shadows is where the real power is. No one knows about me that isn't supposed to know and no one that knows me ever sees my face. Every planet's governor, Congress, even Chairman Bayne I hold in the palm of my hand to blow away any time I choose, and they don't even know it. Someone like you is an insect under my shoe."

He ground his heel into Touya's tender chest to carry home the point, and Touya gritted his teeth.

"There was this guy," he muttered, "that I worked for. Mob boss, you know, not very nice. And he said the same thing, told me that I was nothing to him and all that… Anyway, I put a bullet in his head."

The heel dug a little harder and he groaned. "And do you think you'll have that opportunity with me?"

"No. I was just thinking that, for an insect, I did a pretty good job of scaring you. So maybe you don't have as much power as you think you do."

Only silence answered, and the foot lifted off his chest. But Touya was sure he could feel a swell of fury gathering over him and tensed. It was coming back, seeping into his awareness just like she'd promised it would.

"How's that arm, Kinomoto, did you break it?" He never had a chance to scramble away before his captor slammed his foot down on the bone and snapped it neatly in two.

Touya had passed out by the time he finished screaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her stomach growled again and Tomoyo did her best to ignore it, lying patiently curled up on her bare mattress and staring at the wall. She was still cold – this lace-trimmed robe wasn't practical at all – but even a bed with no blanket was better than that miserable nest of cables in the engine room. At least here she could stretch her legs out. She worried about falling asleep and being discovered, but it seemed her empty stomach was doing a good job of keeping her awake. She checked the galley but naturally everything had been cleaned out, not even a ration bar left. Why did they have to scour the ship like they did, what were they hoping to find?

The ship collided with something and she was thrown right off her bed, provoking a yelp of surprise on her part. It shifted slightly under her and then a massive scraping noise sounded from the cockpit. They must have touched down on the planet's surface; she was so used to Yukito's graceful landings that she never realized just how rough one could be. But that noise sounded like the ship had been released from the one towing and she pulled herself to her feet, rubbing a sore knee. Was the way clear?

She waited for several tense minutes, heard nothing, crawled out of her bunk and crept toward the cargo hold. The screeching sound of the hatchway opening stopped her in her tracks just before she rounded the corner.

"- and they really think we can get anything useful off this?" someone was saying, and two pairs of feet treaded noisily up the steps and into the ship. "Where they'd even dig it up, that's what I want to know."

"Another criminal impoundment or something," the other answered, disinterested. "What does it matter, it's just more work."

"Not much work," the first one grunted, and from the sound of it kicked the wall. They were coming closer and Tomoyo retreated, sliding back against the wall of the corridor until she reached her bunk again. "There's some good metal here, once it's melted down. Probably nothing else."

"Well, let's at least look over the stupid thing before we decide, Max," his partner reproved. "I'll do the engine room, you check out the cockpit."

"Fine."

Back inside her bunk, Tomoyo adhered herself to the wall as one man walked past over her head. The other stalked in the opposite direction, until both their footsteps faded away. Now what? She could try to slip out while they were occupied, but if one of them was in the engine room then he might see her when she crossed the cargo hold.

Might, Tomoyo told herself. Li wouldn't even hesitate to take the risk, but then, he'd probably just knock both men out anyway. But she was Tomoyo, and she stayed where she was. It wasn't worth the chance, if she was caught then there was no one else to find Li. She must get to Li. Get to Li. Again and again she whispered the mantra through stiff lips while the two vultures rummaged through Touya's ship.

"Hey Karl, find anything?" one of them eventually called out, footsteps clunking in the passage just over Tomoyo's head.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply. "There's a pair of sweet ZZ thrusters integrated with the engines, not more than a year old." His voice became clearer as he spoke and Tomoyo heard him walking up the passage to meet his partner. They were conversing almost directly above her, now, and Tomoyo tried to swallow. Why did the body always need to cough at the worst possible times?

"Well-maintained too, these were criminals that knew what they were doing. How about the cockpit?"

"Hopeless. The police blasted their way in there, most of the console's gone. Old as dirt, anyway, nothing worth ripping out."

"Huh. Think we should check out the bunks?" He kicked the wall by Tomoyo's open doorway with a careless foot, but his partner snorted disdainfully.

"For what?"

"We could rip out those mattresses. Gonna have to anyway, if we're melting anything down."

"Hmm." Tomoyo closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "What time is it?"

"Almost five- aw, damn! The game!"

"Yeah. And we can't even listen to it in here, the planetside radio's been fried. I say we get back to the office and rip out the thrusters and anything else tomorrow morning. We can call it overtime."

"Just don't tell the taxpayers," the other one joked, with the tone of one who'd made that joke several times before, and they both laughed. Footsteps retreated back down the corridor and faded from Tomoyo's hearing, and then she heard the bang of the hatchway closing.

Too close. Tomoyo sagged against the wall with relief, but she didn't allow herself more than a few seconds to regain her breath before she crawled out of her bunk. She'd been trapped here for too many hours as it was, she couldn't afford to sit still any longer. Get to Li, get to Li.

There wasn't any real need for it, but she tiptoed softly to the back of the ship and down into the cargo hold. Planetside, they'd always come and gone by the wide gangplank and she had her hand on the button before her mind caught up and she jerked it away. The thing made a horribly loud noise every time it opened and was an obvious gaping hole to anyone's sight – she couldn't believe she'd almost done something so stupid. But what other way out was there? Only the airlock door they used when docking in a place like Crossworlds, and doubtfully she keyed the numeric lock at its side. She wasn't even sure if it could open, without the sealing mechanism outside adhering to something, but maybe that didn't matter with the ship disabled. In any case, it opened quietly and without fuss. Tomoyo blinked at the daylight, but it wasn't so bright as to overwhelm her unadjusted eyes. The sky was part dusky blue, part mellow gold and pink; it must be late afternoon on this continent. Nothing moved, and she pushed the door open further to see her surroundings. Other ships sat brooding in the approaching twilight, rusting and decrepit, abandoned here to their final fate. Tomoyo found them depressing to look at, but at least it was quiet. If those two men were in their office and occupied, surely it was safe to sneak out.

Then she looked down, and squeaked. Why hadn't she ever noticed how high up this airlock door was? Using it to exit the ship in a spaceport it had never mattered, but here on a planet she was well above the ground without any gangplank to get her closer. This ship was so small compared to others, but right now it didn't seem that way, and she gazed helplessly on the hard dirt far below. No way she could jump that far, especially not in her bare feet.

Distractedly she rubbed one against the other and wondered what to do. With their long legs, Touya or Yukito could have jumped the distance without thinking twice. Why couldn't one of them be the one who escaped the police?

"Stop it," Tomoyo whispered fiercely. Much as she wished otherwise, she was the one who'd managed to hide. It was up to her to get to Li, Sakura was depending on her, and it was pointless to waste time imagining what the others would do. Tomoyo was not stupid, she'd graduated first in her class, she could do this if she just gave it some thought. The obvious choice was something like Touya's grappling hooks, but of course all his things were long gone. She had no rope, not even any bed sheets to knot together. They'd taken anything that could be moved…

Restlessly her eyes scanned the walls of the cargo hold, and she sucked in her breath when she realized what she was looking at. The cargo straps, of course! The tough strips of elasticized material ran along the length of the cargo hold's walls, designed to secure crates during turbulence. One of them would easily bear her weight. They detached only at one end, which was probably why the police hadn't bothered to remove them, and anxiously Tomoyo unhooked the one closest to the airlock. Pulled away from the wall and through the doorway, it dangled most of the way to the ground – not all the way but close enough. She pulled the cord of Li's amulet on over her head to ensure she wouldn't drop it, gripped the strap, and with a brief prayer began.

Some of her elation cooled when she tried to edge her way out without letting the door swing open too wide. It was near impossible, crawling out backwards and clinging to the strap for dear life. The material was slick, too big to grasp like rope and too stiff to curl for easier holding. Palms sweating, she lowered herself out of the doorway and dangled with one hand, trying to shut the door as far as she could. Physical education had never been her best subject, that was the one class where Sakura had excelled instead. _She_ would probably treat this as some kind of game, and shimmer down to the ground in two seconds flat. The thought made Tomoyo smile, and for some reason it gave her courage. Carefully and methodically, the dark-haired girl clambered down her makeshift lifeline, until her feet were dangling just a few feet above the earth. Her arms were aching at this point and she let go gratefully, landing better than she had in the engine room. Maybe she was learning.

The shadows had become longer. Nothing had moved in the shipyard, she was still invisible. The cargo strap trailing out of the ship would be immediately noticed, she was sure, but not until the men returned the next day. By then she'd be long gone. Flush with success, Tomoyo turned and began to cover the distance to the next ship at a light run, then stopped and looked back.

The Wildflower returned her look, almost glittering in one last gleam of sunlight. For a year it had been her home, been home for all of them. Brought together, in one way or another, for Sakura.

It was over now. And Tomoyo realized just how much she loved that ship too. The ray of sunlight faded, plunging the ship into shadows.

"Goodbye," she whispered, turned, and ran.

The Wildflower was left alone in the dusk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Open," Touya instructed, and Sakura obeyed. Playfully he piloted a spoon of oatmeal into her open mouth and she closed her lips, swallowing with an expression of pure delight. They must have had her on a terrible diet, all these years, for her to enjoy something like this so much. Or maybe it was the company and not the food that made her so happy. She beamed at him and then Yuki, who was sitting across from Sakura and watching the interaction with a rather wry grin.

"I really do think she can handle feeding herself, Toya," he said again. "You should at least try it and see."

"She'll probably just spill it," Touya replied absently, patiently inserting another spoonful between her lips. She licked a stray morsel from them and then opened her mouth again, her green eyes shining happily. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"Have you ever heard of a sister complex?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

Yuki chuckled, which attracted Sakura's attention and she flashed the pilot another sparkling smile. He couldn't help but smile in response.

"She really is so pretty, though."

"You've got to stop saying that," Touya warned, but his tone was light and teasing. "You'll give her the wrong idea. And you are most definitely taken."

He shot Yuki a look of mock sternness, whose smile took on a suggestive note. In fact Touya was pleased that Yuki took such an immediate liking to Sakura, in spite of her erratic behavior and odd mannerisms. He was equally pleased, and relieved, that Sakura seemed so at ease with Yuki, stranger though he was. More than just at ease, really; there was a light of adoration in her eyes when she looked at him that almost made Touya jealous. He didn't know why, but she liked Yuki and that was good enough for him.

He scooped another spoonful with his right hand. His left arm hurt terribly, but he couldn't quite remember why.

"Such a terrible thing," Yuki murmured, still watching Sakura. "Do you think she'll ever get better?"

Touya lost his smile. "I don't know."

"I wonder why it was her. There are hundreds of magical people in the system, so why a little girl?"

Touya looked up sharply, spoon poised between bowl and Sakura. "What makes you think she has magic?"

Yukito blinked and returned Touya's suddenly suspicious stare with a genuinely flustered one. "Um, I don't know. I guess I just assumed…" He shrugged and gestured helplessly toward the girl next to Touya, who was following the conversation interestedly. There was only honest confusion in his brown eyes, and Touya relaxed. It wasn't a very farfetched assumption, after all.

"She does," he admitted, popping the spoon in Sakura's mouth again. "I didn't think it was all that much, when she was a kid, but I guess there was something about it they wanted. Experiments with magic, that's what all my sources said." He couldn't help the nasty scowl on his face just talking about it, and Yukito noticed.

"Do you have it too? Magic?"

The scowl got deeper. "No. Not anymore."

"Not anymore?" For the second time Yuki blinked in confusion. "How can it be 'not anymore'? It's a permanent thing, right?"

"It's there, it's just… I don't use it anymore. Don't want anything to do with it. A friend of mine hypnotized me a few years ago, locked it away so I don't have to see it."

Touya didn't like talking about it and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering again why his arm hurt so much. Still, it was a topic bound to come up sometime, so might as well get it out of the way. Yuki looked both fascinated and, oddly, disappointed. "This is the same friend that found you the ship?"

"Yeah."

"And it's just sealed away forever, you can't ever use it again?"

"She said it would come back if I want it badly enough." He rolled his eyes in scorn. "Which won't happen. I can see things just fine with same eyes that everyone else has. The less magic that's around Sakura right now, the better."

She'd finished eating, and tenderly Touya tucked a strand of her wispy hair behind one ear. Yuki laced his fingers together and propped his chin on them, looking thoughtful.

"I wonder if you can."

"What?"

"See things, that is. Can you see me?"

This time it was Touya's turn to blink, and some part of him said that this hadn't happened, this was no longer a memory. The pain was spreading from his arm to his chest, making every breath burn. Yuki did not appear to notice this, smiling in a rather subtle, enigmatic way that was out of place on his features. Touya didn't like it at all, and then he realized Sakura was smiling at him in the same manner, as if the two of them shared some secret he wasn't a part of.

"No," Yuki continued casually, "I don't think you can. Not yet. But you will soon enough."

Touya was finding it difficult to concentrate on this suddenly disturbing conversation, more aware of his labored breathing and the ripples of pain that echoed through his muscles with every motion.

"It hurts," he panted. "I can't- move…" Yuki's odd smile melted into a properly sympathetic expression, and he leaned over the table to offer the comfort of a quick kiss. But before their lips touched, freezing water cascaded over Touya and washed everything away.

He jerked awake and promptly cried out in pain, his tender and throbbing arm quick to remind him of his injury. He was still lying on his back on the floor, broken arm cruelly handcuffed to the other under his body, and rather wet.

"Come on, wake up," the voice ordered impatiently. Touya blinked, or tried to, under his blindfold, mind foggy with the pain of returning consciousness. His world was still pitch black but it was easier now to feel the threatening presence in the room with him, to 'see' him as he paced by Touya's battered body. This made Touya feel better not at all.

"I've let you sleep a few hours now, Kinomoto, that's more than enough. Wake up, we have things to discuss."

"-m awake," he mumbled.

"Are you comfortable, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see my sister."

This earned him a swift kick to his ribs and he grunted. "You don't ever get to see her again, Kinomoto, nobody sees her but me. I thought I made that clear earlier. I've just been with her, actually. Naughty little girl that she is, she started taking on some of your sensations. Feeling your pain, to put it bluntly; did you know that she can do that? She is a troublesome thing when she wants to be."

Touya would have gasped in horror had he the strength. Sakura was suffering all this, she could feel what he felt? The thought made him nauseous and with an effort he kept his stomach under control.

"Why?" he croaked.

"In the hopes that I would spare you, I suppose. But never mind, I've put her under so we can continue where we left off. My agents have gone through your ship and just sent me their preliminary findings, and I have a few questions for you."

Touya heard the rustle of papers, and the scrape of the chair as it was dragged across the room.

"So many curious clues on your little ship, Kinomoto, so many mysteries. Like pieces of a puzzle that don't quite fit, and I don't like that. I don't like not knowing the answers, particularly when it's about something as important as Sakura's living environment. So we will go through my questions, one by one, and you will answer honestly and completely. I'm sure you know what will happen if you don't."

"Go to hell."

"We'll begin with the biggest piece of the puzzle, the one I'm most concerned about at present: your little cousin. Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."

_Huh?_

That was the absolute last thing he'd expected to hear, and Touya's prepared verbal retort died on his lips.

"What?" he said instead, and heard the impatient cluck of a tongue.

"Don't insult me, Kinomoto, I know perfectly well she was on your ship. She disappeared two days after you took Sakura away, and there are long black hairs that match her DNA everywhere. I assume you brought her on board to help take care of your sister. So where is she?"

What the hell? It was a very good thing he was blindfolded, Touya thought dazedly, or he would have just stared blankly at his captor. Wasn't Tomoyo locked up in the room next to his?

"Don't know who you're talking about," he muttered, to buy him a little time.

"Wrong answer." Hands clutched at his shirt and hauled him off the floor, slamming him against the wall and provoking another cry when the pain in his arm blazed up. "Let's see if this helps you remember." A knee jabbed him viciously in the stomach and knocked all the wind right out of Touya. Nausea bubbled up again, which his captor must have sensed because he released Touya's shirt and backed away. Unable to resist any longer, Touya dropped to his knees and vomited.

But his thoughts were racing. Little, quiet Tomoyo had done the unthinkable and _escaped_ somehow. But how? The pod? Surely not, he'd been right in front of it when the police overwhelmed him. It had been his assumption until this very minute that she'd been asleep in her bunk and captured before they even found him and Sakura in the cargo hold. But that obviously hadn't happened. She must have hidden somewhere on the ship, where he couldn't imagine, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that she was free, and they didn't even suspect how close she really was.

"I am waiting, Kinomoto." A fist struck a sharp blow to his bowed head, a restrained one that wouldn't knock him out. This pain was excruciating and Touya didn't think he was all that far from another black-out, frantically he tried to collect his thoughts. So Tomoyo had slipped out of the police net, but what could she _do_? She was smart, yes, but to outwit an entire squad of federal agents took a kind of thinking he didn't think she was capable of. Even if she managed to escape the ship and the satellite without detection, which would be a miracle, where would she go? D.C.?

"Still here," the man prompted, and struck him again on the other side. Assuming they hadn't changed location since he rescued Sakura, that was the nearest planet and Touya didn't think she'd ever been there in her life. So even if she achieved the impossible and got to the planet – without alerting anyone to her presence – what would she do there? She didn't know anyone. She couldn't go to the police, obviously. There wasn't anyone that she could go to for help, no one that would even care let alone be able to do something, no one except…

…Li.

Touya threw up again.

But he did live there, if he'd been telling the truth, and Tomoyo was so insistent that he and Sakura were in love. If she got it in her head to find Li, and through incredibly good fortune did find him, would he come? Touya mulled over the question, unwillingly remembering the way Li looked at Sakura, right before leaving the ship.

Yes, he decided wearily, he would come. It wasn't going to happen, there were too many ifs in that chain of events, it was too much to ask of someone like Tomoyo. But there was still that slim chance and Touya would protect that chance, even from in here. Hands grasped his shirt again, in preparation for another slam against the wall.

"Okay," he gasped, taking on a tone of defeat. "Okay. She- Tomoyo, she was on my ship."

"Yes?"

"We dropped her off at Little Heavens, to buy up some supplies. We were headed back there to pick her up when you found us."

"And she's there now?"

"Yes." The hands released him again and he braced himself upright on his knees, trying not to show any tension.

"That wasn't so difficult, now was it? I'm glad to see you can be reasonable, even if it does take prompting." There was some quiet beeping of buttons, and then he ordered someone to dispatch a search party to the Little Heavens spaceport. Touya almost collapsed with relief and bowed his head to hide a smile. The man believed him; Tomoyo was safe – from this end, anyway.

His smile vanished at the next words.

"On to the next mystery. This young man recovered from your ship, the lead agent speculates he was the pilot. Is that accurate?"

Touya said nothing.

"The crew that cleaned your bunk found clothing in both his size and yours, and several strands of your hair mixed together on the bed. How interesting, I didn't think you were the type."

Still no response.

"He's dead, of course, waiting for a more thorough examination in our lab, but I bring it up because we're having a devil of a time identifying him and I thought you could help us out."

Yuki, lying cold on a table somewhere, waiting to be dissected. Grief crawled up his throat and threatened to choke him, with difficulty Touya swallowed it. Now wasn't the time to fall apart and cry.

"It's really an odd thing, he doesn't match any dental records or ocular scans. The computer can't match his photo to any in the Department of Pilot Licensing, and he didn't even have a pilot ID card among his possessions. He's a man without identity, and that bothers me, Kinomoto. Start talking."

Bewilderment overtook grief as the man spoke, and Touya desperately tried to clear his mind, think straight. Yuki must have had a license somewhere, surely Touya had seen it. But when he tried to remember, nothing surfaced. How could Yuki be a pilot with no license?

"He learned to fly on a cruise line," he said slowly, speaking more to himself than the other. "Ship crew, they raised him. Maybe he never bothered to get a license."

It made sense. But why hadn't Touya ever noticed that he didn't have one?

"It's a start. His name?"

"Yuki, his name was Yukito… Yukito Tsukishiro." Some part of him recoiled in disgust at giving up his lover's name so easily, but what did it matter? Yuki was dead.

"How old?"

"Don't know. He never told me."

"How did you meet?"

"He… found me. Just showed up, asked me to hire him." Followed him to the docks that day without even a backpack in his hand, come to think of it, even the most nomadic of pilots ought to have some possessions. Yuki had apologetically borrowed his shirts until they reached Napir to meet Tomoyo, when he finally bought his own things. Hovering over his newly-returned sister, Touya had not taken the time to notice.

"Which cruise line did he work for?"

Touya opened his mouth but no answer came, surely Yuki must have mentioned it at one point so why couldn't he remember?

"I don't know."

"Come now, Kinomoto, you can do better than that. You're not stupid, or gullible. Why would you bring a stranger onto your ship, with your sister, not knowing anything about him?"

Indeed. Touya was not the trusting type. But he'd just taken it for granted that this beautiful pilot, who loved him and his sister unconditionally, simply fell out of the sky when Touya needed him most. Why?

_Can you see me? I don't think you can._

"I don't know," he finally concluded wearily. "It just felt like the right thing to do. But I didn't know him like I thought I did. I don't think I knew him at all."

A brief silence was finally broken by the light scratching of a pen on paper, like the man was taking notes.

"Interesting," he murmured. "I'm curious to know just where this man came from, but it can wait. We're not through here." A whisper of paper, like he was turning a page. "Your ship contains four bunks, three of which were permanently occupied by you and your pilot, your sister, and your cousin. Hair samples taken from the pillows confirm this. But the fourth bunk, empty of any possessions, did have sheets on the mattress. Even more interesting, several hair strands were collected from the pillowcase – hair strands that don't match anyone I just listed. Short and brown, and according to the lab, from a male between 17 and 22 years old."

Touya tensed a little, then forced himself to breathe evenly. Things were about to get tricky.

"So in addition to shipping, you were ferrying passengers. I think you must have been very desperate for money to bring even more strangers in contact with Sakura. So who was this latest one? He must have been on board until very recently."

"Don't really remember," he said lightly. "Ling, or something. Probably not his real name anyway. Dropped him off on Partine before turning back to Little Heavens. Quiet guy, kept to himself."

"And where did he first come on board?"

Touya hesitated. "Crossworlds."

"And this 'Ling,' how much contact did he have with Sakura?"

"Not much. She almost never left her bunk when we had a passenger on board. Made me happy."

"Are you certain of that, Kinomoto?" The pointed inquiry made Touya nervous, and he hoped it didn't show. He couldn't be doing that bad a job of lying.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Without warning he was dealt a ringing blow to his head, one so hard it knocked him over onto his side and he had to gasp for air.

"Then maybe you'd like to explain how we found several strands of Sakura's hair on his pillowcase?"

"What?" Touya spluttered, suffering momentarily eclipsed by rage.

_I'm gonna kill that son of a – _

"Did everything you could to keep her safe," the man echoed mockingly. "She spent several hours on his bed and you didn't even notice. I ought to break your other arm for such carelessness." Touya could feel it when he knelt at his side, and gritted his teeth when a hand gripped his arm just above the break. Already so tender and swollen, waves of pain coursed through his muscles and the threat of unconsciousness hovered near. Still the hand squeezed mercilessly. "We've already made a brief examination, after putting her down, and it's clear she hasn't been sexually active. Luckily for you."

He released his grip and stood up again, while Touya fought to stay awake. His world was black regardless, but noise kept fading in and out and with an effort Touya tried to concentrate on each spoken word.

"So I'll ask you again, who was he? Who is this man that was so intimate with my Sakura and where can I find him?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything about him."

"I think you know more than you're letting on. Did anything… unusual happen in your cargo hold last night?"

"Yeah, the police invaded my ship and took away my sister."

"Before that. The team cleaning up that room found a pair of fresh bloodstains on the floor, each from a different individual and neither matching anyone on your crew. There was a fight, wasn't there? A very nasty one."

Touya said nothing.

"The homing device that led us to you is registered to a certain bounty hunter, one who's contracted with the government on several very successful occasions. He has a history of bringing in some of the most dangerous criminals in the system, and he's very good. Did he find you?"

No answer.

"It's all right, I know he did. We found his gun under the staircase in your cargo hold. We have no DNA of his on file, but I think it's a safe bet one of those bloodstains belongs to him. So who fought him, Kinomoto? Was it this 'Ling'?"

Silence.

"Did he kill the policemen at Crossworlds too, when they found Sakura? This wasn't any quiet passenger who kept to himself, he was much more and I know you know _something_."

A foot connected with his ribs and Touya curled up reflexively.

"I do know… something," he wheezed. "I know I don't feel like telling you."

The foot kicked him again, this time on his shoulder and hard enough to knock him over onto his back. The tip of his shoe braced under Touya's chin and pushed it up until his head was tilted so far back he could hardly breathe.

"It's like this, Kinomoto. A ruthless murderer, and probable sorcerer, has spent a considerable amount of time in the company of your sister and in a manner I don't particularly approve of. I _have_ to know exactly what happened between him and Sakura. And for that to happen, you must tell me who and where he is. Be stubborn as you like, we both know I'm going to get an answer out of you sooner or later."

The shoe pressed dangerously down on his throat and Touya tried to suck in a shallow breath, his lungs burning with want. That darkness beyond any mere lack of vision hovered close again, but before it could claim him a shrill ring broke the silence.

"Excuse me, I really need to take this. Do you mind?"

The foot withdrew and Touya inhaled gratefully. "No, go ahead."

There was a soft click and the ring cut off mid-peal.

"Smith."

Someone shouted something on the other end of the line, the words indistinguishable to Touya with the blood pounding in his ears so loud. He could dimly hear a blaring alarm but wasn't sure if that was from the phone or in his own head. The sound grew fainter as Touya's captor turned and walked away, pushing open a door.

"You shouldn't shout so, Senator," Touya heard him comment, just before the door slammed shut and he was alone again. Relieved, he rested his head back against the floor and tried to collect his thoughts. He needed to use this time to think, plan what he would say when questioned again about Li. Very important not to give anything away, he must be careful. But he was so tired. He'd just rest a little first, then think about it. Just for a little while.

…_we found several strands of Sakura's hair on his pillowcase…_

He was going to kill that kid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Li sneezed violently and winced at the protest on his ribs. This kitchen was still too dusty, in spite of his half-hearted swipe of the counter with a damp cloth. When the sun had begun to drop and the temperature cooled, he'd finally stirred himself to make the hour's journey to the nearest town and get some food. It was a long walk but it was something to do and better than staring at the ceiling, remembering the sparkle in her eyes and soft touch of her skin. Mechanically he assembled a sandwich but when he lifted it he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

Go on, some part of him ordered. You'll have to eat sometime, you can't just starve. You know what Mother would say.

Li grimaced. Mother would say that he had to get on with life and not waste time grieving for what was lost; she'd said as much the first time everything was taken from him. Right before she disappeared along with the rest of his family.

He took a bite. It tasted like sand, but he chewed and swallowed anyway. Li didn't want to get on with life. He didn't want to forget Sakura, let her slip away and vanish into the universe like his mother and sisters. He wanted to keep her.

But he'd left her anyway…

Noise blared suddenly in the room and he dropped his sandwich, startled. That damn TV set in the wall, he'd forgotten all about it. It was programmed to turn on for the evening news and must have been doing so all this time since he'd been here last. Heart pounding, he glared resentfully at the perky newscaster who'd shattered the house's melancholy quiet. She took no notice, but immediately began reiterating the day's top story. Some senator had crashed his limo into a bridge pillar, and with a morbid delight they replayed the footage of the charred and smoking wreck.

"One down, ninety-nine to go," Li muttered, and wondered where the remote control was. He couldn't see it, and crossed the room to turn off this unwelcome source of noise in his sanctuary. His hand was almost on the button when the anchor pipped news of a car chase in downtown. The screen flipped to an aerial view of one of the city highways, and the red convertible tearing its way through the traffic like all of hell was on its tail. Before the camera could get a better shot, the driver glided right underneath a gigantic cargo truck and shot down an exit ramp, disappearing.

"Idiot," he sighed, and turned the thing off. That city was full of maniacs, and again he thought guiltily of his cousin. He should not have left her there on her own for so long; Meilin wasn't the patient sort and she was probably punching holes in the wall right now, wondering where he was. How long could he sit here and brood, pretending the rest of the 'verse didn't exist?

Soon, he promised himself. He would go back to the city and find her, tell her everything if she really wanted to know. But not now. Not yet. Ignoring the remainder of his sandwich, Li fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo turned a slow circle, helplessly, disappointment and frustration welling up in her throat. After all her cleverness evading detection and escaping the ship, now she found herself thwarted by – nothing. In every direction, as far as she could see, there was nothing. A flat and featureless landscape with only the rusting shipyard behind her to indicate there was any civilization on this continent at all. When they said 'outside D.C.', she had the vague idea that they might land in the suburbs, or that she would at least be able to see the city skyline. But there wasn't anything, and now she didn't even know which way to start walking. Anxiety bubbled up again and she turned around, eyeing the small clapboard office and the bluish light of the TV streaming out the window. The two inside put up a lusty cheer; whatever game they were watching, their team must be winning. Like it or not, Karl and Max were her only way out of here. Skirting the circle of light warily, she approached the truck parked out front. At least she wouldn't have to decide between two vehicles; she just prayed that they would take her in the right direction. The flatbed was as filthy as the rest of this place, but wearily Tomoyo clambered over the edge. At least there was a ragged burlap covering spread out; hopefully they wouldn't notice the lump her body made underneath it. But it meant more time spent waiting on cold, uncomfortable metal.

Groan.

Tomoyo arranged herself as best as she could, ready to cover her face at a moment's notice. Overhead, the sky had darkened to a velvet dusky blue, one of her favorite shades, sprinkled with tiny but bright stars. Funny, she spent all her time flying among them, but she never really noticed them until she was planetside. She wondered why they were more beautiful like this.

More time passed, how much it was impossible to say. The sky went from blue to a solid black and the stars grew brighter in contrast, periodically she heard a cry of despair or another cheer from the office. She was beginning to wonder if this stupid game would last all night when a door slammed, and hastily she drew the burlap up over her head.

"What'd I tell ya, huh? 5-4 with a home run in the final inning! Didn't I tell you the Jets always come through at the last minute?"

"You did, you did. But man, I was worried. Talk about darkest before dawn."

"I feel like celebrating. Let's go get a drink, huh?"

They were on either side of her, and one of them patted the metal rim of the truck bed absentmindedly as they spoke. Tomoyo concentrated very hard on not breathing. Surely the darkness was enough… if they didn't look too closely.

"I dunno. Ann said if I got home past midnight one more time -"

"C'mon, just one or two. We'll hit the bar and then I'll drop you off at your place, you can tell her we were delayed by a late drop-off. True, ain't it?"

Max didn't need much persuasion. "Yeah, one or two can't hurt. Let's go."

"All right!"

Both of them opened the doors to the cab, the engine rumbled to life underneath her, and the truck began to move. For what seemed forever they drove through the quiet and dark countryside, and Tomoyo was despairing that they must be headed to some city on the other side of the planet, when finally office buildings and city lights began to whisk past over her head. She just barely glimpsed a sign for D.C. Tourism and Hospitality before it was gone, and had to swallow a joyful shout. She'd done it! After hours of crying in the dark and almost giving herself up and sneaking out of the ship under all their noses, she'd made it to De Colores and Li.

Karl and Max drove through the streets for some while, slower now that they had to pause at stoplights. The buildings were getting smaller and dingier, some of the lights not working all that well. At long last they pulled over and the engine stilled; both men got out.

"Just two," Max reminded his friend.

"You've said that before. C'mon, let's go." The neighborhood wasn't a very noisy one and she could hear their footsteps moving away from the truck, until they were no longer distinguishable over distant traffic. Carefully and slowly Tomoyo sat up, peeping over the edge to make sure no one was watching. But the sidewalk was empty of people, and before that could change Tomoyo scrambled over the side. Her bare feet hit the cement, and that was when her mind came to a screaming halt.

She didn't know what to do next.

Helplessly Tomoyo turned a slow circle, and saw nothing but a grimy street lined with bars, strange and unwelcoming. She supposed she'd had some vague and silly notion that Li would be waiting for her when she arrived, that after all her hard work she deserved at least that much. And of course he wasn't. Tomoyo was all alone in a city that she'd never been to before, and now she didn't even know what to do next.

Suddenly conscious of her rather-short robe, Tomoyo wrapped it more tightly around her waist and took a few steps away from the truck. It held a measure of security, compared to her surroundings, but she couldn't stay there. She had to try. Doubtfully Tomoyo eyed the nearest bar, its windows smoky and dark, and tried to think of a story that would explain her appearance without also prompting someone to call the police. She couldn't. There wasn't anything to gain by going inside anyway, a criminal with a fifteen thousand siyong price on his head wasn't going to be listed in the phone book.

Tomoyo turned away and started walking, the hopelessness of her cause beginning to make itself felt. Li might not even be here; just because he lived in D.C. was no guarantee that he'd come directly here after leaving the Wildflower. She stubbed her toe on something and stumbled, hot tears of frustration springing to her eyes. "Li," she whimpered, "where are you?"

"Hey baby."

Oh god. Tomoyo hugged her arms to her chest and starting walking faster, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk. Don't stop, just keep walking, get to Li.

"Hey baby, you lost?"

Someone was right at her elbow now and Tomoyo flinched, veering slightly to her right. "No, I'm fine thank you, just looking for someone."

"You looking for a man, baby? I'm a man."

"No, please. Just a friend." Get to Li. Get to Li. She increased her pace but to her dismay he did as well, not taking the hint.

"Hey, don't walk so fast. I ain't gonna bite ya."

"Please leave me alone!" The words came out sounding a little more panicked than she would have liked, and his reply was a low chuckle. Tomoyo decided she was wrong, it was a better idea to stay inside, and she turned sharply to retreat to the nearest bar. But she checked at the sight of three other men closing in on her, all wearing a predatory smile that made her stomach crawl.

Tomoyo tried to bolt but the first man snatched her arm and pulled her close, so close she could smell his sweat and the foul odor of his breath.

"Don't go just yet, baby. Stay and have some fun."

Hands tugged at her robe and Tomoyo lost her head. She screamed.

- - - - - -

Meilin rested her chin in one hand and watched Eric chalk up his cue stick, chatting effortlessly with the men grouped around his table without bothering to remove the cigarette clenched between his teeth. When his shot failed to go in, he only shrugged in a resigned manner and exhaled another cloud of smoke, grinning at something his opponent said. He'd been making good on his threat to get drunk, and took a generous sip from the bottle on the wallside shelf.

A tiny sigh escaped Meilin. Even after spending an entire day with him, and shadowing him for the two before that, it was still difficult to reconcile this Eric with the hero she'd seen in the Capitol chambers. He was a playboy, and a spoiled one at that, who'd been handed everything on a silver platter and didn't even seem to care that he wielded so much power over these people. The smartest man in Congress, he could do so much if he tried, but instead he was determined to waste his tenure in a place like this. Senator Masters was nothing like what she'd been expecting.

Funny then, how she couldn't make herself feel disappointed. Meilin wondered why. Maybe it was those things he'd said earlier, about the crowd in the Running Dog. They were throwing away their lives, coming here every night, but it was also true that at least they weren't hurting anybody else. Eric was probably right, it was better to not care, but Meilin was still glad that he did. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he looked up and met her gaze, the bright blue of his eyes cutting right through the pale clouds of smoke. She flushed and averted her eyes, focusing her attention on the contents of her glass. Spoiled playboy or not, something about the way he looked at her made her heart beat faster and her breath quicken. The memory of his kiss – both of them – made her tremble. Having scanned the tabloids, Meilin knew all about Eric's history with women and had firmly told herself not to harbor any silly delusions, to keep her feelings quiet because he wouldn't care. She couldn't believe she'd told him she loved him, she must have been woozy with blood loss. Now he knew, and she felt vulnerable. Meilin didn't like feeling vulnerable. But the way he'd kissed her, after she said the words… it felt so good. She didn't ever plan on telling Eric this, but he was her first kiss. She loved him for what he was, and vulnerability or not, she would continue to protect him.

They lingered in the Running Dog longer than was really necessary, since Eric insisted they stay until the final inning of the Jets game on TV. When it did end, he was in the middle of another pool game. After that, he had to swap goodbyes with everyone on their way to the door, swindling as many cigarettes as he could before they finally made it outside. Meilin wondered if he wasn't a little nervous about being alone with her again, then reminded herself that someone like him didn't get nervous about women. More likely he was just trying to delay leaving his precious sanctuary.

"So," he sighed, once they were back out on the sidewalk, "where did you say we were going again?"

"A house, out on the coast. It's not much, but it's well hidden and a good place to disappear. You'll be safe there until the quorum next week."

"Huh. Tell me, Meilin, how is it that you and your cousin can own a beach house when you're wanted criminals?" In the fitful glow of the streetlamps he blinked away the alcohol-induced fuzziness and squinted at her curiously.

She shrugged bashfully. "'Own' might not be the right word for it. It's actually a good story -" A female scream reached her ears and Meilin cut herself off, swiftly turning her head towards the noise. A block ahead of them, a handful of men were pushing a girl away from the lights and back into the alley she and Eric had just walked through a few hours earlier. She screamed again and Meilin reacted automatically, breaking into a light run to cover the distance with a surprised Eric stumbling after her.

They had just managed to pin the girl against a wall when she caught up to them, hovering excitedly around their prey and not at all concerned that someone might interfere.

Too bad for them.

Not slowing her pace, Meilin launched into the air and slammed into the nearest man with a powerful side kick aimed at his head. He never saw her coming, and crashed into the metal garbage dumpster behind him with an ugly clang, slumping lifelessly to the ground. She landed lightly on her feet and shot a vicious back kick into the gut of another; he doubled over in pain and she kicked him hard in the chin. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped, leaving the other two to gape in astonishment at this unexpected attack.

"What the hell?" one of them gasped, then whipped out his switchblade and slashed savagely. Meilin darted back, then twisted to the side and caught his arm, neatly stabbing his friend when he tried to attack her from behind. Keeping one hand on his wrist, she pushed his shoulder forward until his arm was straight, then brought it down on her knee with a merciless snap. He promptly howled with pain, and Meilin put him out of his misery with another knee strike to his chin. He collapsed.

"You can't walk ten steps in this city without getting into a fight," Eric complained, lighting up another cigarette at a safe distance. "I can't take you anywhere." Meilin shrugged and smiled, ignoring the fresh throbbing in her left arm.

"Family curse. This'll just take a minute." She crouched and started going through their pockets, digging out any cash that she could find.

"You're _robbing_ them?"

"I don't exactly have an office job," she reminded him. "I have to eat, don't I?" Rapidly she counted the dirty siyong notes and groaned, disappointed. Only a few hundred; she was never going to catch up to Syaoran at this rate. It wasn't until after she'd pocketed her earnings that she turned to check on the victim.

Her initial assumption, that it was just some unlucky prostitute, she immediately discarded. The girl was no older than she was, dressed rather oddly in her nightclothes and a grimy white robe, and obviously didn't belong in a neighborhood like this. Face whiter than her clothing, she'd slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, staring into space with glassy eyes.

"Um, hey," she tried tentatively, "are you okay?"

No answer. Her lips moved soundlessly, as if she was whispering something to herself, and Meilin wondered if she'd gone into shock. She and Eric could hardly call the police, but if they took her back to the Running Dog then the bartender could take care of it. Meilin knelt in front of her and tried again.

"They're gone now, you're all right. Can you stand up?" She moved to take her hands, and then her eyes fell to the item hanging around the girl's neck.

What the –

She'd seen that round and polished globe too many times, and without thinking she reached forward and grasped it. Instantly the girl's hand closed over her own, her body rigid with fear. But there could be no mistake.

"Where did you get this?" Meilin demanded. Glazed violet eyes only stared numbly into her own, with no answer. "This belongs to my cousin, he would never lose it. Tell me where you got this!"

"Easy, Meilin," Eric chided from somewhere behind her, but the girl didn't shrink at her tone. Instead her eyes focused on Meilin at last, and for the first time she spoke.

"Li."

Meilin blinked and almost drew back. After living invisibly for so long on this planet, to suddenly have this strange girl address her by last name was a little unnerving. She clutched at Meilin's hand a little more tightly, something that looked like hope filtering into her eyes.

"You know Li?" she pressed, and Meilin realized she hadn't been addressing her at all. She remembered now her cousin's habit of going by the family name.

"Yes," she answered carefully, "yes, I know him. Li Syaoran is my cousin." She wanted to ask again about the sword, but she never got the chance. Without warning, this strange girl threw her arms around Meilin and began laughing and crying hysterically at the same time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura smiled and rolled over on her pad, for once looking upon the Monster without fear. Affectionately he patted her hair.

"Up again already? How are you feeling? No lingering effects, I hope, that was a very silly thing that you did. There's nothing you can do to save your brother, Sakura, and you know it. Don't try and interfere again, or I shall be cross with you."

"The lines have met."

"Oh?"

"The lines have met, they have intersected, and now the lines are weaving the picture." Happily Sakura drew the picture in the air between them. The Monster couldn't see it, though, only she could and the thought made her smug. "Weaving the picture, yes, and there's nothing you can do. Can't stop it, no."

Daringly she pushed away his hand and lifted her chin bravely.

"Hope is coming."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Whoa, was that long enough for ya? Hopefully your eyes aren't spinning around so bad that you can't leave a review. I put it to a vote on my livejournal, whether to cut it in half or post as is, and it was a landslide for the latter. Democracy triumphs.

And if, after all that, you are still inclined to complain about how long it took, please check out my bio first. Seriously. There's a key word I'll expect you to quote.


	15. ch15 heroes and criminals

**Chapter 15**

'**heroes and criminals'**

Len Grady yawned again and slipped off his glasses, rubbing his eyes viciously in an attempt to stay awake. It was a losing battle; he'd been picking through an endless line of stuff all day and he'd barely made a dent. The muscles in his back cramped up again in a particularly painful spasm, and he scowled at the next evidence bag waiting in line.

_One emptied bottle, plastic_, the label read. _Presumed water container. Found: floor of ship galley._

Trash, in other words, and still they expected him to examine it. What kind of clue, he wondered, did they think he would find?

He began to unzip the bag, then looked up when the door flew open and Rino strode into the lab. Rino never entered any room quietly, and Len bit back an irritated frown.

"Progress?" he demanded.

"I don't know, about a quarter of the way through it."

"That's all?"

"I'm going as fast as I can," Len replied curtly. "Analysis takes time and this is a lot of junk that got dropped in my lab today. Can anyone explain why it's such a rush?"

"Classified," Rino recited, just like Len knew he would. "That's not your concern. You just make sure you've got a complete listing on everything from that ship and who's touched it. I've also got something else for you."

He beckoned to his underlings coming through the doorway, wheeling between them a body of a young male.

"What's that?"

"Casualty, theirs. The male who's not Kinomoto and whose fingerprints you've presumably been identifying on this evidence. Supposedly his name is Yukito Tsukishiro."

Len recognized the head of hair from the samples he'd been collecting and nodded, uncertainly.

"So what?"

"So, they want to know more about him. They want a full examination on the body."

"What? By me?"

"You are the lab technician."

Flabbergasted, Len looked from the pale and unmoving form to Rino's unyielding expression. "I've only got two hands, I can't do him and all this!"

"Finish the evidence first and then start on the body," Rino ordered crisply, looking unconcerned with Len's obvious dismay. "Promptly; we'll be waiting for the full analysis on both."

He turned on his heels and left the room as quickly as he'd arrived, his men following him out. Grouchily Len looked over the new arrival, half-wishing he could lie down and sleep as peacefully as Tsukishiro was doing. A body examination, on top of everything else – he couldn't believe they expected it all at once. What was he, a machine?

A clipboard rested on the male's chest, summarizing everything they knew about him at present. Surprisingly little: only an estimate of his age, and a note detailing he'd been found in the cockpit. Presumed cause of death: the explosion from the hull breach.

Strange. He pulled back the sheet for a better look, his trained eye roving over pale but intact flesh. There was slight bruising and plenty of residue from the explosion, but damage was minimal. Len could almost believe he really was just sleeping. He couldn't have been very close to the blast, and the lab rat wondered just how big of a cockpit that had been.

He yawned again and his musings scattered when he remembered how tired he was. Len pulled the sheet back up over the head and wheeled him into the cold room, to deal with later. Right now, he had to get back to fingerprinting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meilin swallowed a yawn as they turned off the main road and onto an unpaved lane, stars peeping through the trees as they zipped past. It had been one hell of a long day and she couldn't ever remember being so tired.

"Almost there," she announced with relief, looking forward to sleep. "Just a few more minutes. I can't believe we actually made it without any accidents."

"Watch it," Eric growled, from behind the wheel. "I don't care how much I had to drink, it's still safer than letting you drive. Besides, I think you've got your hands full."

Very true, and Meilin glanced at the dozing girl on her shoulder again. She'd succumbed to exhaustion since they left the city, and even in sleep there was a haggard look about her face. She'd been through some kind of trauma, that was obvious, but what it was or what it had to do with her cousin, Meilin couldn't imagine. She'd calmed down enough to give her name – Tomoyo – but other than that would only repeat that she had to get to Li.

It hadn't done any good to explain that she hadn't seen Syaoran in weeks and didn't know where he was; Tomoyo had latched herself onto Meilin's arm and refused to let go, clinging like Meilin was the only hope left in her world.

Meilin shifted slightly, but the worn-out girl only mumbled something in her sleep and hugged Meilin's arm more tightly. Bizarre, to say the least, but unless her instincts were way off, she wasn't dangerous. It wouldn't hurt anything to bring her along, and maybe once she'd had a chance to rest and eat she could start explaining things.

Provided, of course, that chance came along. Meilin stiffened when the car emerged from the trees and the luxurious beach house that was their destination hove into view, ocean glittering in the moonlight behind it. And a small sleek ship parked right next to it.

Eric whistled. "Sweet mansion, for a couple of crooks. This is it, right?"

"Yeah, this is the place. But we've got a problem."

"What else is new?" Eric sighed, coasting to a stop and killing the engine. "What's wrong?"

"That ship."

"What, it's not yours?"

"No. And it's a Remora, class LX. They're popular with bounty hunters thanks to their radar-cloaking ability and good maneuverability; they're designed to latch onto bigger ships in space for surprise attacks. Those bounty hunters that can afford the 40,000 siyong price tag, anyway."

Meilin was gently extracting herself from the sleeping Tomoyo's grip as she spoke, keeping her voice low and trying not to let any fear show. Rich bounty hunters were the really good ones, and she was already exhausted and injured.

"How do you know everything?" Eric was complaining, and then took a closer look at her face. "Hey, are you up for this? You look kinda tired."

"I'll be fine. Just stay here and watch her."

Eric studied her just a moment longer with those sharp blue eyes of his, then shrugged reluctantly and nodded. "All right. Let us know when you're through killing." He lit a cigarette and Meilin slithered out the window of their stolen car, leaving Tomoyo to rest against the door.

The house in front of her was dark and silent, no obvious signs of habitation. Meilin ignored the front door and circled around to the side entrance, the door closest to the mysterious ship. Odd really, if a bounty hunter came here in hopes of an ambush, it was certainly a stupid move to leave his ship parked out in plain sight. Maybe he didn't think anyone would be coming anytime soon… but how could anyone know about this place? She and Syaoran had taken it not more than a few months earlier.

Tentatively she tried the knob, and found the door was unlocked.

- - - - - -

Sleep was vague and insubstantial, and Li wasn't sure which blurry images were memories and which were dreams. Darkness fell around him in the house and _she_ climbed into bed with him, pressed herself against his body because with him she felt safe. He liked the way she fit so well in his arms and he held her close, brushing his lips over her skin. She turned her face up to him and whispered against his lips.

"Don't go."

Li's eyes snapped open to see the pitch-black living room around him, with only the faint starlight coming through the window to remind him where he was. His chest hurt, and he couldn't figure out why until he realized he wasn't breathing.

He inhaled, trying to relax his muscles, but his heart was still beating fast in his chest. Something wasn't right, some sound out of place had woken him but he didn't know what it was. Soft as a whisper, a door shut somewhere in the house.

_Someone's here._

Automatically adrenaline flowed into Li's body and he reached for his sword, only to remember that that wasn't an option anymore. Noiselessly he rolled off the sofa and into a wary half-crouch, reaching out with every sense he had. Only one intruder, he decided, but that one was taking extraordinary care to keep quiet. So much so that Li was sure he'd be heard if he stopped to search the unfamiliar kitchen for a weapon. Instead he moved swiftly across the room and adhered himself to the hallway wall. The intruder had entered through the side door and was very close, hesitating just around the corner and out of striking distance. Li inhaled silently, muscles coiling for action, and when he moved again Li pounced.

With no clear target to kick or punch he settled on a tackle, throwing himself at the shadowy figure and tightening his arms around the neck for a chokehold. His target reacted well and twisted, throwing him back against the wall with a speed that suggested he'd been expecting an attack. Not pausing, Li bounced off the wall and flew in again. A fist shot toward his face and he twisted to one side, automatically grasping the wrist in preparation to yank. But the thinness of the wrist startled him; his intruder was either very small or a female.

She took advantage of his hesitation to snake her leg around his ankle and sweep it back, and thus tangled they fell to the floor together. Pushing with one arm, he managed to roll down the hallway floor and pin her before she could apply an armlock. Starlight from the living room fell across her face, half-covered in long black hair, and Li's fist froze where he'd raised it.

"Meilin?"

She shook her hair free of her eyes and met his surprised gaze, expression astonished. "Syaoran?"

For one moment he only stared, speechless, and then his emotions broke in an overwhelming wave of relief. He gathered his cousin up in his arms, provoking a squeak on her part, and hugged her so close that he could feel her heart beating against his shirt.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," he whispered, never more sincere in his life. The sight of her familiar face was an instant balm, a promise that his life could return to normal. Maybe now he could start to forget.

"Well I'm happy to see you too," she answered, slightly muffled. "But I can't breathe."

Suddenly aware of their position, he released her and rolled to one side so she could get up. The motion reminded him of his injury, ignored in the earlier rush of adrenaline, and he winced visibly. Naturally his old training partner noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Minor disagreement with a bounty hunter." He lifted his shirt to show the bandage on his lower ribs, just visible in the pale light, and his eyes fell on her left arm. "And what did that?"

"It's only a scratch, Syaoran, don't worry about it." She leaned away when he tried to inspect it, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Why do you smell like cigarette smoke?"

"Ah…" Her eyes skittered away from his. "I've been in a bar."

"What were you doing in a bar?"

"Never mind about where I've been," she huffed. She stood up and patted the walls until she found a light switch, throwing the living room into sharp relief. Li blinked. "Let's talk about you! Do you know how worried I've been these past few weeks? What the hell have you been doing with yourself?"

Her eyes bore accusingly into him and Li felt rather limp when he thought about his answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She held up her hand, a familiar object dangling from her fingertips, and Li stared at it uncomprehendingly. "You dropped this."

His sword amulet. The sword amulet that he'd left on the Wildflower with Sakura, it was in Meilin's hand. The sheer impossibility of it made Li's head spin, and without consciously deciding to do so he reached to take it from her. It was smooth and polished, warm in his hands, and completely real. No illusion, but this was supposed to be with Sakura. Meilin couldn't have this, she just _couldn't_.

"Where," he finally managed, "did you -"

A whisper of noise made them both look up. Someone Li had never expected to see again was standing in the doorway of the room, grimy and disheveled and staring at Li as if she was afraid to believe her own eyes. Stunned, Li could only move his lips in an approximation of her name before she was on him, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs. Her arms circled him so tightly that it was difficult to breathe, let alone move, and after a few moments' shocked stillness he spoke.

"Easy, easy…" Gently he maneuvered his arms until he could grasp Tomoyo by hers, and pried her off to see her tear-streaked face. "Tomoyo? What are you doing here? Where's the ship, where's…" His voice trailed off before he could utter Sakura's name, when he saw Tomoyo's ravaged expression. In an instant she communicated the worst of it; Tomoyo was not on the Wildflower as she should be, but here, and sobbing into his arms. Therefore something very, very horrible had happened.

Cool icy fear crawled up his throat, but somehow he forced himself to speak.

"Meilin, would you excuse us?"

His cousin was watching them silently, her eyes unmistakably curious, but she knew him well enough to understand how serious it was and nodded.

"Sure thing." Suggestively she raised her eyebrows and nodded toward the patio doors, the ones that led to the back porch on the beach. Good idea, and gratefully Li led the trembling, hiccuping Tomoyo out into the night.

Meilin waited until he'd closed the doors behind them and then turned, retreating back down the hallway to the side door she'd entered. Eric was pacing by the car, but his anxious posture relaxed as soon as he saw her.

"Is everything okay? I just left her for a minute to go, um… out in the trees, and when I got back she was gone. Sorry."

"She's fine, don't worry about it." She looked at the ship again and shrugged. "It's my cousin, he's here. They're talking right now."

"Oh, he's here? That's great, right?"

"Kinda." Meilin was infinitely relieved to see her cousin safe and sound, but why did he have to come back today of all days, to this house? Gingerly she prodded the bandages around her arm again. "But now's not a good time to meet him. Come on upstairs and you can shower, change into some fresh clothes. I'll see if there's any food in the kitchen."

"Sounds okay to me." He nodded amiably and followed Meilin back into the house. She couldn't resist peeking out the back windows when she led him to the stairs, though, even if she couldn't see anything. Disappeared Syaoran, returned Syaoran, a lost sword and a returned sword, and a girl in a bathrobe that seemed to think a sorcerer thief was the answer to all her problems.

What was going on?

- - - - - - -

So much had happened, everything that she had to tell Li crowded into her mind and demanded to come first, she didn't know where to begin. And she didn't even want to, she didn't want to relive this horrible day. But she had to, it was for this reason that she'd endured so much.

He sat her carefully on one of the wooden porch chairs and shut the doors, but he didn't sit down. She could already see the dread in his eyes, he was just waiting to hear the cause.

"What happened, Tomoyo? Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo inhaled, and let the air out with a shudder. "They found us."

"Who found you?"

"The police- government… I don't know. Just a few hours after you left, I still don't know how. They invaded the ship, they killed -" She ran out of breath and had to gulp another lungful, squeezing her robe in her fists in an effort not to cry. Li's expression hadn't changed. "Yukito, he's dead. I was so scared, and I hid. I hid in Sakura's hiding place and I could hear her- I could hear her crying." Her voice dropped to a strained whisper.

"They took her away."

Color faded from Li's face but still he didn't move. "Big Brother?"

"They took him too, I don't know- if they killed him. And they never looked for me, they brought the ship here. I knew I had to find you."

And she had found him. A one in million chance had brought her right to the only person that could ever save Sakura, and she had told her sTouya, passed on the news. Now everything would be all right.

A raspy, labored sound distracted her from her thoughts and she realized Li was wheezing for breath. He was horrified, yes, but something even worse lurked in his eyes, something Tomoyo didn't understand. He backed away from her and stumbled off the porch, before he collapsed to his knees on the sand.

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"Touya never got rid of the homing device, did he?" He raised his head to meet Tomoyo's gaze, and understanding finally hit her.

"Oh… no, he didn't. Things were a little – tense – after you left. We didn't think about it." This confirmation only doubled the revulsion in his eyes and Tomoyo shot out of her chair. "But you didn't do it! It's not your fault that that man put it on the ship, you weren't to know."

"It's because of me," Li said flatly, staring vacantly at the beach as if he hadn't heard her. "I promised to protect her and I delivered her right back to the one thing she feared more than anything. I wasn't even there to defend her."

"Li, that's not your fault," Tomoyo protested weakly. She knelt on the porch and reached to touch him on the shoulder, then squeaked and fell back when he whipped around and glared at her.

"Yes it is! I ran out on her, Tomoyo, I abandoned her!"

"Touya, he -"

"Pointed a gun at me, I know. I let a _gun_ chase me away when she'd asked me to protect her. I _left_ her."

Li dropped back into the sand and rested his head against one knee, concealing his face. Tomoyo felt deflated; this conversation wasn't exactly going the way she'd been expecting it to.

"But, I found you," she reminded him. "Now you know, and you can go rescue her!"

Several long seconds ticked by before he raised his head, blinking at her as if she'd uttered a string of nonsense syllables.

"Go rescue her," he repeated vacantly. "Is that what you want me to do? Go be the hero?"

"Well," she answered in a small voice, "yes."

He uttered a sharp and humorless bark of laughter and Tomoyo cringed, all of her hope wilting under his scornful gaze.

"What do you want me to do, Tomoyo? Got any idea where she is?"

"The satellite," she answered quickly. "They towed us to the satellite before they brought the ship here -"

"Got any coordinates? Specs? Any way to find it?"

Helplessly she shook her head. "I thought you could feel her, know where she is."

"No," he said curtly, "it doesn't work like that. It's a close range sort of thing." Abruptly he jumped to his feet and gestured to the night sky. "She could be anywhere up there, and there's _nothing _I can do for her."

The harsh words hit her directly in the chest, and Tomoyo reeled. She had to pull herself to stand with the porch railing.

"So that's it?" she whispered. "You're just giving up, you're not even going to try?"

"Didn't you hear me? I'm the one that handed her over to the police, I left her alone to face them when she trusted me to keep her safe. It's all my fault and I can't even help her!"

He stared miserably at the sky and something inside Tomoyo snapped. Without thinking, she closed the distance between them and hit him. Hit him _hard_, across the jaw, with an untrained punch that nevertheless knocked him back. He had to take a step back to keep from falling.

The beach was suddenly very quiet. Astonished, he traced one finger inside his lip and drew it away bloody, then looked from it to her as if he couldn't believe what she'd just done. Tomoyo couldn't believe it either. She'd just hit one of the most dangerous criminals in the system! But she raised her chin defiantly, fists clenched in fury.

"Stop it," she bit out, almost unable to recognize her own voice. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through today? The hours that I spent hiding in the dark, not knowing if I was about to be blown up with the ship, crawling around under everyone's noses just to get to the city? Men pawing me in the alleyways!" Angrily she pushed him and he took another step back. "I have been through _hell_ today but I did it for you, knew that I had to find you. I held on because I knew you were the one person that could get Sakura back!"

Again she pushed him and this time he caught her wrists, squeezing them in an iron grip to hold her still.

"Well you were wrong," he spat. "Who do you think I am, Tomoyo? Did you not hear him, back on the ship? I am a criminal, a killer, not some superhero. I _steal_ from people." Impatiently he released her and she backed away, rubbing her sore skin. "All that money I paid your cousin? It's stolen! This house…" He waved a hand at the elegant beach house. "Its owner was a drug kingpin that crossed my path and I killed him, took it for a new hiding place. I've murdered over fifty people. You put your faith in a guy like me? You're an idiot to trust me! Stupid, naïve… idiot…"

His glare faded away and Tomoyo realized he wasn't talking to her anymore. Looking disgusted with himself, he turned and collapsed against the porch railing, bracing his forearms against it.

"I know you don't think she's stupid," Tomoyo said softly. He grunted, staring thoughtfully at his hand as he opened it and then closed it into a fist.

"The first time we spoke," he murmured, "she told me she could see the blood on my hands. She knew who I was, what I'd done, but she didn't care. She liked me anyway, and it felt really good. I told myself that I was special to her, different from everyone else, maybe even meant to find her."

But you were, Tomoyo wanted to say, but he never gave her the chance.

"And I left it all why? Because her brother told me to!"

"You had to go, he would have killed you."

Li snorted balefully. "I've had guns pointed at me before, you know. Even ones with ceruleum bullets. If I'd really wanted to, I could have done something. But I was weak, and scared. Scared that maybe I couldn't handle Sakura and the burdens she carried. She shared just a little of her pain with me and it almost broke me. I panicked and used Touya as an excuse to run. She shouldn't have trusted me. I don't know why she chose me."

He bowed his head, unkept brown hair falling forward over his eyes. Tomoyo hugged her arms to her chest and thought of Sakura, crying in her bunk and clutching his green shirt so desperately.

"None of us choose who we love, Li, I'm sure not even Sakura. We can't help ourselves, even if it hurts, even if we have to give everything of ourselves." Memories of laughing green eyes and a happy smile from long, long ago tugged at her, and she blinked away tears. "You said you loved her back. So do you, or don't you?"

He did not turn to look at her, and only the whisper of waves against the shore answered. The silence made her chest hurt, and suddenly she couldn't even stand to look at him. Without another word she turned and fled into the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His world was a nightmare of perfect black, an uncaring prison that he could only feel and not see. The floor was so hard and cold, under his throbbing arm and aching body, the air chill and sterile – except for the smell of his own blood, his own sweat, his own vomit. He was the only thing that moved, that made sound, and desperately he kept whispering into the darkness though his voice had worn away like sandblasted stones in the desert.

All the keychecks, line by line, before starting ignition in the cockpit. The sequence of a tune-up, for every different cog of the ship's engine. Routine procedure for troubleshooting after a short-out. Endlessly he kept at it in spite of his parched throat and dry lips, anything to keep from falling asleep again.

Feverish hallucinations threatened. He'd seen things, in his unconsciousness, bad dreams that might very well have been glimpses into reality. He saw Sakura, ten years old and sitting cross-legged on her bed as she watched TV instead of doing her homework. So little, and still in her school uniform, hair done up in her pigtails.

Get home, run now!

He sprinted out of his school, ran as hard as he could and his whole body hurt, but he couldn't run fast enough. Strangers, men in black police gear burst into her room and she shrieked in terror. One of them scooped her up, _his sister_, and covered her mouth with his disgusting gloved hand.

He screamed her name, silently.

And then they left, as rapidly and efficiently as they'd come, taking Sakura with them. Their leader paused for just a moment in her room, then thoughtfully selected her doll from the bedside shelf. A perverse token of comfort from kidnapper to victim, an empty gesture to the petrified girl stolen away from her home.

Did she hug it and cry, when she woke up in a strange white room? Did she ask for her brother?

When he'd woken he was whimpering from the harsh pain in his eyes. Unable to run naturally down his face, tears were soaking his blindfold and stinging with their salt.

He could not go to sleep again, he couldn't risk experiencing that again. The present was worse, but at least he would not have to remember that upon waking up. So he started talking, reciting words into the darkness so he would not fall asleep again.

The door opened and he cut himself off, just before another splash of cold water doused him in the face.

"Time to wake up, Kinomoto."

Gratefully he licked the moisture from his lips. "Now what?" he asked as flippantly as he could, though it was marred by his dry and scratchy voice.

"I'm not in the mood for attitude, so be warned. A certain headache in D.C. has chosen today of all days to get feisty, and it worries me that he might have been in contact with information regarding this project. But of course, you don't have any friends in Congress, do you?"

"What?"

"No, I don't suppose you would. A remarkably strange coincidence, though."

Something his old informant used to say about coincidence popped into Touya's mind right then, but he chose not to say anything. Instead he remembered the phone call that had lured his tormentor away, and how he'd identified himself to the caller.

"So, your name is Smith? Really?"

"Yes," the man answered dryly, "really. But my name is the least of your concerns right now, I'd rather talk about the name of your recent passenger. If I recall correctly, we were discussing it when I was called away."

"And if I recall correctly, I said I wasn't going to give it to you."

A hand closed over his throat and pressed down, cutting off his air. "You sure you want to fight me on this, Kinomoto? Because believe me when I tell you that this is important to me, more than any of the mysteries on your ship. Something's changed about Sakura, she's behaving strangely, looking at me a little differently. I have to know if it's because of him, I have to know what he did to my Sakura!"

He yanked Touya off the floor and dragged him upright onto his knees, who had to take a few shallow breaths before he could speak.

"She's not _your_ Sakura," he snarled.

"She is, I have made her mine and I will not tolerate any more interference with my project. Last chance, Kinomoto. Give me the name of your friend."

Touya choked a little and stiffened. "Hang on, let's get one thing straight. He is _not _my friend. I don't even like him, I hate him. The son of a bitch put his hands on my sister, and he only left when I threatened to shoot him."

"Then why protect him?"

"Because as much as I hate him, I hate you more. And you're not getting his name."

A hand moved to his face and he flinched, but Smith didn't strike him. Instead he gripped Touya's chin and tilted his face up.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Kinomoto? Sure you're ready to suffer for a man that we both hate?"

"You don't get it," Touya snapped, and jerked his face out of Smith's grasp, "do you? You've destroyed my ship, you've killed the man I love, you've taken away my sister – again. There isn't anything more you can do to hurt me. So go ahead, do your worst. I'm not afraid of you."

The room was deathly silent for a moment and then Smith moved, and Touya tensed in expectation. But there was only a slight rustle as his captor seated himself in the chair.

"How long has it been since you've seen your father, Kinomoto?"

Touya's breath stuck fast in his throat and he froze, unreasonably aware of his own thudding heart.

"I think it's been almost two years, am I right? Would you like to know how he's doing?"

"My father," he somehow managed to say, "didn't have anything to do with what I did for Sakura, he doesn't know anything."

"I know that, Kinomoto," Smith answered patiently, "that's why he's still alive and in his house. I let him be in the hopes that one day you'd relax enough to contact him. He's doing fairly well, I'm sure you're happy to hear, though he spends an inordinate amount of time looking up at the sky. Wondering where his children are, I'm sure."

Touya became aware, slowly, of the fact that he was shivering. He could hear his own shallow and panicked breathing, and knew Smith could hear it too.

"He begins every day with breakfast before he waters the flowers in your front garden. He stopped teaching at the university years ago, of course, but he spends the morning corresponding with his colleagues and reading their work. He usually takes the crossword when he goes to lunch -"

"Stop it," Touya demanded, or tried, though it sounded more like begging. "You leave my father alone, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

"On the contrary, your reaction says he has everything to do with this. He's getting on in years, you know. If he drops dead of a heart attack tomorrow at lunch, nobody's going to question it. Or should it be suicide? Poor man, only one left in his family, they'll say it was no surprise. Or maybe he'll just disappear like his children did -"

"Stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"That doesn't concern me, the name of this man on your ship does. I only have to make a phone call, Kinomoto."

Father, the kindest, most gentle man he knew, who'd never wanted anything more than to live peacefully with his family and teach. He was already going gray in the temples the last time Touya saw him, when he hinted that the next time he disappeared it might be for good. He'd begged him not to go, said he didn't want to lose the only family he had left, but he hadn't understood how close Touya was to finding Sakura. So he turned a deaf ear, and walked out.

"I can't," Touya whispered, dully aware that tears were squeezing out of his closed eyes again. But the blindfold was already saturated and these slipped down his cheeks, hot and wet and helpless. Smith brushed at one with his thumb and Touya turned his face, burning with shame.

"I'm afraid you have to. It should be an easy choice: your father, or the stranger that had the gall to touch your sister. Who's it going to be, Kinomoto?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Except for the small frothy waves that splashed against the sand, the ocean was smooth and flat under the night sky. Like a mirror it reflected the hundreds of stars above it, and Li didn't know how long he'd been staring at them, slouched on the sand against the porch rail. Somewhere between him and the stars was a satellite with Sakura inside it, a prisoner again in spite of everything her brother had done to keep her safe. What was the point of it all, anyway, why did she have to endure so much and then get nothing more than one short year of precious freedom?

_I am not free_, he could almost hear her whisper in his mind. And she was right, even living on the ship with her friends her mind was still a prisoner to forces he didn't understand. A neverending hell of too much information, a terrifying power to see the future and then accidentally destroy it – those were the burdens she suffered and cried under. It was enough to break anyone but she survived it somehow, even kept smiling. And she reached out to him, trusted _him_ to help her.

Did she see something besides all that blood?

A door opened and shut behind him, and Meilin propped her elbows on the railing over his head, standing directly behind him.

"You just going to sit out here and stare at the ocean all night?"

"Probably the only thing I can do right," he mumbled, and turned his face up. "How is she?"

"Tired, I'd say. I gave her a change of clothes and told her to go shower; hopefully she'll feel better once she's clean and had something to eat. Oh, and she really hates you."

"She's right to," Li sighed. "She thought I would do something for her, but it turns out I can't. I hate me too."

"Uh-huh. Can I ask yet what this is all about?"

"It's complicated."

"I'd guessed that."

"I met a girl."

He could see her shocked expression in his mind, without needing to turn around. Li had never been one to bother with girls.

"You mean Tomoyo?"

"No, not her, her cousin. Her name's…" He hesitated, not sure if he could bring himself to say it aloud right now, but Meilin spared him.

"Sakura?"

He turned his face up sharply. "How did you know?"

"Tomoyo said it a couple times in her sleep, in the drive out here." When Li dropped his gaze back to the water and didn't speak, she vaulted smoothly over the rail and dropped to the sand beside him. He didn't look. "This girl, you really liked her?"

"I fell in love with her."

The quiet lap-lap of the waves were all that filled the silence, for several long seconds. "I see."

"Because she was special," Li elaborated, still talking to the ocean. "_Is_ special, I mean, there's just something about her. When she looked at me I felt more like a person than a criminal, for the first time in years. She treated me like a hero, she trusted me to take care of her."

"She loves you too?"

"I think so. Did love, anyway."

"So where is she now?"

"Gone. Because I _didn't_ take care of her, I ran out on her. Like any good thief would do when things get a little scary." He placed a hand over his ribs and felt the bandages under his shirt. "What are we really, Meilin? Sneaking around, living outside the law, telling ourselves it's okay because we're searching for some 'truth'. Are we heroes, or criminals?"

Meilin dropped her eyes to the sand between them, absently tracing her fingers through it, and gave the question some serious thought.

"I think sometimes we have to be the one so we can be the other," she finally answered. "And if this girl's half as perceptive as she sounds like she is, she knows it too."

Li blinked and met his cousin's serious eyes, looking at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "When did you get so wise?"

"When you weren't paying attention," she answered without missing a beat, wry smile tugging at her lips. He found himself automatically smiling in response, and sat up straighter with a sudden urge to hug her in gratitude. But in doing so his gaze fell to the sand, her careless fingertips still tracing through the fine grains.

Memories clicked and the realization hit him so hard in the chest he almost gasped; unconsciously he placed a hand over his hammering heart. Meilin noticed, and squinted curiously.

"What is it?"

"Pencil."

"Huh?"

"Pencil, pen, something! Got one?"

Baffled, she shook her head and Li scrambled to his feet. He couldn't get inside the house fast enough and impatiently he rifled through living room's lamp table drawers, finding nothing.

"Syaoran, what -"

"Don't just stand there, find a pen! Now!" She jumped and scurried over to her purse, upending its contents over a table. A tube of lipstick rolled away from the pile and he snatched it.

"Hey!"

Li ignored her and left the house as quickly as he'd entered it, a nonplussed Meilin trailing him around the porch edge to the side wall. The knives were still there, stabbing the wooden planks everywhere but the knothole and gleaming silver in the pale moonlight.

"Hey, those are my kunai!"

"Shh."

Now that he looked, he could see it so clearly. Why hadn't he noticed before? Too caught up with his own selfish misery?

Heart still beating fast, he drew an oily red line from one tiny knife to another. He didn't have to think, or strain his mind to remember. The symbol she'd drawn in the sand that day sprung easily to his fingertips; each blade was a point where the sun's rays met the inner and outer circles, or the points of the crescent moon.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Meilin asked, surprised.

"It's her," he whispered. "She was asking me to come and find her, and I didn't even see it. She wants me to rescue her."

He turned around, staring numbly at his bewildered cousin. "She thinks I can."

"Then can't you?"

"I want to," he admitted. "I want to go and save her so bad it hurts, I love her. But I can't, I don't know _how_. I don't have any way of finding the satellite."

"Satellite?" She stiffened, and an odd look filtered into her eyes.

"Yes, satellite. I told you it was complicated, but this girl, well…" He nodded to the picture on the wall and exhaled in a sigh. "I found Project Clow."

"So did I."

- - - - - - -

Mouth open, Li watched the pages of information scroll past the screen, detailing exhaustively the phantom satellite that he'd thought impossible to find just minutes earlier.

"See?" Meilin boasted. "It's all right there: the schematics, orbital track, coordinates – everything." A file tag in the upper right corner of the monitor labeled the entire thing as Clow; there couldn't be any doubt this was it. Ceruleum had gone into almost every layer of construction; the small space station was lined from top to bottom with it, a laboratory designed for magic.

And Sakura was the experiment sitting inside.

"It's all here," he echoed dazedly, "this is where she is. This- this is it." Without warning he leapt on Meilin with a joyful shout, swept her off her feet and whirled around. His beautiful, wonderful cousin had just handed him the key to rescue Sakura. It wasn't over after all! "I love you!"

He planted an exuberant kiss on both her cheeks, then looked up at the sound of Tomoyo entering the room. She looked pale still, but clean and a little more collected now that she was wearing clothes again. Li pounced on her and she squeaked, but all he did was take her face gently between his hands, holding her gaze steady.

"What -"

"You were right," he stated simply. "I know how to find her, and I'm going to get her."

Tomoyo stared at him in stunned silence, as if she couldn't quite comprehend what he'd just said. He was about to repeat himself when her lips parted, wan hope filtering into her violet eyes.

"Really?"

"I swear it." The sheer determination in him must have communicated itself to her, and she smiled. He'd never taken the time to notice the beauty of her genuine smiles; all the weariness and despair melted away and she glowed. Thanking him in the only way she knew how, she fell against his chest and embraced him. The first time she'd done that, after a similar promise, he hadn't dared to return the gesture. This time, however, he circled her in his arms and patted her back. This time he knew he'd keep the promise.

"But how?" she asked breathlessly, when they'd parted.

"It doesn't matter how- wait." Li's mind finally caught up with him and a little of his elation cooled off. He directed a curious look at his cousin, who cringed. "Yes, it does. Meilin, where did you get those plans?"

"Just stumbled across them," she replied evasively, then winced under his impatient glare. "In a Senator's office."

"You broke into a Congressional _office_?" he reiterated, pitch rising with every syllable. "That is so the opposite of staying put and not causing any trouble!"

"Like you've been sitting quietly in a corner," she retorted, hands on hips. "I don't think you're in any position to talk."

"That," he assured her, "is different. I'm already on everyone's Most Wanted list, but your face is still safe. And I don't want you risking that for no good reason." He pointed a commanding finger at her and she bristled, lifting her chin in defiance.

"I did have a good reason, I -"

"Hey," Eric interposed cheerfully, "what's going on?"

Li whipped around at the new voice and conversation ground to a halt; no one spoke. The abrupt and uncomfortable silence was finally broken by Meilin.

"Eric, I thought you were going to take a nap." Subtly she tried to move between the two men but Li stepped to one side, keeping Eric in clear view. The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, but the shower woke me up some. And I could hear voices talking, still." He plucked at his clean shirt – Li's shirt – and grinned at him with a confident air. "Hi. You must be the cousin."

"Meilin, who the hell is this?"

"Just a friend," she answered lightly, "that I helped out some today."

"Nice to meet you too," Eric grumbled, looking wounded, and shifted his gaze to Meilin. "What, didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Li asked dangerously, and Meilin took a step back toward Eric.

"Now, Syaoran, don't get angry -"

"Don't get angry about _what_?"

"Oh this one's touchy," Eric complained, to a sensibly silent Tomoyo. He fished out yet another cigarette and lit up. "For some big-time outlaw, I kinda thought he'd be bigger too."

Li's glare smoldered and Meilin cringed in expectation. In a blur of motion, swift breeze lifting Eric's hair off his brow, Li's sword sliced the cigarette cleanly off just above his fingers.

"Don't," Li ordered coldly, "smoke in here." Rapping his sword impatiently against one leg, he turned his attention back to Meilin. "Answers, now."

His cousin crossed her arms, looking huffy. "You don't have to be so nasty about it. Eric is a friend, he's on our side. He voted against the XP-314 bill."

"Bill, what bill?"

"You know perfectly well what bill, Syaoran, I told you all about it. The one Senator Pindexter is pushing, for mandatory ceruleum bracelets." Vaguely he remembered her saying something about it, not long before he left, but like most sorcerers Li didn't pay much attention to politics.

"He's a Senator?" Li choked, when the significance of what she'd said finally hit him. "You brought a _politician_ into my home?"

"It is not just your home," Meilin snapped in defense. "I took out the henchmen and wrestled the private bodyguard to the ground so you could attack the mob boss, it's just as much my home as yours."

Li stewed, but she had a point. He turned his attention back on Eric, fixing him with a scathing glare. "Have you touched my cousin?"

Face still rather pale from Li's attack, Eric pointed helplessly to Meilin. "She kissed me first."

"It was to save his life," Meilin protested, when he looked at her.

"That's all?"

"Hey!"

"Shut up. You've already caused Meilin to risk her life today, right?" He looked from the bandage wrapped around her upper arm to Eric again, who cringed.

"Well -"

Li advanced and Eric took a step back.

"And you're how old?"

"Twenty-six -"

"And she's just nineteen. So I want to know, have you in any way touched her in an inappropriate manner…"

"Um -"

"Especially under the influence of the alcohol that I can still smell on you?"

Eric backed into the wall, looking as if he didn't know whether to watch Li's face or the sword still smacking restlessly against his leg. A quiet giggle from Tomoyo distracted Li into looking up.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that you remind me a little of Touya with- well, you."

Damn it.

Li snarled and poked a finger at Eric's chest. "She just saved your life."

"And I really do appreciate it."

"Syaoran," Meilin warned, "I mean it, leave him alone. Don't you have other things to worry about right now?"

"Yeah, Syaoran, don't you have other things to worry about?"

Li glowered. "Call me Li," he suggested, in a tone of voice that implied it was not a suggestion at all.

Eric smirked, just a little. "Call me Senator."

Li favored him with one more good glare before he turned back to Meilin. "So, why is he here now?"

"He voted against Pindexter's bill, and Pindexter tried to have him killed," she explained. "I just… interfered, a little. I thought we might find something useful in his office, so we broke in this afternoon. That's where I found your satellite plans." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "And Pindexter is Tyrinthian."

"The federal base," Li realized aloud.

"Yeah. I think he took a bunch of kickbacks in the form of ceruleum and handed it over to someone else in exchange for helping him get the Sorcery Acts passed, who then built the satellite for your girlfriend. I just don't know who that someone is."

Li dropped his eyes, seeing for just a moment a shadowy presence that lurked over all them. Faceless, untraceable, pulling the strings of the universe. Faceless, except to just one girl.

"Monster," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked up to Tomoyo, watching him quietly, waiting for him to make good on his promise. "I have to go."

"Now?"

"Now." He pretended not to see Eric's visible relief and brushed past him, striding down the hallway to the staircase. Like any good crime lord, the previous owner of this house kept an impressive arsenal of weapons, and Li had found his secret stash not long after moving in. He felt for the tiny lever, then opened a whole section of the wall. Several guns and knives lined the space inside and he could hear Tomoyo's startled gasp.

"Syaoran, I know it's important, but is this really a good time? You've been injured -"

"Had all day to rest. It's fine."

"Have you eaten?"

"I'll be fine," he said crisply. He didn't look up as he selected a pair of slim daggers and slid them into each boot.

"Will a few hours really make a difference?"

"It's already been more than a few hours." A tinge of nausea threatened when he remembered that place, seen through Sakura's eyes. There was something unfinished there, waiting for her. He didn't know how much time he had, and the thought of it made him sweat. It had to be _now._

"Um, I think Touya said something about sneaking in through the air duct system, up top," Tomoyo offered timidly. He shook his head and opened a small box. Rows of small pocket explosives greeted him and he selected a handful.

"No. If that's how he got in, then they'll have fixed it. I can use the Remora, fly right into their docking facility before they know I'm there."

"Just going to walk through the front door?" Meilin asked skeptically.

"That's right."

"The Remora may have a radar damper but you're still visible, Syaoran. They'll be shooting at you before you're out of the docking bay."

"Then," he finished loading the automatic and popped the cartridge into place, "I will move faster than the bullets."

Li strapped on a holster belt and secured two guns and a pair of extra cartridges to it. That was enough; no sense in weighing himself down. Meilin had recognized the futility in argument and nodded, though not happily.

"I want you to come back."

"I'll come back," he promised. "She wouldn't ask me to do this if I couldn't."

He had the disk, his weapons, and his cause; there was nothing more to do but head outside, both females still trailing him.

"I want you to stay here and out of trouble, Meilin, and I really mean it. I don't know how long this will take or what's going to happen. And take care of her," he added in a lower voice, nodding to Tomoyo. "She's been through a lot."

"I know. I will."

"Don't let that politician touch you, either."

Meilin sighed and nodded again. They hugged, tightly, and with another nod to Tomoyo he turned to the waiting ship.

"Wait," Tomoyo said impulsively, and he stopped in his tracks. "If Touya- if he's still alive… will you rescue him too?"

Li did not turn around, but he turned his face just enough for Tomoyo to see the edge of his scowl.

"I'll think about it."

It was the last thing he said before hopping lightly into the cockpit of the small ship, and kicking the engine to life. More stealthy than most ships, it roared only quietly before it lifted off the sand and streaked over the starlit ocean. Both girls followed it with their eyes as it angled upward, until it was no longer possible to distinguish it from the night sky, and Meilin draped a comforting arm around Tomoyo's shoulders.

"It'll be okay. He always comes back."

Eric was browsing for something to eat in the kitchen when he heard them all leave the house, and stayed where he was in order to let them have a little privacy for their goodbyes. Plus he didn't feel like risking eye contact with Meilin's cousin again, once was more than enough.

He found a rose-apple and wiped it with his sleeve, then wandered back into the living room. A ship's engine rumbled outside and Eric yawned, wondering just what time in the morning it was. Sunrise couldn't be too far off. Maybe now they could all have a chance to sleep.

More to keep himself awake until Meilin returned than anything else, Eric picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Whimpering softly, Sakura pressed her hands hopefully against the thick window as if she could push right through. Sunshine was right there, on the other side, warm Sunshine that she could only see and not feel. It wasn't ever enough to look, for Sakura, she desperately needed to touch, confirm the reality with her fingertips. Frustrated, she banged harder.

"No, Sakura," the Monster admonished, "not now. You've been rather naughty since you returned, and you know I don't like that. When you remember how to behave properly, I might let you inside."

Sunshine snarled at the Monster and scraped his claws over the floor, but it didn't bother him. He only smiled, because he knew Sunshine was his prisoner too.

"He's been very lonely without you, Sakura," he murmured, stroking her hair possessively. "Just think, he might have had a friend to talk to if you hadn't ruined everything the second time. But you killed it, and I was so angry."

She remembered.

"But I know you won't do anything like that again, I'm sure you learned your lesson the last time. We're not far, you know. Not far at all."

No, not from the edge, though even she couldn't see what lay beyond it. Sakura nodded, busy tracing her finger across the transparent barrier, drawing what she knew of the picture.

And then she winked.

Sunshine winked back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	16. ch16 it's about power

I do believe I stole this title from Buffy. I issue standard disclaimers for use of the CCS cast, but if anyone's going to sue me one day, it's Joss.

**Chapter 16**

'**it's about power'**

"Meilin!"

Hardly had Li's ship disappeared from view when Eric's terrified shout carried through the open door; startled, both girls turned quickly.

"Meilin, quick!"

Her heart thudded with fear and she tore back into the house, not knowing what could have happened to make Eric sound like that. They couldn't possibly have found them – surely not…

He was standing in the middle of the common room when she found him, completely alone and unharmed but eyes round with horror. Wordlessly he pointed at the television screen before she could open her mouth.

"…procedure little used, but not unheard of to those familiar with Congressional politics. Facing the onslaught of the campaign season, it's not unreasonable that Senators want to get an unimportant quorum out of the way."

"That's true, but you have to admit such a rapid schedule change is unusual, particularly considering the untimely death of Senator Masters yesterday evening."

"A tragedy, yes, and Senator Pindexter himself announced that he'd be making a trip to Hollyn to be with the family in their time of grieving. The quorum is, as he said, something to finish quickly so that proper time can be devoted to organizing a state funeral. It's an unprecedented show of interplanetary solidarity -"

"That son of a bitch," Eric breathed, watching the two commentators with glazed eyes. "He did it. I don't know how he did it but he got to them. He convinced every one of 'em to push the session up to today."

Meilin stared in disbelief. "Today? The vote on 314, today?"

"In just a couple of hours, yes, today."

They exchanged equally frozen looks, until a puzzled Tomoyo in the doorway cleared her throat. "Er, today what?"

"The beginning of the end," Eric groaned softly. "That's it, he's won. I can't do anything to stop him now."

Meilin looked from the ashen young senator to the insincerely somber one on screen; they were replaying a speech from the previous evening. Pindexter shook his head at the microphones, bemoaning the misfortune of Eric's death, and still somehow managing to mention his upcoming bill at the same time.

"No."

"What?"

"No, he hasn't won, not yet. If we go now we can make it."

"It's too far -"

"We'll drive fast. We have to try, Eric, you're the only one that can stop him!"

He wanted to shake his head but the determined and fiercely hopeful look in her eyes stopped him. Meilin was counting on him, her hero, and he couldn't let her down.

"You're right. We can make it, let's go!"

They both turned to the doorway and Meilin stopped short when she found herself facing Tomoyo, waiting patiently for an explanation with just a hint of anxiety in her eyes.

"Oh- Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I know what I told Syaoran, but I have to go. This is really important, you don't know how -"

"It's okay," Tomoyo interrupted softly. "If you have to, then you should go."

Meilin exhaled with relief. Syaoran would kill her for running off and leaving the girl alone, but Eric was the only one that could stop Pindexter and she was the only one that could get Eric there to do it. She had no choice.

"I really am sorry. But you'll be safe here, I promise. If I'm lucky I'll get back before Syaoran does."

"Meilin!" Eric shouted from somewhere down the hall. "C'mon, let's go!"

"And if neither of us come back, well, help yourself to the house." Meilin shrugged philosophically and waved, skirting around a rather shocked Tomoyo and running for the side door. Eric was already behind the wheel, starting the engine, and he beckoned impatiently.

"Watch for him on TV!" she called out over her shoulder, before jumping lightly in the passenger seat next to him. He shifted gears, the tires spit up a spray of sand, and then they were moving.

"So much for rest and relaxation," Eric growled. "Why did it have to be today?"

"Because, Eric, wherever you hid he was sure you'd never make it in time."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show him. Can't wait to see the look on his pompous face when I walk in. So help me god, I am not going to let that bill pass today."

Meilin watched him curl his fingers around the wheel, glaring furiously at the road whisking underneath them. Tense as she was, she couldn't help the small smile.

"Listen to you. You almost sound like you care."

"No more talking."

- - - - - -

It was, Eric decided, the most nerve-wracking hour of his life. The darkness faded to pale gray around them as he drove, pressing the gas pedal desperately into the floor as if by sheer will power he could make the car go faster. In the rearview mirror he could see an orange glimmer of the rising sun.

What moron ever came up with the idea of breakfast sessions? That's what he wanted to know. The mandatory quorum was such an unpleasant task that somewhere along the line they'd started holding them early in the morning. Voting and decision making, those odious chores, had to be dispensed with as quickly as possible so senators could get on with the real job of campaigning for reelection. And now Eric watched the digital clock in the car count the minutes, chipping away at the time that he had to get there.

Sun was getting higher.

He could see the loathsome city now, squatting before them as they crested a low hill. Traffic wouldn't be a problem at this hour, surely they could drive right to the Capitol in no time at all…

"Hey, Meilin?"

"Mm?"

He glanced at the girl in the passenger seat, her head resting back against the seat with her eyes closed. It had been more of an exhausting night for her than him, of that he was sure. She'd replaced his bloodied shirt with more effective medication and bandages at the house, but it must still hurt.

"It won't be a problem, right? That is, when we get there? There'll be people, and cameras and stuff. They can't – _do_ anything, right?"

Meilin opened one eye to meet his worried gaze, then shut it again. "Haven't you learned by now, Eric, that they don't care what you think they can and can't do?"

Eric rolled a groan down his throat.

"I'm really tired, Meilin."

"Yes."

"You are too."

"A little."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well that makes two of us."

"I'm serious," he added sharply, enough so that she opened both her eyes to look at him. "You're a good person, Meilin, you've done more than you should have to help me out. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. When we get to D.C., maybe you could just… lie low? Stay out of it?"

He was only trying to do the decent thing, but he was surprised at the hurt look that flashed across her face.

"You want that I should leave your side?"

"No! I just don't want anything to happen to you! Not for my sake."

A beam of brilliant rose-orange sunlight fell on her black hair, illuminating her. She looked so beautiful that he could hardly stand it, still couldn't believe that someone like her loved him. She turned her face up, gazing at the lightening sky and looking thoughtful.

"Do you know why I love my family, Eric? Why they're so important to me?"

"Er -"

"Because when the people of my family make a promise to protect something…"

Li could see it now, the barely-visible satellite riding through the darkness of space, waiting for him though no one there knew it but one. Heart beating faster, he guided the Remora in a wide loop until he'd found the entrance dock.

This was it.

"… they never abandon it."

He accelerated.

- - - - - -

The black car came out of nowhere, hurtling across their path and braking with a sharp screech as it tried to cut them off. Eric yelped and threw the wheel to the right, resisting the instinct to brake and instead accelerating. Meilin clutched at the edge of the car door.

"Again: can I please drive?"

"No! I can do this, I know how to drive!"

The capitol building loomed large before them now, shining white in the morning sunlight. Beautifully close, and yet so far. They'd been lying in wait, after all, ready to intercept him if he dared show his face.

Eric ground his teeth and drove right off the street, over the curb and onto the grass. The grounds behind the capitol weren't as picturesque as those in the front, but they were still nice. A few blooming trees, neatly cut lawns, and beds of carefully tended flowers. Eric drove over them without remorse, swerving around a statue of the capitol's architect. He flinched and ducked at the sharp puncturing noise on his car door, bullets shot from silenced guns.

"Are you going to shoot back or what?"

"Damn." Meilin snapped her fingers, looking irritated. "I knew there was something I forgot."

"You didn't bring a gun?" Eric shouted, almost forgetting to watch where he drove. "You couldn't get _one stupid gun_ out of that arsenal back at your house?"

"You were the one shouting to hurry," Meilin retaliated. "It just slipped my mind!"

Eric almost hit a fountain head-on and swerved just in time. "Nice going, supergirl. How are we supposed to make it up the steps with them on our tail?"

He glanced at the approaching car in his mirror and sped up, the terrain smoother now that the car was on the broad sidewalk leading to the capitol's rear steps. They'd be there in a few seconds.

"I don't know," Meilin fretted. "Just give me a minute, I'll think of something."

They didn't have a minute. The broad white marble steps were getting closer and closer, too hard and too steep to even consider driving over… no wheels could handle them…

Eric turned sharply, heading to the right-hand building entrance.

"You know what I never appreciated until right now?"

"What? Where are you going?"

"It's a government building. And they're all wheelchair accessible." Eric jerked the wheel back to the left and brought the car around in a sharp skid, facing the far edge of the vast steps. Every day when his limo brought him here he'd seen it, that stupid federally mandated ramp that no one used. Not slowing down any more than he had to, Eric drove onto it and they were both almost bounced out of their seats. Meilin shrieked and gripped her seat more tightly.

It was a wide ramp, but not designed to accomodate a car, and it was all Eric could do to drive straight and not veer off the edge. But it was working, and it was _his _idea too. With a triumphant shout he brought the car up over the brink and onto the pillar-lined portico. Their pursuers were coming up behind them so he didn't slow down, but sped down the slick marble walkway. The entrance was getting closer.

"It'll be okay once we get inside, right?"

Meilin shot him a dry look and he gulped, but there was nothing to be done about it now. With a terrific squeal of the tires he braked hard, steering the car into the recessed entranceway at the same time. The marble had none of the friction that he was used to, when driving over pavement, and he realized too late that the car wouldn't stop in time. Both of them flinched and covered their faces just before they slammed through the solid wooden double doors.

- - - - - - -

They had no warning, he knew, before he dove into the entrance bay of the satellite's docking facilities. The radar damper had done its job; unaccosted Li glided past the control room window and the astonished faces inside. At his command the Remora twisted and hurtled between the brackets meant to accommodate supply ships. It was marvelously easy, the sleek ship had been designed for action like this, and with a flourish he brought it to a halt directly on the sealed doors.

Perfect landing, even if he was sideways. Now he only had to get in, and not waste any time about it either. They'd be waiting.

At the press of a button, the Remora's underside hatch adhered leechlike to the doors. The opening was just behind his seat, which didn't leave much room. But it would be all right, if he used the smallest one. Quickly and methodically Li stripped the adhesive backing off one of his explosives and slapped it against the exposed doors, then dove under the ship console. It did not occur to him to worry he'd be caught in the blast. Li Syaoran, expert thief, knew what he was doing. Since the moment he'd seen this satellite on his computer screen he'd been possessed by a peculiar sureness, like he knew exactly what to do in order to get to Sakura. Nothing would stand in his way.

The doors exploded in a cloud of acrid smoke.

- - - - - -

"All right!" Meilin cheered, and jumped over the windshield onto the hood of the car. "Good thinking, Eric, those doors were probably locked."

"Wurg," Eric replied, or something like it, while he tried to remember how to breathe.

"Don't just sit there, get inside! Quick!"

He'd forgotten about their pursuers, but now he could hear them pulling up behind them, a little more slowly and carefully than he'd done. Frantically he threw himself over the door and scrambled inside, just before another bullet bit the wooden door. Meilin yanked on his wrist.

"Keep low! Run!"

He didn't have to be told twice. Both of them sprinted toward the security detectors but stopped short before the wide-eyed capitol guard, gun in hands.

"Stop right there!" he barked. "Get down on the -"

Meilin kicked the gun out of his hands and followed through with the motion, spinning around and nailing him hard in the temple with her heel. The men in black were climbing over their stolen car and Eric threw himself against Meilin, bringing them both to the floor before the security guard was shot twice in the chest. She rolled over and snatched the guard's gun where it had fallen and aimed over the detector's console. One man she shot in the lower chest, the other she just missed before he ducked back behind the car hood for cover.

"If you will bow your heads and join me in prayer…" a disembodied voice directed, and Eric turned his face up to the invisible speakers above them.

"Oh God! They're starting!"

"Now's our chance. Come on!" Again Meilin grabbed his wrist, and they ran.

- - - - - - -

At the muffled explosion they'd all run here, and now every soldier on the lower floor stood tense and ready with their guns pointed at the lift doors. The unthinkable had happened, an unidentified ship had flown right into their top-secret satellite and its occupant had already made it inside. Not one man knew what was happening, but they were the most highly trained military personnel in the system and were confident that the invader would get no further than this.

The lift doors opened. There was no one inside.

The two men closest hesitated and then crept closer, guns still raised. A ragged hole on the opposite side showed where the intruder had blasted his way in, but other than that there was no sign of him.

What the…

They edged still closer, almost crossing the threshold of the open doors, and that's when the attack came. Swifter than vision Li dropped from his braced position above the doors, each boot connecting with a chin and sending them sprawling back into their friends. He was crouched on the floor in the next second, and then he sprang.

They weren't fast enough. Li pounced on the nearest soldier and then rolled away before the belated bullets could track him, diving into the next over a spray of gunfire. Effortlessly he knocked his weapon aside and struck ruthlessly with his open palm at the nose, then twisted around behind his victim to use as a shield. He did not linger but completed the rotation and swung the man right into the next. Only three remaining, and like clockwork Li kicked and struck, disarming them before they had a chance to shoot. A powerful side kick slammed one against the corridor wall, out for the count, and without pausing he swiveled into a reverse back kick into another's chin. He dropped to the floor and Li saw the final soldier dive for an abandoned gun.

Why did they always try? One light skipping motion and he was already there before he even had a chance to pull the trigger, and he struck with a turning kick so hard that the man's head whipped around before he hit the floor.

Seven men lay scattered at his feet in the white hallway, and Li took a moment to breathe. He'd made it in. And now that he was no longer absorbed in combat he could feel her; the air around him was charged with her presence and he soaked it up greedily. He could not see her exact location, not with so many barriers of ceruleum between them both, but she was close. Waiting for him, trusting in him.

"Hang on, Sakura. I'm coming."

- - - - - -

Faces, sculpted from stone and endlessly stern, blurred past as they sprinted through the capitol's halls, weaving desperately in and out of the one hundred different statues for every Solarian district. As if it were years ago she remembered walking through here with a tour group, Eric at her side. It was a briefly wonderful time, holding his hand and pretending that they were together.

His hand was still in hers but only as an afterthought in the panic of flight. She could hear his light and raspy breathing as they ran, interspersed with the occasional _plink_ of a bullet hitting a marble statue. He trusted her, he placed his faith in her to keep him safe and this was the best she could do? Run fast? Children of the Li family did not fight by running!

They burst into the large open chamber featuring her beloved Justice figure, and Meilin snagged Eric's shirt to throw him back against the wall.

"Hey! What -"

"Shh!"

She adhered herself to the wall by his side, just inside the archway, and waited. The pursuing agent was far too expert to come sprinting through when he could no longer see his quarry, and instead he stopped short of the entrance, gun pointed and scanning the room. Without knowing it his arms extended right past Meilin and she attacked, striking upwards just under his elbow and grasping his wrist at the same time. She would have broken the arm if she hadn't been occupied with keeping control over his gun hand, and instead settled on smashing her left backfist into his nose before he could counterattack. A satisfying crunch told her she'd broken it, and he cried out in sudden pain.

She was about to finish him off when Eric yelped and she saw a blur of vision beyond the agent. Another one had arrived and she spun quickly into a last-minute turning kick that knocked his gun hand aside. The first agent's wrist curled under with the motion, and she flinched at the quiet report when he pulled the trigger. The bullet couldn't have missed her body by more than a few inches.

Meilin struck him again on his swelling nose, provoking an agonized cry, and then twisted with a swift hooking kick at the second agent's gun. She was outnumbered and outgunned, and instinctively acted just to point the weapon away from herself. She didn't realize Eric had moved until she glimpsed him in her peripheral vision; maybe he thought she needed some help. When the agent fired, the bullet shot right past his head and chipped Justice's sword.

He jumped and tripped over his own feet, falling back against the floor, and something inside Meilin blazed. Such an attack on the man she loved would not be tolerated.

Before he could bring his weapon back to aim at Meilin she pushed against the first agent until she'd slammed him hard into the wall. Smoothly she shifted all weight from the left to the right foot and snapped her left leg straight at the second one's head. Her foot connected perfectly with his chin and sent him flying back to the floor. In the next motion she bent her knees and yanked, curling the agent's arm and slamming him hard into the floor. Not once had she let go of his hand and now she leveled his weapon at his partner, firing twice at his chest without remorse. She finished by trapping the first agent's head in her other arm and yanking, snapping his neck.

"…for your consideration," the hidden speaker continued, "Proposition XP-310, sponsored by -"

Eric yelped again. "Aah! The tax reform bill, I totally forgot that was up for vote today!"

Panting slightly, Meilin backed away from her two victims. Eric wasn't even looking in her direction, face turned anxiously up to the ceiling. "One thing at a time, Eric. Come on." She took his hand again and ran lightly out of the room.

"You wouldn't believe how much they're hiking up the rate," he griped, "and don't think that's not coming out of your pocket -"

Just in time she retreated behind the corner, pushing him back a little roughly, before two bullets chipped at the wall.

"Tax 'reform', they call it!"

Warily she peeked around the edge and then withdrew quickly. There was nothing between them and the main hall now, except this one long and bare passage and the pair of agents in it.

"We can't go this way, there's no cover."

"What? But this is the way to the session."

"We'll have to find another way. Let's go."

- - - - - - -

With a brief sizzle of lightning the keypad lock was fried beyond repair. Li turned his attack on the door itself and then kicked, so hard that the entire thing fell inward. Without pause he launched into a flying side kick that slammed the nearest soldier back into a console. They hadn't been expecting him to make it to the control office and the bewildered men scrambled to counterattack, too late.

Li snatched the wrist of a man pointing a gun at him and twisted, throwing him into another soldier and toppling them both. He swiveled into a kick that disarmed yet another and drew his own guns at the same time, dispatching all three in as many seconds. His body moved with an effortless grace, automatic and unthinking. She was with him again, just like on Partine, and now it was even stronger. His reflexes had never been so fast, his aim never so sure.

And then some part of him tensed apprehensively. Some motion in the far corner of his eye prompted him to look; a soldier near the front of the office was throwing himself at a red lever on the wall.

What…?

Understanding hit him and he raised his gun too late. "No!"

A high-pitched alarm shrieked in his ears and like a breaking wave Sakura's pain slammed into him. That brief episode with the whistling kettle was _nothing_ compared to this, the abrasive wailing was so loud he thought his head would explode. Helplessly he crumpled to the floor and fought to keep the scream inside. This pain was unbearable, it was as if he'd been stabbed in the chest with hot needles.

Lying on the floor of his prison, drifting away from consciousness, Touya promptly woke up at the blaring noise. He'd heard that alarm before once, when he rescued Sakura from this place, and he stiffened, afraid to hope.

"What the -" Smith muttered, and then flicked a switch. "Control, what's going on down there? Turn off that alarm now, loud noise upsets the subject!" He paused, and without success Touya tried to hear the reply over the din. "Intruder? What- no, turn it off _now_!"

Somehow, in his agony, Li managed to remember where he was and that this was no place to collapse. Though it took every scrap of his energy he pushed himself away from the wall and rolled across the floor, behind the relative safety of a computer console. The office dimmed and then disappeared, he could see nothing. The hot pain in his chest flared, and then something snapped in his upper left arm. Was this pain Sakura had endured?

Dizzy and nauseous, Li hauled himself up enough to fire a couple times over the desk. He couldn't even see anyone but hopefully it would at least keep them back. The effort of it swamped him and he dropped back to the floor, panting.

In the darkness now he saw something more, something terrifying. An elaborately drawn sun, and a moon, encircled in ancient characters and getting larger with every harsh bleat. Closer and closer, bringing on the end –

The alarm died. In the abrupt silence Li shuddered and uncurled his body, experimentally flexing his left fist. A fading echo of pain was all that remained, slipping away by the second. But the image would not leave his head.

"What is it, Sakura?" he murmured softly.

What _was_ that thing?

A slight scuff on the far side of the computer desk sharpened his senses and brought him back in a heartbeat; he still had a job to do. He shot to a standing position and pushed the soldier's arm up at the same time, just as he'd been ready to lean over the edge and shoot Li. The bullet hit the ceiling and Li punched him squarely in the nose, knocking his head right back. Dazed, he offered no resistance as Li twisted, aimed, and fired with his own gun. The remaining two men in the office dropped, and Li released his victim. But he didn't think the office was quite empty, not yet. Did he hear someone's voice?

"Now," Smith continued, once the alarm had been silenced, "what's going on? What man? He what?"

"I don't know what he wants, he's taken out the whole office already and he -"

The officer's hushed report was cut off as Li flicked the comm switch, bracing the sharp tip of his dagger under the man's chin.

"Up against the wall."

The soldier obeyed, backing up to the wall with his hands raised, but he was no coward. "Whoever you are, you're already trapped. The security barriers are down, you won't be able to get anywhere in the satellite now."

Li ignored him, appraising the computer console thoughtfully. Federal layouts were all the same. After a few seconds' study he flicked the right switches, retracting all the internal security obstacles. He then flipped up a panel with his knife and sliced through the wires inside, ensuring that they would remain that way.

"I've been doing this for a while," he informed the astonished officer with a touch of condescension. "Now do yourself a favor and get out while you still can."

He turned to go and was almost immediately tackled from behind. Without breaking stride he threw the man against the wall and then left the office.

"Well, Kinomoto," Smith said thoughtfully, after a few moments' silence. "A most unusual thing has just happened; someone's got it in his head to invade my satellite."

"Let me guess. About 5'10", brown hair, looks like he's going to take Sakura away from you? I've met him. Guess Tomoyo found him after all." Through his pain Touya smiled in grim vindication. He couldn't imagine how she did it, nor did he know how Li ever managed to find the place, but that didn't matter. He'd come through, Touya was right to protect him after all.

His father would understand. He would have made the same choice.

"You think it matters that I don't know his name?" Smith said acidly, apparently guessing his thoughts. "He's only made it easier by coming here, once we have him I'll learn everything."

"You won't catch him," Touya contradicted. "Believe me, I've heard the guy fight and he's good. You don't have a chance."

For the first time Li drew his sword, gripping it lightly in preparation. They were there, just around the bend in the hallway and hoping to ambush him. After a deep breath of preparation, he charged.

"He might be 'good', but he'll never get to Sakura and rescue you, in the condition you're in."

They were taken completely by surprise and he moved through the squad with ease, whirling and striking and slicing, too fast for them to see let alone fight.

"He's not here for me. He's here for Sakura, and he'll get her away from you. You'll never find her again."

Touya could feel peace stealing into him as he spoke, a sense of inevitability. It was all over for him, he'd known it since he first woke up in this room. But his spirit felt light with victory. His baby sister, who'd already suffered so much, would still have her freedom.

"No one will ever take away my Sakura," Smith said coldly, but Touya was sure that he could hear the faintest trace of worry in his voice.

"She's not yours," Touya corrected wearily. "She's not mine. And we both lose because we didn't get that in time."

Getting closer, Li could feel it. He broke into a light run, gun and sword at the ready. He would be with her soon.

"She loves… him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Together they raced up the fancy marble stairs and onto the second floor, but hardly had they taken a step before Meilin pushed him to the floor. The bullet chipped the banister behind them. No matter what happened, Eric thought distractedly, conspiracy theorists were bound to go crazy over all these mysterious battle scars.

Gripping his shirt, Meilin rolled them both across the floor and behind the relative safety of a bend in the passage.

"I thought maybe I could get you into the sightseer balcony, so at least everyone could see you."

"Guess they thought so too."

She peeked around the corner and scrambled back, pulling him to his feet. "There's four of them, quick!" She dragged him away from the corner and through the first door she could see, a plain custodial door that led them to the service stair. "Up!"

Eric obeyed, pounding up the cement steps, but was all too aware that this was leading them away from the main hall.

"Proposition XP-312, for your consideration…"

"We can only keep going up so far, Meilin."

"I know, I know, just let me think -"

Below them the door slammed open and Eric couldn't help peeking over the metal railing, to see a handful of his would-be killers spilling through. They looked up, and he quickly retreated back to the wall. They reached the next landing and he yanked the door open, but Meilin nudged him aside.

"Wh -"

"Shh."

She shut the door softly, enough so that the latch would catch on the frame and leave it open. Silently she motioned for him to keep going up and he complied, tip-toeing softly and trying not to panic at the sound of the agent's footsteps thundering up behind them. Just in time they reached the next door and escaped through it, Meilin shutting it quietly behind them.

Eric wasn't pleased to see that this wasn't another floor, but some kind of service closet. A broom and some dusty junk lay braced against the walls, next to a short ladder set into the wall.

"Up," Meilin repeated. Obediently he clambered up the rungs and pushed up on the hatch door. Bright sunlight made him squint and he was astonished to feel a strong breeze against his face; after all their struggles to make it inside the building they were once again outside.

He swore colorfully. "Meilin, this is definitely _not_ where we want to be!" Grouchily he climbed out so she could follow, and realized that he was standing under the Solarian flag. Here looking over the front lawns of the capitol they could see the famous flowering trees of the city, bathed in the morning light. It was a gorgeous, very romantic view, but even Eric couldn't appreciate that right then. They were stranded on the roof of his own workplace, so close and yet so far from the session inside.

Meilin leaned over the railing of the small ledge, looking speculative. "I'm not so sure."

"Not so sure about what?"

She was yanking on the rope of their system's flag, rapidly untying the knots and pulling it free of the pole, rope and all. "That this is a bad place. I think this will work fine." The red, white, and blue hit the ground and she retied a knot between the two ends, looping it around the railing first. "Ever been rock climbing?"

Eric watched her let the flag rope dangle down, not quite reaching another flat ledge below them. "Tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"You know we can't go back the way we came."

"But -"

"Eric, please! We don't have much time!"

She was right, the session was moving along back inside the building. Eric whimpered and crawled over the rail, carefully letting himself down the side of the building. He was so very high up.

"And I said, 'but Dad, I don't want to go to D.C. I want to open a bar.' But noooo, have to keep the family well-connected. I don't even _like_ my family."

Miraculously, he reached the ledge without incident and backed away from the rope to give Meilin room. Hardly had her feet touched the surface when she pulled quickly on the rope, sliding the knot down until she could reach.

"Okay, genius, now what? How are we supposed to get to the session from here?"

"Not we. Just you." She untied her own knot and yanked, bringing the long rope to a puddle at her feet. "And the way in is right behind you."

Eric turned around, but he couldn't see anything but a giant and ornate window. The glass was clear but the trim around the panes was a work of art, and Eric tried to remember where he'd seen that before.

It was the window overlooking the main hall, the source of sunlight in that dreary room that he'd mindlessly stared at so often. Hardly had he grasped that when he realized Meilin was draping the flag's rope around him, winding it tightly around his chest and upper arms.

"Uh, Meilin, what are you doing?"

"Did you ever play with a yo-yo, as a child?"

A what? Eric had heard that word before somewhere, some kind of old-fashioned toy that –

"Aah! No! Let me go- get away from me!" Without success he tried to pull away, wary of the immense drop not too far from his feet.

"Eric, trust me. I've done this before, and it really doesn't hurt at all. If you land right, that is."

"You want to send me hurtling down on top of Bayne's head like some kind of stunt diver? Well forget it! I don't care that much, count me out!"

"Eric." She paused with a hand on each shoulder, looking earnestly into his eyes. "I've risked my life to get you this far. I believe in you. Are you going to let me down?"

Eric wilted slightly. "God you're good."

"That's a yes?"

"I'm going to die."

"No, you're not. The room isn't all that high, just remember to fall feet first and you'll be fine." Briskly she finished her task, cinching the rope so tightly around his chest he had trouble breathing. "It's an old building, very old glass, it should break easily. I'll give you a push; just put your shoulder first and it shouldn't be a problem. Are you ready?"

"But what about you?" Eric appealed, watching her tie the rope securely to the window ledge with a sense of dread.

"I can climb back up, I'm sure. Once you're inside they won't care about me anymore. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Oh, didn't he know it. She braced her hands against his body, looking determined.

"Are you ready?" Eric gulped and nodded, and she tensed in preparation.

"No- wait, wait!"

"What?"

"You got any gum? They won't let me smoke in there, I have to have gum or I'll go crazy!"

Meilin stared at him in disbelief. "Eric, you're going in there to filibuster a vote! You'll be talking the entire time, you can't have gum."

"Oh… right."

"The last bill on the docket, for your consideration, is Proposition XP-314. Sponsored by Senator Jacob Pindexter of Tyrinthia…"

"Ready?"

"Yes." Again she bent her knees in readiness.

"No, wait!"

"Now what?" she groaned, exasperated.

"Sorry, I just have to do this one thing before I go in there." Throwing caution to the wind, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Not for long, couldn't go on too long, but just enough to explore her taste one more time. She stiffened in surprise but didn't fight him, and it was very reluctantly that Eric pulled away. But the kiss wasn't what he'd had to do.

"I love you," he said, and then bolted to the glass. He remembered to turn his head, tuck his chin to his chest, let his shoulder take the brunt of the impact. He didn't have time to catch more than a fleeting glimpse of her face when he did this, but what he saw made him smile.

Meilin was his.

The hard glass shattered on impact and a horribly loud crack split the morning. Resistance fell away, gravity beckoned, and Eric found himself falling. An astonishing view of the familiar hall, strange from this angle, whisked into a blur as the rope around his chest tightened and sent his body into a spin. The room whirled around him rapidly, as if he were drunk, and then the last of the constricting rope unwound itself. He dropped the rest of the way, landing not too gracefully in a heap on the floor.

You liar, Meilin, he thought grouchily. That really hurt.

With a groan he sat up and brushed away a few fragments of glass, inspecting his body for serious injury. A few bleeding scratches here and there, but nothing that would kill him, and a little soreness from the fall. It wasn't until he looked up and met the stares of a hundred shocked and silent politicians that he remembered where he was.

Not to mention the camera crew in the press box.

"Um, hi," he said lamely. Nobody said anything and he stood up, wobbling a little before he regained his balance. He'd landed right in the center of the floor, between Chairman Bayne's podium, the first row of seats, and the sponsor's bench. Pindexter's aghast expression collected his thoughts, and Eric straightened his back. "Looks like I made it just in time. You weren't going to vote without me, were you?"

Pindexter continued to gape, his mouth swinging open. It was finally Bayne that broke the silence.

"This is -"

"An outrageous breach on the sacred Legislative Hall!" Pindexter interrupted, having found his voice at last. "How can you justify this destruction?"

That seemed to break the spell of silence in the hall, and Eric heard a swell of hushed muttering among the watching senators. He eyed the camera and shrugged, biting back a grin with difficulty. If nothing else, he'd just made history; Eric Masters was an invisible senator no more.

"Well, there were these guys outside and they wouldn't let me in. Never knew we took that tie rule so seriously."

Chairman Bayne looked baffled. "But Senator Masters, you were reported -"

"Dead? I know. Little mix-up there but don't worry, it's all sorted out. _Now_ this is a quorum."

He flashed a triumphant look at Pindexter, whose flabby face was turning pink with fury. The older senator slapped his hands on the desk.

"Chairman Bayne, I lodge a protest! I move to delay the session until Senator Masters' actions are properly explained!"

Eric was already closing the distance between them before he finished speaking, and Pindexter drew back apprehensively when Eric leaned in close, covering the microphone with one hand.

"You're gonna take that back, Jacob," he murmured, "and you're gonna do it before I tell everyone here just what you've been up to lately."

Pindexter snarled. "You have no proof."

"You don't think so? Then I have just one word to say to you and that word is _Clow_."

The effect on Pindexter was dramatic, and to Eric, completely gratifying. His face lost all color in an instant and his lips parted as he sought to counterattack, but it was a futile effort. Both of them were thinking of the information Eric had snatched from his computer, and both of them knew exactly how far Pindexter would fall if it ever came to light.

"I withdraw my objection," the senator finally said, rather hoarsely. Pleased, Eric winked and slid the thin microphone out of its desk stand.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks." Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through his hair and wondered just how awful he really looked. The muttered conversations around him were gaining in volume, his fellow senators didn't look as if they knew whether to be horrified or frightened. Under his feet, shards of glass crunched noisily and he swept a few of the big ones out of his way. "Sorry about the window, Bayne. You can take it out of my pay."

There were a few nervous chuckles, and some of the muttering dropped off.

"So I'm a little late, but unless my ears deceived me you were just about to vote on XP-314. And I was looking forward to that so much." He flashed a quick smirk in his colleague's direction. "Now, I promised my good friend Pindexter earlier this week that I would filibuster this bill, that I would stand here and talk as long as I had to to prevent this vote."

This time a few groans sounded from his audience, which Eric paid no attention to.

"But you know what? I'm not going to."

He could almost hear Meilin's shocked yelp, from wherever she was hiding, and fought down another smile. Everywhere senators were staring in surprise. "Let's take that vote, let's not waste anymore time on this piece of junk than we have to. I just want to say a few things first, get something off my chest. Do you mind?"

He said that because he'd wandered closer to the first row of desks, and was helping himself to a glassful of water from some senator's pitcher. He was thirsty after all that running and climbing, though whiskey still would have been better.

Eric didn't have a clue what he was doing. He couldn't explain why, after everything he'd endured to get to this room and prevent this vote, he was carelessly tossing his chance away. But he'd kissed Meilin and told her he loved her, and now a peculiar giddiness had enveloped him. Nothing bad could happen now. Everything would be all right.

"This latest addition to the Sorcery Acts," he began, "looks like a good idea, doesn't it? Required ceruleum cuffs on every sorcerer's wrists, they'll stop any magic attack before it even starts. And we all know the dangerous stuff sorcerers can do, right? They play with fire and lightning, can move faster than most people can blink, make _really_ sharp weapons appear out of thin air." Eric was speaking from experience on that last one, and almost grinned. Stuffing one hand in a pocket, he paused to look around thoughtfully.

"So, why are we here? Not just this session, but us, Congress, here in this building at all? Why aren't the sorcerers ruling the system instead of letting us do it? I mean, one on one they could kill any of us." He gestured vaguely to his audience and then shrugged.

"Maybe because these sor- people who use magic – aren't interested in hurting anyone. Maybe they just want to live ordinary quiet lives. Who would have imagined it?"

He grunted in wry sort of way. "Not any of you, of course. Politicians don't know anything about ordinary quiet lives. But never mind, let's pretend for argument's sake. Just for kicks, let's say every magical person in this system is out for our blood. Good thing we've got XP-314! It's here to protect us! The Senators- Congress- no, _government _will protect us, the government will keep us safe."

The insincere smile vanished from his face, and he dropped his hand.

"Who are we _kidding_? This bill isn't about safety. _Gov_ernment is not about safety. Between sorcerers and government, which one's got the standing army? Which one helps itself to everyone's money every year, at gunpoint, which one can seize everything a person owns in the 'verse with just a mere accusation of a crime, which one has started _every war_ in our civilization's history?"

He paused for breath. In the great hall there wasn't so much as a cough or rustle of papers; every pair of eyes was fixed on him.

"I don't actually have to tell you the answer to that, do I?"

After all, he hadn't spent the past couple of days almost getting killed by sorcerers. The sheer absurdity of it made him shake his head in disgust. "Let's face it guys, when you tally the death count, _we're_ the most dangerous thing these six planets have ever known. Government's killed more people, or destroyed more lives, than the most evil sorcerer could ever manage on his best day. If anyone should be under lock and key, it's us."

Still not a sound. And Eric felt good, felt a confidence that he'd never known before settling itself inside him. Forget the filibuster, this was his chance to change minds. He could it, he knew he could do it.

"So, if this bill isn't about safety, then what is it about?"

He allowed the silence to tick by for a heartbeat, gathering himself.

"It's about power. Always has been. 'We can make you do this, and if you don't comply we'll take your house. We'll take everything you worked for your whole life, and then we'll put you in jail and take away your freedom too.' Make no mistake, guys, that's the kind of power we're throwing around. And for what? The crime of practicing magic? You're not doing this for anyone's safety, you're doing it just because you _can_."

Angrily he slapped his hand on the wooden desk where Pindexter sat, surprising himself as much as everyone else.

"How do you sleep at night?" he shouted. "Don't you know that every time you throw your weight around with a new law, people's lives are changed? Destroyed? Don't you-" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "- _care_?"

Oh, the irony. Not sure whether to laugh or cry, Eric subsided and retreated to the center of the floor. "Of course you care. You care about reelection votes, you care about your image, you care about being the proactive and safety-conscious senator you always wanted to be. But you don't _care_ that you're violating someone's liberty.

"The question," he decided, "is not whether sorcerers are dangerous. It isn't even whether they need their magic to protect themselves. The question is whether _you_ have the right to decide that for them. Do you, the senator, have that… power?"

His question lingered in the air, in the tense silence that followed. Eric's gaze roamed over the tiers of desks, meeting the stare of every senator there, before he noticed the sightseer balcony. Meilin was there, draped almost half over the railing, somehow she'd made it in safely. And maybe it was too far to see properly, but he could swear her eyes glistened with tears.

"Well you know what I think," he finally said, in answer to his own question. "How about you? Did you get into this job because you just love power? Or because… you really wanted to help people? Cuz now's your chance. Don't let the government hurt anymore."

Eric met them all stare for stare one last time, then turned to face Chairman Bayne.

"I'm done," he said quietly.

The senior politician didn't acknowledge him, still staring numbly, and it was in total silence that Eric returned the microphone to Pindexter's desk. No one spoke as he left the floor and started up the steps, and there was no noise other than Eric pulling back his chair and dropping into it. Eerie, how quiet it was. Why wasn't anyone talking, discussing what he'd said with their neighbors? Everyone was so… still.

Maybe they didn't care. Maybe he was an idiot to think he could persuade them to vote no, maybe he should have stuck with the filibuster plan. But it was too late to do anything now.

It was, again, Bayne that finally broke the silence. Tentatively he cleared his throat, then again a little more loudly.

"Thank you, Senator Masters of Hollyn. Are there any more who wish to speak against the proposed bill XP-314?" A few senators shifted in their chairs and someone coughed; sound had returned to the hall. But no one raised their hand. "Very well. Senators, please lock in your votes."

The small raised screen in front of him, already lit up with the precise wording of the bill, displayed two buttons at the bottom. One was Yes, the other No. Simple as that.

Eric extended his hand, surprised to see it was shaking slightly. God he really wanted a cigarette, after all that. Inobtrusively he tried to spy on the other voters around him. Some had already voted; their screens were black. Others were taking a little more time about it. He lifted his eyes then to the sightseer balcony, reassured by Meilin's presence. He wasn't sure, but he thought she smiled, and he smiled in return.

He pressed No.

For what seemed an age the votes trickled in, and one by one the screens in the hall went black. The big screen on the wall flashed with electronic numbers, bright red or green against black. Breathlessly Eric watched them flip upwards once the computer had finished counting.

Yes- 68

No- 32

The numbers meant nothing. Eric stared at them uncomprehendingly, only distantly hearing the gasps and mutters around him.

"The three-quarters requirement has not been met," Bayne announced. "Bill XP-314's passage into law has failed."

They'd won.

And Bayne slammed his gavel down on his desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Except for Eric. How was that speech? Did I change anyone's mind? Well, if I made you at least think then that's good enough. Inspiring political speeches really aren't my thing, I prefer lecturing through metaphor and example.

If you've read this far, then I'm extremely grateful to you for sticking with me and being patient. This plot has not been easy but things are starting to resolve for me, my muse is finally letting me in on what happens. Won't be long now, probably just a couple more chapters. The next post should be all kinds of exciting: you-know-who finally makes an appearance (both of them), and Li meets the _real_ Sakura at last. As she would say, the lines have all come together.


	17. ch17 project clow

**Chapter 17**

'**project clow'**

_Eagerly it comes together, falling into place, forming the picture. _

_Swelling power, the final snap of completion. _

_He is finally whole. _

_Not far from the end, now. _

Len's footfalls seemed to fill the empty white corridor, the only sound in the eerie quiet. The bemused lab tech wasn't at all sure what was going on: first the alarm started blaring, then the security barriers came down, then the alarm turned off and the doors retracted. He thought it probably must have been some kind of security drill, and that it would have been nice if Rino or someone had told him beforehand.

But it was strange, how empty the hall was. He should have run across a pair of soldiers by now, and uneasily the tech wondered if something was wrong after all. He should go back to his lab – but no, he really needed to report this. That girl's fingerprints were all over the discarded water bottle, that girl that supposedly wasn't even on the ship. Len figured that meant she was on the ship, and that this was probably important information to someone like Rino, if he could just find him.

Len pressed the access button next to a door, it slid open, and chaos came bursting through. It was so fast he didn't even have the chance to think about running, and in his surprise he tripped over his own feet and fell back against the wall. One of the satellite guard flew past him and hit the floor with a dull thud; stunned, Len watched the blur of bodies swirl in the hallway. The satellite guard was fighting someone, a figure in black that moved too fast for Len to see properly.

He whipped around and the soldier closest to him was yanked bodily off his feet, and thrown into another man preparing to fire. He twisted and something silver flashed through the air, a knife hilt sprouting from the chest of the man who'd picked himself up off the floor. Dead, the man slumped over.

Oh god, he was _killing_ people. Trembling, trying hard to not breathe, Len pushed himself awkwardly up to a standing position and started inching along the wall. The man in black kicked both guns in rapid succession from the others' hands before they could recover their balance, spinning into the motion and kicking right into one's chin with the other foot. The final soldier tried to tackle him before he could land properly but in one smooth motion the intruder dropped to the floor and rolled back, pushing up with his legs and throwing the guard against the far wall. Len perked up at the sound of running feet; backup was on the way.

He took another careful step to his left and then froze at the feel of something sharp and metal pricking him under his chin. The guy was holding a _sword_ to his throat.

"Don't move," he ordered coldly, and without another glance at Len drew a gun and shot both soldiers as they appeared in the doorway. Breathing just a little hard, he holstered his weapon and turned his glare on Len, who was too terrified to even blink.

"Now then," he said crisply, his voice hard. "I'm looking for a girl, short hair, green eyes. I assume you know who I mean. Where is she?"

"Y-you mean the subject?" Len quavered, and the intruder snarled a little.

"Her name is Sakura. Tell me where, _now_."

The point pressed up a little harder and Len gulped, sure that he could feel blood welling up. "I d-don't know! I'm just the lab tech, I swear I don't know. I've never even seen her!" Sure that he was going to die, Len closed his eyes and trembled. "She's classified, everything about her is classified, I don't know anything. I don't have the clearance to go any further than my lab."

He didn't die. The stranger growled something and clutched his shirt, yanking him away from the wall and pushing him none-too-gently back the way he'd come.

"Start walking then. Take me to your lab."

The sharp point of his sword pricked Len in the small of his back and he quickly moved forward, hands raised though the man hadn't even ordered him to do so. Together they hit a brisk pace and Len led him obediently up the passage and around the bend. Maybe he ought to try and lead him somewhere else – but to where? His steps faltered and the sword prodded him impatiently, communicating zero tolerance for any resistance. Len gulped again and walked faster, and they'd almost made it when agent Rino came striding around the corner ahead, gun raised at the ready.

The intruder stopped short and so did Len, still very aware of that sharp sword at his back.

"Found you," Rino snarled, gun pointed straight at Len's head. "Drop your weapons and get down on the ground!"

The stranger's voice was cool from behind Len. "Tell me where the girl is."

"I'll shoot."

"You have until the count of five to answer me."

Rino inched closer, adjusting his grip on the gun a little. "Grady, get down on the ground."

The sword pressed a little harder through his shirt in warning. "Move and it'll go right through your lungs," the intruder promised. The human shield quivered but didn't move.

"I don't care how fast you are, you can't draw your gun faster than I can pull this trigger."

"You don't think so? Five."

"You're not bulletproof. Surrender now."

Len's heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest, very aware of Rino's gun aiming right at him. Surely he wouldn't try to shoot the man through him, would he?

"Four," the intruder continued, tone perfectly even. Len was starting to think that it perhaps too late to pass on that information about the stowaway girl, and also he was thinking he ought to have stayed in his lab.

"Three."

"And just what do you have to do with the subject?" Rino questioned. "Are you the mysterious savior at Crossworlds?"

"Maybe. Two."

"I was wondering about that. Three policemen dead without even a fingerprint, and now you've managed to invade a top-security satellite and get this far. You're good."

"I know. One."

"So who are you? A bodyguard, a hit man? Did Kinomoto hire you -" The gun shot right over Len's shoulder and he jumped; Rino hit the wall behind him, bullet hole between two blank and staring eyes.

"Don't insult me," the intruder muttered. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Gaping in shock, Len allowed himself to be prodded further up the corridor. He'd killed him, the head of their security force, it had to be over now. Whoever he was, there wasn't anything left to stand in his way. Automatically he punched the buttons on his door's access panel, and stumbled into his lab. This was it; far as he was authorized to go in the satellite. He cringed when the intruder pushed him further into the room.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe. Now which way?" There were a few doors that led from the lab and Len quickly pointed to the far one, the one that led to a certain passage he never entered.

"There- I think. I don't have clearance to go there, nobody does but the guard – well, there used to be more doctors working here but they're gone now -"

"What's all this?" He swept an arm to indicate all the articles stacked neatly along Len's countertop, the individual items in their sealed plastic bags. His sword was gone, and in a detached sort of way Len wondered where he'd hidden it.

"Objects from the apprehended ship, I -"

"What the hell?" Indignantly he snatched one from the stack of clothing and ripped it open, yanking out a dark green shirt. "You took my shirt! She made this for me, it's _my _shirt._ Mine_. You got that?" He brandished it petulantly at Len, who nodded quickly in agreement. Then, much to his astonishment, the stranger set his gun down on the counter and proceeded to change shirts.

"Goddamn government, even takes my shirt," he muttered, and uncertainly Len backed away. The man was obviously crazy as well as dangerous, and the tech just prayed he wouldn't bother himself with killing him once he'd found the subject. How he knew her or why he'd come for her Len still didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care. His only objective was getting out of this alive.

He'd backed up to the wall as the intruder pulled on his new shirt, and bumped against the sealed door leading to the cold room. It was only accidentally that he glanced through its small window, and he yelped.

The stranger had his gun up and pointing at Len in a heartbeat. "What, what is it?"

"He's gone," Len said stupidly.

"Who's gone?"

"The man… that was…" The man that was _dead_. Bewildered, Len looked back at the empty gurney inside but there was no mistake; the body had vanished. Forget the intruder; _he_ must be going crazy. "Nothing," he mumbled. The stranger raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue it, instead crossing the room to try the door.

"It won't open. It doesn't even have an access panel on this side, you can only get through one way -" He stripped something off a small object in his hand and slapped it against the door as Len spoke, then took several steps back.

"Better duck."

"What?" The door exploded and Len screeched, covering his head with his arms at the last moment. When he looked up again, he was at the edge of the opening and peeking around warily with gun in hand.

"You don't have a clue what's been going on here, do you?"

He looked back in time to see Len shake his head, and uttered a quiet 'hmph'.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get yourself down to the dock and get off this satellite, and take anyone else that wants to go with you. If I see you again, I'll kill you."

He edged around into the corridor and disappeared from view. Len hesitated only a moment, then fled in the other direction. This was a project he should have never been a part of. Time to get out while he still could.

- - - - - -

Li was counting, as he moved quietly and quickly down the hall, mentally adding up the bodies he'd left in his trail. The security commander made twenty, surely a small research satellite wouldn't have any more than that.

He almost rounded a corner and threw himself back just in time, before a volley of bullets sprayed the corridor wall.

Unless they upgraded since Kinomoto took his sister back, of course. Li swore and fired off a few shots, but they had better cover and returned bullet for bullet from the recessed doorways. Not in the mood for wasting time in a stand-off, he tossed an explosive down the hall. When it exploded a second later, he sprinted forward and into the cloud of smoke, attacking anything that moved. He landed a few solid kicks and punches before his screen dissipated and he saw the gun barrel aiming for him; he threw himself to the side and the bullet bit into a door's access panel instead, spitting out a fury of sparks. Li kicked the gun out of its wielder's hand before he could shoot again and emptied his last clip on him. But there were more of them than he'd thought, still four left, and he couldn't dodge all their bullets. Li opened his palm to the sputtering panel and yanked his arm back, concentrating his will on the meager sparks. Amplified by his sheer adrenaline the electricity flowed through the air and struck them all at once, the most powerful lightning attack he'd ever created.

White fire exploded in his vision and he was thrown back against the door with vicious strength. Already damaged by the bullet to its lock, he felt it give way underneath him. Both he and it hit the floor with a thud, and Li swallowed a groan. That had taken rather more out of him than he would have liked, especially coming on top of all the combat since his docking. The bounty hunter's cut on his ribs had begun to throb, too.

Li closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again. There was no sound, but he had the peculiar feeling that he was not alone. Someone was watching him.

Stiffly he sat up and turned slightly, so that he could see the room he'd fallen into. It was on the big side, but cramped with computers and electronics that he didn't like the look of. A quarter of it had been sealed off behind a thick transparent wall, creating something like an enclosure.

Or rather, a pen.

The huge golden lion sitting on the other side of it returned his gaze unblinkingly, studying him with what could almost be a curious air. Li felt his breathing even out as they regarded each other, too nonplussed to do anything but stare. What was a lion doing here?

"You must be Hope," the lion said, finally breaking the silence. Li blinked. The lion _talked?_

"What?"

"She told me about you, said you'd be coming." Casually the lion stretched and yawned, baring his menacing feline teeth. "From the way she described you, I kinda thought you'd be bigger."

Li blinked again. "What?"

"So, you gonna let me out of here or what?" The cat nodded impatiently at the door set into the pen wall, and Li finally stumbled to his feet.

"But- what are you?"

"_What_ am I?" the lion repeated indignantly. "I have a name, it's Keroberos!"

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long! Since Sakura created me- or recreated me, anyway." Li approached the pen warily, fascinated but desperately trying to understand how this creature fit with all the rest of it. What was it Sakura had said?

"You're… the sun she was talking about," he finally realized. "That she brought to life."

"Yup!"

Li looked around, but the room was empty of any other life. "Where's the moon?"

"Eh, don't worry about him," Keroberos snorted. "He can take care of himself. Now c'mon, let's go. He's already taken her to Clow's circle, and we don't have a lot of time."

Li nodded and checked his pocket explosives; only one left. He stripped it and slapped it against the thick door.

"You might want to get back."

"Wha- hey!" Just before Li shielded his face with an arm he witnessed the spectacle of Keroberos sprouting gigantic wings from his back. Tent-like they folded over him in protection, and then the door disappeared in a cloud of acrid smoke. The great cat coughed and hacked loudly, beating his great feathered wings to clear it away, and glared at Li with an injured expression. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

With graceful ease he sprang through the mangled hole and Li shrugged. "You were the one that said to hurry."

In response he snapped his teeth just inches away from Li's hand, who withdrew it quickly. Both of them looked up at the shout, coming from beyond the smoking doorway.

"He's gone in the lab! Move in!"

Li swore again. "You're kidding, there's more?" Wearily he patted his waist though he knew he was out of explosives and ammunition; he had nothing left but his own magic to attack with.

"They stocked up after she was brought back," Keroberos explained. "And don't worry, I've been waitin' to do this for a long time." The lion sucked up a lungful of air and then opened his jaws, spewing flame out of the room and into the passage. Li could hear the surprised and agonized shouts as soldiers scrambled out of range.

He whistled, rather impressed. "Nice."

"Hop on, we're goin' for a ride."

Li had barely placed his hand over the ruff of golden fur when Keroberos bolted forward, and he was forced to cling tightly, wrapping his arms around the neck and adhering himself to the back of the giant cat. The white walls and astonished soldiers blurred past them, obscured by golden-white feathers, and Li hung on for all he was worth.

"So what is Clow?" he shouted, remembering the cat's earlier comment.

"Okay, you have got to stop saying that; it's not 'what', it's _who_."

"Who?"

"Yeah. And Clow was just about the most powerful sorcerer this galaxy's ever seen. He created me and my counterpart, from the essence of all the suns and all the moons in the universe. He left us and his magic locked away in his seal, only the Monster figured out how to make Sakura unlock it for him."

Li's grip on Keroberos tightened as they soared around a bend and straight through another secure door, the barrier no match for the flying cat's strength and velocity.

"And who's the monster?"

"Dunno, not like he ever introduced himself to me. Only Sakura knows."

"I'll change that."

"Hang on. We're almost there."

- - - - - - -

Alone in his private darkness, Touya listened to the sound of his shallow breathing. It was the only noise he could hear but it was no more than a whisper, fading away like the rustle of tree leaves when the breeze has died. He could see them, in his mind, soft and green under the sunshine and guarding their field of wildflowers. Like a scattered rainbow at his feet they bloomed, so beautiful to look at though he couldn't quite touch.

He never could quite touch her, after all, no matter how hard he tried. Wild and free of the world that he lived in, she would never belong to him alone.

I did my best, he tried to tell her. I love you.

The sound was gone and now the picture dimmed too, darkness obscuring the trees and flowers and sister. Slipping into unconsciousness again, and this time he would probably not wake up.

Silence.

The door opened with a violent slam, jarring Touya right back into his harsh reality. He winced at the sharp breath that cut into his lungs and then tensed in expectation. Smith wasn't finished with him after all, he'd come to hurt him again, no please no more –

His sluggish senses finally caught up with his mind, and he realized something unexpected. It was not Smith that had entered the room.

"Who is it?" he whispered, his raw throat protesting speech. There was no answer and his heart thudded nervously in his chest. The other presence in the room moved silently, but Touya could sense it coming closer. His breath quickened and he tried to marshal the effort to move, but his battered body had been through too much to struggle anymore. A cool hand touched his cheek and he flinched.

"It is the worse cruelty of the universe that you should have to suffer like this," the new arrival said softly. "It hurts me just to look at you."

Touya's heart skipped a beat, for just a second he thought he recognized the voice. But no, that was impossible.

"Who are you?"

"She ordered me to flee her side and find you, so that together we could rescue her. A disguise was necessary to hide, he was never meant to be more than a temporary form. I never intended to fall in love with you."

The hand stroked his cheek gently and Touya didn't move, a desperate hope flaring inside him though he knew it couldn't be true.

"And it hurt so much, to know that revealing my true self to you could invite your hatred and fear. But always I watched you through his eyes…" The voice faltered, and so did Touya's breathing. "I love you so much…"

He _did_ know this voice, he'd heard this voice say those words before, and Touya didn't care if it was impossible.

"Yuki?"

"Not quite." Gently the hands lifted his head off the floor, cradling him, and fingers worked the blindfold knot free. White light blared harshly and he squeezed his eyes shut, then carefully opened them in a squint. A blurry world of white resolved, white light and white walls and white clothing. Hair the color of snow in moonlight fell over him like a curtain, and he tilted his chin up.

A pair of exotic and glittering eyes returned his gaze, from a face that was familiar to him. They were not the eyes he knew but there was a soft and tender look in them that he did know, with perhaps just a trace of fear.

As if Touya could ever hate something like this.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "you're beautiful."

The eyes shone with relief and love and he lowered his face to Touya's, all hesitation. But Touya did not turn away, watching him expectantly, and he did not resist when unsure lips met his. The kiss, yes, it was definitely Yuki. In a way he didn't know, they were one and the same.

"She's ordered me to get you out," he murmured, when he had pulled away.

"She?"

"My master, she who brought me to life."

He could only be talking about one person, of course, and Touya numbly uttered her name.

"Sakura."

A slight nod was his response before shifting his position, gathering Touya carefully into his arms. "She says that you have taken care of her long enough. It's time to repay the favor."

- - - - - - -

Keroberos came to a stop so suddenly that Li nearly tumbled right off his back. There was no need to ask; this was the only door to be seen and ceruleum notwithstanding he could feel something powerful dwelling on the other side.

"We're here," the beast rumbled, glaring hard at something beyond the door. Li raised a hand to it and could feel her, tantalizingly close after so long. Sakura… "This is it, kid, the most dangerous kind of power you'll ever face. Are you ready for it?"

"I came here to save her and I will."

"Well, I gotta admire your spirit." Kero opened his mouth and blew flame on the door's access panel, frying it to a crisp. "This is where we part ways, so good luck."

"You're not coming in?"

The feline growled unhappily. "She says I can't, I have to go back. The guy called up reinforcements from planetside not long after you got here, and they'll be coming up on the satellite soon. We'll take care of 'em, you just worry about her." He outstretched his wings in preparation to take off and then stopped, throwing one last look back to Li. "Oh, and if you don't mind, could you… kill that guy?"

"I'll see what I can do."

The creature took off in a swirl of feathers, and Li was alone again. Time to see the core of this mysterious project Clow, time to meet the Monster at last. Time to be with Sakura again.

His sword activated in his hand and he kicked the door in.

- - - - - - -

It was, in contrast to the sterilized white hallways, so dark at first. The room was small and round, though only to his senses and not to his sight, walls hidden in shadow. His vision adjusted and before anything else he saw her, sitting, chin on one drawn-up knee.

She smiled, and repeated the very first thing she'd ever said to him.

"Hello."

Green eyes, bright and beautiful, shone with delight and helplessly Li smiled in return. Really, what else was there to say?

"Hi," he answered softly. He took a step closer and noticed the other one in the room, standing directly across from him with Sakura in between, standing tall and his arms crossed. An ordinary looking suit over an ordinary build; shadows obscured most of his face. The part of him that had melted under Sakura's smile hardened again, and without taking his eyes off the man he pushed the door shut.

No mercy, no escape.

It was the Monster that spoke first. "And here you are," he observed, voice detached and appraising, "the missing piece of the puzzle at last. The answer to my questions."

"I could say the same for you," Li said coolly, and wondered if that mouth didn't twitch in an approximation of a smile.

"Let me think now, I never forget a face." Fingers tapped against a jaw and then snapped. "Oh yes, I know who you are. You're Li Syaoran, wanted for several murders and theft of government information – among other crimes – and currently listed at… 15,000 siyong?"

Li's grip tightened on his sword hilt, but he didn't raise it just yet. If the man was armed then he would already be pointing a gun at him.

"Lately you've been nosing around my pet project, bothering me, but I never imagined you would get this far. I wonder how that happened?"

Again Li said nothing, but took a careful step to his right. The Monster took a corresponding step to his right, though the unhurried action didn't seem motivated by fear. Eyes still masked in shadow regarded him speculatively.

"Oh I see. Clever boy, he lied and told me they took you on at Crossworlds. He didn't say Tyrinthia because he knew you'd been seen breaking into the federal base there. For a man that claims to hate you, Kinomoto has certainly gone to great lengths to protect you." Li's eyebrows lifted slightly in disbelief, but he didn't speak. "And so, after all your determined assaults to uncover project Clow, you stumbled onto Sakura herself. What a remarkable coincidence, that you of all people should meet her, though I suppose you couldn't appreciate that. Do you know, Li Syaoran, just why you were so compelled to find project Clow? Do you know when we first met?"

Li could hear the touch of mockery in his voice, even if he couldn't quite see his eyes, but it didn't matter that the face wasn't clear. He'd seen it before, after all, it was enough to recognize.

"I was ten years old. You set those men on me."

The immediate reply might have surprised him, a little. "That's right," he affirmed. "A test, provided so our equipment could measure the precise data of your magical signature. I remember smiling as I watched you, sure that we'd found the right candidate at last. You were, in fact, almost her." He gestured to the girl between them, rocking back and forth with knees hugged to her chest. "Only her brother came as close to Sakura as you did."

"For what?"

"For this." The Monster indicated Sakura again, and Li finally placed the source of the room's dim lighting. It wasn't any ordinary patch of floor Sakura was lolling around on, but a circular sheet of translucent crystal, so large it took up most of the room. A faint glow clung to it, and now that he was looking Li realized he recognized this too. It was the symbol, that she'd shown him in the dirt and in his mind, each individual pane forming a piece of the picture. "To solve this relic and unlock its power, power that even your precious Li family couldn't dream of matching."

Li believed him. With a sense of dread he watched Sakura rock forward onto her knees and pout at a particular section. Something about it was not right, between the crescent moon and the edge, it didn't have the same neat symmetry as the rest of the symbol. He realized why when she placed her hand on a small pane and slid it closer to the sun, then followed suit with another. The entire thing was a puzzle and she hadn't finished it yet, though if his memory of the image was anything to go by then she was pretty close.

"Sakura." She looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile, looking quite untroubled. "Sakura, don't. It's not a good idea."

Her hands never stopped moving even as he spoke, and she uttered a tiny sigh of contentment when a piece finally slid into its proper place.

"You can imagine the difficulty of solving such a complex puzzle, without even knowing what the proper solution looks like, but Sakura has done rather well." The Monster spoke proudly, gazing tenderly upon his young prisoner. "It's taken her just under three years to come this far."

She was concentrating on the puzzle again. Li took another step closer to her and held out his hand, keeping one eye on the Monster all the time.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go. We're going to get your brother and get out of here."

"Brother is gone," she chirped, and traced a finger along the edge of the crescent moon. "Angel came, and flew away with him. Bye-bye." She linked her thumbs together and flapped her hands, in an approximation of a bird. Li wondered if that meant he was dead, but then, she didn't seem all that upset. In any case, there wasn't anything Li could do for him now.

"Well then, come on. Time for us to go." She made no move toward him and he reached forward, ready to pull her to her feet if he had to. Something in the symbol stirred and he almost jumped back, flinching before the roiling sensation of chaos. His dream of the beach flashed through his mind: Sakura, waist deep in oblivion and out of his reach, not moving as the water rose around her.

The Monster smiled thinly.

"You feel it, do you? I did wonder what its effect would be on another sorcerer, not that I would have ever risked it. Clow's circle is meant for Sakura alone, I know this; after years spent studying his ancient texts and sophisticated computer analysis I know she's the one. You simply wouldn't believe the amazing powers she's exerted since she began to put this together – I remember one day, she made everything in the satellite float. When the mood hits her, she can even fly."

"She hates this picture. She's afraid of it."

"Oh, I doubt that. She would happily live and sleep here if she could, it's always with extreme difficulty that I can tear her away. And now that we're so close to the end, I'm sure she won't leave it until finishing."

Li exhaled slowly. So that was it, he'd brought Sakura here because she'd refuse to budge on her own. Again he edged closer to the symbol, willing himself to step onto it, and cold sweat broke out on his brow. Terrifying memories of his brief insanity in the desert held him back; it was too much. He couldn't.

"Sakura," he tried again, "please. I know you like to finish puzzles, but this one isn't safe for you. Just come here, and take my hand."

She smiled sweetly, but did not move. A dry chuckle made him tense up.

"Were you laboring under the delusion that she would choose you, over all that power? Just who do you think you are, Li Syaoran? You're a criminal, a murderer, who just happened upon Sakura in that claptrap of a ship a few days ago. No doubt you interested her, being another candidate for Clow, but I assure you Sakura is well out of your league. You have no place with her."

Li seethed. "Maybe, but I love her anyway. And she loves me."

"Absurd," the Monster said lightly. "Sakura is not capable of loving someone in her condition."

"I guess that shows how little you really know about her."

"I know _everything_ about Sakura," the Monster contradicted. "I am the one who brought her here, who oversaw her modification at every stage, who introduced her to Clow's circle and her destiny." Li could see Sakura working on the puzzle again, in his peripheral vision, could hear the pieces sliding into place.

"You don't know what you're doing. You don't know anything about this circle and what kind of power it has, you can't control it or her."

"On the contrary, I've researched Clow's texts exhaustively and am very familiar with the sort of powers we're about to harness. Sakura is about to change the worlds and that's something that I gave her, she owes it all to me. In her world I am God."

"She calls you Monster. She gets nightmares about you."

"And what makes you think that?"

"She told me. She's told me a lot, actually, about how you rewired her brain to solve this puzzle, and the life she created from putting together the sun and the moon in it, and how very much you scare her. She says you hurt her."

The Monster's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Sakura is very precious to me. From the beginning I have kept her safe and protected, I've given her everything."

"You _took_ everything. You kidnapped her, you skewed her mind! Why? What is it all for?"

"For you," the Monster snapped, startling Li. Sakura had good momentum now, she was moving pieces around even faster. "You and the other one billion sorcerers in this system, throwing around your magic and special powers however you like. There's nothing to check your power, it's wild and unregulated, a disaster waiting to happen. Over the years I've been quietly eliminating some of the more powerful families, like yours, but it isn't enough, it isn't total control." Another character fell into place, another of the criss-crossing lines between sun and moon. "With the power of Clow's circle it will be a problem no longer, no sorcerer – or even sorcerers working together – could hope to stand up to its power. Even hiding won't be a possibility."

"Because Sakura knows everyone," Li muttered stiffly, and he nodded.

"And thanks to my D.C. puppet's legislation," he paused and glanced at his watch, "which should be passing into a law right about now, they won't be in any position to fight back. Any wild animal is difficult to hunt, but herd them into a pen… and slaughter is effortless."

Li felt sick, but he kept his chin high and his voice steady. "Too bad you forgot to count me in your plans."

Sliding, clicking, falling into place. "And what makes you think you can do anything to stop me?"

"Well for starters, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Li. I've already asked that question, and Sakura told me you will not. Sakura is never wrong, and she is incapable of untruth. You have no choice in the matter."

Li hesitated and glanced back at the girl on the floor, but she wasn't paying attention to either of them, concentrating on her project. _Stop it, Sakura, don't finish it._

"I don't need Sakura's permission." He took another step around the edge of the circle and the Monster mirrored his action, keeping her between them. "The night that I kissed her I promised I would protect her from you, and if I have to put a sword through your chest to do it then that is what I will do."

"It won't happen."

"We'll see."

Li raised his sword in preparation and tensed, ready to fly at him.

"One more!" Sakura sang out, and Li almost stumbled over his own feet. Sakura beamed and pointed to the crystal mosaic; the image was essentially complete. There was only the gap that a two-dimensional puzzle like this needed, in order to slide pieces around, and Li wondered at its place – directly between the sun and the moon and not on the edge like he would have thought. And its shape looked like… a star?

"Well done, Sakura," the Monster congratulated. "You really were so close, after all, when your brother took you away from me. To think we might have finished a year ago!"

"Sakura, don't do it," Li pleaded. "It's a bad idea, don't finish the picture. You don't have to do it."

"Don't listen to him, Sakura, he's only jealous of your power. Go on, finish it up."

She trailed her fingertips along the hairline cracks between each pane, tracing a path from the edge of the sun's rays to the curve of the moon. "Have to let the lines weave the picture," she mumbled.

"No you don't!" Li argued, panic brushing the edge of his mind. "Sakura, I'm asking you. Please, just get away from that thing, and come here." He held out his hand as close as he dared, struggling to ignore the lurking turmoil.

"You won't stop her. She is compelled to finish it."

Her fingers brushed over the final pane to be pushed into place, her expression uncertain. Li swallowed and gripped his sword hilt with white knuckles.

"Sakura, if you don't come here then I swear I'm going to come in there and get you. And I don't care what happens."

That seemed to get her attention, and she shook her head anxiously. "You saw it better than I thought," she reminded him.

"Then don't finish it. Come here."

She whimpered and he thought of the coffee mug she'd reconstructed, her mindless drive to finish it. This had to be a thousand times worse. "Sakura, please."

"Sakura," the Monster murmured in warning, at almost the same time.

Looking torn, she lowered her cheek to the smooth crystal and made an unhappy noise in her throat. It scared Li the way she stared so longingly at that final piece.

"It's up to you, Sakura," he tried. "He can't make you. You can choose not to."

She didn't look at him. "Can't stop it have to let the lines weave the picture."

"You understand your problem, Mr. Li," the Monster gloated. "You're trying to argue against the future. Sakura has already seen that she will finish it. And Sakura is -"

Her fingertips pressed against the surface and she…

"-never -"

…pushed it back…

"-wrong."

…into its place, before Li could even react. The gap was definitely a small five-point star, and its outline lit up with a solid gold glow. The glow threaded its way out through the weaving lines of the circle, lighting up the picture as it went, creeping to the edge. Li saw the satisfied smile spread across the Monster's face, and a warrior's desperation took over.

He didn't care what happened. Anything was better than letting him win. And so Li shut his eyes and stepped forward, and promptly fell off the edge of reality.

- - - - - -

The chaos slammed into him; all the joy and heartbreak, love, hatred, victory, and grief of the universe grabbed a different part of him and ripped him apart. Wild, untamable power cascaded over him, drowning him, happily devouring him. It was more than any human mind could ever survive and of course he didn't – his sanity was gone before he even remembered he was supposed to fight for it. For the second time in his life, Li went mad.

And then it all stopped, as suddenly as it had begun. Trembling violently, panting for breath, Li opened his eyes and found himself looking directly into hers. There was something unusually calm about her gaze as she leaned in a little closer; somehow he'd come to be sitting on Clow's circle and she was at his side, hands resting lightly on either side of his face.

_Hello, Syaoran._

It felt strange to hear her speak his name, though she hadn't actually opened her mouth.

"Sakura," he exhaled shakily, pushing his hands against the surface to sit up straighter. His sword had retracted to its amulet form, its cord wrapped painfully tight across his palm with red marks to show for it. The symbol underneath them was glowing brightly now, so much so that the crystal panes weren't even visible anymore. Li had the stray thought that they had never really mattered at all, it was the lines that formed the picture and housed all the power. Beyond the edge of the circle he could see nothing at all, the Monster and the satellite had disappeared behind a black storm of winds. "What happened?"

_You were silly, and didn't listen to me_, she chided. _But it's all right, I've got you._

"You finished it," he murmured, when he remembered. Something about her was different now, the way she spoke… Her eyes were so lucid. "Are you -"

_It isn't finished yet_, she corrected, and nodded briefly to the small star between sun and moon. _That's mine to fill. I'm the final piece._

"And what happens then?"

She shrugged a little. _The end._

"What's 'the end'?" Li asked suspiciously.

_You know what it means._

The gentle tone in her voice frightened him, and Li covered both her hands in his, gripping them tightly.

"I don't want it to be the end." Her understanding smile triggered a knot of panic in his stomach.

_You really do fight so hard, don't you? But you can't fight this, Syaoran, I've already seen it. I finish the circle and then it is over, there is nothing more._

"You sound like you want to die!"

Her smile faded and she looked away from him, at the maelstrom whipping around Clow's symbol.

_So much noise. All the time, in my head, never any chance to rest. I'm so tired of it. I just want it to be quiet._

"I don't want you to die. I love you."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she returned her gaze to him. _I was really happy when you first said that, because I love you too._ She glanced at the shirt he was wearing and smiled again, briefly. _I don't know why I didn't see you coming, there was always something different about you. But I loved you the moment I met you, because you had the promise of something better._

"If you love me then don't leave me," Li pleaded. "Don't make me live without you."

Her eyes glistened, reflecting the gold pattern around them, and he realized they were filling with tears. _I have to. I can't go back now, once I began Clow's circle there could be no turning back. I've seen this, it is the end._

"You're wrong," Li stated flatly, and she looked surprised. "It's not the end if I don't let you go. I won't let you die, Sakura, you'll have to kill me first." His grip on her hands tightened to prove his point, and a pair of tears slipped down her face.

_Let me go, Syaoran, I know it has to be this way. I am never wrong._

"Well I think you are. Why did you ask me to come? It wasn't to save you from him, not if you think you're going to die anyway. You brought me here to save you from yourself."

_I don't know why_, she protested tearfully. _But I saw you here with me and knew you had to be here, it's all happened just as it should. His project ends here, thanks to you and Meilin, everything is like I saw it. I am never wrong._

"Did you see this? Did you see me turn away and let you die, after everything I promised? Because I won't, I refuse. You can't make me, and I don't care how powerful you are."

Her hands were so small and frail in his, but with an amazing flash of strength she pulled them free. Perhaps it was only to prove he couldn't stop her, because she didn't back away. Instead she threw herself against him in a desperate embrace, shoulders shaking with the force of her tears.

_I don't want to die_, she cried. _I love you. But I know this is the edge, the lines end here, there's nothing more for me. I can't see anything more!_

Li held her close to his chest, feeling her heart beat in time with his. We're the same, she'd once tried to tell him, the government took everything from us. Could they get it back?

"No, Sakura, it isn't death. It's just your freedom."

_What?_

"You can't see anything more because this is where your foresight stops. Other people can't see the future, don't you remember what you were like before? When it was only your thoughts in your head, when every new day was a mystery?"

Her sobs quieted as she considered his words, he could almost feel her trying to think back.

_I… remember. A little._

"You were happier then, weren't you? Don't you want to go back?"

_Yes_, she sighed. _I want to go back._

"Do it, then. Finish the picture, step off the edge."

_But I don't know what will happen… what if it is death?_

"What's this, scared of it after all?" Li dropped a kiss on her tangled hair. "So let me come with you, we'll do it together."

_Together?_

"I was a potential candidate, after all, I might be able to help. Keep me with you, and I will not let you die."

She turned her face up to his, eyes shiny with tears but charged with desperate hope. Li dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her, softly, a reminder of his promise to protect. And she responded to the kiss with faith.

They rose together, never breaking touch, hands sliding along arms until they clasped each other's securely. Li was the one that led her to the waiting star, heart thudding in his chest. She hesitated only briefly, took a deep breath, and stepped onto it.

The outline of the star underneath promptly exploded outward, pushing the sun and the moon to the edges of the circle. She cried out and threw her head back, eyes closed, hair flying furiously in the wind. Li flinched but did not let go, refusing to cower before the rich power he could feel through their linked hands.

It didn't swamp him; instead it was forced out beyond her circle. The storm roiling around them redoubled its strength, and Li realized he could feel it through her. With a morbid fascination he felt it rip through the ceruleum satellite around them, tearing it apart and taking anyone left inside with it.

She was right, Li didn't get to kill the Monster after all. His own project did the job.

Sakura's fingers laced through his squeezed painfully, her terror ringing soundlessly between them. This was it.

_Don't let it beat you, Sakura. Die now, and I will die with you._

Another surge of magic swelled within her and Li closed his eyes, unconsciously bracing himself. Something snapped loudly; he felt the completion of the circle beneath him.

And then everything was very quiet.

- - - - - - -

There was something almost muffled about the silence, after the screaming winds and her chaotic blur of fear. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. Fearfully Li opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were the stars.

There were so many, brilliant pinpricks of light shining everywhere: over and around them, and under them through the star of Sakura's circle. The two of them were drifting suspended in a translucent bubble, and not so much as a scrap remained to be seen of the Clow satellite.

"Sakura."

The angel before him opened her eyes, tranquil and emotionless, looking at first him and then the stars surrounding them. Feathered white wings unfolded around her, in contrast to the infinite black; in a frothy white dress and draped with pink ribbons she finally looked the magical girl she was.

"It's so quiet," she whispered.

"We're floating in space," Li pointed out, as if such a miracle was commonplace. She shook her head.

"No, it's quiet. The noise… it's gone. I can't see the picture anymore." She closed her eyes again and exhaled shakily. Li said nothing, allowing her to enjoy this moment without interruption. "I'm free."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Hope." Li blinked, perplexed, but then she opened her eyes once more and the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen washed over her face.

"You are the one that saved me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

It is not over.


	18. ch18 echo

**Chapter 18**

'**echo'**

"No, for god's sake, I did not dive through the window for some kind of publicity stunt. Can we stop talking about that now? I promise I'm never going to do it again."

Tomoyo stirred and opened her eyes, in time to see Eric light up a new cigarette and blow the smoke at the newscaster. She coughed furtively.

"But Senator Masters," pressed another one, crowding in with his microphone, "you were reported dead yesterday evening. Is there any kind of connection between that and your startling last-minute entrance?"

"Jeez, what do you think?"

The reporter looked rather baffled at the flippant reply and another one spoke up, the angle of the camera adjusting slightly. Just over Eric's shoulder, a silent shadow in the press crowd, Tomoyo could see Li's cousin. They were both all right, then, she was happy to see, though she had only a vaguely better idea than most of what really happened. After his speech and the vote, the networks were buzzing with speculation and replaying the footage every other minute, and eventually Tomoyo had drifted off to sleep. Several hours later, it seemed they were still at it.

"Senator Masters, was it intended to be symbolic of your distaste for proper procedure -"

"Enough," Eric interrupted impatiently. "Stop talking about it, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not important why I came through the window. Senator Pindexter's bill _lost_ today, don't you think that's at least interesting? No one even questioned 314 before today, but 32 senators decided that government _didn't_ have the right to do what he wanted it to do. Isn't that amazing? Doesn't it get you excited?"

A brief silence followed, broken by another reporter pushing her mike close to Eric's mouth.

"But Senator Masters, the people deserve to know. What _really_ happened this morning in the Capitol?"

Eric uttered an exasperated groan and rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I'm done here. And yes, I will be running for re-election, thanks for asking." He snagged Meilin's hand, prompting a flurry of questions about her identity, and dove into the privacy of his office.

The screen flipped back to the anchors, who immediately began another round of analysis on the young politician's actions and what would come of all this. Feeling more awake, Tomoyo found the remote on the floor and muted the sound, then sat up and stretched. She felt quite rested; she must have slept for a while. Cheerful daylight spilled through the windows and Tomoyo crossed the room to the porch's sliding glass doors, intent on a little fresh air. But her hand stayed on the latch and she did not open them, when she saw the beach outside.

In the sunshine the water had become a sparkling slate blue, calm and flat except where it broke in small waves on the shore. They splashed against the sand and Sakura danced through them, whirling and skipping and kicking water droplets into the air, her unfamiliar white dress flaring as she twirled. A huge lion loped alongside her, occasionally feinting an attack and then playfully retreating, but Sakura only laughed. Together the two of them frolicked in the surf, and then Sakura performed a couple cartwheels.

Tomoyo pinched herself to make sure this was no dream, then slid the door open. Neither Sakura nor the lion disappeared, even when she moved forward and left the house. One step after another, across the porch and onto the soft sand, all of it unnoticed. As if in a trance Tomoyo drew closer, gaze locked on just that one beautiful girl dancing on the beach.

Sakura turned when she was just a few steps away, panting a little, eyes sparkling like the ocean and hair fluttering in the breeze. For one moment they only stared at one another, and then Sakura ran and pounced on her, squeezing her in an ardent embrace.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered, too stunned to even hug her back.

"Tomoyo," Sakura replied, drawing back enough to meet her gaze. Love and gratitude shone from her eyes, and Tomoyo dimly felt her heart beat faster. "You did more than you should have ever had to do… I'm so glad you're all right."

Was she imagining it? She hadn't heard Sakura say her name since they were ten years old. Her eyes burned and Sakura blurred slightly; she could feel hot tears dripping down her cheeks. "You -" she tried to say, "are you…"

"Happy?" Sakura looked away, out over the endless blue water, cocking her head slightly as if she was listening for something Tomoyo couldn't hear. Then she smiled again. "Yes, very much so. I think this place is beautiful." She looked back at Tomoyo and the smile became more of a knowing grin. "We can rest here as long as we like. It's over."

Tomoyo felt her knees give way and she sank helplessly to the sand, Sakura obligingly settling herself at her side. Her wildest dreams had just come true and Tomoyo burst into tears, chest heaving as she sobbed into Sakura's shoulder, not sure why she was crying but somehow unable to stop.

"Missed you… so much…" she managed to choke out, and Sakura held her close, rocking her and stroking her hair as Tomoyo had so often done for her.

"Shh, I know. It's okay, I'm here."

"I was so scared! All the time…"

"You don't have to be anymore. Everything's going to be all right now."

Tomoyo cried and cried, there on the beach while the waves splashed softly against the sand. She cried out her misery, and fear, and frustration, and even her anger at those who were responsible. She cried out eight horrible years, and when she was finally done she felt at peace. Embraced, the two friends sat silently and watched the water shimmer in the sunlight. Her precious Sakura had come back to her, and the universe was suddenly very beautiful.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Sakura's companion trotted up to them and flopped down on the sand. Tomoyo had forgotten all about the fearsome cat, but she didn't move from her position. Sakura was not afraid and so, she reasoned, she had no cause to be either. Muzzle between his paws, gold eyes fixed on her hopefully.

"She told me you're a good cook."

Tomoyo blinked in confusion. "Sakura?"

"Tomoyo, this is a friend of mine," Sakura explained, her tone affectionate. "His name is Kero."

"Er, hello," Tomoyo greeted politely, not sure what else to say.

"Hi," he answered cheerfully, his tufted tail twitching with anticipation. "So…"

"Are you hungry?" Tomoyo finally ventured, when he let the word linger in the air. "You want something to eat?"

"Well now that you mention it, okay!" He stood and shook himself free of sand, causing both girls to flinch, then loped past them and back to the house.

"If you don't mind, Tomoyo," Sakura offered apologetically, when she saw Tomoyo's bewildered stare. "It's been so long since he's had real food…"

"Oh no," Tomoyo interrupted hastily. "It's okay. I'll make a meal, I'll make enough for everyone!" Mysterious talking lion or no, Tomoyo jumped at the chance to do something for Sakura and she was only too happy to cook. Sakura smiled gratefully.

"You really are such a good friend."

"So are you," Tomoyo answered, and meant every word of it. They shared another hug and then Tomoyo stood up, parting contact rather reluctantly. But Sakura was back, they had all the time in the universe to be together.

Sakura was back. Sakura was back.

Every time she repeated it in her mind it sounded better, and it was such a delicious warm feeling to let it sink in. Humming under her breath, she scuffed back to the porch and saw Li for the first time. He was crouched on the railing, silent and immobile as the house, with only his tousled hair moving in the breeze. She had not seen him when she first crossed the porch but she knew he'd been there the whole time, watching Sakura.

"Li," she greeted softly. He didn't move, his eyes never left the girl on the beach. "You did it, you saved her."

"I did part of it."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you," was the disappointing answer. "I'm not really sure. She finished what she had to do; she completed it and it completed her. The project is gone; no one will be coming after her anymore." Finally he turned his face, just enough to look directly at Tomoyo. "She's not the same. Is she?"

It hurt a little, to hear him say it so bluntly, and Tomoyo wondered how he knew. Her smile faded and she shook her head. "No. It's Sakura but… she's not exactly the same."

"Not everything that comes apart can be completely put back together," he muttered, voicing her thoughts. That was true, she knew it, but Tomoyo remembered the joyful dancing and loving devotion in green eyes.

"You saved her, Li. She's happy."

"Yeah." He was watching Sakura again, his face unreadable. "I know."

- - - - - - -

The hard, cold floor was gone. Touya shifted slightly, as he woke, and winced at the ache that rippled through his muscles. The pain was not unbearable, though, something soft cushioned his body and he was warm. A hand cupped his jaw when he moved, gently, its touch familiar.

"Don't move too much," Yuki cautioned. "You're still healing."

Touya thought he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. "Yuki," he breathed, and raised his hand to cover Yukito's. It was real, he could feel the warmth of his touch and his soft skin as he stroked Touya's cheek. "You were dead."

"Not really, no," Yuki answered lightly. "My body was just… stunned for a little while. The real me isn't about to get killed by any measly hull explosion."

"The real you?" Touya mumbled, mind slowly shaking free of sleep, content to enjoy the feel of Yukito's gentle caress.

"It's… complicated. He's spoken to me, says we're really the same. I was his way to get to you, to join with you for a rescue… I guess, in a way, I was created for you."

So the angel that came and carried him away was no dream, after all. Vaguely Touya remembered howling winds, screeching metal, a riot of laserfire, and then… stars. Peace.

"I want to look at you. Take off this blindfold."

Yukito chuckled. "You're not wearing a blindfold, Toya, your eyes are closed."

Oh. Hesitantly, Touya blinked them open, but the light was not harsh. Late afternoon sunlight spilled through a window, dousing Yukito in its mellow gold glow and illuminating his tender smile. It wasn't just the sunlight, for the first time Touya truly saw Yukito for what he was. The magic inside of him was humming, rich and strong and full of life. He was complete now, when he had not been before, at some level Touya sensed it.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, "all of you. I'm sorry -"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Yukito interrupted firmly, well aware of what Touya was about to say. "You know now, we both know. And I love you."

"Same here," Touya sighed, too busy drinking in the sight to be any more eloquent. Yuki knew what he meant though, and his eyes crinkled with the smile before he leaned in close. Their lips brushed tentatively, then with more confidence, tasting and loving one another. It was heaven, but when Touya pushed up to deepen the kiss Yuki withdrew, albeit reluctantly.

"Careful, careful. You were almost dead when we found you, let's not push things."

Unwanted and nightmarish memories whisked through Touya's mind and he flinched, covering it by quickly turning to check on his arm. The throbbing pain had subsided and there was no sign of any injury, though it twinged when he moved it.

"My arm -"

"Sakura fixed it, and your broken ribs too. But I still think you should rest -"

"Sakura!" Aches and pains ignored he bolted upright in bed, now thoroughly awake and his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. "Where is she, is she all right?"

"She's fine, Toya," Yukito soothed, "she's… _okay_."

"Can I see her?" Touya pressed, absently noting the odd inflection but too anxious to pay much attention. Yukito smiled at the possessive brother asking permission, but he nodded in aquiescence.

"Of course you can. I'll go and get her."

"No, take me to her." Touya peeled back the blanket and twisted to bring his legs over the edge of the mattress, muscles protesting. He was sore but no more so than after a day of hard labor, it was manageable.

"Honestly, Toya, you really shouldn't get out of bed -"

"No, I can walk. Please let me walk." Touya surprised them both with the obvious desperation in his voice, but he hadn't walked since before… that. He had to move, erase the memories from his body and prove he was stronger. And he would not see his sister like a cripple in bed.

"Well, okay," Yukito acceded reluctantly. "Careful now." Both hands grasping his firmly, he stood up and pulled Touya to his feet. The room swam a bit and Touya had to steady himself, relying more on Yukito's support than he would have liked. But his knees didn't buckle and his vision cleared, and after a moment he took a small step. Yukito didn't let go, but backed up before him, patiently allowing Touya to cross the room at his own pace.

"How long have I been out?"

"Mm, most of the day, I think. Not long, considering."

"Where are we?"

"In a house, on D.C. It's -"

"D.C.? Tomoyo, she got away from the police, I think she came here -"

"She's okay, Toya, she's downstairs. Everyone's okay, relax." Yukito led him out of the bedroom and into a hallway, the dirty floor suffering from obvious neglect. Touya concentrated on navigating the stairs, one step at a time, loosening his grip on Yuki as he became more confident. They reached the first floor, a little cleaner than the upper story, and moved down another hall.

"What is this place, whose is it?"

"It's a beachouse, on the eastern coast of the main continent and very out-of-the-way. It's Li's house."

Those last words had hardly registered in Touya's mind when they rounded a corner, entered a room, and he came face to face with Li himself.

Both of them stiffened and Li took a step back, surprised. The sun was starting to drop and he'd intended to go up and check in with Yukito, just to see if he wanted something to eat. He had not expected Kinomoto to be conscious, having seen his condition, and certainly wasn't expecting to find him out of bed. A tense silence descended as they eyed each other warily.

"You look terrible," Li finally said, coolly.

Touya's eyes darkened and Yukito opened his mouth, then promptly shut it when Touya held up a hand for silence. His face had been bruised and scarred, yes, but those unyielding black eyes were the same as Li remembered them – when he'd threatened to kill Li and then thrown him off the ship.

Without warning Touya closed the distance between them and gripped Li in a fierce hug, squeezing so hard Li had to gasp for air. Stunned, he didn't move and neither did Yukito, staring with his mouth open. From the direction of the kitchen he heard Tomoyo's soft gasp, but she obviously didn't know what to say either. For a long moment no one said anything.

"Thank you," Touya exhaled, the words barely audible to Li, then repeated them more loudly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Li replied stiffly, unsure what else to say. Touya still didn't move, and Li was starting to get uncomfortable. He tried to step back but Touya's grip only tightened. "Um, I can't -"

"Did you kiss my sister?"

Li gulped and tried to draw another breath, finding it increasingly difficult to do so. "You almost died today and this is what you're worried about?"

"Did you?"

"Yes! Yes, I kissed your sister and I'm _not_ sorry." He braced his hands against Touya and almost shoved him back, forcing distance between them. "She wanted it too."

"Oh? And did she 'want' to spend the night in your bed?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Government informant," Touya said snidely. "So it's true? You're _dead_." He made a move for Li and Yukito caught his wrist.

"Toya, still healing, remember? And he did save Sakura." Touya growled unhappily and directed a smoking glare at Li, who returned it haughtily.

"I really hate you."

"Same here," Li assured him. Yukito rolled his eyes heavenward and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Did you want to see Sakura or not, Toya?" This had the desired effect of distracting Touya, and his scowl lightened.

"Where is she?"

"Outside." It wasn't Yuki that had answered, though, it was Li. He nodded his head to the glass doors across the room and stepped aside, allowing them passage. "She's waiting for you."

Touya contented himself with a final glare at the kid and then limped past him, toward the indicated doors. In the silent understanding they shared as lovers, Yukito opened the door for him but did not follow him outside. Alone, Touya stepped onto the porch.

The scene outside was surprisingly pleasant. The sun had already moved to the other side of the house and the eastern sky was a pale, thin blue, reflected in the oily calm water underneath. Sakura sat on the porch rail, bare feet languidly kicking back and forth as she gazed meditatively at the ocean. He didn't recognize the dress, though it looked like the sort of thing Tomoyo used to dress her in when they were kids. She was, he realized, sparkling a little, the air around her shimmered to his eyes. How long had she been like that?

"Hey," he said softly, but she didn't turn or speak. "Sakura, it's Touya. Your big brother."

Still no response, and for the first time he wondered if she might actually still be angry at him. The last time they were together she wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't let him touch her. She couldn't still be angry after everything that had happened, could she?

Swallowing his misgiving, Touya approached his sister and dropped his hands onto her bare shoulders. She didn't push him away, and he couldn't hold back – she was too close to resist. His arms encircled her from behind and he hugged her close, and with infinite relief he felt her snuggle up to his chest and sigh. She wasn't angry, then.

"God I was so scared, back there. They took you away again and I didn't know what was happening to you, if he was hurting you, making you cry…" Something caught painfully in his throat and he blinked back tears. "It's not fair that this had to happen to you. I still don't know what he did to you, or why, but I know that you're… special. Somehow. I've known that for a long time."

Still she said nothing. Did she even understand? Touya always wanted to pretend that she did, but deep down he'd never been sure. Sakura was special.

"But you're still my little sister and I love you, you're more important than whatever it is you can do. He wanted you so he could control you, and I don't want to be that man. I just want you to be happy."

Something warm and wet dripped onto his arms and he realized she was crying. He worked the end of his sleeve in between finger and thumb and used it to wipe her cheeks, doing it by feel. Touya would never take vision for granted again.

"Don't cry, you're safe now. That stupid kid rescued you, after all. We've both done it once, now, so I guess that means that he cares about you – almost – as much as I do. If- if you really think you love him, then I'm… not going to say that you can't."

Oh great, now he was crying too. Tears dripped off his face and onto her hair, hot and painful. How could this hurt so much more than what he'd endured already?

"I won't stop you. But I'll always be here for you."

Sakura shuddered in his arms and broke her silence with a sob, prompting Touya to shush her even though he was crying as well. But she wouldn't stop crying and it was too frustrating, not being able to see her face. Finally he scooped her up off the railing, testing his still-recovering body, and sat down rather heavily in one of the porch lounge chairs. Curled up on his lap, she buried her face in his shirt and wept, and even though he wasn't sure why she was crying he held her close. This was what he could do for her, had always been able to do for her. Not even Li could take that away.

"How do you do it?" she cried. "How are you so strong, all the time? You- you try to do everything and you never stop, you gave up everything for my sake and I don't deserve it, I really don't…" She had to pause for breath and used Touya's shirt to wipe at her face again, not looking at the stunned expression he knew he was wearing. "And I love you the most, really, no one can take away what you did for me. I tried to tell you so many times but I just couldn't, it was too hard… but thank you. Thank you so much."

Touya didn't move as she crumpled against his chest, his heart beating a frantic staccato. There was hope and he tried to crush it; he'd let himself hope before and always it failed him. But the way she was talking and the way she looked at him, even with her eyes overflowing with tears, it was…

"Sakura?"

"You don't have to worry anymore," she answered, head tucked under his chin. "You can rest now."

Neither of them moved for a long time, after that.

- - - - - -

Everyone looked up when Touya opened the doors and stepped inside. In all his short life Yuki had never seen him look so relaxed, so… at peace. There was a light in his eyes like he'd just been given an impossible treasure, and maybe that was the case. Yukito jumped to his feet and guided him to an empty chair.

"How do you feel, are you okay? Tired?"

"Fine," Touya replied dreamily. "Just fine."

"Are you hungry, Touya?" Tomoyo pipped. "I made stew, I'll get you a bowl." She scurried into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"I'll take thirds," rumbled Kero, stretched out along the floor under the TV like an exotic rug. Touya's gaze dropped to the cat and he raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"What is that?" It was a far cry, Yuki thought, from the Touya that would have gotten hysterical at the hint of anything new and dangerous close to his sister.

"That's- well, actually, he's my brother. His name is Kero. But Sakura can tell you about it better than I can, is she going to come inside and eat?"

Touya shook his head, a rather resigned look crossing his face. "Not yet. She wants to, um, she…" He gave up and just muttered the word. "Li."

Yukito looked back at the sofa where he'd been sitting with him, eating, but it was empty.

"Huh. He was just here, where he'd go?"

- - - - - - -

The sun was setting, he knew it, even though he couldn't actually see it from the eastern face of the house. The clouds had turned brilliant tangerine and rose in its light, patches of the fiery colors reflected in the silky blue water below. Face turned up the sky, Sakura looked entranced. She paid no attention to the water soaking her fluffy white skirt, swishing around her waist like seafoam.

Just to prove that he could, Li kicked off his shoes and waded in after her. It wasn't entirely clear, but at least it was calm, and in the evening still warm. It would turn cold by the time all blue had fled the sky and the stars had come.

"They're all so beautiful," she sighed, just before he placed his hands on her waist. "Every one of them, they gave so much and tried their hardest. I must have made it so difficult for them, but they loved me anyway."

"Do you remember it?"

"Yes- and no. I remember the things that happened but not in the right order, or maybe it is the right order and it's just not the order I saw them…" She made a noise of frustration in her throat and covered her face with her hands. "And I remember the words they said to me but I can't remember how I heard them – isn't that strange? I can't remember how I reacted to things, what I thought of them, it's like looking back to see a stranger in my own memories. I don't know why I cried or what I was so afraid of, but I remember that I was very afraid. I used to know… everything."

She lifted her chin and pushed her hair back from her face, inhaling a lungful of clean salty air. "I used to know all the things that people are always wanting to know, how it began and how it's going to end. Now it's all gone, like a song that you could sing with the radio but can't on your own. But sometimes I can almost hear it, like an echo dying somewhere on the wind."

The wind teased her hair and the thin pink ribbons played briefly along, before dropping again. Li sidled around her, turning her to face him.

"You don't want to hear it again, Sakura. You hated it. You cried and told me that it hurt."

"Did I?"

She turned her face out to the horizon, that thin line between blue and blue and a mystery to them both, now. Or maybe not, maybe there was still some echo of the picture lurking in her mind. Li cupped her jaw with his hand but didn't force her to face him.

"Don't leave me behind, Sakura. Stay with me, because I love you."

She closed her eyes and exhaled, lightly.

"Yes," she whispered, "and I remember that too. I remember love, my own love inside of me instead of everywhere around me. It was so amazing, how much stronger it was than all the other love in the universe put together. He told me it would save me and he was right."

"Who -"

"His name was Clow. He was very nice, actually."

She opened her eyes and Li almost melted at the beauty in them, and in her smile, could hardly believe she was real.

"It was you, my hope, that brought it to me. I love you too, Syaoran. Keep me with you forever."

He brought his lips to hers and they kissed, in the twilight. All distance disappeared between them and she molded herself to him; entwined, they sank to their necks in the water. And overhead, one by one, the stars of all the universe shone in the sky.

**- - - THE END - - -**


	19. epilogue

'**epilogue'**

_Dad,_

_If you're reading this, then Tomoyo is probably already gone. I've asked her to come help me, because I can't do this on my own. Please don't be scared, but neither of us may be coming back for a long time. _

_I found her, Dad, I found Sakura. It was the government that took her after all, just like I told you. I still don't know why, but they were keeping her in a top-secret satellite all this time. I figured out how to find it, got a ship, and rescued her. I can't believe I actually pulled it off, but I did it and she's with me right now. You wouldn't believe how old she is, how much she's grown. I can't send you a photo, but she looks so much like Mom now. _

_I know you want to see her. I know she wants to see you, we both do. But this satellite was loaded with security, and expensive, and Sakura is really valuable to them. They'll be looking for both of us, and I know they're watching the house right now. Your phone lines are tapped, they're checking all your mail and e-mail. This note is the last you'll hear from me for a while. We have to hide from now on, but don't worry, we'll be all right. Someday I'll find a way to meet you. _

_That's not all, Dad. You should know that Sakura isn't exactly how she used to be. They've been experimenting on her, doing things to her that left her damaged. She can walk and she can speak, but the things she says don't always make sense. She needs someone to take care of her, and that's why I asked Tomoyo to come. My friend should be able to sneak her out of town all right, but I know they're watching you more closely and I don't want to risk it. I don't want anything to happen to you too._

_It's not fair. I don't know why they had to do this to us, after everything we've gone through, I don't know what it is about Sakura that makes her so important. But now that I've got her back I promise I'll always keep her safe. I won't let them or anyone else hurt her anymore. _

_I'd tell you to burn this note, but I know you won't. So just be sure and hide it in a safe place, and carry on like nothing's happened. Know that she's safe, at least, and with people that love her. It may not be much, but it's the best I can do for now. I swear that one day I'll bring Sakura home to you, and we can be a family again. _

_Love,_

_Touya _

_Sakura_

In the stillness of early morning, Fujitaka lay quietly in his bed and watched the flowered tree branches waving outside his window. It was the height of their season, fluffy pink petals beautiful in contrast to the bright blue sky. It was going to be a fine day, but he didn't move to get up just yet.

The note was folded up and hidden in the lining of his favorite textbook's binding, where he'd left it untouched for a year now. It didn't matter, he knew every word by heart. He repeated them often, to himself, taking what comfort he could in the promises of his son and clinging to a threadbare hope that one day they'd be fulfilled. It was what kept him going, what kept him getting out of bed every morning and going about his daily routine when otherwise he'd have surely given up. And never mind the blotchy tear spots on the paper that he knew must have fallen as his son wrote the words.

Fujitaka rolled out of bed and tied on his robe, then splashed his face in the bathroom and donned his glasses.

That one simple, short note had turned his world upside down, nothing had ever been so precious or so frustrating. His daughter was alive, after all this time, when he'd tried so hard to convince himself she was gone. Alive, but forced to hide somewhere with her brother where he couldn't see either of them. Touya said she was different now, damaged, words that filled Fujitaka with dread and left him with a hundred questions that the sparsely detailed note could not answer. The truth was there in her signature, though, at the bottom of the page. The uneven and scrawled characters resembled those she'd produced at the age of five, when just learning to write. It was frightening, but at least she had written them. After so long, to be presented with something made by Sakura's hand… He remembered how he'd pressed his cheek to the paper, trying to feel her in some way through the scribbled letters. He'd added his own tears to his son's, that day.

Fujitaka descended the stairs and greeted his family in turn. "Good morning, Nadeshiko," to the beautiful young woman smiling from her photo. "Good morning, Touya. Good morning, Sakura." His children shared the other photo, one he'd taken on one of their many picnics in the fields by the house. Sakura smiled merrily, arms wrapped around her brother's neck, barely taller than him even though he was sitting on the ground and she standing. Touya's smile was always a little harder to find, a subtle quirk of the lips and a light in his eyes. It was a smile that disappeared altogether when Sakura did. Fujitaka didn't care to remember that time, the dark and angry words that Touya flung at him, the arguments, the long stretches of stiff silence. In a way, he'd lost both his children that day Sakura vanished.

The water had begun to heat up. Methodically Fujitaka prepared a mug for tea, and assembled roll, butter, and fruit. That time was over, at least, somewhere out there Touya was with his sister and taking good care of her. And now there was nothing he, the father, could do except wait. Every new day was a faint hope that they might return, and every sunset was a resigned reminder to be patient.

The water had boiled, and he poured the steaming liquid into his teacup. It clouded up and he stirred in sugar, then carried the tray outside to eat in the garden. The morning was indeed a fine one, peaceful, with only the birds' singing to disrupt the quiet. He indulged himself in looking up at the sky for a while, wondering for the millionth time where his children were on the other side of all that blue. When his tea had cooled off enough, he lifted the cup to his lips.

At that moment an atrocious noise shattered the stillness, so sudden and violent that Fujitaka started. Tea spilled onto the table and onto his hand, uncomfortably hot, and he quickly set the cup down. The roar was deafening and he looked up to see a spaceship gliding toward his house.

A spaceship?

Baffled, he stared at the scarred old cargo ship and wondered what to make of it. Pilots didn't fly their ships into the middle of town, particularly sleepy neighborhoods like this one. Fujitaka didn't know much about ships, but this one seemed particularly weatherbeaten. It must have seen a lot of action.

The ship hovered for a moment and then dropped to the earth, right next to his front garden, and all his breakfast plates clattered. Fujitaka hastily stood, not sure whether to be curious or afraid.

A stream of vapor released with a hiss, and he jumped. The gangplank lowered, and someone emerged from the interior of the ship. Boots clunking a little on the metal ramp, he descended one careful step at a time. Someone else's hand was in his own, and he led her tenderly and unhurriedly out of the shadows until they were both standing on soil.

It was his son, he realized numbly, a boy that had grown into a man since he saw him last. And the beautiful girl at his side could have been his wife, years earlier, she wore the same eyes, the same smile.

Nadeshiko was gone. Who was this girl, returning his gaze and crinkling her fingers in a timid wave? Her lips moved, in a soft greeting that he was too far away to hear.

_Daddy…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I don't think I'll do a follow-up discussion, this time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Haha! That was, of course, a joke. Let me just get the cast together.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Peacewish: Welcome to the party, all! Time to celebrate the long-awaited end of Wild Flower! (blows on little party noise-maker thing)

Sakura: It's over, thank goodness. You know how exhausting it is, being crazy all the time?

Li: Peacewish probably has a good idea (snicker).

Peacewish: I heard that.

Tomoyo: No fighting now, this is a celebration. Remember?

Peacewish: Ahem. Yes, after all the hardship and all the struggle –

Li: You're talking about my fight scenes?

Peacewish: No, I'm talking about my writer's block. But somehow I managed to conquer it and bring the story to a satisfying conclusion. Long list of superlatives for this one: at 19 it has the most chapters of any story I've ever posted at , and at 281 pages it's the longest. It also, of course, has the most reviews of anything I've ever written, a staggering 774 as I write this.

Tomoyo: And…

Peacewish: And yes, it also took the longest time: a year and four months to be exact.

Li: You know that's the only reason you have so many reviews, right?

Peacewish: (growls a little) Yes, I know it, and I feel a little cheap for loving that high number like I do. When six weeks go by between updates, naturally more people are going to review for each chapter.

Sakura: So if you'd spaced out updates on your other stories, you could have gotten just as many reviews!

Peacewish: I would never stoop to such petty mongering! Well, um, at least I think I wouldn't. Trust me, readers, I got each chapter of WF up as quickly as I could make myself go. There were just so many… things in the way.

Li: Like what?

Peacewish: Well for starters, I moved to Thailand in between chapters 7 and 8.

Li: Oh, is that all?

Peacewish: And then I started a new career, and got a job teaching English to Thais.

Li: Get married while you were at it?

Peacewish: There are no decent men in this country. (glances meaningfully at the sullen, silent Touya) Anyway, I can talk about the move and new job as an excuse, but the truth is this story kind of took me by surprise. It was way more complex than I thought it'd be, not to mention longer. I spent many a lonely night just staring at the screen, wondering how on earth I was going to bring this to a happy ending. Did you think I had it all planned out, you innocent readers of mine? Get real! I was totally winging it! I didn't have a _clue_ what was going to happen.

Sakura: Say it ain't so, Peacewish. Say it ain't so.

Peacewish: But I don't regret the story, damn it, for all its faults and flaws I am proud of it.

Li: Which… means you're probably going to talk about it now. Aren't you?

Peacewish: How did you ever guess? So let's get started. First up: the influences. All of you sweet, dear readers that left me reviews complimenting me on how original this story is – please look away for a few minutes. As for the rest of you…

Sakura: Oh, where to begin?

Peacewish: Well, there's the obvious Firefly. Crazy girl in a spaceship! And Cowboy Bebop too, though that might be double counting because I'm just sure CB was an influence for Joss. I love them both for their refreshing vision of a future without sterilized white buildings and spandex everywhere. Ships were dirty, gritty, trees still existed and yes people wore _cotton_. Considering how difficult it is to get spandex clean, why would people wear only that on a spaceship?

Li: Well, thank you for not making me walk around in a Star Trek unitard.

Tomoyo: Ooh, costume idea…

Li: Quick, back to the influences!

Peacewish: Oh, right. There's also Star Wars, with the hunk-a-junk spaceship that everyone loves and her supercool pilot. Matrix, gotta love those fight scenes. A dash of X-men with the political stuff, and of course X-files as well. Smith was my 'cigarette-smoking man', except Eric kinda stole the cigarette thing.

Eric: I'm quitting after the next fic, I swear. (lights up)

Li: You are NOT part of the CCS cast.

Eric: Tell that to Peacewish.

Li: Go away!

Meilin: Syaoran…

Peacewish: (blows on noisemaker thingy again) Celebrating, remember? I've just victoriously finished off an idea that's been in my head for two years, when I was living in miserable rat-infested D.C.

Eric: All descriptions of the city in the story were true to the letter, incidentally, including pretentious bars, ghettoes, gangs, and rent control from hell.

Peacewish: Fox aired with Firefly that fall, which I immediately thought was a cute, funny, and –

All: LIBERTARIAN

Peacewish: - themed show. I lasted maybe six episodes before I was picturing it with the CCS cast, why I'll never know. But it was Joss's idea and I told myself to steer clear, I didn't want to step on someone else's territory. Knowing him, I'd never guess the eventual story. But then it got cancelled, and though I was sad, I felt like the way was clear to pursue my own story.

Tomoyo: Not one to be picky, but does Mr. Whedon know you stole his idea?

Peacewish: It's a fine line between plagiarism and 'influence', my dear Tomoyo-chan. I reconstructed the whole thing to be a story, after all, and not a series. I added in the D.C. stuff for Eric and Meilin, fixed it so the brother was the captain of the ship, and threw in all the Clow magical stuff. So it's totally different. I do wonder if I guessed right with Sakura's condition, though, and just what he'd think if he read this fic.

Li: "Oh my god."

Peacewish: Wow, thank you.

Li: Not in the nice way.

Sakura: So, what about me, anyway? In bad fics I've been written as a gangleader, a princess, and 'goth-punk'. But I don't think I've ever been _crazy_ before.

Peacewish: Well, I tried not to wear myself out thinking about it. I did enough of that for the plot. But I went with the idea that Sakura's mind was reconstructed in order to solve the unsolvable puzzle Clow left behind, his legacy to her instead of a stack of Cards. Did I rub in the motif of 'puzzle' enough for you? The artifact itself, and the mystery around project Clow and Sakura both, and naturally Sakura herself. In the very literal sense, since her brain was rearranged like a jigsaw by the government. This modification left her omniscient, in a way, though the overload of information also left her a little bit insane. Hence knowing Li's sword attacks, how to sew, how to play chess and so on. She knew every person's past, like the bounty hunter, and their future, like her brother's eventual fate of torture. In addition to that she knew each individual's complex personality, memories, and thoughts, and I figured she would have trouble labeling all that with an arbitrary word like a name. Hence her nicknames, representing them as how they related to her.

All: Oh…

Yukito: Of course, in the series Sakura calls her brother 'Brother' anyway –

Peacewish: Pesky details. But speaking of the tall, dark one…

Yukito: Sorry, Peacewish. But he says he's not speaking to you.

Peacewish: Not even for the end-of-the-fic celebration?

Yukito: It's the fic that he's mad about.

Peacewish: He's always mad, he'll get over it. Was it the hot needles in the chest?

Yukito: No.

Peacewish: The broken arm?

Yukito: No.

Peacewish: The multiple strikes to the face, kicks to the body, the broken ribs –

Yukito: No.

Peacewish: Then what? (Touya points sullenly to page in script)

Yukito: He's directing us to chapter 18, page 5. Quote, Touya gripped Li in a fierce hug. End quote.

Peacewish: Oh. Maybe he won't get over it this time.

Li: Hey! I didn't want to do it either! That was worse than Kero in the Change Card episode.

Kero: Stupid kid.

Li: Stupid stuffed animal.

Tomoyo: I think what I love most about these discussions is that they're so positive.

Kero: At least the food's good. It's a Sakura-changed-all-the-Cards –

Sakura: Wrong setting, Kero-chan.

Kero: I mean, it's a Peacewish-finally-finished-Wild Flower-eat-up-a-storm party!

Yukito: We are definitely related.

Peacewish: Is everyone ready to talk about the politics?

Li: Oh my god. We haven't even gotten to _that_ yet?

Peacewish: Eh, well. It's only fitting that this is the longest discussion ever too, as long as we're breaking records.

All: (whimper)

Peacewish: Where, oh where to begin? I'll go with Li, since I started the story with him too. He was breaking into a federal base, if you recall, but Li was not a top-class government criminal by choice. He and the rest of his family were minding their own business and not bothering anyone, in spite of their enormous power, when the magical equivalent of the ATF crashed down on them. Maybe we could call it ATM – Alcohol, Tobacco, and Magic.

Eric: Sounds like my typical date with Meilin. And I love the acronym.

Peacewish: I know the DC opening scene had you all thinking 'X-men', and yes there was some input. But the law that required sorcerers to register, like the Jews in Nazi Germany, actually passed a few years earlier (also by Pindexter/Smith's efforts).

Meilin: So we didn't pay any attention, and then one day BAM. The government seized everything and declared us criminals.

Peacewish: Too ludicrous to be real, you say? The DEA regularly freezes the assets of of accused drug traders, arguing that criminals shouldn't be able to hire lawyers with dirty money. Except we don't _know_ they're criminals, because we supposedly practice innocent before proven guilty. Not the other way around. And how about the ATF, declaring the Waco crowd criminals and then bulldozing down the walls? The blood of the victims will forever be on your hands, Janet Reno! (Agent Jay Rino in my story).

Li: So how come Meilin and I were the only ones out of my family, and out of any of the likewise-targeted families, even trying to do something about it?

Peacewish: How come a couple of ten year-old kids are the only ones in your family to get involved with the Clow Cards?

Li: Good point.

Eric: Moving on to more important themes…

Peacewish: Eric's speech about government vs. sorcerers is a projection of my own feelings about anything the government considers dangerous – smoking, drugs, or guns. I consider the tobacco lawsuits particularly laughable; imagine, suing a company whose products you bought voluntarily.

Eric: The government, on the other hand, gives you no choice at all when it drafts you to go fight in Vietnam and gets you killed. Try to evade it and you'll get in trouble! So how come no one ever sues government for damages?

Tomoyo: I think Japan was neutral on that one.

Peacewish: That's not the point! The point isn't even about whether the government with guns is more dangerous than an average civilian with a gun, though I think the answer to that is pretty clear. The point is that we are talking about a right, and no government can strip you of your rights.

Sakura: I think they did in this story.

Peacewish: Violate them, yes, they very much did. But that's not the same, no right can be taken away. They are 'inalienable', as Jefferson said. To say government can take them away is to say they gave them to us, and only a clueless, arrogant politician would think that.

Eric: Is there any other kind?

Peacewish: Our rights existed long before government did, it didn't give us anything. In our freedom, we created government – _it did not create us_.

Li: She's got that sparkly look around her. It's creepy.

Tomoyo: She's on a roll, all right.

Peacewish: And yet the men and women of government continue to act as though we are theirs to command! Give us your money in taxes! Give us your property for public works! Give us your children to die in a foreign war! Deny us and suffer the price, because your pathetic 'rights' and selfish individual needs are obstacles on our path to the greater good. (pauses to breathe)

Yukito: Got it all out?

Peacewish: Mostly. The greater good is almost always something evil, ironically. If something's so good, how come government has to force everyone to do it? Consider the irony of a man who would destroy a family to preserve the safety of the masses. Smith pushed laws through DC restricting sorcerers' freedoms, laws consistently touted as safeguards 'for the children', and yet he himself didn't blink at kidnapping a ten year-old girl. And experimenting on her after that. He forever violated her right to a normal, free life and yet somehow he was still convinced that it was all for a good purpose. The best villains are always ones with noble causes.

Sakura: I still think Gorrell was better.

Peacewish: I think so too. I kept Smith in the shadows, setting him up faceless like an average government agency or bureaucracy. But it did make him weaker. I tried to draw a parellel between him and Touya, though, for a better glimpse into his head. Anyone catch the implication of 'big brother'? Both of them were convinced they had the right to run Sakura's life for her, both of them were more-or-less obsessed with her and keeping her safe. It was their common downfall, at separate times in the story: Touya in his jealousy kicked Li off the ship and was consequently outgunned when Rino caught up to them. Smith loved Sakura for her power, and pushed her into unleashing so much of it that it killed him.

Li: Still would have liked to impale him, though.

Peacewish: Your swordfighting climax came with the bounty hunter. Anything after that would have just been weak, so I didn't even try. Anyway, Touya's genuine love for Sakura –

Yukito: (cough)sister complex(cough).

Peacewish: - as opposed to Smith's love of power –

Eric: (cough)Clinton(cough).

Sakura: Is everyone coming down with colds, or something?

Peacewish: - prompted him to make the right decision in the end. He acknowledges to Sakura that she is her own person and he cannot control her feelings, anymore so than the government can control us. Individual rights, the main theme of the story. So take that, you commies!

Tomoyo: Just when she was so close to making me cry.

Yukito: Speak for yourself, Touya is.

Touya: Am NOT.

Yukito: But at least I got you to talk.

Touya: You're not getting any tonight.

Peacewish: (in her own world, still) Stupid bureaucrats! Stupid politicians! They think they can just do whatever they like to us, trample our rights and take away what's ours, in the name of what they think is 'right'. Like, the cotton-brained &*$-ups in the State Department that are robbing American citizens of their hard earned money for idiotic foreign projects.

Meilin: As in…

Peacewish: As in the government grant they're 'giving' to my school in Thailand. Some dim bulb thought up a plan to prevent future terrorism by teaching all the Muslims down here some English – I guess in the hope that if they know how to order a hamburger in a restaurant they won't be so inclined to blow it up. Doesn't bin Laden speak perfectly fluent English?

Tomoyo: Well, in his fatwahs he seems to think it's all right to end a sentence with both a question mark and an exclamation mark.

Peacewish: Can you believe it?! TVs. DVD players. DVDs. And as many students on scholarship as my boss can budget for, all on the U.S. taxpayer's dime. And I screamed and hollered about it, but my boss just kept saying that I should be happy. As recipients of all this government largesse, we're better off! Doesn't he get it? Someone, somewhere, had to pay for it. Nothing is free! So of course, you can guess what this means.

Li: Time to bore us to tears with another lecture?

Peacewish: No – well, yes. But besides that.

Meilin: Time to write a sequel to Lotus Reborn?

Peacewish: Tempting, but no. Nice try.

Tomoyo: Time to get a new job?

Peacewish: Bingo, as Botan would say. And for those of you that think I'm kidding, or overreacting, you must not know me at all. I don't have very much (I make less than minimum wage over here) but I treasure my principles and I stand by them. I can't write stories about the folly of government taxation/redistribution and accept dirty money at the same time. I could never live with myself.

Sakura: So, when?

Peacewish: We just started taking scholarship students this term (the taxpayer leeches, or TLs for short). The electronic goodies haven't come through yet, though I'm sure they will soon. It wasn't until my boss told me that it was happening for sure that I even began to look, so I've barely started. And looking for a job is such a _job_, particularly when one is searching across the globe. Couple that with my limited internet time, and I know it's going to take a while. And I don't even really know what's next – do I want to stick with teaching English or try something new? Go home, or try another country?

Meilin: But it seems like you just got here!

Peacewish: I know. Last long fic I finished was Lotus Reborn, and I hadn't even left DC yet. I can't believe how much time has passed since I started this story. But only a fool would return to America just before the start of winter, so I'm not rushing things. I've got my account set up at Careerbuilder and Monster, and have begun to post my resume here and there. I'm so very unqualified for so many things, though. The real world can really suck, for you teenybopper's information.

Li: So, it'll be a while before you write any more?

Peacewish: Thanks for your concern, Li. And no, I'm not making any promises. Moving around and making life-changing decisions can be very distracting, as writing this story proved, and I don't want a repeat of the six-weeks-between-updates thing. So this is it, my lovely readers, thank you again for all your patience and kind comments and enthusiasm that kept me going in the darkest hours of writer's block. Thank you for giving me an outlet to a hobby I love and something to work for when all the other foreigners in this town just drink every night. Thank you for enduring this incredibly long discussion and thank you – I hope – for at least considering my arguments when I talk about politics. Most importantly, thank you for leaving a review. Thank you, and goodnight.


End file.
